


Есть ли что дороже

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Padawan, Padawan Braids, Padawan Rey, luke's jedi academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 86,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Впервые Бен Соло увидел её, когда она выглянула из своего убежища — из-под плаща его дяди. Крохотная, смешная, с выразительным взглядом карих глаз и каштановыми волосами, убранными в два колечка у тощенькой шейки. Дочь друга, оставившего её Люку на попечение, — так сказал дядя. Едва увидев её, Бен тут же потерял к ней интерес. Просто ещё одна ученица в Академии джедаев Люка Скайуокера. Единственная из младших в море таких же подростков, как он. Слишком маленькая, чтобы заслуживать внимания. Но было в ней... что-то.АУ-фик — компаньон романа "Bloodline" Клаудии Грей. Сюжет, в котором Бен Соло и Рей вместе учатся в Академии джедаев Люка Скайоукера; события, которые привели к появлению Кайло Рена.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What She's Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665920) by [g_girl143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_girl143/pseuds/g_girl143). 



— Бен! Рад, что ты благополучно добрался.

Бен Соло задержал дыхание, когда дядя подошел и быстро, но крепко обнял. У Бена свело плечи. Ему всегда было неловко, когда дело доходило до общения с другими — особенно с родственником, которого он едва видел за пятнадцать лет своей жизни.

— Ты здорово вырос с тех пор, как мы с тобой виделись, — заметил Люк, отстраняясь. — Как родители?

— Всё так же, — пожал плечами Бен. Ему не особенно хотелось вступать в вежливую беседу. — Я бы пошёл к себе, дядя Люк. Немного устал с дороги. — Чем меньше он будет цепляться за Люка, тем лучше.

— Конечно, — кашлянул Люк, почувствовав, что племянник не в настроении. — Но сперва тебе надо поесть. Сейчас как раз время ужина. Пойдём.

Бен вскинул небольшую сумку с вещами на плечо. Спорить он не стал: он и правда был голоден. Он ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера — в знак протеста против настояний матери, которая пожелала отправить его учиться в дядину академию. Они поругались, и теперь он с тоской думал о том, что нового разговора, на этот раз по голо-связи, всё равно не избежать.

Он начал подниматься по ступенькам за Люком и вдруг заметил, что что-то прицепилось к дядиному плащу.

— Дядя Люк... у тебя что-то... сзади...

— Да? — Люк остановился и повернулся, а затем тепло улыбнулся и потянул плащ. Из-под него выглянула девочка, отчаянно вцепившаяся в коричневую ткань. Она была крохотная и глазастая; тёмно-каштановые волосы были убраны в два колечка у тощенькой шейки.

— Одна из новеньких. Единственная младшая ученица во всей академии.

— Единственная? — повторил Бен и бросил взгляд на девочку, которая почти тут же вновь спряталась.

Люк задумчиво почесал бороду.

— Да. Видишь ли, набирать учеников стало сложней, чем раньше. Родители не хотят отпускать чувствительных к Силе детей. Эта вот... — Люк на секунду умолк и потрепал девочку по головке, — дочь доброго друга. Мне доверили её, чтобы уберечь.

Дядя упомянул имя девочки и что-то ещё о её прошлом, но всё это Бен пропустил мимо ушей. Он был слишком голоден, чтобы внимать.

— Ужин, дядя?

— Да, да, — спохватился Люк и повёл его дальше вверх к площадкам, на ходу поясняя, где что, и дополняя это короткими историями из жизни академии.

Бен кивал, изображая интерес. Мама всегда рассказывала ему, как гордится Люк своей джедайской академией. Она всегда была его мечтой, говорила Лея Органа Соло, и ради неё он не стал обзаводиться семьёй. Всю свою жизнь он решил посвятить одному делу — возродить Орден джедаев и оградить этим галактику от будущих угроз.

Тут он краем глаза заметил, как младшая девочка, которая всё ещё держалась за плащ Люка, поскользнулась на отполированном до блеска булыжнике.

Она падала.

Ни секунды не думая, Бен вытянул руку и поддержал её с помощью Силы. Люк обернулся и успел увидеть, как Бен поставил её на ножки, не тронув и пальцем.

— Надо же. — Люк удивлённо приподнял брови. — Твоя мама говорила мне, что ты уже довольно уверенно используешь Силу. Возможно, мне понадобится лишь направить твои тренировки в нужное русло.

Бен потупил глаза. Он не привык к похвалам и не знал, что ответить. Он решил переключить внимание на девочку:

— Порядок?

Она кивнула, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми карими глазами.

— С-спасибо.

— В следующий раз будь осторожней. — Бен не смог скрыть лёгкого раздражения. Дети ему никогда не нравились. Сила, он даже ровесников едва выносил. — И прекрати следовать за дядей Люком по пятам, а то снова поскользнёшься. Иди рядом или ещё как.

— Бен. — В голосе Люка было столько упрёка, что Бен выпрямился, как от удара плётки. — Она всего лишь маленькая девочка. Ей уже много пришлось вынести в жизни, и я буду благодарен тебе, если ты не будешь разговаривать с ней в таком тоне. 

Бен почувствовал, как запылали щёки, но ничего не сказал. Понятно. Люк носится с девчонкой. Руки прочь. Да и ладно. Лишний повод держаться от мелкой подальше.

Когда они продолжили путь, между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Девчонка теперь шла рядом с дядей, и по счастью, его широкий плащ скрывал её из виду, раздуваясь на ходу.

Бен закрыл глаза. Скорей бы этот день закончился. Чтоб никуда больше не идти, ни с кем больше не говорить; просто как следует поесть, помыться и поспать.

Рано он радовался, предвкушая скорый отдых.

— Внимание всем! — объявил Люк, и Бен встал как вкопанный. В столовой он оказался перед полусотней или около того падаванов всех возрастов и видов. Он даже не заметил, откуда они взялись. — Хочу вам представить нового ученика нашей академии. Его зовут Бен Соло, он сын героев войны Хана Соло и сенатора Леи Органы, мой родной племянник. Прошу принять его как брата.

Бен успел было успокоиться, но теперь вновь стал пунцовым и всё отдал бы за то, чтобы Сила помогла ему раствориться в небытии. Однако Сила его не услышала, и он так и стоял посреди зала, с глупым — он был уверен — выражением лица, окружённый любопытными взглядами и шепотками.

На напряжённое плечо опустилась металлическая рука дяди.

— Проходи, бери еду, мой мальчик. А завтра мы обсудим план твоих тренировок.

После этого дядя ушёл, а смущение от такого знакомства со всеми — нет. Не быть ему никогда Беном Соло, с горечью подумал он. Быть ему всегда потомком знаменитостей.

Ссутулившись, он потащился к раздаче. Дроид отвалил изрядную порцию еды, с которой Бен тихо отправился к дальнему пустому столу. Следом за ним тянулись взгляды и шушуканье, отгородиться от них было невозможно. Слишком остро он сейчас всё воспринимал. Он, казалось, даже мысли их слышал.

_Этот? Скайуокер?_

_Какой нелепый!_

_Ну и рожа._

_Говорят, у него родители симпатичные. А он в кого?_

_Вот это носяра._

_Вы когда-нибудь видели такие уши?_

_Наверное, у него в предках гунган был, ха-ха-ха!_

_Выглядит каким-то задохлым._

_Может, не только выглядит. Один неловкий шаг — и он переломится надвое!_

Бен впился пальцами в поднос. Зря мать это затеяла. Что академия с такими же чувствительными к Силе, что его старая школа — всё одно. Здесь ученики такие же злобные, а может, и похуже — они ведь не боятся его власти над Силой.

Он бросил сумку у стола и поставил поднос на стол со стуком, от которого шёпот смолк. Обвёл тяжёлым взглядом всех, кто осмелился поднять глаза. Какой смысл производить хорошее первое впечатление, если все готовы ненавидеть его только за то, что он родился в известной семье?

То есть... не все, понял Бен, заметив краем глаза головку с каштановыми колечками, которая пробиралась по проходу к его столу. Подойдя, девочка приподняла свой поднос с едой и пододвинула к его.

Он молча наблюдал, как малышка неуклюже вскарабкалась на стул, а затем, удобно устроившись, расплылась в победной улыбке. Он уж было забыл про неё.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — проворчал он, не поднимая голоса.

— Ем, — ответила она, не глядя на него, и потянулась к столовым приборам. Даже верхом на стуле она была слишком мала для высокой столешницы, и, чтобы дотянуться, ей приходилось вытягивать руки.

— Ешь в другом месте, — пробурчал Бен и принялся ковыряться в еде. — Этот стол для тебя слишком большой.

— А других мест нет.

Бен уставился на девочку, а потом обвёл взглядом столовую. И верно. Все места были заняты — оставались только там, где они сидели.

Он вздохнул и продолжил ужин. Её он старался не замечать, но девочка устроила у него под боком такой тарарам, гремя тарелкой и чашкой, что Бен вновь повернулся к ней и обнаружил, что всё лицо и даже волосы её вымазаны едой.

Бен сам не понял, как ему удалось сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.

— Тебя вообще есть учили?

— Мама и папа кормили меня с ложечки, — ответила та немного сердито. — Я ещё только учусь.

Бен сунул за щёку кусок мяса.

— Сколько тебе?

К его удивлению, она выставила четыре чумазых пальчика. Она, конечно, была мелкой, но так хорошо говорила, что он думал, она старше.

— Но скоро будет пять.

Он обратил внимание на её акцент.

— Ты с Корусанта, верно?

Она кивнула и запихнула в рот кусок голубоватого хлеба, засыпав при этом всю тунику крошками.

— А ешь как хатт, — заметил Бен.

Девочка не ответила. В её глазах он — к своему удивлению и стыду — заметил слёзы.

— Прости, — прошептала она убито. — Я же ещё только учусь.

Он откинул со лба чёрные, как смоль, волосы почти до боли сведёнными пальцами. Мог бы — наорал бы сейчас сам на себя. Чуть помедлив, он взял со стола салфетку и стал вытирать девочке лицо и вытряхивать из волос крошки.

— Тогда, — сказал он более мягким тоном, — тебе нужен наставник.

Остаток ужина Бен учил девочку правильно пользоваться столовыми приборами. У неё всё получалось, но не сразу, поэтому к моменту, когда они закончили есть, остальные падаваны уже разошлись по своим комнатам.

— Спасибо, что помог, — заявила малышка, спрыгнула со стула и стряхнула с туники хлебные крошки. — Будешь меня завтра учить?

Бен сморгнул. "Нет", — пришло ему сперва на ум. Меньше всего в этом унылом месте ему хотелось, чтоб ему навязывали общение с кем бы то ни было, не говоря уж о маленькой девчонке. Он уже собирался ответить отрицательно, когда зал наполнил знакомый перелив сигналов. Бен поднял голову — и, конечно, к ним направлялся цилиндрический бело-голубой дроид.

— Р2?

Р2-Д2 испустил ещё несколько радостных взвизгов и щелчков. Бен разулыбался, но быстро спохватился.

— Да, давненько. Где дядя Люк?

Еще одна серия посвистов от Р2-Д2. 

Бен вдохнул и кивнул. Можно было расслабиться, но он не мог отделаться от чувства... разочарования?

— Веди тогда.

— Ты его понимаешь? — недоверчиво спросила девочка, стараясь угнаться за ним и Р2-Д2 по темным каменным коридорам академии.

Бен пожал плечами:

— А ты нет?

— Я бинарный ещё не изучала, — призналась она, а потом, обогнав, побежала спиной вперёд с просиявшим лицом: — Может, ты меня и ему научишь?

Что случится дальше, он предчувствовал. Она снова поскользнулась на отполированном булыжнике, и он, подхватив её Силой, не дал ей упасть навзничь.

— Мне начинает казаться, ты это делаешь специально, чтоб я тебя спасал, — сказал он, опять поставив её на ноги. — Говорил тебе: будь осторожней.

— Прости, — хихикнула она. — Но это и правда весело.

— Не привыкай. — Бен не мог сдержать улыбки. — Не следует использовать Силу по пустякам.

— А если надо кого-то спасти, разве это пустяк? — настаивала девочка.

— Ну... да. — Он почесал щёку. Девчонка смышлёна не по годам. — Но мне бы не понадобилось тебя спасать, если б ты была осторожней.

Коридор наполнили писки Р2-Д2.

— Ладно, ладно, иду. — Бен выпрямился и последовал за дроидом. Наконец они остановились перед одной из металлических дверей, и Р2-Д2 подсказал ему ввести биометрические данные, включая отпечаток ладони.

— Твоя комната здесь?

Услышав вопрос, ответ на который был очевиден, Бен вздохнул и снова повернулся к стоявшей позади девочке. Было понятно, что прощаться ей неохота.

— Да, моя комната здесь.

— А моя через семь дверей в ту сторону, вправо, — показала она рукой.

Отлично, подумал Бен, достаточно далеко. Хоть их общение и нельзя было назвать неприятным, новой встречи он искать не собирался.

— Хорошо. Двигай тогда к себе. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи... — Она опустила голову. Бен старательно оставил без внимания мелькнувшее в её глазах разочарование. — Ещё раз спасибо.

Он провожал её взглядом, пока она не забежала за угол. Он вздохнул. Вот и хватит, подумал он. Пора заняться чем-нибудь приятным. Пережить предстоящие несколько лет изгнания в этой конуре, например.

И поговорить с матерью. Он поёжился. Этот разговор ему совсем не улыбался, особенно памятуя, как они расстались.

Отпустив Р2-Д2, Бен заперся, бросил сумку у кровати и упал на постель ничком. Надо с этим покончить, наконец решил он, вынул из сумки и расположил на коленях проектор. Несколько нажатий, и перед ним возникло голубоватое объёмное изображение матери. 

— А я всё думала, когда ты со мной свяжешься, — заговорила Лея с напряжённой улыбкой. — Я так понимаю, ты устроился. Как тебя разместили?

— Приемлемо, — ответил Бен, хотя комнату он ещё не осмотрел. — Падаванов не так много, так что у каждого по комнате.

— Хорошо. Как прошёл перелёт?

— Утомительно.

— Ты поел?

— Ну да.

— Как еда?

— Нормальная.

Молчание. Бен принялся задумчиво подёргивать угол подушки. Лея вздохнула:

— Ты так и не хочешь со мной разговаривать?

— Я просто не понимаю, на кой мне эта дурацкая академия, — пробормотал он, положив голову на подушку. — Мне и так было хорошо.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так, Бен, — заметила Лея, и он поморщился. С матерью притворяться было бесполезно. Она всегда видела его насквозь. — Если уж на то пошло, тебя надо было отправить ещё раньше. — Больно кольнула, подумал он. — Тебе в жизни нужно больше порядка, больше предсказуемости, и, я уверена, именно это смогут тебе дать Люк и обучение у него. Кстати, как там твой дядя?

Бен презрительно выпятил губу.

— Представил меня всем как сына героев войны.

Лея усмехнулась.

— Он всегда гордился тобой.

— Гордился мной? С какой стати? — возмутился он. — Оттого что я родился в известной семье? Будто у меня был выбор.

— Бен!

Вздрогнув, он перевёл взгляд на проектор. Это был не голос матери.

Ну и, конечно, проектор транслировал изображение отца, Хана Соло.

— Не смей говорить с матерью в таком тоне, юноша. Немедленно извинись.

— Ну, как обычно. — Бен скрипнул зубами. Остатки сдержанности улетучились. Хан вечно действовал на него так. — Ты, как всегда, вовремя, чтобы отчитать меня за то, за это. Специально, что ли, ждёшь, пока я не напортачу?

— Попридержи язык, парень, — предостерёг Хан. — Будь я там, я б...

— В том-то всё и дело, — оборвал его Бен тоном, который почти в точности повторял отцовский. — Ты всегда где-то там, а не здесь! Ты даже не заехал домой, чтобы проводить меня. Ты хоть на секунду задумался, сколько пройдёт времени, пока мы увидимся снова?

— Бен...

— Я пошёл спать. Спокойной ночи. — Бен вдарил по кнопке проектора и отшвырнул его. Прибор с громким треском ударился о каменную стену и осколками осыпался на пол.

Бен закричал. И как громко бы он ни кричал, голоса — злобное нашёптывание, его неотступный спутник с самого детства — громко раздавались у него в голове.

_Они лжецы, оба._

_Ты же знаешь, почему они спихнули тебя сюда на самом деле._

_Отец тебя боится._

_Мать тебя боится._

_Ты нежеланный, и тебе это известно._

_Они были счастливы, пока ты не появился._

_ТЕБЕ. ЭТО. ИЗВЕСТНО._

Он принялся расшвыривать вещи. Всё, до чего мог добраться. Однако обстановка в комнате была такой скудной, что он успел запустить подушку, скинуть с кровати матрас и отбросить сумку, а потом вещи кончились. Ничего не пострадало — кроме проектора.

Переведя дыхание, он водрузил матрас и подушку назад на кровать и улёгся, заранее зная, что ночь, как всегда последние пять лет, будет полна кошмаров: вопли детей, бездыханные тела, дым пожаров, жестокие слова и туманный призрак — бледное лицо с глубокими, жуткими шрамами.

О чём он не знал, так это о большеглазой девочке с каштановыми волосами, которая, дрожа, стояла у него за дверью, а вопли — чужие, не Бена — всё ещё отдавались у неё в голове.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Так ты всамделишная принцесса! — объявила малышка, да так громко, что все сидевшие за другими столами повернули головы в их сторону. — Поэтому ты такая красивая! Бен тоже думает, что ты красивая, правда, Бен?
> 
> Мир остановился. Бен помертвел.

— Доброе утро, Бен!

"О нет". Бен провёл по лицу ладонью и глянул сквозь пальцы на улыбающуюся мордашку своей мучительницы. Как было заведено в академии, она носила тунику того же покроя, что и он, хотя её одежда была ей велика и полностью скрывала кисти под бежевой тканью.

— Как спалось?

— Плохо.

С первого же дня, как он появился в академии, одно и то же: она возникала у его двери — явно выяснила его расписание — и спрашивала, как ему спалось. И всегда он прямо и честно отвечал ей: плохо. Он вряд ли бы вспомнил, когда последний раз безмятежно спал. Её ежедневные появления и жизнерадостное чириканье покою не добавляли.

Хуже того: она прицепилась к нему и следовала по пятам, куда б он ни шёл. Передохнуть он мог лишь на уроках и тренировках с другими падаванами — эти часы, разумеется, проходили без неё. Всё остальное время: во время подъёма, завтрака, обеда, ужина и даже во время его личных занятий с Люком — она вечно была рядом, и это уже начинало доставать.

От Люка помощи ждать не приходилось. Его всё это, похоже, забавляло и, к ужасу Бена, тот даже поощрял такое положение дел — настолько, что малышка теперь проводила больше времени с Беном, чем со своим наставником.

По всем статьям и к своей несомненной досаде, он стал её нянькой.

С глубоким вздохом Бен закрыл за собой дверь и отправился на завтрак в столовую. Можно было не оборачиваться — он и так знал, что она шла следом.

— Чтобы мне лучше спалось, мама давала мне по вечерам стакан тёплого голубого молока, — сообщила она. Как интересно! Ещё одна бесполезная подробность о ней, угрюмо подумал Бен. Последнее время чем она с ним только не делилась. — Может, тебе тоже выпить голубого молока? В столовой налива...

— У меня непереносимость голубого молока, — соврал он.

— Что такое непе... непе... непереросимость?

Уголки его губ дёрнулись от того, как смешно она это сказала.

— Это значит, если я его выпью, у меня заболит живот.

— Бедный. — Она вновь отстала, а он лишь ускорил шаг. Тогда она перешла на бег, и два колечка запрыгали у неё на голове. — А почему так?

— Просто у некоторых — так. Это... — Он встал как вкопанный. Малышка налетела ему на ногу сзади и жалобно ойкнула, однако он этого не заметил.

Он глубоко вздохнул и уставился на девочку-подростка, которая болтала и смеялась с подружками за одним из столов.

Бен сглотнул. Её звали Леннетт Ма. Это всё, что ему удалось разузнать. Он заметил её, едва она прилетела на пятый день его пребывания в академии. А кто б не заметил. Она была дивно хороша: глаза как летнее небо Набу, кожа цвета снежных полей Хота и локоны, что отливали ярким золотом в солнечных лучах, бивших сквозь высокие окна столовой.

Он смутился и покраснел. С каких это пор его потянуло на лирику?

— Леннетт такая красивая, — сказала маленькая девочка, встав рядышком. — Говорят, она принцесса. Она похожа. Была б я принцессой!

Бен закатил глаза, ничего не ответил и направился к раздаче, постреливая глазами в сторону Леннетт Ма.

Он по привычке взял два подноса и дождался, пока дроид положит еду, а затем направился к их столу в дальнем конце зала. _Их_ столу, с отвращением подумал Бен, глядя, как малышка карабкается на стул. (Этот был повыше — его поставили по просьбе Бена.) Сколько можно?

Он сел и уж было начал есть, как девочка протянула руку к его подносу и забрала стакан с голубым молоком.

— Эй! Это моё!

Она подняла на него взгляд, удивлённо изогнув тонкие бровки.

— Ты же сказал, что у тебя непереросимость. Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя болел живот.

Бен скрипнул зубами. Дёрнуло ж его соврать. Молоко он любил.

— Ладно. Правильно говорить "непереносимость". Не-пе-ре-но-си-мость.

— Не-пе-йе-йо-хи-моть, — повторила она с набитым ртом. Розовые щёчки раздулись от еды. Она закашлялась.

Покачав головой, Бен схватил один из стаканов с молоком и поднёс ей к губам.

— Говорил тебе не разговаривать с набитым ртом. На вот, запей.

— Надо же, ты здорово с ней управляешься!

Если б малышка не вцепилась в стакан обеими руками, он точно бы уронил его. Бен поднял глаза и, конечно, у их стола стояла Леннетт Ма. На её мягких розовых губах играла нежная улыбка.

На лбу выступили капельки пота, во рту пересохло, как в татуинскую жару. Стало больно глотать. "Ну же, Бен, ответь что-нибудь крутое!"

— Я её нянька.

У него дёрнулось веко. "Это не крутое, Бен!"

— Вот как, — хихикнула Леннетт. — А я думала, она твоя сестра.

— Да нет. Она... это... дочка дя... друга магистра Люка.

Он поставил стакан на стол и облокотился на спинку стула. Потом запоздало сообразил, что в точности повторяет одну из любимых поз отца, и торопливо ссутулился над столом. О Сила, теперь она наверняка решит, что у него не всё в порядке с головой.

— Тебя зовут Бен Органа Соло? — не отступала Леннетт. Она протянула ему руку, и у него скрутило живот. — А я Леннетт Ма. Мой папа работает с твоей мамой в Сенате. Я даже встречала её, когда она приезжала на Набу.

— У... у меня бабушка оттуда родом. — Он пожал ей руку. На ощупь она была такой же гладкой и мягкой, как и на вид.

— Я знаю. — Леннетт убрала руку и разулыбалась. — У нас с тобой есть ещё кое-что общее. Моя мама когда-то тоже была королевой Набу, и мне ли не знать, как давит такое происхож...

Раздался восторженный вопль, тарелки звякнули: младшая девочка радостно ударила ладошками по подносу.

— Твоя мама была королевой?!

— Н-ну... да... — Леннетт смутилась.

Бен состроил своей маленькой спутнице рожу.

— Так ты всамделишная принцесса! — объявила малышка, да так громко, что все сидевшие за другими столами повернули головы в их сторону. — Поэтому ты такая красивая! Бен тоже думает, что ты красивая, правда, Бен?

Мир остановился. Бен помертвел.

— Как ты появилась, он глаз с тебя не сводит, — продолжала девочка. — Уж я-то знаю: мы с Беном часто вместе, он всегда на тебя смотрит.

Ледяной пот по лицу. Кровь к щекам и ушам. Шёпот и смешки вокруг. Удивление на лице Леннетт Ма. Вывалила. Всё сразу. Сейчас стошнит.

— Я... то есть... приятно познакомиться, Бен. — Леннетт коротко извинилась и поспешила из столовой. Потрясённый Бен проводил её взглядом, пока она не скрылась из виду.

Он вскочил и побежал. Прочь от смеха. Насмешек. Оскорблений.

_Видели, как он обалдел?_

_Хаттский головастик возомнил, что может питать надежды насчёт такой, как Леннетт Ма?_

_Ему до неё, как до неба!_

_Описался, небось, от страха._

_Оборжаться!_

_Ну и придурок!_

_Да он лох!_

Он бежал и бежал. Не разбирая дороги. Остановился, чтобы отдышаться, только выбежав наружу.

Хватая ртом воздух, он прислонился спиной к каменному столбу и сполз на землю. Подтянул колени к груди и, уткнув лицо в сгибы локтей, сдавленно закричал. Такого стыда он ещё не испытывал! Падаваны не дадут этому забыться. А Леннетт Ма... наверное, больше никогда с ним не заговорит.

— Бен?

Он вскинул голову и увидел, как мелкая сбегает по ступенькам и несётся к нему.

— Бен, что с тобой?

Он ответил тут же. Не раздумывая. Не сдерживаясь. С горящими глазами он поднялся в полный рост.

— Ах ты маленькая дрянь! Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила?!

Девочка обмерла. В глазах её заблестели слёзы. Это разозлило его ещё больше.

— Ты всё мне испортила! Довольно того, что — спасибо дяде Люку — я сделался твоей нянькой и выставляю себя дураком перед всеми. Но нет, тебе ещё понадобилось унижать меня на глазах у всей академии!

— Я... я... только хотела помочь тебе подружиться с Ленн...

— Хочешь помочь?! — Он угрожающе шагнул к ней. Девочка быстро попятилась, поскользнулась и упала на спину. На этот раз он не трудился придержать её, и она с глухим ударом шлёпнулась на землю. — Тогда оставь меня, блин, в покое! Чтоб я больше не видел твоей рожи! Понятно?!

Всхлипнув, девочка поднялась и с плачем убежала обратно внутрь академии.

Он всё ещё тяжело дышал. Пора бы уже успокоиться: он наконец избавился от этой соплячки — быть может, навсегда, — но горячая, кипящая злость никуда не уходила; она сжимала, крутила и терзала ему грудь.

Злость на других учеников.

Злость на девчонку.

Злость на себя.

В глазах потемнело. Дыхание перехватило. Послышался смех. Смех множества голосов. Нескончаемый. Он нёсся со всех сторон, бил и вихрем вился вокруг, и тогда Бен сжал кулаки и стал наносить удары по каменному столбу.

Он бил и кричал, а ветер взметал его тёмные волосы. Бил и кричал, пока не охрип и не разбил кулаки в кровь, и...

— БЕН!

Ветер стих в тот же миг, как рука — металлическая и крепкая — схватила его за плечо. Злость тут же уступила место оторопи и стыду. Он повернулся к дяде, лицо которого выражало... страх?

Бен откинулся спиной на столб и сгорбился, дрожа. Он ждал, что Люк выбранит его, обвинит во всём, что случилось. Но дядя ничего не сказал.

Люк лишь поднял руки племянника, осмотрел кровавое месиво и приказал ему идти в лечебницу.

Сам Люк остался стоять, провожая Бена взглядом: тот тихо поплёлся по лестнице и исчез в лабиринте залов. Когда он скрылся, магистр повернулся к столбу, который принял на себя весь натиск племянникова отчаяния.

— Ах, Лея, — вздохнул Люк и провёл пальцем по глубоким трещинам, залитым кровью. — Похоже, будет мне работёнка.


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он смотрел на неё, и его дыхание замедлилось. Лица девочки не было видно, но по тому, как подрагивали её плечи, а ладони были обращены кверху, он понял, что она пытается использовать Силу. Он даже улавливал крохотные искры энергии, исходившие от неё, но они так и не разгорались в пламя.
> 
> Девочка заныла, развернулась и съехала спиной по стволу дерева на землю, теребя в кулачках края туники. Её лицо пошло пятнами, казалось, она вот-вот расплачется.
> 
> Это вышло как-то само собой. Он не успел даже подумать, когда выступил из тени и сказал:
> 
> — Похоже, тебе всё ещё нужен наставник.

И снова он был маленьким мальчиком, а вокруг всё было опрокинуто, расколото и разбито. По щекам текли горькие слёзы, а в дверях стояли его родители с выражением ужаса на лицах.

— Папочка, прости! Мамочка, прости! Я не нарочно! Я не...

Вместо ответа они повернулись к нему спиной и ушли; льющийся из проёма свет обрисовал их тёмные силуэты.

— Мамочка! Папочка! Не уходите! Я буду хорошо себя вести, обещаю! Я буду хорошим! Пожалуйста!

Дверь захлопнулась, и его поглотил мрак. Он повернулся в одну сторону, в другую, поскользнулся и упал, и всё его маленькое тело отдалось болью.

Далёкая искра света разгорелась и превратилась в фигуру плаще — его дядю. Бен посмотрел в голубые глаза пожилого магистра и взмолился о чём-то, что и выразить не мог. Но Люк лишь покачал головой, поднял капюшон, отвернулся и ушёл.

— Дядя Люк...

Раскаты смеха. Мрак вдруг обрёл глаза. Обрёл рты, растянутые общим весельем.

В него тыкали пальцами.

Оскорбляли.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким ничтожным.

Таким одиноким.

Таким нежеланным.

"Таким слабым..."

Этот голос. Его вечный спутник долгие годы. Проникал. Скрежетал. Резал.

Он свернулся калачиком и заткнул уши, лишь бы заглушить этот голос. Но тщетно. Он звучал в голове. Только в голове.

"Таким слабым... Они даже представить себе не могут, насколько ты на самом деле силён".

Он распахнул глаза и увидел: существо было здесь, возвышалось над ним, изуродованное лицо маячило сквозь слёзы неясным пятном.

"Сила... Мощь пронизывает твоё тело, всё твоё существо. Я вижу и чувствую её как никто другой. Если бы ты только дал мне..."

Вдалеке — другой голос. Звал его. Сквозь забытье отдавался эхом, как из пещеры. Он оторвал взгляд от призрака своего детства, повернул голову и увидел...

Свет.

Он лился из окна его комнаты.

Бен сморгнул и медленно сел на кровати. Опять кошмар. Как всегда. Но тот другой голос. Он был знаком, но уже давно не звучал рядом. Бен был бы рад вообще не вспоминать тот голос, но вот он сидит и думает о нём.

Думает о ней.

Он зарычал и пошёл в душ, как было заведено по утрам. Каждый день проходил одинаково: подъем, душ, завтрак, тренировка, обед, опять тренировка, ужин, отбой. Так должно было быть с самого начала. Но для него всё началось по-другому. И теперь, помывшись и одевшись, он снова приоткрыл дверь комнаты и выглянул в пустой коридор.

Счастливое избавление, подумал он, закрыл за собой дверь и пошёл на завтрак. Хватит с него "добрых утр!", бесконечных вопросов и возни с мелюзгой. Может, теперь ему удастся сосредоточиться на делах поважнее. Пережить предстоящие несколько лет и не потерять рассудок, например.

Шаркая ногами, он поплёлся в столовую. Остановился на секунду и оглянулся.

Никого. Даже тени не мелькнёт. А чего он ждал? Он, по сути, послал малышку так далеко, что она уж, поди, на Внешнем Кольце. Но важнее другое: кой фиг ему с того?

Он сжал и разжал кулаки. Бакта-пластыри делали своё дело, но тупая боль не уходила. Не в руках — где-то ещё...

Он встряхнулся. Надо сосредоточиться. Надо закинуться едой, а потом тянуть свою ежедневную лямку. Выкинуть из головы эти полные слёз, покрасневшие карие глаза.

Каким-то чудом перед столовой он сумел успокоиться.

Как и вчера, и позавчера, едва он вошёл, гвалт в зале смолк. Взамен стали раздаваться приглушённые шепотки и сдавленный смех. Слух можно было не напрягать: и так было понятно, о чём все шептались. Так он и думал; остальные падаваны всё никак не устанут обсуждать его провал с Леннетт Ма. Развлечений в академии так мало, что любой сочный слух высасывали до капли.

Он расправил плечи, подошёл к раздаче, получил еду и ровным шагом направился к дальнему столу. Он старался не обращать на окружающих внимания, но шёпот стал громче, кто-то стал показывать пальцем, и, лишь когда он сел за стол, он понял, что произошло.

Два подноса. Он нёс к столу два подноса с едой. Опять.

Он почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица, и в отчаянии окинул взглядом зал. Зачем? Никто не посочувствует. Только ухмылки и издевательский смех. Совсем как в кошмаре.

На краткий миг он встретился глазами с Леннетт Ма, которая сидела через два стола от него. Она покраснела и деликатно отвела глаза, но Бен успел уловить их выражение.

Он ошибался. Ему сочувствовал, по меньшей мере, один человек. Сердце подпрыгнуло. Ей тоже было неловко от всей этой истории, подумал он.

Он взглянул на подносы: два стакана голубого молока, кусочки мяса и два бобовых биточка. Малышка говорила, что её мама часто делала для неё биточки, когда они жили на Корусанте.

В нём снова забурлила ярость. Схватив вилку, он быстро отправил еду с обоих подносов в рот и залпом осушил оба стакана молока, после чего отнёс подносы на стол для грязной посуды.

Обведя тяжёлым взглядом остальных учеников, он стремительно вышел из столовой. Не лучший способ заводить друзей, да у него и не было такого намерения. Леннетт Ма... ни на дружбу с ней, ни на что-то иное рассчитывать теперь не приходилось. А мелкая... ему наплевать. Глубоко наплевать!

Он остановился перед круглой дверью и приказал себе успокоиться. Без этого с толком провести тренировку с дядей не удастся. Вот ещё одно его отличие от остальных учеников, и — он был уверен — все его за это ненавидели. Будто он виноват, что с раннего детства тренировался с дронами.

Подняв руку и раскрыв ладонь, он обратился к Силе и открыл тяжёлые каменные двери. Он всё ещё не мог делать это так же легко и беззвучно, как Люк, — низ двери шумно проскрёб по полу, — но вышло лучше, чем в предыдущий раз.

Он зашёл внутрь и взмахом руки закрыл дверь, после чего взглянул на Люка, который пребывал в глубокой медитации на настиле в конце комнаты. Как следует приглядевшись к белым одеждам дяди, Бен понял, что тот левитирует.

"Позёр".

Словно услыхав его мысли, Люк открыл глаза и усмехнулся. Его тело плавно опустилось на настил.

— Ты сегодня рано.

— Ничто не отвлекало, — ответил Бен.

Если Люк и уловил сварливую интонацию, то этого не показал.

— Вот и отлично.

Взмахом руки магистр джедай открыл крышку деревянного ящика, что стоял рядом, и оттуда выплыли камни различных форм и размеров. Они расплылись по комнате, а затем вдруг попадали. От громкого стука Бен чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Хаос уводит джедая на путь разрушения, — произнёс Люк. Он всегда начинал тренировку с какой-нибудь мудрой мысли. — Быть джедаем означает находить покой среди смятения и достигать гармонии внутри себя.

Ещё несколько движений руками, и камни начали укладываться один на другой, пока наконец не образовали посреди комнаты широкий круг из десяти пирамидок.

— Мы наделены чувствами и зависим от наших эмоций. — Ещё один взмах руки, и камни опять повисли в воздухе — на этот раз в том же порядке, в котором лежали друг на друге. — Радость, грусть, страх, отвращение, гнев... — голубые глаза многозначительно посмотрели на Бена, — ... и всё, что между. Каждая из них — часть единого целого. Если одна преобладает над другой, возникает несогласованность, уходит равновесие.

Люк уронил руку — камни попадали и раскатились по полу.

— Теперь, Бен, садись в середину комнаты и повтори всё, что я делал. Используй Cилу, чтобы сложить камни один на другой и удержать их в равновесии вокруг тебя. Если хоть одна пирамидка обрушится, начинай с начала.

Бен озадаченно закусил щёку. Дядя, конечно, давал ему поднимать камни и раньше, но настолько сложного упражнения ещё не было. А всё казалось так просто, когда это делал Люк.

Нет, должно получиться, подумал Бен. Он хорошо чувствует Силу. По крайней мере, так говорили ему мама и Люк.

И то существо.

Он вздрогнул и пошёл садиться на то место, которое ему указал дядя. Он, как мог, прогнал из головы все мысли, поднял раскрытую ладонь и подвинул к себе один из камней. Другой рукой он заставил взлететь второй камень и установил его на первый, но булыжник почти тут же свалился.

— Тебе надо тщательно подбирать камни. Ощути их вес, пойми, какие лучше уравновесят друг друга, — посоветовал Люк с настила. — Ощути их изгибы и углы, пойми, какие лучше встанут друг на друга. Так же тщательно подбирай эмоции и их силу в зависимости от обстоятельств.

Бен попытался. Снова. И снова. И снова. С каждой неудачей он досадовал всё больше. Казалось, сколько ни старайся, сосредоточиться не удастся. Его слишком отвлекало... это проклятое пустовавшее место рядом дядей!

После двадцать восьмой попытки Бен уронил руки и покачал головой.

— Не могу, дядя Люк. Слишком трудно.

Люк почесал бороду в задумчивости и пристально посмотрел на племянника.

— Последние несколько дней плохо сказались на твоей сосредоточенности.

Бен сам не понял, отчего это так его задело.

— В своё оправдание скажу, что эта соплячка вечно меня отвлекала, когда я занимался с тобой. Вечно шумела, глазела, хихикала...

— Но вот уже несколько дней, как она не приходит на твои тренировки, а достижений у тебя ещё меньше, — возразил Люк. — И отчего вдруг речь зашла о ней?

Бен скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки. Он остался сидеть — лишь отвёл взгляд, когда дядя поднялся, подошёл и встал над ним.

— Ты ни о чём не хочешь мне рассказать?

Бен не мог заставить себя поднять глаза на дядю. Что ему наговорила девочка?

— Нет.

Люк глубоко вздохнул.

— Бен, я не смогу направить тебя по верному пути, если ты так и будешь отмалчиваться. Я не только твой учитель. Я ещё твой дядя.

"В том-то всё и дело", — сердито подумал Бен. Да, глупо. Дядя не виноват, что отбрасывает длинную тень на племянника, — как не виноват и он сам, что родился в известной и уважаемой семье. Но вот, пожалуйста, он сидит и злится на Люка и на его заслуги. И на родителей. Будь он обычным ребёнком... не будь он чувствительным к Силе, о чём, бывало, вслух мечтал Хан Соло, когда думал, что сын его не слышит...

— В тебе так много гнева, — оборвал ход его мыслей Люк, и Бен быстро вернулся из грёз в настоящее.

Люк немного помолчал, а когда заговорил вновь, в его голосе послышалось разочарование. Какая новость, подумал Бен. У меня, должно быть, талант разочаровывать окружающих.

— Бен, так не пойдёт. Я не смогу ничего поделать, пока ты не найдёшь точку равновесия. А пока что на этом мы сегодня закончим.

Бен сглотнул. Его что, уже отпускают? Вот теперь разочарование дяди ударило больней.

— Дядя Люк, прости. Можно, я снова попробую? Я...

Люк жестом остановил его.

— Нет смысла. Ты сейчас не в том состоянии. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл в сад и там помедитировал. Найди покой внутри себя, отпусти все мысли, которые тебя мучают. Иди и помни, чему я тебя сегодня учил.

Взмахом руки Люк открыл каменные двери. Бен встал, кивнул дяде и молча вышел из комнаты. И лишь когда двери за ним закрылись, Бен бросился бежать.

Хотелось кричать. Хотелось ударить что-то или кого-то, но он лишь ускорил бег. Надо было что-то сделать с чувствами, с этой безнадёжной сумятицей. Как и те камни, всё внутри было в беспорядке. Размётано. Расшатано. Он словно рассыпался. Всё было не так.

Он бежал, тёмные пряди хлестали по глазам. Он обогнул строения и домчался до сада. Лишь ступив на садовую щебёнку, он остановился, чтобы перевести дух: оперся ладонями о колени и стал жадно глотать воздух.

Выровняв дыхание, он распрямился и прошёл в арку. Сад больше напоминал парк — огромный и полный всевозможных растений из разных миров. Как говорил Люк, все они были тщательно отобраны и помогали сохранять безмятежность. Ученики поговаривали, что некоторые цветы могут чувствовать Силу, но доказать этого никто не смог, а магистр Люк об этом не рассказывал.

Бен шёл по саду, то и дело отгоняя назойливых блестящих насекомых, которые, похоже, обрадовались его появлению. С чего дядя решил, что он найдёт здесь покой, не ясно.

Вдруг он остановился.

Он почувствовал. Присутствие. То самое, которого не было уже...

Он пошёл туда, куда тянула его Сила, мимо кустов и приторно пахнущих цветов и наконец вышел на маленькую зелёную полянку, усыпанную мелкими белыми цветами. Посреди полянки ярко выделялось среди зелени толстостволое дерево, распустившее фиолетовые лепестки. Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь ветви и освещали невысокую детскую фигурку; блики и тень играли на волосах девочки, свёрнутых в колечки у неё на затылке

Он смотрел на неё, и его дыхание замедлилось. Лица девочки не было видно, но по тому, как подрагивали её плечи, а ладони были обращены кверху, он понял, что она пытается использовать Силу. Он даже улавливал крохотные искры энергии, исходившие от неё, но они так и не разгорались в пламя.

Девочка заныла, развернулась и съехала спиной по стволу дерева на землю, теребя в кулачках края туники. Её лицо пошло пятнами, казалось, она вот-вот расплачется.

Это вышло как-то само собой. Он не успел даже подумать, когда выступил из тени и сказал:

— Похоже, тебе всё ещё нужен наставник.

Малышка вскочила на ноги, и удивление на её лице быстро сменилось страхом.

— Погоди! — позвал Бен, когда она попятилась. — Пожалуйста. Не уходи. Я тебя не обижу.

Тогда она посмотрела на него своими большими, полными недоверия карими глазами. Можно ли её упрекнуть за это, подумал Бен, хотя пришлось притвориться, что такое отношение не кольнуло его.

— Если позволишь, — продолжал он, нерешительно подходя к ней, — я научу тебя управлять Силой.

Она всё ещё поглядывала на него с опаской, обиженно надув губы. А потом её плечи расслабились. И он почувствовал, что его — тоже.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал он, и она послушалась. Тогда он подступил ещё ближе и оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от неё. — Ощути, как чувства вихрятся внутри тебя. Получается?

Девочка кивнула, не открывая глаз.

— Перебери их одно за другим, — тихо продолжал Бен, пристально следя, как меняется выражение её лица. Её брови всё ещё были сведены, плотно сжатые губы подрагивали.

— Почувствуй радость, грусть, страх, отвращение и гнев, — говорил дальше Бен, вспоминая уроки Люка. — Найди точку, где все эти чувства уравновешивают друг друга. Отпусти то, что тебя мучит; оставь то, что дарит покой.

Он почувствовал, как изменилась энергия в девочке. Вместо подавленности на личике проступила безмятежность.

— Вот так, — ободрил Бен. — А теперь сосредоточься на том, что хочешь сделать.

Она подняла руки вверх и медленно раскрыла глаза — живой, ясный взгляд; вокруг неё гудела Сила.

И тогда это случилось. Опавшие фиолетовые лепестки взмыли вверх и закружились на ветру в чарующем танце. Они заключили его и девочку в кольцо: покачивались, и взлетали, и вились вокруг них под музыку, которая почти звучала у него в ушах.

Это было одно из самых прекрасных зрелищ, которые Бен когда-либо видел в жизни.

Он не отрывал от неё взгляд; завитки её волос подхватил ветерок. Что отпираться — он гордился ею. А когда она подняла на него глаза, приветливо улыбнулась и на щеках у неё заиграли ямочки, он не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ.

Улыбнулся. Когда он в последний раз улыбался?

— Молодец, малышка.

Без задней мысли он протянул к ней руку, чтобы положить на плечо. Она охнула, и тут же, стоило измениться её настрою, лепестки опали на землю.

— Прости! — Бен быстро присел, чтобы глаза их оказались на одном уровне, а чтоб она его не боялась, показал раскрытые ладони. — Пожалуйста, прости. Я не хотел... — Он замолк, вздохнул и пробежал пальцами по волосам. Нет смысла тянуть, подумал он. — Слушай... Прости, что наорал на тебя. Я был неправ. И...

— И ты меня прости, — сказала она, и столько виноватости было в её голосе, что он онемел. — Я думала, если Леннет Ма узнает, что нравится тебе, ты ей тоже понравишься. Я не думала, что другие будут из-за этого дразнить тебя. Я видела, как они каждый день смеялись над тобой.

— Видела? — У Бена стеснило горло. Каждый раз, когда он оглядывался, каждый раз, когда он что-то чувствовал... — Так ты следила за мной?

— Прости, Бен. — Ну вот. Первые слезинки скатились по её щекам. А как её голосок надломился, когда она произнесла его имя...

  


Ох. Это уж слишком.

— Ну-ну. — Он протянул к ней и, после секундного колебания, положил обе руки ей на плечи. Она тут же вскинула голову, и её полные слёз глаза встретились с его. — Ничего. Я не сержусь. Больше не сержусь.

Она хлюпнула носом.

— Значит... мы с тобой ещё друзья?

"Ох". Его вновь окатило волной чувств. Малышка хорошо знала, куда бить, и ответил он не сразу.

— Нет, — сказал он с широкой улыбкой. Убрав руки с её плеч, он положил ладони на колени и забарабанил пальцами. — Друзья зовут друг друга по именам, а я так и не знаю твоего.

Она сморгнула, и еще несколько слезинок скатилось из её глаз, хотя личико выражало скорее удивление. — Мастер Люк не говорил тебе?

— Если честно, когда он говорил, я не слушал, — признался Бен, хотя, сказать по правде, он и не стремился узнать... до сих пор. Но ей он этого не скажет.

Она вытерла слёзы крохотными кулачками и вновь уставилась на него. Кажется, она обдумывала и, возможно, лишь в эту минуту осознавала, что он никогда прежде не называл её по имени.

Она начала перекатываться с пятки на носок.

— А смеяться не будешь?

Бен вытаращился на неё.

— С какой стати?

Тогда она наклонилась и, приложив обе ладошки ко рту, прошептала что-то ему на ухо.

Он наморщил лоб:

— Как?

Она вновь прошептала, на этот раз громче.

— Как-как? — Он откинулся назад, раскрыв рот. — Что за... — "родитель даст своему ребёнку такое имя", хотел он сказать, но заставил себя замолчать. — То есть, его очень трудно произносить. Можешь сказать по буквам?

Она помотала головой, и два колечка, выглядывающие из-за ушей и щёк, закачались из стороны в сторону. — Буквы я ещё не знаю. Мастер Люк скоро мне их покажет.

— Я тебе покажу, — выпалил вдруг он, но нисколько не пожалел. — Но сначала я придумаю тебе имя попроще.

— Попроще?

— Укороченное имя, каким зовут друг друга только друзья.

Он задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку, перебирая в уме слоги странного имени девочки.

— Можно, я тоже придумаю тебе имя попроще? — спросила она.

Он чуть не рассмеялся.

— Бен — куда уж короче.

Она наклонила голову вбок, и Бен с удивлением заметил, что её глаза были не сплошь карими, как ему раньше казалось. Они были ореховые... почти золотистые в солнечных лучах, льющихся сквозь просветы в ветвях дерева...

— Рей... — проговорил он, словно пробуя на вкус один из слогов её настоящего имени. — Я буду звать тебя Рей. Как тебе?

— Рей, — повторила она, и спустя миг её лицо просияло. Как солнце. — Отлично!

Бен улыбнулся. Да, имя было отличное.

И в ту минуту он понял, что всё было отлично.

Всё наконец было как надо.

***

Люк тихо шёл по по залам академии, белые одежды волнами вздымались у его ног. Он только что долго разговаривал по голо-связи с сестрой. Хотя он был рад её видеть, слушать о политике было скучновато. Из старинных архивов и джедайских преданий, с которыми удалось ознакомиться благодаря помощи старого друга, он вынес одно: джедаи и политика сочетались плохо. Поэтому он старался не соединять деятельность академии с галактической политикой и разве что нехотя принимал пожертвования, которые позволяли школе существовать.

В задумчивости он пребывал не столько из-за политических забот Леи, сколько из-за её тревоги о сыне. Бен не выходил на связь с родителями с того самого вечера, как появился в академии, и их последний разговор завершился далеко не благостно. Беспокоило уже то, что Люк чувствовал в юноше много гнева. Надо будет сесть, поговорить с племянником по душам и...

Люк остановился. Каменные двери комнаты, где он обучал управлять Силой, были открыты. Разве он не закрыл их? И почему оттуда исходит какая-то иная энергия?

Он сделал несколько беззвучных шагов, заглянул внутрь и, к своему полному изумлению, увидел посреди комнаты Бена Соло в позе лотоса, а вокруг него — десять пирамидок из безупречно уравновешенных камней. Напротив него внутри круга, в позе, в точности повторявшей позу Бена, медитировала младшая девочка.

Уголки губ Люка изогнулись в умиротворённой улыбке, и его охватило чувство, которому он прежде не давал разрастаться, когда речь заходила о племяннике.

Это была надежда.


	4. Глава 4

— Правую в середину, потом левую в середину и так по очереди.

— Поняла, поняла.

Ничего она не поняла, подумал Бен, глядя, как забавно его подружка — Рей, как он теперь её называл, — бьётся над тем, чтобы превратить прядь его волос в падаванскую косичку, и от усердия высовывает кончик розового язычка. У неё получалось плоховато, но она так настойчиво упрашивала и обиженно морщила пухлое личико, что он не смог отказать.

Да кого он обманывал? Он не мог ей отказать ни в чём.

Бен с улыбкой продолжил заплетать ей тонкие волосики. Её косичку надо было переплести: сама она справилась кое-как. В ответ Рей стала настаивать на том, чтобы заплести ему... В итоге этим ранним вечером они сидели лицом к лицу и заплетали друг другу косички под деревом, цветущим фиолетовым цветом, — их любимым местом в саду академии.

За недели, что прошли с момента их встречи на этой самой поляне, повседневная жизнь Бена вернулась к распорядку, который возник с Рей изначально. Теперь он проводил с ней даже больше времени, чем прежде, поскольку взялся учить её читать и писать и понимать бинарный. Этим утром у Рей состоялась целая беседа с Р2-Д2. Разум девочки впитывал новое, как губка.

Они закончили плести почти одновременно. Можно было не глядя сказать, что у Рей вышло не очень, но ей он об этом говорить не собирался.

Она вытянула свою косичку, полюбовалась и вновь посмотрела на него.

— Где ты так хорошо научился плести?

— Мама научила, — ответил он, растянулся на траве, закинув руки за голову, и поднял взгляд на оранжевое небо, проглядывающее сквозь ветви и цветы дерева. Мыслями он унёсся в счастливые времена.

— Я любил сидеть на родительской кровати и смотреть, как мама делает причёски. Иногда она и мне заплетала волосы. Папа это ненавидел.

Во рту возникла горечь. Он сглотнул.

— Почему? — Рей подползла к нему и растянулась рядышком в той же позе. Похоже, ей и правда нравится всё повторять за ним, отметил Бен.

— Говорил, что от этого я смахиваю на девчонку. — Он постарался сделать голос поскучней. Накатывало знакомое раздражение, и ему это не нравилось. — Хотел, чтоб я больше походил на него. Чтоб стал пилотом и однажды мог, как он, заняться перевозками. Ну да ладно. Я всегда приносил ему одно разочарование.

Он умолк и быстро сморгнул. Зачем он обсуждает такие серьёзные вещи с маленьким ребёнком? Бен сделал себе мысленную пометку в следующий раз не заговаривать обо всём подряд.

Он уже собирался сменить тему, как Рей вдруг спросила:

— Ты не очень любишь своего папу?

Он до крови закусил нижнюю губу. Сменил, называется. 

— Скажем так... мы расходимся с ним во многих вопросах.

— А маму?

— Она хорошая. Тебе бы она понравилась, — проговорил он затихающим голосом. Он снова закусил нижнюю губу, но не так сильно.

— Тебе грустно?

Он повернул к ней голову. Рей лежала на боку и вопросительно смотрела на него.

Он отвёл взгляд, и напряжение в теле внезапно сменилось слабостью.

— Она... всегда работала. Я, конечно, понимаю, она сенатор и всё такое...

— Как папа Леннетт Ма?

Бен чуть не подавился. У Рей была дурацкая привычка держать в голове разные подробности, а потом вворачивать их в самый неподходящий момент.

— Д-да... как папа Леннетт Ма.

Они замолчали, и мысли Бена потекли в сторону золотых локонов, голубых глаз и гладкой белой кожи.

Он испустил долгий, томный вздох. Он думал, что если будет избегать Леннетт Ма, особенно в свете той унизительной для них обоих истории, то сможет наконец забыть её. Как он ошибался. Вышло наоборот: он думал о ней всё больше и больше. К тому же он постоянно ловил на себе её взгляд, когда помогал Рей управиться с едой. А ещё они то и дело случайно переглядывались на уроках джедайской истории и преданий и тут же торопливо отводили глаза...

Задумчивость Бена прервал нежный голосок Рей:

— Как тебе повезло с мамой и папой!

— Повезло? — Стеснённость в груди из приятной быстро стала болезненной. И тут же вся его сдержанность улетучилась. — Отец почти никогда не бывает дома, мать вечно занята, а когда они вместе, то постоянно ругаются. Это называется "повезло"?

— Мои мамочка и папочка умерли.

Бена словно ледяной водой окатило. Он сел и посмотрел на Рей; сейчас она лежала на спине, сложив руки на животе, с отсутствующим видом, и глаза её блестели в лучах заходящего солнца.

Она казалась лет на десять взрослей.

— Умерли? Но дядя Люк сказал... — Что там говорил дядя Люк? Бен не расспрашивал его о прошлом Рей. Девочка делилась подробностями о жизни с родителями направо и налево, и он решил, что они вполне себе живы... Хотя он определённо припоминал, что Люк говорил о том, как несладко ей пришлось...

— Учитель Люк сказал мне, что они просто очень заняты работой далеко-далеко, что они за мной вернутся. Но я почувствовала. Уже когда была здесь... Им было больно... А потом я уже их не чувствовала. — Её губа задрожала, и Бену невыносимо захотелось крепко-прекрепко обнять её. — Зачем учитель Люк меня обманул?

Он подтянул ноги к груди и положил локти на колени; взгляд его блуждал по зелёной, усыпанной цветами траве, которую покачивал ветерок. Он впервые столкнулся с созерцательной, если не сказать зрелой стороной характера Рей. До сих пор он даже не подозревал, что она бывает такой, и сердце его сжалось.

— Думаю, — медленно начал он, — он так поступил, чтобы... уберечь тебя от грусти.

Она не смотрела на него и не шевелилась, а глаза только сильней заблестели.

— Поэтому люди обманывают?

— Люди обманывают по разным причинам. — Он лихорадочно соображал. Надо её как-то вывести из этого состояния. Как-то надо было её вновь развеселить. — Например... Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что у меня непереносимость голубого молока? Я тебе соврал.

— Соврал? — Она тут же села и повернулась к нему с обиженным видом. Прекрасно, добился чего хотел, подумал он. — Зачем?

Он пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Наверное, думал, что ты перестанешь без конца задавать вопросы. Понимаю, глупо.

— Очень глупо. — Она продолжала дуться, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не потрепать её по пухлой щёчке. — О чём ещё ты мне врал?

Бен немного отодвинулся. Ему вдруг стало жарко, хотя ветерок посвежел.

— Вроде... вроде бы я больше тебя не обманывал.

— Не-а. — Она покачала головой, и выбившиеся прядки волос закачались из стороны в сторону. — Ты мне каждое утро врёшь.

— Что? Ты о чём вообще? Я не...

— Каждое утро я спрашиваю тебя, как спалось, — перебила Рей с грозным видом. — Раньше ты говорил мне, что плохо, а теперь всё время говоришь, что хорошо, хотя это не так.

Бен задохнулся и удивлённо вытаращился на неё.

— Как ты... У меня что, синяки под глазами? Да?

Рей опять покачала головой, на этот раз медленно, и её черты смягчились. Помолчав, она вдруг произнесла настолько невероятное, что Бен переспросил.

— Голоса, — повторила она, потупив глаза. — Я слышу их вокруг тебя. Особенно ночью.

Он ошарашенно замер. В один миг в голове пронеслось множество вопросов, и большинство из них начиналось с "как?"

Словно услышав его мысли, она добавила:

— Голоса были вокруг тебя, ещё когда ты прилетел. Они ходили за тобой повсюду, и поэтому ты грустил.

Бен всё ещё не мог вымолвить ни слова. Что он мог сказать? Он был в полном замешательстве. Как могла она слышать эти звуки, если родители всю жизнь твердили ему, что голоса ему только мерещатся?

Рей истолковала его молчание как просьбу продолжать.

— Я хотела, чтобы они ушли, потому что... я знаю, как тоскливо грустить. Я хотела помочь...

— ... и ты следовала за мной, — закончил за неё Бен еле слышно, когда наконец до него дошло. — Ты хотела... поддержать меня? Поэтому?

Рей молча кивнула, а Бен почувствовал, как по телу разливается тепло, и не смел шелохнуться. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как кого-либо настолько заботило его настроение?

Много, подумал он. Слишком много. Так много, что он успел позабыть, как это — когда о тебе заботятся. Когда тебе достаётся безраздельное внимание и любовь, а не страх и недоверие.

В глазах защипало, и, не в силах справиться, он протянул к ней руки, заключил маленькую фигурку в объятия и спрятал лицо у неё на плече.

— Бен?

Он боялся, что голос выдаст его, и он обнимал её по-прежнему молча. Кажется, она поняла, подняла ручки и обняла его за шею.

— Прости, что врал тебе, — наконец сказал он и отстранился. Он смотрел ясным взглядом и широко улыбался. — Больше никакого обмана. С этой минуты я буду честен с тобой во всём.

Она склонила голову набок.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Она внимательно рассматривала его.

— Можно я скажу тебе кое-что?

— Что?

— У тебя большие уши и нос.

— Хо, а вот это уже обидно.

Она заулыбалась в ответ.

— Зато честно!

— Ах ты, мелочь пузатая! А ну-ка иди сюда!

Рей взвизгнула и бросилась бежать, Бен припустил за ней. Он быстро нагнал её и щекотал, пока она со смехом не взмолилась о пощаде.

Он отпустил её и поднял взгляд к звёздному покрывалу над головой. До него только сейчас дошло, что уже стемнело. Как быстро пролетело время!

— Пора домой.

— Пошли.

Бен не смог бы вспомнить, кто первым протянул руку, но ладошка Рей впервые оказалась в его ладони. Он тихо улыбнулся и замедлил шаг, чтобы ей не пришлось бежать.

Когда он был маленьким, он часто пытался представить себе, каково это — иметь брата или сестру. Теперь это было легко.

У него была Рей.

***

Уже за ужином Рей начала клевать носом, и это напомнило Бену, что при всей её кажущейся взрослости и развитой речи она ещё совсем недавно была карапузом. В итоге из столовой он нёс её на руках. Как обычно, все провожали его взглядом. Может, он и выглядел болваном в глазах соучеников, но теперь ему было глубоко наплевать. Его даже не задело, когда кто-то громко прошептал: "Из принцев — в няньки!" Правда, он разволновался, когда заметил, что Леннетт Ма не сводит с него взгляда, и прибавил шагу. Расслабился, лишь когда вышел в проход к ученическим комнатам.

— Как там было? Семь комнат вправо?

Он шёл и считал двери, пока не добрался до комнаты Рей. Он не ошибся: запор отомкнулся, когда он прижал ладонь девочки к дверной панели. Он зашёл, бережно посадил её на кровать, затем осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, распустил ей два колечка на голове, и, уложив, укрыл её одеялом до самого подбородка.

Минуту он смотрел на неё; она тихо дышала. Затем он оторвал от Рей взгляд и осмотрелся. Он раньше никогда к ней не заходил и быстро отметил, что эта комната обжита лучше, чем его: красный цветок в стеклянной вазе на столе, масштабная модель крестокрыла на маленьком шкафчике, полном безделушек, и рисунки, прилепленные к одной из стен.

Он подошёл поближе. Художница из Рей была неважная, но Бен с интересом принялся рассматривать нарисованных человечков. Вот, судя по всему, автопортрет: два колечка и растрёпанные прядки каштановых волос. А вот, видимо, Рей с родителями. Цветы. Крестокрыл — ну, или его подобие. Человек в оранжевом комбинезоне. Женщина у плиты. Снова Рей с родителями. И ещё один: Рей держит за руку кого-то высокого с чёрными волосами, большим носом и видными ушами. Это что — он?

Он кинул в сторону девочки сердитый взгляд — впрочем, рисунок его скорей развеселил. Ну, я ей задам, подумал Бен и вновь подошёл к кровати, чтобы заправить выбившуюся прядку волос ей за ухо. Она сморщила личико, перевернулась на бок и столкнула ногой что-то из постели на пол.

Бен опустился на колено и поднял маленький круглый предмет. Голограмм-проектор. Эх, малышке пора бы уже знать, что дорогой хрупкий прибор не стоит держать в постели. С другой стороны — кто бы говорил. Свой-то он нарочно разбил.

Проектор пискнул и включился; возникла голубоватая дымка. Должно быть, Бен случайно нажал на кнопку.

— С днём рожденья, милая!

Он убавил громкость и оглянулся на Рей. Она не шелохнулась. Тогда Бен вновь уставился на проектор — там появились изображения родителей Рей и самой девочки на высоком детском стульчике с перемазанной кремом весёлой мордашкой.

Сощурившись, он стал всматриваться в запись. Лиц было почти не разглядеть из-за плохого качества, и он не мог разобрать, на кого из родителей Рей похожа больше. Однако было ясно, что отец её был пилотом. Этот комбинезон Бен узнал бы где угодно. Наверное, вырвался с работы, чтобы поздравить дочку с днём рождения, подумал Бен, испытывая приступ зависти.

Кто из родителей Рей умел чувствовать Силу — этого по записи было не понять. Они же не показывали свои джедайские навыки. Семья казалась... обычной. Но Рей явно унаследовала развитую способность к эмпатии от кого-то из родителей. Может, даже от обоих. Бен нисколько не сомневался теперь, что Рей — эмпат. Никак иначе нельзя было объяснить, почему она так остро сопереживала ему и слышала эти голоса.

На глаза попалась временная метка записи, и он побледнел. Поздравление было записано год назад, в четвёртый день рождения Рей. Но самое главное — этот день прошёл недавно, вскоре после того, как Бен наорал на неё.

Рей отмечала свой пятый день рождения одна.

В животе у Бена что-то неприятно сжалось. Он с ужасом представил себе, как Рей, свернувшись калачиком на кровати в свой пятый день рождения, смотрит эту самую запись, а слёзы катятся у неё по лицу. Бен тут же выключил проектор, а то желание разбить себе голову в кровь о стену могло стать непреодолимым.

Очень осторожно он подсунул проектор под подушку Рей, нежно провёл рукой по её волосам и вышел.

Он был в глубокой задумчивости, когда вернулся к себе и переоделся ко сну. Если ему и удастся заснуть, то не скоро.

Но он уснул. И сон был ужасным. Ничего неожиданного в том, что это был кошмар, не было, но, казалось, он задушил всю радость этого дня картинами, где Бен был слаб и беспомощен.

Отец жалел, что сын появился на свет.

Мать говорила, что знать не хочет такого сына.

Дядя сомневался, что племянник оправдает семейные ожидания.

Как это уже бывало, Бен проснулся мокрым от пота, стал жадно глотать воздух и всё равно задыхался, словно тонул.

Он сел на кровати, спустил ноги на пол и обхватил руками голову. Он пытался вспомнить события этого дня: улыбку Рей, её смех, сияющие глаза, признание о том, как сильно она за него тревожится, — хоть что-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от чувства, что он никому не нужен. И тут он вспомнил, что она ему сказала.

"Как тебе повезло с мамой и папой! Мои мамочка и папочка умерли".

Просидев так несколько минут, он встал и подошёл к углу у двери. Там всё ещё лежали осколки проектора. Он поднял их, осмотрел. Вроде бы починить можно, но получится ли — не поймёшь, пока не попытаешься.

Он сел за стол и принялся скреплять детали обратно, и здесь ему очень пригодилось то, чему учил его дядя Чуи перед тем, как улетел на Кашиик. Его губы тронула улыбка, когда ему вспомнились тёплые объятия и мелодичные завывания Чубакки. А потом части проектора вдруг встали на место, и Бен вернулся в настоящее.

Он включил прибор, собрался с духом, набрал позывные материнского коммуникатора и стал ждать.

И ждал.

И ждал.

И ждал.

Пока прибор не просигналил о невозможности связаться и не предложил оставить сообщение.

Бен облегчённо и в то же время разочарованно выдохнул: облегченно — потому что опять ругаться ему не хотелось, разочарованно — потому что её не было дома, хотя уже должна была бы вернуться.

Он глубоко вздохнул, нажал кнопку и начал:

— М-м-м... привет... мам. Я... просто хотел сообщить, что я ещё тут. Живой.

Это прозвучало как завуалированный укор. Оставалось надеяться, что ей так не покажется, подумал он.

— То есть... у меня всё хорошо. Мы хорошо ладим с дядей Люком, и я многому у него научился. Ещё у меня появился друг.

Он прикинул, стоит ли рассказывать о Рей подробно, но решил, что лучше в другой раз.

— Я... м-м-м... обо мне не волнуйтесь с папой. Всё нормально. Просто... Кошмары никуда не делись. Помню, когда я был маленьким, ты даже глубокой ночью прибегала ко мне в комнату, чтобы утешить меня...

Он провёл ладонью по лицу. В горле вдруг пересохло.

— Потом тебе пришлось работать и по ночам тоже, и ты уже не могла... но я понимаю, понимаю, ты не думай. Я даже понимаю... папу. Я знаю, вы оба много работаете, чтобы обеспечить мне хорошее будущее и... Я вас сильно огорчал и...

Он поёжился. Зачем, блин, он всё это говорит? И почему в глазах всё поплыло?

— Мне... снова приснился кошмар. Опять. И я... я подумал о тебе. И даже о папе. И... и я...

Его плечи затряслись. Бен попытался остановиться, но он держал всё в себе слишком долго и уже не мог сдержать слёз — они ручьями потекли по щекам.

— Прости, мам. Пожалуйста, прости. Всё, что я наговорил тебе и папе... Я... я не хотел. Просто... просто как жаль, что вас здесь нет. Что мы не вместе... Прости.

Он оборвал запись, пока окончательно не стало ясно, как сильно он отупел.

Плакать нельзя. Мальчикам плакать нельзя, постоянно повторял ему отец, но вот, пожалуйста, он ревел, как последний неудачник. Он дополз до постели и провалился в ещё один беспокойный сон.

В эту ночь плакал не он один. Через семь дверей справа от его комнаты маленькая девочка села на кровати и со всхлипами спрятала лицо в ладошки; у неё сердце болело за мальчика, которого мучили голоса.


	5. Глава 5

Сидя на настиле, Люк подался вперёд; голубые глаза внимательно следили за каждым движением племянника. Бен расположился в середине комнаты обучения Силе, правда, на этот раз он собирался выполнить кое-что потрудней, чем складывать каменные пирамидки.

Люк затаил дыхание, глядя, как Бен медленно, но уверенно упёрся ладонями в пол и поднял ноги вверх. Его тело дышало Силой. Энергия текла спокойно, лицо оставалось безмятеженым, сам он был сосредоточен и вообще находился в хорошей форме. Это впечатляло.

— Отлично, — похвалил Люк. — Теперь попробуй поднять камни.

Он почувствовал, как энергия волнами исходит от мальчика, — разбросанные камни оторвались от пола.

Раздались тихие хлопки, и Люк обернулся посмотреть на младшую девочку — Рей, как Бен ласково звал её, — которая сидела рядом. Почувствовав на себе взгляд учителя, она перестала хлопать, смущённо улыбнулась и уткнулась лицом в самодельную куклу-пилота в оранжевом комбинезоне, которую повсюду носила с собой последние несколько дней.

Люк снова перевёл взгляд на падавана. Хлопки Рей нисколько не отвлекли Бена, и теперь он отнял одну руку от земли, стараясь устоять на другой.

Вдруг поток энергии резко переменился — Бен скатился на пол, камни попадали следом.

Люк встал, но не успел он сделать и шага, а Рей уже была возле его племянника.

— Я в порядке, Рей. Я только... — Он зашипел от боли.

Люк уже успел понять, что кисти Бена все в синяках и порезах. Он протянул металлическую руку.

— Дай-ка глянуть.

— Да всё нормально, дядя Люк. Переусердствовал на тренировке с дроидом вче...

— Дай взглянуть.

Бен вздохнул, поднялся и показал руки дяде. Люк взял их в ладони; кровоподтёки, болячки и свежие шрамы — одни поверх других.

Он покачал головой.

— Драться с дроидами — всё равно что в стену колотить, а? — Проницательным взглядом он посмотрел на Бена и выпустил его руки. — Сходи в лечебницу. После перевязки — сразу в класс джедайской истории и преданий. Сегодня вести урок будет приглашённый учитель.

Бен кивнул, взял Рей за руку и, открыв каменные двери с помощью Силы, вышел вместе с девочкой из комнаты.

Едва ученики скрылись, Люк принялся собирать камни; израненные руки Бена не шли из головы. Ему уже доводилось видеть подобные травмы: первый раз — когда обнаружил племянника во дворе, где тот молотил по каменному столбу; и ещё несколько раз — когда другие падаваны жаловались на глухие звуки, доносившиеся из комнаты Бена по ночам.

Люк глубоко вздохнул. Бен стал заметно лучше заниматься последнее время, однако в его глазах магистр всё ещё замечал проблески гнева; судя по всему, этот гнев Бен и вымещал на твёрдых поверхностях. Можно было порадоваться, что мальчик не срывал своё дурное настроение на других, но то, что он направлял ярость против самого себя, утешало слабо.

Надо будет поговорить с Леей, подумал Люк и направился в комм-центр, надеясь, что радиационные помехи, которые отмечались весь последний месяц, ослабли и сообщение пройдёт.

***

— Ты сказал учителю Люку неправду.

Бен испустил долгий вздох и утомлённо взглянул на Рей. Они сидели в классе одни, у других падаванов ещё не закончилась тренировка с дронами в другой части академии.

— Какую неправду?

— О том, где ты поранился. Ты специально разбиваешь себе кулаки, — упрекнула она, сжимая в ручках куклу-пилота, которую он сделал для неё, чтобы запоздало подарить на день рожденья. Он старался, чтобы игрушка вышла похожей на отца Рей — и девочка позже назвала её Кукла Папа, но с его художественными способностями, стремящимися к нулю, поделка больше напоминала головоногов с рисунков малышки.

Но Рей всё равно таскала игрушку повсюду с собой и даже призналась, что без неё теперь не может уснуть. Наверное, признание должно было ему польстить, но было неловко, что ничего лучше он для неё не раздобыл. Бен снова напомнил себе заказать настоящую куклу, как только получит следующий перевод от родителей... если, конечно, они ещё будут помогать ему деньгами. Они даже не удосужились ответить на его последнее послание, где он вывернул перед ними душу наизнанку. Он, что, для них теперь пустое место?

Бен до боли сжал челюсти и лишь потом немного расслабился.

— Просто не хотел, чтобы дядя Люк волновался. У него и так забот хватает. Потому-то он и пригласил другого учителя, чтобы тот несколько дней помог вести занятия. Хочешь, скажу, кто этот новый учитель?

Но он знал, что пытаться менять тему в разговоре с Рей бесполезно. Выбрав направление, она проявляла целеустремлённость акк-пса.

— Ты обещал, что больше не будешь обманывать.

— Да. Обещал. Не. Врать. Тебе. — Каждое слово он подчёркивал лёгким игривым постукиванием пальцем ей по носу, стараясь при этом спрятать за улыбкой гримасу боли. Несмотря на бакта-пластыри, кисти всё ещё болели. — Дядя Люк — другое дело.

— Мне это не нравится, — проворчала она и недовольно надулась. Бен про себя рассмеялся. Девчушка не представляла, насколько она прелестна, — даже удивительно, почему другие ученики не очарованы ею, как он. Старшие девочки должны были бы души в ней не чаять, но почему-то держались от неё подальше. От них обоих. — Ненавижу неправду. Люди не должны друг друга обманывать.

Он не знал, что сказать, но от необходимости продолжать разговор его избавило появление других падаванов.

Он сел на своё место — Рей тоже — и украдкой кинул взгляд на Леннетт Ма. У него всегда дух захватывало от её красоты, которую не портили ни растрёпанные волосы, ни прилипшие к вспотевшему лицу пряди. Ему даже нравилось, что после тренировки с дронами она словно начинала светиться.

Бен успел оторвать взгляд, прежде чем она заметила, как он на неё пялится, и посмотрел вперёд — в класс как раз зашёл высокий голубоглазый человек с обветренным лицом. Он был одет в длинные коричневые одежды; весь его вид выражал достоинство, в светлых волосах проглядывала седина.

— Садитесь, падаваны, — обратился человек к ученикам, окинул взглядом класс и вдруг заметил Рей, отчего на лице у него появилось удивлённое выражение. — И... младшие.

— Учитель Люк разрешает мне слушать, — сообщила Рей, а потом усадила на стол свою куклу. — Можно, Кукла Папа тоже послушает?

По классу раскатился смех, но Бен уже перестал обращать на такое внимание. Рей, судя по всему, тоже.

— Да, конечно. — Нового учителя эта сцена, кажется, немного смутила, но он быстро взял себя в руки. — Думаю, мне пора представиться. Я — Лор Сан Текка, друг джедаев, в ближайшие несколько дней я буду преподавать вам джедайскую историю.

Класс отозвался приветственным гулом, а Бен с серьёзным видом кивнул, когда старик посмотрел в его сторону. Он не было лично знаком с Теккой, хотя слышал о нём от мамы. Тот был не просто другом джедаев — Текка был исследователем, который помогал Люку в его поисках джедайских артефактов по всей галактике. Он также представлял Церковь Силы, члены которой верили в идеалы джедаев и следовали их учению, хотя и не обладали чувствительностью к Силе.

Бен достал планшет и приготовился записывать, а Рей принялась устраивать Куклу Папу на столе, чтобы он не падал. Бен прикинул, о чём сегодня может пойти разговор. О ритуалах джедаев? Силовых способностях? Устройстве светового меча? Может, о новых признаках, по которым можно найти залежи кибер-кристаллов? Только бы не джедайская история. На Рей эта тема действовала усыпляюще. Уже не раз бывало, что Бен весь урок пытался разбудить малышку, задремавшую у него на коленях.

Текка откашлялся.

— Сегодня мы поговорим о джедайской истории...

Бен мысленно застонал.

— ... в частности, о семействе Скайуокеров.

Планшет чуть не вывалился у Бена из рук: пальцы вдруг онемели. На лбу наметились струйки пота, и можно было не смотреть — и так было понятно, что все взгляды обратились к нему.

— Мне достоверно известно, что ваш магистр Люк Скайуокер особо не распространяется ни о себе, ни даже об истории своей семьи, — продолжал Текка, постукивая длинными, костлявыми пальцами по столу, — но я считаю всё это неотделимой частью джедайской истории, и для меня честь поделиться этим знанием с вами. Тем более, что среди нас есть юный представитель Скайоукеров.

Текка указал рукой в сторону Бена, и тот низко опустил голову. С чего, из всех возможных под луной тем, старику захотелось поговорить о его семье? Бен метнулся бы вон из класса, если б ладошка Рей не похлопывала его успокаивающе по руке. Как всегда, она быстро уловила его волнение.

Текка начал разговор с деда Бена, Анакина Скайуокера; с того, как его повстречали джедаи Квай-Гон Джинн и Оби-Ван Кеноби, вторым именем которого позже назвали Бена. Дальше рассказал о его тайном браке с Падме Амидалой, бывшей королевой Набу; о рождении близнецов Леи и Люка; о том, как их разлучили, чтобы Тёмный лорд ситов, император Палпатин, никогда их не нашёл. Всё это было Бену известно, поэтому он не стал ничего вносить в планшет.

Вскоре, позабыв про чувство неловкости от того, что историю его семьи обсуждают во всеуслышание, Бен увлёкся рассказом Текки. Тот повёл речь об Анакине более подробно — о его особом пути в рыцари-джедай, участии в Войнах клонов и гибели после того, как Палпатин отдал Приказ 66, по которому джедаи были уничтожены повсюду.

Этого Бен уже не знал: мама всегда начинала нервничать, стоило ему начать расспрашивать её о деде. Обычно она отвечала, что почти ничего о нём не знает, и принималась пространно рассказывать о своём приёмном отце Бэйле Органе. Разумеется, у Хана Соло тоже выяснить ничего не получалось. Тот вообще всегда говорил Бену, чтоб не совал свой нос куда не надо...

Голос Текки прервал размышления Бена.

— Итак, класс. Вопросы есть?

Несколько рук взметнулись вверх. Ладонь Бена осталась лежать на ручке Рей, у которой весь урок сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Текка указал на одного из учеников, сидевших сзади. Все, кроме Бена, повернули головы туда.

— Господин Текка, сэр, а как насчёт Дарта Вейдера?

Бен мигом развернулся. При одном лишь упоминании этого имени глубоко внутри проснулись ужас и отвращение. Хан Соло почти ничего не рассказывал об Анакине, но ему было что сказать о Дарте Вейдере — о том, как лорд ситов часами пытал его, пытал маму и уничтожил её родную планету Альдераан, так что Лее до сих пор снились кошмары об этом чудовищном человеке в чёрном.

Текка вновь откашлялся, на этот раз громче.

— А что насчёт Дарта Вейдера? — спросил он в ответ.

— Мне отец рассказывал, что Дарт Вейдер объявился вскоре после исполнения Приказа 66, — продолжил мальчик-падаван — как там его по имени? — с копной рыжих волос. — Он всегда был ситом или он бывший джедай? Если Анакин Скайуокер был таким сильным, как вы говорите, разве не сумел бы он остаться в живых после Приказа 66 и... ну, не знаю... может, даже сразиться с Дартом Вейдером и победить его?

Бен вновь повернулся к Текке. Хороший вопрос, подумал он, интересно было бы услышать ответ старика.

— Боюсь... о том, откуда явился Дарт Вейдер... известно немного. — Голос Текки стал тусклым, и Бен удивился, отчего этот человек, ещё недавно такой красноречивый, вдруг стал запинаться. — Что касается Анакина Скайуокера, не он один — много сильнейших джедаев не сумели выжить.

Бену показалось, что Текка бросил на него мимолётный взгляд. Впрочем, он мог кинуть взгляд и на Рей — Кукла Папа как раз выплясывал уморительный танец у неё на столе.

— Но, сэр, вы говорили, что его уровень мидихлорианов был выше, чем у других джедаев, — заметил другой падаван, из анксов. Его имени Бен тоже припомнить не мог. С тем же успехом можно вообще перестать запоминать чужие имена. — Анакин наверняка продержался дольше остальных.

— Высокий уровень мидихлорианов не дарует бессмертия, — ответил Текка, опершись обеими ладонями на стол, словно чтоб не упасть. Казалось, он резко устал. — Кроме того, большая часть архивов, преданий и голокронов джедаев была уничтожена Империей — нам известно далеко не всё, вот почему я занимаюсь тем, чем занимаюсь. Вместе с вашим магистром мы путешествуем по галактике в поисках крупиц знаний о джедайской истории. Как только мы выясним что-то новое, обещаю: этим вновь открытым знанием я поделюсь с вами. А теперь берите ваши планшеты и создавайте новые странички, — сказал Текка и выпрямился. — Сейчас мы проведём короткий тест, чтобы я мог убедиться, что вы меня внимательно слушали.

В классе тут и там недовольно забубнили, и планшеты застучали о столы. Бен облегчённо вздохнул. Ну наконец-то, подумал он. Занятие скоро окончится, и он избавится от внимания, которого не искал.

— Сэр Текка, мне кажется, Бену Скайуокеру-Соло не следует делать тест.

Кругом захихикали, Бен напрягся. Побыл в тени — и будет.

Он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на говорившего, и увидел всё того же рыжего падавана, который спрашивал про Дарта Вейдера. Хер... Херрон Кастр, да, вот как его звали. Сын богатого и влиятельного торговца с Хосниан-Прайм.

Херрон перехватил его взгляд, и его бледное веснушчатое лицо осветила ухмылка.

— А то нечестно по отношению к нам, плебеям. Ему-то всё изнутри знакомо. Это же история его королевского семейства.

— Отстань от него, Херрон.

Бен быстро сморгнул и повернулся на голос. Её голос. Твёрдый, но мелодичный.

Это была она. Леннетт Ма.

Леннет Ма заступилась за него.

Херрон смутился, его щёки запылали, но он быстро спохватился.

— Что ты сказала, Ма?

— Я сказала: отстань от Соло, — повторила Леннетт.

Бен ушам своим не верил. Я сплю, подумал он. Быть не может: самая привлекательная девочка класса защищала того, кто находится на нижней ступени иерархии.

— Он же не выбирал, рождаться ли в этой семье. К тому же наследие Скайуокеров — важная часть джедайской истории, а мы будущие джедаи, так что теперь это и наша история тоже.

Наступила тишина, все взгляды обратились на Леннетт. В отличие от Бена, общее внимание её особо не беспокоило; она просто откинула локоны, коротко ему улыбнулась и повернулась вперед.

Он почувствовал, как Рей тянет его за рукав.

— Бен, у тебя уши красные.

— Н-нет, вовсе нет! — Он быстро зачесал волосы, чтобы они закрыли его приметные уши, и присутствующие снова захихикали и зашушукались, пока Текка не хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Ну, хватит, будущие джедаи, угомонитесь. Приступим к тесту.

Надо ли говорить, что Бен написал тест блестяще.

***

Вечер Бен и Рей снова проводили в их любимом месте в саду. Он лежал на траве, закинув руки за голову, она сидела рядом с Куклой Папой и тихо плела венок из цветов. Обычно они разговаривали до самых сумерек, но сейчас его голова была слишком занята. Он почти весь день проходил ошарашенный, не смея поверить, что Леннетт Ма действительно заступилась за него перед всем классом. Почему? Им почти не доводилось ни разговаривать, ни что-либо делать вместе — если не считать те разы, когда они случайно встречались взглядами, — так что изменилось?

В его голове ещё стояла картина того, как Леннетт улыбнулась ему, и тут голосок Рей прервал поток его мыслей.

— Господин Текка сказал, что твоя бабушка была королевой.

Он сел и взглянул на неё. Она на него не смотрела: была слишком занята плетением венка. Рей очень любила цветы.

— Да. Была.

— Значит, учитель Люк и твоя мама — принц и принцесса.

Он согласно промычал.

— Значит, ты — принц.

Он фыркнул.

— Вряд ли. У принцев не бывает больших носов и ушей.

Она взглянула на него своими глазами оленёнка и нахмурила тонкие бровки.

— А мне... нравятся твои большие уши и нос.

— Хочешь сказать, любишь за них дёргать, — отметил он с мягкой улыбкой, и она засмеялась.

— Ну да, люблю, — согласилась она, поднялась на ноги и направилась к нему с венком.

Он сразу просёк, что она надумала. Глупость какая, но он всё равно позволил ей.

— Вот! — восторженно воскликнула она, и бледные ручки возложили венок ему на голову. — Вот теперь ты настоящий принц!

— То, что моя мама когда-то была принцессой, ещё не делает меня принцем, — пробурчал он.

— Делает, — настойчиво заявила она и насупилась. Затем лицо её просияло, как бывало, если в голову ей приходила идея. — Может, когда я вырасту, ты на мне женишься. Тогда я тоже буду принцессой!

У него вдруг перехватило дыхание, но он тут же расхохотался. Девчонка — прямо лучик света, и в этом сиянии ему стало тепло. Уметь бы видеть мир вокруг с той же невинностью и восхищением, как она...

— Это да, только тебе придётся дорасти хотя бы мне до плеча, прежде чем я смогу на тебе жениться, солнышко.

Она засмеялась, а он вдруг умолк. Это слово... Любимое ласковое обращение отца к маме. Ему резко захотелось высунуть язык и выскрести его начисто.

— Да, конечно, Бен Соло, валяй, женись на ней.

Он вскинул голову и, к своей досаде, увидел других падаванов — Херрона Кастра, и того анкса, и еще двух представителей не человекообразных рас, которые с недобрыми ухмылками вышли на поляну.

— А венок зачем напялил, Соло? — ткнул пальцем Херрон, не переставая усмехаться. — Забыл, что их надевают невесты?

Бен сорвал венок с головы и поднялся в полный рост. Он был не намного выше, чем подошедшие парни, но весь напрягся от злости.

— Чего тебе надо, Кастр? — Защитным жестом он положил ладонь на затылок Рей. Она пряталась за ним и цеплялась за его одежду.

— Да вот, решили удовлетворить всеобщее любопытство. — Херрон неспешно поправил рукой огненно-рыжие волосы. — Ты думал, никто не заметил, как вы с мелкой каждый вечер уходите сюда? Зря.

— Чем это вы тут втихаря занимаетесь вдвоём? — спросил анкс таким многозначительным тоном, что двое других понимающе хмыкнули.

— Не терпится начать медовый месяц с жёнушкой, а, Соло? — добавил Херрон, и смешки перешли в хохот. — Весь в отца. Слышал, он тоже молоденьких любит.

Кровь ударила в голову — Бен кинулся на Херрона и принялся молотить его израненными кулаками по лицу. Забыл про боль. Забыл про всё; перед глазами — одна красная пелена; звуки вокруг пропали, даже крики Рей. Остались только голоса.

_Убей его! Убей его! УБЕЙ ЕГО!_

Несколько рук разом схватили его за плечи и отбросили на землю. Со всех сторон посыпались удары кулаками и сапогами вместе с проклятиями и оскорблениями.

_Гад!_

_Мразь!_

_Растлитель!_

_Извращенец!_  
  
Бен увидел злое, в кровоподтёках лицо Херрона, и в следующую секунду по лицу пришёлся удар сапога — щёку забрызгало чем-то тёплым. В ушах зазвенело, взгляд затуманился, заплаканное лицо Рей поплыло перед глазами.

И тут раздался голос. Тот голос. Который преследовал его во снах. Холодный, режущий и зловещий.

"Каким бессильным ты стал, дорогой мальчик..."

Бен крепко зажмурил глаза, но он... оно никуда не исчезло. Призрачное, пугающее существо со шрамами продолжало нависать над ним.

"Посмотри, как низко ты позволил себе опуститься, — прошипело существо в тот миг, когда Херрон схватил Бена за одежду и ударил кулаком по окровавленному лицу. — Ты можешь всё это остановить. Внутри тебя сокрыта мощь..."

Бен сжал в кулаке траву.

"Всего лишь — поддайся ярости..."

Он скрипнул зубами, мышцы напряглись.

"Используй ярость — она распалит твоё могущество..."

Искра внутри него разгорелась в ослепительное пламя; он открыл глаза и увидел над собой Херрона, который приготовился снова его пнуть.

Рука Бена взметнулась в направлении Кастра, энергия упруго заструилась по жилам от груди к руке, к кончикам пальцев и...

Херрон и его шавки замерли.

Бен тоже.

Энергия рассеялась, существо пропало. На поляне стало пугающе тихо.

Слышны были лишь всхлипы маленькой девочки, которая упала ему на грудь и обхватила его голову своими ручками.

— Пожалуйста, хватит. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Первое, что он почувствовал, прежде чем тупая ноющая боль в теле превратилась в острую, были её слёзы, тёплая влага у него на коже. Взгляд его прояснился, чувства медленно пробуждались после мрака, в который Бен провалился.

— Слабак, — фыркнул Херрон, вытер кровь, которая капала у него из разбитого носа, и отступил вместе с другими парнями. — Вот ты кто. Слабак. Ты ноль без своих предков-Скайуокеров. Ноль! Вот тебе цена. Если ещё раз вздумаешь мериться силами с Кастром, вспомни сегодняшний день. Или мне придётся напомнить.

Слова Херрона звучали обидно, но больно Бену было от синяков, ран и нарастающего стука крови в голове. А ещё больней было видеть, как Рей беспомощно рыдает над ним.

Это было последнее, что стояло у него перед глазами, прежде чем его утянуло в беспамятство.


	6. Глава 6

Темнота.

Одна сплошная темнота.

Но полнейшего ужаса, который ей сопутствовал, больше не было.

Напротив, было спокойно.

Тишина и темнота... умиротворяли.

Вдалеке он видел крохотную искру света. Конец туннеля.

Он пошёл к нему, и каждый шаг приближал его к теплу; вкруг становилось светлей и светлей, пока наконец тишину не нарушили знакомые голоса.

— Кажется, он приходит в...

— Бен?

— Бен?

Бен распахнул глаза. Отёк заметно спал, но яркий свет слепил глаза, пока они не привыкли. Тогда Бен увидел, что лежит на одной из коек в лечебнице. Ощущения медленно пробуждались, и первое, что он почувствовал, — маленькую руку в своей руке. Он повернул голову вбок и на высоком стуле у койки увидел её — Рей.

Она заплакала, и воспоминания о случившемся: оскорблениях, безуспешных попытках сдержаться, драке, синяках, крови — нахлынули на него с новой силой. Рей не должна была видеть всего этого, и винить в том некого, кроме себя.

— Рей... — хрипло проговорил он и протянул заклеенную бакта-пластырями руку смахнуть слёзы с её щеки.

С другой стороны койки кто-то деликатно кашлянул.

— Как ты, Бен?

Сердце пропустило удар. Бен быстро отдёрнул руку от лица Рей и повернул голову.

— Л-Леннетт? — Она была последней, кого он ожидал увидеть рядом; голова закружилась, и ему пришлось откинуться на подушку. — Что ты... что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я нашла тебя в саду... и позвала мед-дроидов. — Она покраснела до ушей. — Я волновалась, что после того, как вступилась за тебя в классе, Херрон тебе что-нибудь сделает. Я пошла за ним, но было поздно. — Она опустила голову, светлые локоны упали на глаза. — Прости. Не надо было мне ничего говорить. Из-за меня тебе досталось.

Бен помотал головой.

— Нет, Леннетт. Кастр вечно задирается. Мне не надо было вестись.

Леннетт приподняла голову. Их взгляды встретились, и, несмотря волнение, свернувшееся клубком в животе, Бен не мог оторвать от неё глаз. И лишь когда койка покачнулась и что-то крепко обернулось вокруг его руки, он вернулся к действительности.

Бен повернул голову и обнаружил, что Рей пристроилась на постели у него под боком и крепко обвила ручками его руку. Но больше всего его поразило мрачное выражение её лица.

— Рей? Что случилось? — Он слегка подтолкнул её локтем, но она рта не раскрыла и не шелохнулась. Даже наоборот — ещё крепче стиснула его руку; ореховые глаза глядели свирепо.

— Наверное, всё ещё немного расстроена из-за всего, что случилось, — предположила Леннетт и широко улыбнулась маленькой девочке. — Всё будет хорошо, Рей. Медицинские дроиды хорошо позаботились о Бене. Глазом не успеешь моргнуть — он поправится.

Рей продолжала молчать и лишь уткнулась лицом в плечо Бену. Тепло её резких вдохов и выдохов чувствовалось через ткань одежды.

Бен сконфуженно улыбнулся Леннетт.

— Прости. Она стесняется чужих, вот и всё.

— Ну тебя-то она не стесняется, — заметила Леннетт.

— Да, не стесняется. — Бен поднял вторую руку и погладил Рей по голове, та в ответ потянулась макушкой за его ладонью. — Думаю, ей было одиноко. И я... тоже был неприкаянный. Мне кажется, я здесь как... — Он умолк. Зачем он рассказыват это Леннетт? Разве такая поймёт...

— Я понимаю твои чувства.

— Да? — Он вновь посмотрел на Леннетт. Он не ослышался?

— Словно ты никому не нужен. Будто ты посторонний. — Она закусила нижнюю губу, и Бен почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу и к другим местам, отчего приятно заломило в пальцах ног. Слава Создателю, складки одеяла всё скрыли.

Было непросто, но он смог навести ясность в голове и уместно ответить:

— Но ты же самая крутая девочка в академии. Все от тебя без ума.

Леннетт хмыкнула.

— Все от меня без ума из-за положения моей семьи, а не из-за того, кто я сама по себе. А тебя из-за происхождения, наоборот, обижают. — Она немного помолчала и добавила: — Обоим не позавидуешь.

Её улыбка. Не та, от которой её лицо начинало светиться, а скорее обречённая. И он вдруг вспомнил, как она сказала тогда в классе Херрону: "Он же не выбирал, рождаться ли в этой семье..."

Его глаза расширились, в груди забурлило волнение. Неужели его связывает что-то с Леннетт? Неужели её тоже тяготит бремя семейного наследия?

Он не успел ничего больше сказать: в комнате раздалась череда электронных переливов и потрескиваний, и, повернувшись на звук, Бен увидел, как в лечебницу въезжает Р2-Д2.

 

— Уже лучше, Р2. — Бен медленно сел на кровати и свесил ноги, правда, сделал он это неловко, потому что Рей продолжала висеть у него на руке.

.

— Мама на связи? — просиял Бен, но тут же смущённо опустил голову. Он совсем забыл, что Леннетт ещё здесь. — Прости, мне надо идти. Спасибо тебе, Леннетт, за всё.

Он старался не подать виду, как сильно обрадовался. Но он и правда был рад и едва удержался, чтоб не закружить Рей, когда снял её с койки и поставил на пол.

Махнув Леннетт на прощание, Бен взял Рей за руку, вышел с ней из лечебницы и, чуть не подпрыгивая, последовал за Р2 по каменным коридорам академии. Мама хотела поговорить! Наконец-то! Он так по ней соскучился — услышать бы её, увидеть бы. Ему так много всего надо с ней обсудить. Может, удастся наконец рассказать про Рей.

Р2 ехал впереди, посвистывая что-то о радиационных помехах, из-за которых межгалактическая связь оставляет желать лучшего. Впрочем, заверил он Бена, в комм-центре сигнал принимался достаточно хорошо.

Они уже подходили к центру связи, когда Бен обратил внимание, что Рей ведёт себя как-то подозрительно тихо.

Он остановился и заглянул ей в лицо.

— Рей? Что с тобой?

— Ничего.

— Я же вижу. Ты расстроена. — Он опустился на колени, чтобы их глаза оказались вровень, но она уткнула лицо в Куклу Папу и не поднимала взгляда. Впрочем, игрушечный человечек был слишком худенький, чтобы за ним можно было спрятаться. — Из-за того, что случилось? Если да, то прости. Надо было мне сдержаться.

Она медленно покачала головой.

— Не из-за этого.

— Тогда из-за чего?

Молчание. Она продолжала прятать глаза. Он был готов продолжить расспросы, но услышал своё имя и оглянулся на широко распахнутую дверь комм-центра. Оттуда доносились знакомые голоса.

— Р2 уже здесь. Бен скоро подойдет. Сейчас как раз можно было бы...

— Люк, не надо. Сейчас не время.

— Лея, ты слишком долго откладываешь.

Голос дяди. И мамин. О чём это они?

Рей потянула его за рукав.

— Бен...

— Тс-с... — Он приложил палец к губам. — Стой тут. Скоро вернусь. Хорошо?

Рей нехотя кивнула. Бен встал на ноги и, сам не понимая зачем, на цыпочках прокрался к двери.

— Не могу я ему сейчас сказать. Особенно после того, что случилось.

Мама. Голос немного напряжённый.

— Ну а когда? — Дядя. Голос усталый. Почти обессиленный. — В день, когда обстоятельства станут нам неподвластны? Он имеет право знать, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— По-твоему, я этого не понимаю? — Голос матери прозвучал резко, и Бен отчётливо представил, как от этого поёжился дядя. — Скажи мне вот что, Люк. Ты можешь меня заверить, что при его нынешнем душевном состоянии и при том, как идут дела, он справится с новостью такого масштаба?

Глубокая пауза. Бен был уже у самой двери, но не смел заглянуть. Даже дышать не смел. Он отлично понимал, что подслушивать нехорошо, но любопытство взяло верх и...

— Я знаю, что ты там, Бен.

От голоса дяди он чуть не подскочил. Повесив голову и почёсывая в затылке, он шагнул через порог.

— Э-э... привет, дядя Люк. Привет, мам. Р2 сказал мне, чтоб я пришёл.

Долгое молчание. Дольше, чем когда молчала Рей. Он поднял взгляд и увидел дядю — тот сидел на вращающемся кресле, сложив руки на груди. Выражение его лица в точности повторяло выражение лица его сестры на проекции. Рядом стоял Р2-Д2, не издавая ни звука.

Бен снова опустил глаза и нервно переступил. Ему редко доводилось видеть дядю и маму рядом, и совершенно одинаковый суровый вид обоих обескуражил его.

Ещё секунда — Люк глубоко вздохнул, встал со своего места и кивнул голубоватой голограмм-проекции Леи.

— Оставлю вас вдвоём.

Бен проводил взглядом дядю и Р2-Д2; от того, как Люк даже не посмотрел на него, проходя мимо, что-то неприятно сжалось в животе. Он поспешил отмахнулся от этого чувства. Мама здесь, можно поговорить.

Он прыгнул в кресло, плавно опустил сиденье и крутанулся, как делал дома в мамином кабинете, когда был маленьким.

— Привет ещё раз, мам! Как дела в...

— У тебя будут большие неприятности.

Бена как хлыстом по спине огрели, широкая улыбка мигом слетела с лица. Мать явно что-то разозлило.

— Я... Я не понимаю...

— Твой дядя рассказал мне, что ты подрался.

Он сглотнул и еле не отвёл взгляда. Ещё бы дядя не рассказал! Он и сам не мог не признать, что драка вышла опасной — настолько, что он без сознания угодил в лечебницу. И всё же Бен почувствовал себя преданным.

— Да... подрался. Но просто...

Лея остановила его жестом, глаза продолжали сверкать.

— Ты даже ни разу не связался со мной с того дня, как прилетел сюда, а теперь я слышу, что ты дерёшься?

— Что? — Бен потряс головой. — Но... но, мам, я же отправил тебе сообщение две недели назад.

На голограмм-проекции он увидел, как мать села, сложила руки на груди и ещё больше нахмурилась.

— Я ничего не получала. В том числе записанных посланий. Только не надо валить на радиационные помехи: даже с ними дошли бы обрывки.

Он хотел возразить. Хотел убедить её, что сообщение было, что в каждое слово он всю душу вложил, — и Бен уже было открыл рот, как тут до него дошло.

Он не нажал кнопку записи. Он просто выключил проектор и стал давиться рыданиями в подушку.

Опустив глаза и похолодев, он откинулся на спинку кресла. Так значит, все слёзы, признания, извинения, выворачивание души наизнанку... этого никто не услышал.

Прям как его крики о помощи все эти годы. Винить было некого — это его собственная ошибка; всё в его жизни шло наперекосяк, какого хрена что-то должно было сложиться как надо?

— Прости, — выдавил он. Что толку? Понятно, что мать не поверит ему, даже если б он попытался объяснить. Она никогда не верила. — Я... впредь буду чаще выходить на связь.

Лея молчала, да Бену иного и не хотелось. Пусть бы и дальше молчала. Всё должно было выйти по-другому. Она бы не стала его отчитывать. Они бы обменялись новостями, посмеялись бы, обсудили бы, какой несносный этот Си-Трипио, и признались бы друг другу, как сильно скучали. Но такое...

Мать резко, раздражённо вздохнула.

— А тот мальчик, которого ты избил? Его отец — очень влиятельное лицо на Хосниан-Прайм.

— Конечно, тебя только это волнует, что ж ещё. — Эти слова вылетели, не успел он спохватиться.

— Бен.

— А что, не так? — закипел он, чуть не брызжа слюной. В глазах защипало, но он не даст упасть ни слезинке. Мать упустила возможность застать его в слезах. — Гораздо больше тебя волнует работа, репутация, связи, чем...

— Я не это хотела сказать, — перебила его Лея. — Я пытаюсь обратить твоё внимание на то, что мальчик — из влиятельной семьи, и у тебя могут быть неприятности.

— Хочешь сказать — у тебя? — парировал он и почти тут же пожалел об этом, заметив, как болью блеснули глаза матери.

— Бен, ты несправедлив. — Голос Леи был твёрд, но уже не резок.

Бен лишь отвёл глаза.

— Прости, — снова пробормотал он, хотя понимал, что его неискренность заметна. Почему извиняется он, если поспешные выводы сделала она? Она сплавила его к дяде, не пожелав сама с ним возиться. Он такого не заслуживал. Хотя в глубине души Бен понимал, что и он к матери несправедлив, остановиться уже не мог. В груди словно что-то сжималось, всё сильней и сильней, и он чувствовал, что начинает задыхаться.

Вдруг до него донёсся звук, услышать который он не ожидал.

Сдавленный смех.

С плотно сжатыми губами он повернулся к матери.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Лея покачала головой, лицо её осветилось едва заметной улыбкой. — Вспомнилось, как твой отец сказал мне вчера, что ты унаследовал мой крутой нрав. Гляжу, он не так уж неправ.

Пытается разрядить обстановку, подумал Бен. Маленький мальчик внутри него хотел улыбнуться следом: забыть размолвку, поболтать с мамой — но... тиски всё сильней сжимали ему сердце. Наверное, только мать могла разулыбаться посреди ссоры при одном упоминании отца. А он не мог даже понять, откуда исходит его злость. Она никуда не ушла.

И он закусил удила.

— А от кого этот нрав унаследовала ты? Явно не от дедушки Бэйла и бабушки Брехи.

Лея вскинула голову, улыбка тут же пропала. Задел за живое. И Бен тут же понял, что тут бы ему и заткнуться, но в голове словно сидела змея, яд которой по капле стекал ему на язык, превращаясь в слова.

— Так от кого? — не отступал он. — От бабушки Падме? Или от дедушки Анакина?

— Всё, довольно. — Металл в голосе Леи прозвенел так яростно, что Бен отпрянул. — Я не позволю разговаривать со мной в таком тоне. Я твоя мать! Забыл?

— Если кто и забыл, то не я, — рявкнул он так же свирепо, а затем вскочил на ноги. — А теперь, если позволите, я лучше пойду, чтобы больше не отрывать вас от ваших сенаторских обязанностей!

Бен вырубил проектор, не дожидаясь, пока Лея ответит, и бросился вон из комм-центра. Хотелось по чему-нибудь вдарить: по стене, по дроиду — по чему угодно, лишь бы сбросить тяжесть с груди. Выплеснуть всё наружу.

— Бен?

Он зажмурился. Рей. Он совсем про неё забыл.

— Что с тобой?

Она говорила тихо. Немного испуганно. И даже с закрытыми глазами он почувствовал, как она подошла и потянулась взять его за руку.

Он отдёрнул руку — она даже не успела коснуться.

— Рей... иди в столовую без меня.

— Но...

— Мне надо побыть одному. — Он умолк, а затем как можно мягче добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Секундное молчание. Затем её сапожки зашаркали по каменному полу, эхо шагов отозвалось и стихло в коридоре.

Он открыл глаза и увидел, что остался один. Посмотрел на сжатые кулаки. Ярость всё ещё гудела в жилах, и меньше всего он хотел бы вымещать её на Рей. Один раз он так уже сделал и с тех пор поклялся, что больше никогда даже словом не обидит её.

То ли дело тренировочные дроиды.

***

Люк заслышал удары кулаков по металлу, ещё не доходя до тренировочного зала. Он покачал головой и направился ко входу. Кожу покалывало от волн энергии — беспримесной ярости, — расходившихся оттуда. В зале его племянник вновь наносил увечья — дроидам и самому себе.

Люк появился в дверях как раз в ту секунду, когда Бен ударом отбросил один из механизмов; дроид пролетел через весь зал и осыпался на пол грудой обломков, оставив на стене царапины. Об этом ущербе имуществу Люк тоже не станет рассказывать Лее, а то было ужасно неловко, когда в прошлый раз она стала настаивать на оплате расходов.

Племянник тяжело дышал, стоя к нему спиной. Бежевая туника пошла сзади пятнами от пота, из-под повязок на руках сочилась кровь.

— Зачем ты сказал маме, что я зачинщик драки? — прорычал Бен, не поворачиваясь.

— А разве не ты? — ответил Люк.

На этот раз Бен повернулся, его тёмные глаза пылали.

— Нет, не я! Кастр и эти парни говорили ужасные вещи про нас с Рей. Это они начали!

— Но ведь ты ударил первым.

Молчание. Люк не сводил с Бена взгляда. Черты лица молодого человека исказил гнев. Лея предупреждала его о крутом нраве сына. Этот нрав он унаследовал от неё.

Этот нрав он унаследовал от деда.

Люк отбросил неприятные воспоминания и сосредоточился на том, что дарило надежду. Если получилось с его отцом, значит...

— Бен, это большее из того, чем я могу тебе помочь как твой учитель и твой дядя. Если ты не примешь всей душой уроки, которые я тебе преподаю, всё будет бесполезно. — Он сделал шаг через порог, и его фигура ярко высветилась. — Если ты всегда будешь идти на поводу у своей ярости, то покатишься по пути разрушения. Разве ты не хочешь стать рыцарем джедаем?

— Я никогда не хотел быть джедаем! — выкрикнул Бен, и Люк нисколько не удивился. Он об этом уже догадывался. — Родители сплавили меня сюда, потому что не знают, что со мной делать. И не смей говорить, что это не правда. Потому что это правда. Они меня боятся.

— Не так сильно, как ты боишься себя сам. — Не сводя взгляда с Бена, Люк дал тому время осмыслить эти слова. Заметив искру осознания, он продолжал: — Когда ты только появился здесь, я ощутил в тебе не только гнев. Я ощутил страх. Тот страх, что вызывает в тебе злость, и, если ты позволишь ему одолеть тебя, он приведёт тебя к ненависти и страданию. Скажи мне, Бен... чего ты боишься больше всего?

Снова молчание. Он и не ожидал немедленного ответа. Но надеялся, что поможет привести мысли Бена в порядок. Побудит его заглянуть вглубь себя. Лишь когда Бен найдёт ответ для самого себя и откроется, Люк сможет помочь.

Воздух пронзили щелчки и посвистывание. Люк обернулся и увидел, что Р2-Д2 въезжает в зал, не переставая испуганно трястись.

Бен быстро уловил, о чём вопит робот на своём бинарном.

— Кастр... Отец Кастра на связи?

— Видимо, да. — Люк глубоко вздохнул. — Наверное, недоволен наказанием, которое я определил его сыну. Скорей всего, опять будет грозить срезать выплаты академии. Не волнуйся, — быстро добавил он, заметив, как побледнел племянник. — Этим Дорлан Кастр уже много раз грозился. Его сынок доставлял мне головную боль, ещё когда тебя тут не было. К тому же, он не единственный благотворитель. И он никогда эти угрозы не исполняет.

Р2-Д2 вновь настойчиво просигналил.

— Да иду уже, иду. — Люк достал из кармана коробочку с бакта-пластырями и бросил её Бену — тот едва поймал. — Подумай о том, что я сказал. И приходи, как найдёшь ответ.

С этими словами Люк повернулся и вышел. По пути в комм-центр он изо всех сил старался отделаться от чувства, что все его усилия — впустую.


	7. Глава 7

Так чего же он боялся?

Этот вопрос преследовал Бена до самой ночи. Свет был потушен, комнату освещала только луна за окном.

Бен вытянул руку со свеженаложенными пластырями и сжал пальцы в воздухе, будто хотел поймать серебряный луч. Сколько он так пролежал в постели, лениво делая то одно, то другое, пока обдумывал дядин вопрос? Очень долго. Столько, чтобы найти не один, а несколько ответов.

Он боялся, что окажется недостойным носить имя Скайуокера.

Боялся стать изгоем.

Боялся того, на что был способен.

И на что не способен.

Что ему не хватает самообладания.

Вытянутые пальцы сжались в кулак, он опустил руку и накрыл ею глаза.

Столько страхов.

Слишком много.

И это существо. Призрак из детства. Монстр, про которого мама говорила, что его нет. Бен перестал рассказывать ей про него, едва уяснил, что для матери оно — плод разыгравшегося воображения напуганного ребёнка и что никаких других объяснений она не примет.

Но Рей слышала голоса...

Он убрал руку с глаз и уставился в потолок. Рей. Он не подоткнул ей одеяло. Не рассказал сказку на ночь. Не убедился, что она выпила на ночь стакан тёплого голубого молока. Вот и к лучшему, решил он. Вряд ли сегодня он в настроении как следует о ней позаботиться.

Ещё через час его веки наконец отяжелели и закрылись, и он погрузился в глубокий сон.

Вот ещё чего он боялся. Спать.

Во сне он был беззащитен.

Во сне к нему подбиралось _оно_.

Вот и в этот раз он очутился в полутёмном, похожем на пещеру зале. Обезображенное шрамами существо возвышалось перед ним на троне.

 _Чего ты боишься больше всего?_ Вопрос дяди вновь раздался в голове. Вот чего, подумал он, с дрожью окидывая взглядом гигантского монстра. Он боялся этой... этой... _твари_. Этого урода, который водил глазами-бусинками, оценивая Бена, как хищник жертву.

Бен набрал воздуха. Нельзя боятся. Надо перестать бояться.

— Кто ты? — выдавил он наконец и удивился своему громкому и ровному голосу, который гулко отдался по всей пещере, как далёкий раскат грома.

— А, понятно.... — проскрежетало существо, покивав; судя по тону, ему было... забавно? — Значит... наконец набрался храбрости поспорить со мной, дорогой мальчик?

Бен постарался сдержать дрожь в коленях, которые норовили подогнуться.

— Кто ты?

Существо криво улыбнулось, выражение его лица, такое обманчиво ласковое, стало только неприятней от натянувшегося шрама.

— Тот, кто принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть.

— Откуда тебе знать, какой я?

— Я наблюдал за тобой. Из тени. Я всегда был рядом.

Существо на троне слегка подалось вперёд. Волоски на руках у Бена встали дыбом, но он не сдвинулся с места.

— Всё ещё не понимаешь, дорогой мальчик? Это же ты позвал меня.

Бен сморгнул.

— Что?

— Тьма в тебе... — Существо на миг запнулось. — И свет. Ты, в котором обе стороны Силы равны. Ты даже не представляешь наполняющую тебя мощь... и её притягательность.

Оно протянуло руку и провело длинными пальцами по воздуху рядом со щекой Бена; тот отшатнулся и испытал вдруг острое желание отмыться.

— Я мог бы научить тебя, как взнуздать эту мощь, — проскрежетало существо, сжало пальцы в кулак и потрясло им для убедительности, — и ты превзойдёшь величием дядю и даже деда.

Низкий гул отдался эхом в пещере, в которой вдруг ожил образ Анакина Скайуокера. Это картины дедовых подвигов во время Войн клонов, сообразил Бен. Их величие. Их ужас. Радость победы. Боль поражения. Но мощь... какая же была у Анакина мощь. Хоть перед Беном мелькали лишь бесплотные образы, он всё равно ощутил её. Ощутил её ток в собственных жилах. Абсолютную мощь в самом себе.

И её притягательность.

— Твой дед, как бы велик он ни был, так и не смог полностью раскрыть свои возможности.

Картины прошлого растаяли по взмаху иссохшей руки, и перед Беном развернулись образы недавнего времени — более мучительные.

Отец с его постоянным отсутствием дома.

Мать с её поспешными суждениями.

Дядя с его недоверием.

Вся его семья... страх всего мира перед ним.

— Они не понимают и не ценят тебя так, как я. Они помешают тебе идти вперёд... — Голос существа раздавался совсем рядом; подняв взгляд, Бен увидел, что оно склонилось к нему так низко, что можно было разглядеть каждую впадину, каждое пятно, каждую складку, каждую искажённую черту на сероватой коже. — Так магистры джедаи со своей недальновидностью мешали идти вперёд твоему деду. Мощь... абсолютную мощь можно обрести, лишь перестав бояться тьмы. Позволь мне... обучать тебя...

Бен внимал каждому слову. Цеплялся за них, сам того не желая. Как бы тошно ему ни было признать, но часть его готова была открыться навстречу новой правде. И всё же...

— Что, если мне не нужна эта мощь?

Губы существа разомкнула улыбка, на этот раз ещё более жуткая.

— Тогда из-за твоего эгоизма галактику ждёт хаос. 

Ещё один взмах иссохшей руки, и Бена вновь окружили кошмары его детства: межпланетная война, охваченные огнём города, изуродованные трупы на улицах; разумные существа с разных планет бьются насмерть, не считаясь с потерями, ради своих корыстных интересов.

Вонь опалённой и гниющей плоти наполнила ноздри. Он поперхнулся и отвёл взгляд. Откуда взялся этот запах? Как он мог чувствовать жар огня? Испытывать ужас? Разве это не сон?

— Загляни в себя, Скайуокер. В глубине души ты знаешь: так всё и будет, — проскрежетало существо со своего трона. — В галактике разлад, понадобится кто-то сильный, кто остановит эту анархию. Вернёт порядок. Только я могу провести тебя этим путём... сделать достаточно могучим, чтобы ты мог исполнить своё предназначение. Если бы ты только впустил меня...

Острые, как скальпель, щупальца царапнули край его разума. Они пронзили его, проникли внутрь и двинулись дальше. Бен вскинул руки к голове и закричал; скрежет в его голове перерос в рёв.

Боль... боль... откуда могла взяться такая чистая, такая реальная боль? Неужели... неужели это происходило на самом деле?

Нет, нет. Он решительно тряхнул головой. Всё это сон. Его сон. Он сможет им управлять. Сможет его изменить.

Он крепко зажмурил глаза, сосредоточился и попытался защититься от нападения монстра всеми средствами, какие у него были.

Воспоминания о дяде Чуи, который катает его на закорках, подкидывает высоко в небо и всегда ловит.

О маме, которая поёт ему "Свет луны" — колыбельную с её давно погибшей родной планеты Альдераана.

Об отце... Тот сажал Бена на колени, и они вместе летели на "Тысячелетнем соколе", и отец довольно улыбался, когда сын широко распахивал от изумления глаза при виде потоков звёзд вокруг в момент гиперпрыжка.

Боль начала стихать, и лицо Бена расслабилось. Жгучий жар спал и стал теплом, напоминающим материнские объятия.

Вдали послышался смех отца. Пение мамы. Добродушное подвывание дяди Чуи, которое становилось всё громче, и громче, и...

Вопль. Мучительный вопль вуки.

Бен поднял глаза и с ужасом увидел, как Чубакка катается по земле, пытаясь сбить охватившее его пламя; вонь опалённых волос и горелой плоти разнеслась в раскалённом воздухе.

Он увидел, как к Чубакке бежит мать. Раздался выстрел; зияющая обугленная дыра в её груди обожгла Бену взгляд; раскрыв в немом крике рот, Лея, не смыкая век, упала на землю.

Затем появился его отец, Хан Соло. Он подбежал слишком поздно и опустился на колени, чтобы обнять мертвую жену. Рядом огонь всё ещё терзал тело его лучшего друга.

— Твой дядя вуки не спасёт тебя... — прошипело существо из-за спины. Бен не обернулся. Не мог пошевелиться. Не мог оторвать взгляд от ужасного зрелища, которое разворачивалось перед ним; горячие слёзы туманили взор и скатывались по щекам. — Твоя мать не спасёт тебя. И твой отец, Хан Соло... — В голосе существа явно послышалось презрение. — Он тоже тебя не спасёт. Да и мог бы он? Он такой заурядный и недостойный; всего лишь средство, благодаря которому ты появился на свет. Но именно из-за него ты чувствовал себя выродком; он больше всех боялся тебя; он не подпускал тебя к себе и сам держался от тебя подальше.

Образы растаяли в клочках дыма, которые закрутились, завертелись и наконец приняли облик существа; на этот раз оно оказалось ростом с человека. Его тёмные длинные одежды скользили по гладкому полу.

— Дорогое дитя... — Оно подошло к нему. — Я единственный, кто действительно понимает и принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть... единственный, кто всегда был рядом, кто ждал в тени, пока ты осознаешь, в чем состоит твоё предназначение...

Бен не двигался. Не мог. Он дрожал всем телом и едва не терял сознание. Мысли путались под впечатлением от охваченного пламенем дяди Чуи; очертаний безжизненного тела матери; казнящего взгляда отца. Щупальца вновь царапнули его разум, и он не стал от них отбиваться. Не видел смысла. Он низко повесил голову перед лицом своего кошмара и сцепил зубы, пока длинные пальцы ощупывали ему голову, насылая волнами боль.

Существо право. Никто и ничто не сможет его спасти. Даже несколько чудесных воспоминаний, связанных с семьёй. Какой же он дурак, если думает, что сможет отбиться. Да и есть ли смысл? Его родные уже и так видят в нём слишком много тьмы. Боятся её. Так зачем бороться? Зачем бороться, если гораздо проще уступить, гораздо проще сдаться и покончить с болью?

— Бен...

Он распахнул зажмуренные глаза. Существо оторвало от него взгляд и принялось оглядываться по сторонам. Оно... растерялось?

— БЕН!

Бен сделал глубокий вдох; лёгкие горели; пришлось сесть и отдышаться. В голове пульсировала кровь; от непрестанного стука в дверь было только хуже.

Дверь. Он в своей комнате. В академии.

Снова настойчивый стук. Как дубиной с ржавыми шипами по голове. Бен зарычал, ринулся к двери и ударил кулаком по пульту управления. Мускулы сжались, плечи напряглись, голову когтями терзали ярость и боль. Он прикончит того, кто стучит. Голову оторвёт, руки повыдергает...

Дверь отъехала в сторону и он заорал:

— КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЕБЕ НАДО?!

— Б... Бен...

Словно тёмная пелена спала с его глаз при звуках этого голоса, но он ещё несколько раз сморгнул, прежде чем разглядел черты мертвенно-бледного лица Рей; непослушные пряди её каштановых волос упали на подрагивающие плечи; руки крепко сжимают Куклу Папу. Он почти слышал, как под длинной ночнушкой стучат её коленки.

— Р-Рей... — проговорил он сквозь сцепленные зубы неожиданно злобным тоном. Он был зол. Сильно зол... на Рей. _С чего?!_

— Чу-чудище...

Он вперил в неё взгляд, сузил глаза, сжал кулаки.

— Как ты меня назвала?

Но Рей глядела мимо. Она медленно подняла руку и указала...

Ему за спину.

Он крутанулся на месте. Показалось, что на миг он успел углядеть клок дыма, в котором расплылись покрытые шрамами черты и кривая усмешка, но взмах ресниц — и всё пропало.

Вместе с головной болью. И злобой. Всё прошло.

Выдох облегчения был таким долгим и глубоким, что закружилась голова и пришлось ухватиться за стену. Неужели только что... он в самом деле ненавидел Рей? Настолько, что ему... ему хотелось... ударить её?

Он затряс головой, но от того, что ему могло прийти в голову обидеть Рей, стало ещё более тошно. Он не мог... он бы не стал...

В желудке что-то перевернулось, Бен бросился назад в комнату и успел добежать до ванной, где его стошнило остатками ужина. Даже когда в желудке уже ничего не осталось, тело продолжали сотрясать спазмы; и тут маленькая ручка принялась похлопывать и поглаживать его по спине.

— Бен, ты заболел? Позвать медицинских дроидов?

— Нет, нет. Сейчас пройдёт.

Тяжело дыша, он поднялся на нетвёрдых ногах и спустил воду. Не смея взглянуть на Рей, он перебрался к раковине, чтобы умыться холодной водой.

— Это всё из-за чудища?

Бен, который в эту секунду вытирал губы, так и замер. Затем он повернулся и посмотрел на неё.

— Чудище?

Она кивнула.

— Оно было позади тебя. Со шрамами.

Бен упал на колени.

— Погоди... погоди... ты видела... каким оно было?.. Голый череп, перекошенное лицо и длинный тёмный балахон?

Рей снова кивнула. Бен похолодел, а потом его бросило в жар. Существо. Монстр, про которого мама говорила, что это только сон. Монстр, про которого отец говорил, что всё это только у него в голове. Рей его видела.

Он раскрыл рот, но никак не мог собраться с мыслями. От потрясения. Как Рей могла видеть то, что все считали лишь плодом его воображения? Олицетворением его страхов? Неужели... его сны... его кошмары... происходят наяву?

Бен осел по стенке; его накрыл ужас, последние силы оставили. Всё это было наяву. А видения?.. Война... смерть... его судьба... то, о чём говорило существо... всё это тоже было явью?

Он с трудом сглотнул и осторожно спросил:

— Рей... чудище... ещё здесь?

— Нет. — Она помотала головой. — Теперь мы одни.

Он хотел снова сглотнуть, но захлебнулся всхлипом. Сделал вид, что закашлялся, но чем дальше, тем больше это походило на сдавленный крик, а потом он почувствовал знакомое жжение в глазах.

Послышалось быстрое топанье ножек по кафелю, затем Рей обхватила его руками за шею, и он почувствовал тепло её щеки на своей холодной коже.

— Не бойся, Бен, — прошептала она. — Я чувствую то же самое.

При этих словах Бен только шире раскрыл глаза. От чувства, которое поднялось в груди. Он так давно не испытывал его, что не сразу узнал это чувство.

Он был в покое и безопасности.

Именно тогда его и поразило: он вдруг понял, что существо не могло до него добраться, пока Рей была рядом. Голоса пропадали. Тёмные тучи отступали перед светом. С Рей не было грусти; не было боли. С Рей он чувствовал себя... под защитой.

Самообладание покинуло его, и, прижав Рей к себе, он разрыдался ей в плечо. Бен не был больше пятнадцатилетним юношей — он вновь стал маленьким мальчиком, который плачет на руках у мамы, а она его укачивает. Когда крохотные пальчики Рей погладили его по голове, совсем как когда-то мама, его пронзила жестокая ирония этого: не взрослые в его жизни, а пятилетняя кроха была единственной, кто понимал и защищал его, кто стал ему семьёй даже без кровного родства.

***

Лея Органа поднялась с постели и выглянула в окно; на Хосниан Прайм начинался новый полный событий день. Она поморщилась. Этим утром восход солнца над городскими небоскрёбами не показался ей прекрасным. К её досаде, он лишь напомнил, что борьбу за драгоценные часы сна она проиграла.

С глубоким вздохом она накинула халат и пошла на кухню. Эхо шагов отозвалось по всей просторной квартире, в которой она жила когда-то вместе с Ханом и Беном. Теперь она здесь одна, и ей вдруг захотелось крепко обхватить себя руками.

Лея налила себе кафа, отнесла дышащую паром кружку в домашний кабинет и взялась просматривать на датападе отчёты и списки дел. Никак не получалось сосредоточиться — и не из-за нехватки сна. Мыслями она была далеко; в другой системе, если быть точной. Она отложила планшет и потёрла переносицу.

Бен. В какой же момент у неё с ним не заладилось? Много лет она старалась поступать, как будет лучше для него, но ожидания не оправдались. Старалась быть матерью, женой и сенатором одновременно — и, как показал прошлый вечер, это ей тоже не удалось. Вышло скверно.

Да ещё эта тень — дурное предчувствие, знакомое ей с того дня, когда она впервые благодаря Силе ощутила сына — ещё у себя в утробе. С тех пор оно посещало её много раз: когда у него случались вспышки гнева, когда из-за кошмаров он просыпался среди ночи, когда орал на них с Ханом. Ещё когда Бен был совсем маленьким, ей часто приходило в голову отослать его на обучение к Люку. Тот изгнал бы из него то, что Дарт Вейдер — её отец и его дед — мог передать ему. Однако материнская интуиция всегда останавливала её. Она не могла отпустить сына. Даже мысль об этом была для неё невыносима.

Быть может, она совершила ошибку, отослав его к Люку слишком поздно?

Голограмм-проектор на столе запищал и замигал. Она повернулась посмотреть, кто вызывает: Хан или кто-то из подчинённых? — и замерла. Вызов был из академии Люка. Не может быть... или?

Она нажала кнопку приёма и с изумлением увидела в голубоватой туманной проекции своего единственного сына.

— Ммм... доброе утро, мам.

— Доброе утро, — только и вымолвила Лея. Этого она не ожидала. В предыдущий раз, когда разговор с Беном закончился далеко не на дружеской ноте, им вновь довелось поговорить лишь спустя несколько месяцев — да и то вызывал не он.

Она молча разглядывала его. Затем сдержанно отметила:

— Судя по твоему виду, ты хорошо выспался.

— М-м-м... да. Выспался. — Он смущался и сутулил плечи, словно норовил сложиться внутрь себя, и у Леи зазвенела в душе струнка; Бен — её малыш Бен — всё такой же нескладный. — Я... м-м-м... давно так хорошо не спал. Вчера... м-м-м... не было кошмаров. То есть один был... — Он вздрогнул и продолжал: — Но потом приснился хороший сон.

— Так у тебя... продолжаются кошмары? — У Леи оборвалось сердце. Она знала об этих кошмарах. Когда Бен был маленьким, он описывал ей монстра со шрамами, в длинных одеждах, но они с Ханом приписывали это стадии, через которую проходят все дети. Так им говорили врачи. С тех пор она особо об этом и не вспоминала: когда Бену исполнилось лет девять-десять, он перестал рассказывать о монстре. Если подумать, как раз примерно в это время он и начал бунтовать... — Что ты в них видел?

— Об этом не волнуйся, мам. — Он покачал головой и впервые широко улыбнулся. — Теперь у меня всё хорошо. И, думаю, так теперь и будет. Я просто... я просто позвонил, потому что... — Улыбка сошла с его лица, и Лея затаила дыхание. — Прости, мам. Я... неуважительно и грубо себя вёл и был к тебе несправедлив. Наговорил тебе всего... Прости.

Лея попыталась сохранить невозмутимый вид, но было поздно: глаза расширились от удивления. Сюрприз нельзя было назвать неприятным, но немедленно придумать ответ не получалось. Тогда она сделала два глотка кафа, не сводя с сына взгляда. Тому с каждой секундой явно становилось всё больше не по себе.

Наконец она вздохнула и опустила кружку.

— Признаюсь... могло показаться, будто для меня есть вещи поважнее собственного сына. И за это... прости.

— Я понимаю, — быстро ответил Бен. — Ну... сенаторские обязанности и всё такое.

— Бен... — Лея наклонилась вперёд и сама не заметила, как вцепилась пальцами в подлокотники кресла. — Ты правда не рад, что мы отправили тебя туда?

— Я... был не рад, — признался он. — Но всё не так уж плохо. Здесь есть с кем подраться.

— Бен.

— Да шучу, мам. — Он улыбнулся, и, глядя на его лицо, Лея вспомнила, как сын, бывало, возвращался с прогулок с мальчишками и хвастался победами, а Хан похлопывал его по плечу. Она, конечно, ругала его за драки, но в глубине души была довольна. Хорошие были времена...

Дверь её кабинета отъехала в сторону, и размышления Леи прервало знакомое громыхание металлических ног. Она мысленно застонала. Судя по виду Бена, он не меньше её был раздосадован вторжением.

— Доброе утро, принцесса Лея, — послышалась за спиной болтовня Си-Трипио. — Разбираетесь с делами, как вижу? Неужели это юный мастер Бен? — Трипио встал рядом с Леей и ткнул пальцем в проекцию Бена. — Доброе утро, мастер Бен! Это я, Си-Трипио. Вижу, вы уже отрастили падаванскую косичку, но должен сказать, она вам не очень...

— Трипио, зачем ты пришёл? — вмешалась Лея. Если его не остановить, дроид мог кого угодно заболтать насмерть.

— О, да, да. — Трипио развернулся всем туловищем к ней. — Я пришёл напомнить вам о деловом завтраке в резиденции сенатора Вариш Викли, который состоится ровно через час. Вам пора готовиться, нельзя заставлять сенатора ждать.

Деловой завтрак. Точно. Лея уже собиралась вставать, как вдруг остановилась и посмотрела на Бена.

— Ничего, мам. — Его улыбка стала чуть более натянутой, но лицо выражало понимание, на которое, она думала, сын был не способен. Теперь он не был похож на сердитого подростка, с которым трудно найти общий язык. В эту минуту он выглядел молодым взрослым. — Иди, готовься. Я и сам скоро пойду завтракать.

— А знаешь что, Трипио? — Лея повернулась в своём вращающемся кресле — том самом, на котором много лет назад любил крутиться Бен, — и с улыбкой посмотрела на дроида-секретаря. — Позвони Вариш и передай ей мои извинения. Скажи, что я решила позавтракать с сыном.

Она вновь развернулась к Бену и по его широкой улыбке поняла: сколько бы ошибок в отношениях с сыном она ни совершила в прошлом, сегодня она сделала правильный выбор.


	8. Глава 8

— Не догонишь! Не догонишь!

— Ещё как догоню! — Он старался не показать, как сильно запыхался, но погоня за Рей по лесу затянулась и двигаться почему-то стало тяжело. А может, она научилась быстро бегать. Но Бен знал только одно: он не должен отстать. — Подожди, Рей!

Он слышал её звенящий смех за деревьями. Он шёл за ним и наконец выбрался из леса, ожидая увидеть, как она приплясывает на поляне, дразнится и показывает ему язык. Но Рей там не оказалось.

Зато он увидел странную девушку — она была, наверное, немного старше его — в свободной светлой одежде. Тёмные волосы убраны в три колечка за головой. Похоже, его появление поразило её не меньше, чем она — его.

Небо в один миг потемнело, полил дождь, и они оба промокли до нитки. Он шагнул к ней, и этот шаг дался ему ещё с большим трудом, чем прежде, словно на нём много слоёв тяжёлой одежды; но он всё равно продолжал идти. Он не понимал, что происходит; лишь знал, что ему хочется... что ему нужно к ней. Быть с ней.

Её потрясение переросло в ужас. С каждым его шагом она отступала назад, хватая ртом воздух. И вдруг сорвалась с обрыва, о котором он и не подозревал.

Не раздумывая, он ринулся за ней, и падал, и тянулся к ней, и...

... от удара об пол у него чуть не вышибло дух.

Бен резко сел. Лишь сообразив, что он у себя, — выдохнул. Повернул голову и увидел, что с кровати свешивается маленькая ножка. Та, кому ножка принадлежала, по-прежнему крепко спала. И похрапывала. И пускала слюну. Он вздохнул. Рей столкнула его c его собственной постели. Опять.

Он поднялся и присел на краешек матраца; невольно улыбнулся, когда Рей, всхрапнув, проборомотала что-то про молоко. Да уж, красавицей она была: спутанные волосы рассыпались по подушке, рот широко раскрыт, отворот ночнушки намок от слюны, на животе развалился Кукла Папа, а руки и ноги она разбросала так, что заняла почти всю кровать, и без того не широкую.

Вот уже несколько недель Рей спала в его комнате. Впервые она осталась у него в ту ночь, когда увидела монстра из его снов. Тогда она настояла на том, чтобы остаться, и добавила для убедительности, что её мамочка всегда так делала, когда Рей снились кошмары. Он возражать не стал. Всё верно. Стоило ей оказаться рядом, как кошмары и существо пропали. Уже не вспомнить, когда в последний раз он безмятежно спал столько ночей подряд, и спасибо Силе уже за это.

Он лёг на спину с краю, чтобы у Рей оставалось достаточно места, но и самому чтоб не упасть. Он вспомнил тот день, когда совершенно неожиданно они с мамой отлично провели утро за завтраком. Расслабленно болтали по голограмм-связи о том, о сём, пока она не спросила, не завёл ли он друзей.

Бен скрипнул зубами. Он так и не смог рассказать маме про Рей. Он пытался, но мысли постоянно возвращались к мерзостям, в которых обвинили его Херрон Кастр и его шавки во время стычки в саду. Как сказать матери, что одна пятилетка каждый вечер стучится в дверь и ложится спать к нему под бочок? Как отвратительно, как невыносимо отвратительно, что глупость и злоба представили эти невинные действия совсем в ином свете. Рей... Рей была его единственным другом. Младшей сестрёнкой, которой у него никогда не было. То, в чём обвинили его эти парни, никогда ему даже в голову не приходило, но теперь забыть об этом было невозможно.

И всё же он не мог заставить себя прекратить их с Рей ежевечерние встречи. Не мог. Ему хотелось... ему нужна была её защита. Нет, он не использовал её, ничего такого. Как-никак он искренне любил эту кроху.

Он сморгнул и, повернув голову, поглядел на свою спящую соседку. Хм. Он любил Рей. Без памяти любил маленькую засранку. Подумать только!

Рей зашевелилась, проснулась и принялась потягиваться самым неженственным образом: урчала, громко ворчала и фыркала. Затем села и потёрла кулаками глаза.

— Мммммм... Сколько времени?

— Время — купаться, солнышко.

Ласковое прозвище легко скатилось с языка. Бен вылез из постели и направился к шкафу, чтобы достать чистую одежду для Рей. Она стала понемногу приносить в его комнату свои вещи, и уже в который раз он встревоженно задумался, сколько такое может продолжаться, учитывая, что Люк ни о чём не подозревает. Никто в академии в академии не подозревает. Бен, как мог, об этом позаботился.

— Ещё слишком рано, — заныла Рей и откинулась на подушки.

— Сама же проснулась рано — теперь иди в ванную. И давай побыстрее, я следующий.

Он подошёл и практически стащил Рей с постели. Та наконец поднялась, не переставая что-то недовольно бормотать себе под нос. Вскоре, уже одетая, она вышла из ванной, так рьяно вытирая волосы полотенцем, что сразу стало понятно: ей понадобится помощь, чтобы расчесать колтуны.

Подхватив чистую одежду и полотенце, Бен ненадолго скрылся в ванной. Вернувшись, он обнаружил Рей, которая взгромоздилась на стул у его рабочего стола и, как он и думал, пыталась выпутать расчёску из волос.

— Бен, спасай!

С улыбкой до ушей он поспешил ей на помощь. Как можно бережнее расчесав ей волосы, Бен вынул из ящика стола резинки, чтобы закрепить пряди. Он делал это уже столько раз, что пальцы двигались ловко и быстро. И лишь когда закончил, он вдруг понял, что причёска вышла какой-то другой.

Он закрутил волосы Рей в три колечка, а не в два, как обычно.

_Совсем как у девушки из его снов._

— Ой, Бен, почему ты так странно завязал мне волосы?

Бен очнулся от грёз и увидел, как Рей крутит головой из стороны в сторону, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения в зеркальце.

— Я... я не знаю. — Он сглотнул. — Прости. Дай переделаю...

— Нет, нет! Мне нравится, — объявила Рей и, просияв, повернулась к нему. — Спасибо! Теперь буду носить так.

Он рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ. Что-то было не так. Волосы. Глаза. Что-то... такое...

В комнате что-то загудело. Звук был настолько незнакомый, что Бен не сразу сообразил, откуда он взялся, а когда понял — словно полетел с обрыва.

Кто-то жал на кнопку дверного звонка. Никто прежде не звонил в его дверь. Даже Рей: она была слишком маленькой и не дотягивалась до кнопки. Что могло означать только одно.

Дядя Люк.

— Блин! — Бен подхватил Рей и кинулся в ванную.

— Бен, отпу...

— Тссссс. Это дядя Люк. Спрячься в ванной, сиди тихо и не выходи, пока не скажу.

— Почему?

— Потому что если дядя Люк узнает, что ты здесь спишь, он это запретит, — прошептал Бен. Рей всё ещё глядела удивлённо. Он не объяснял ей всего — потому что раньше они не попадались, но появление Люка у дверей могло всё изменить. — Я скоро, договорились?

Он закрыл дверь ванной и кинулся открывать дверь. Как он и думал, в дверях стоял Люк, весь в белом и всё такое.

— Доброе утро, Бен. Я как раз рассчитывал, что ты уже поднялся.

— Доброе утро, дядя Люк, — растянул губы Бен, надеясь, что его гримаса сойдёт за улыбку. — Какими судьбами?

Люк улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да так. Хотел похвалить за достижения последних нескольких недель. Хорошо учишься, высокие результаты в упражнениях, уверенно управляешь Силой... сейчас ты лучший в классе.

— С-серьёзно? — Этого Бен совсем не ожидал и даже чуть распрямил спину.

— Совершенно серьёзно, — кивнул Люк со светлым лицом. — Не знаю, как ты этого добился, но продолжай в том же духе.

Бен нервно хихикнул и едва удержался, чтобы не кинуть взгляд в сторону ванной.

— Я... я продолжу. Спасибо, дядя Люк.

— Нет. Себя благодари. Ты сам всего этого добился. — Люк похлопал Бена механической рукой по плечу. Было приятно. Даже очень. На лице у Люка была написана такая гордость, какой Бен не видал у собственного отца за всю жизнь. — Ну так... — Люк сложил руки на груди. — Как я понимаю, ты хорошенько подумал над моим вопросом?

Бен удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Каким вопросом?

— Который я задал тебе несколько недель назад. Чего ты больше всего боишься.

А, тот, вспомнил Бен и поёжился. Он мог бы рассказать дяде. Рассказать ему о монстре, который преследовал его много лет; о последнем кошмаре, об ужасах, которые ему открылись; но для этого пришлось бы выдать Рей. А так ли это было важно теперь?

— Я подумал. Да, — признал Бен. — И, думаю, я с этим разобрался. Теперь всё в порядке.

Люк одобрительно кивнул.

— Вижу. Поэтому я решил, что пора тебе кое-что передать.

Бен опустил взгляд на блестящий металлический цилиндр в руке дяди. Он уже видел его — на голограммах и в кошмарах — и от потрясения онемел на миг.

— Это... это же...

— Этот световой меч твоего деда. — Люк вложил оружие в руку Бена. Холодная рукоять гудела Силой и звала, как может звать лишь родной голос. — Одно время он был моим. А теперь он твой.

— Это... меч дедушки Анакина? — Бен с трудом удержался, чтобы не включить его. Не хотел выдавать своего восторга, хотя лицо — он чувствовал — и так уже готово было разорваться от широкой улыбки. — Это же меч, которым дед сражался в Войне клонов. Он сам его собрал. Но мне казалось, он был утрачен, после того как... — Его взгляд метнулся на металлическую руку дяди. — После боя с Дартом Вейдером.

— Славная история, расскажу в другой раз. — Люк отвел взгляд, откашлялся и продолжал: — Джедай получает меч двумя путями: наследует его или собирает сам. Это оружие, конечно, фамильное, и сейчас я передаю его тебе как наследнику рода Скайуокеров. Он станет частью тебя, пока не наступит время передать его следующему поколению.

Бен вдруг ощутил тяжесть меча в руке.

— Дядя Люк... зачем ты даёшь его мне сейчас?

Губы Люка изогнулись в улыбке.

— Ну, я подумал, что лучше его передать тебе при личной встрече. А то здесь встречаются глаза завидущие.

Кастр, подумал Бен. Ну ещё бы. Этот бледный тощий рыжий умник вряд ли бы порадовался, увидев у него на поясе легендарный меч. Довольно и того, что этот тип и его шавки точат на него зуб после того, как Люк наказал их, заставив вручную вымыть туалеты. За это их прозвали Говнючая кучка.

Если б они увидали его с этим мечом...

— Дядя Люк... Не обязательно передавать его мне сейчас. Я и сам могу собрать и...

— Нет, Бен. Он тебе понадобится, — сказал Люк так настойчиво, что Бен оторвал влюбленный взгляд от меча. — Ты еще не понял? Грядут Испытания.

Бен задохнулся. Испытания джедаев. Он слышал о них на уроках джедайской истории и преданий. Это был путь к тому, чтобы стать рыцарем джедаем, трудный и опасный.

— Я много месяцев медитировал в поисках ответа, — вмешался в мысли Бена голос Люка; тот явно почувствовал сомнения племянника. — Вначале у меня не получалось увидеть и почувствовать тебя через Силу, но теперь я смог, и Сила говорит мне, что я должен вооружить тебя в преддверии того, что ждёт тебя на пути к рыцарству. — Пауза. — Если ты не передумал.

Бен вновь опустил глаза на меч и безотчетно взвесил его в руке. Он не лгал, когда сказал дяде, что не хочет становиться джедаем. Да, рыцарь — это звучит волнующе, напоминает о подвигах деда и Люка. Определённо, ему нужна подготовка, чтобы научиться понимать и подчинять свои возможности. Но в самом ли деле его судьба — идти по стопам предков? Или его предназначение выше?

_"В галактике разлад, понадобится кто-то сильный, кто остановит эту анархию. Вернёт порядок..."_

Он встряхнул головой. Он больше не позволит словам того существа — и даже воспоминанию о них — управлять его жизнью. Теперь он сам хозяин своей судьбы, и всё это благодаря Рей.

Пальцы крепче сжали рукоять меча, едва он вспомнил о девочке, которая всё ещё пряталась в ванной. Рей, которая освободила его от демонов; Рей, его самый близкий друг; Рей, у которой нет другой семьи, кроме него; Рей, которая останется совсем одна, если он покинет академию.

— Я буду джедаем, — объявил Бен и сам удивился своей уверенности. Да, он пойдёт по стопам дяди и деда, но не ради себя. А ради Рей. — Я приложу все старания, чтобы подготовиться к Испытаниям.

— Рад это слышать. Уверен, у тебя всё получится. — Люк слегка кивнул и повернулся уходить. Бен уже собирался закрыть за ним дверь, когда дядя остановился и с проницательным видом усмехнулся. — Кстати, сегодня на обучении Силе поговорим о Сокрытии. Поучишься прятать свой силовой след от других. Думаю, Рей этот навык тоже пригодится, а то её присутствие в твоей ванной отлично слышно отсюда. Бедняжка совсем заскучала.

Будь у Бена съемная челюсть, он бы сейчас подбирал её с пола. Ему даже показалось, что Люк ему подмигнул, — но только показалось, а дядя продолжал:

— Может, в этот раз уже поможешь ей перенести вещи и кровать в твою комнату? На одной вы с ней скоро уже не будете помещаться. К тому же, в академии скоро появятся новые падаваны и младшие ученики, так что всё равно придётся жить по двое, так ведь?

— Д-да, — кивнул Бен, еле ворочая языком. — Я... ммм... с-спасибо, дядя Люк.

— Увидимся на занятиях, Бен.

— Хо-хорошо, дядя Люк.

Бен проводил взглядом дядю и вздымающиеся полы его белых одежд, пока тот не скрылся за углом. Всё ещё остолбенелый, он дотащился до кровати, тяжело плюхнулся и открыл дверь в ванную с помощью Силы.

— Ушёл? — выглянула Рей.

— Да, солнышко. Ушёл.

— Фух! — выдохнула Рей и драматичным жестом вытерла воображаемый пот со лба. — Было ужасно скучно.

Бен улыбнулся и жестом подозвал её к себе. Надо было многое ей объяснить. К счастью, только приятное.


	9. Глава 9

— Просыпайся, соня! Твой черёд купаться!

Каждый удар подушкой выбивал из Бена новый стон. Было, конечно, не больно, но он так надеялся поспать ещё хотя бы минут пять. Однако Рей, взявшая на себя обязанности человека-будильника, была неутомима.

— О-о-о, ладно, Рей, встаю. Встаю.

Он сел и хмуро глянул на неё; она ответила щербатой улыбкой. В шесть лет у неё выпали два передних зуба, но она нисколько не смущалась — напротив, пользовалась этим, чтобы строить ему очаровательные мордашки. Устоять было невозможно.

Он хмурого вида не осталось и следа — он разулыбался. Неужели прошёл уже год в академии? Когда-то Бен сомневался, что продержится здесь хотя бы месяц, но вот, пожалуйста, — он успешно проходит испытания (не считая трудностей в работе с командой; душой компании его не назовёшь), отлично проводит время и живёт в одной комнате с лучшей подружкой — или, скорее, лучшей сестрёнкой, о какой парень мог бы только мечтать. Понятное дело, многие падаваны по-прежнему на них косились. У Херрона Кастра и его шавок не переводился запас пошлых шуток, которыми они сыпали при виде их с Рей, но он уже отрастил себе кожу потолще. Оставалось только защищать Рей от Говнючей кучки, как Рей ограждала его от кошмаров.

И в это тоже было трудно поверить: он избавился от своего монстра; и если б в отплату за это ему пришлось всю жизнь просыпаться от ударов подушкой, он бы с радостью это терпел.

Бен отправился в ванную и уткнулся в зеркало, выискивая подозрительные отметины на лице. На той неделе он имел несчастье познакомиться с Рей-пакостницей: пока он спал, той взбрело в голову, что превратить его лицо в карту созвездий, соединив родинки черным маркером, — это ужасно весело. Остаток недели он ходил с геометрическими фигурами на лице. Справедливости ради, Рей в знак раскаяния позволила ему сотворить то же самое с её веснушками. Ух, видок у них был ещё тот.

Удовлетворившись тем, что Рей не выкинула очередной номер, он занялся обычным утренним туалетом. Однако стоило ему выйти, как она запрыгнула ему на спину, вцепилась в отворот одежды и обхватила ногами торс.

— Р-Рей!

— Рей не зовут меня, — изобразила она высоким гортанным голосом. — Учитель Йода зовут меня. М-м-м!

Бен рассмеялся.

— Ты слишком увлеклась рассказами дяди Люка, солнышко.

— Солнышко мне не должен ты говорить, — продолжала она, несильно потянув его за всё ещё влажные волосы. — Уважение к учителю будешь ты проявлять.

— Хорошо, учитель Йода. — Не переставая улыбаться, он закатил глаза и подцепил руками ноги Рей у неё под коленями. — На завтрак мы пойдём?

— Дело доброе завтрак. Есть мы будем!

В тот день он бегом таскал её на закорках в столовую и даже в класс, не заботясь о том, какими взглядами их провожали другие падаваны. Останавливался разве что обменяться любезностями с Леннетт Ма. За этот год они подружились, хотя как следует поговорить с ней у него никак не выходило, особенно если рядом была Рей. Девчонка взяла за обыкновение сердиться и даже буянить в присутствии Леннетт; вот и сейчас она принялась дёргать его за уши.

— Ой, ой, ладно, Рей, поехали!

Он мысленно пометил себе: обсудить с Рей проблемку с её поведением. Опять.

Но это никогда не помогало.

***

— Просыпайся, лежебока!

— Встаю, встаю, — заворчал Бен и стал вылезать из постели.

Рей тем временем достала из ящика его стола электронный ростомер. С тех пор как она вдруг вытянулась, ей понравилось отмечать свой рост. Впрочем, росла не она одна. За год у Бена дважды сменился размер штанов, и теперь он возвышался почти над всеми в классе.

— Ещё на дюйм выросла, — объявила Рей и показала электронный экранчик. Бен приподнялся, чтобы получше рассмотреть, и улыбка слетела с её лица. — Опять ты выше. Так не честно!

— Не честно? — зевнул он и потянулся; щелкнул сустав, и Бен застонал. Три дня прошло, а тело всё ещё ноет от усиленных тренировок, которым его теперь подвергал дядя. — С чего это становиться выше — не честно?

— С того, что я вечно буду отставать и не дорасту тебе до плеча, — надулась она, швырнула прибор обратно в ящик и, сложив руки на груди кренделем, плюхнулась на пол.

Бен покачал головой. Начинается. Терпение, которое он обычно проявлял с ней, могло ведь и лопнуть. Слишком всё болит. Через минуту его приступ слабости прошёл, Бен подсел к Рей и приобнял её одной рукой.

— Солнышко, тебе ведь всего семь. У тебя ещё много лет в запасе, чтобы вырасти. Не надо торопиться.

— А ты... ты ведь подождёшь меня?

— Ага, конечно, как скажешь. — Он ещё раз зевнул и сморщился от спазма в шее. Слава Создателю, сегодня у него только обучение Силе. Ещё одной такой серии отжиманий и силовых упражнений он не переживёт. — Блин... Массаж бы...

— Хочешь, похожу по спине?

— Да, было бы здорово.

***

— Просыпайся, муф дойный!

— Просыпайся, умник!

— Просыпайся, ты, ленивый акк-пёс!

— Просыпайся, отрыжка вуки!

За эти годы Рей кое-чему у него научилась, и не всегда хорошему — в том числе обидным словам, которые она теперь вываливала на него каждое утро вперемежку с ударами подушкой. Это, конечно, было плохо, но не совсем, потому что он научился следить за языком в её присутствии. Хвала звёздам, слов погрубее он при ней не ляпал. Дядя Люк шкуру бы с него спустил.

В год, когда ей исполнилось восемь, обычный порядок вещей был нарушен. Тем утром он проснулся рано, но притворился спящим, чтобы Рей начала его будить. А она не начала.

Он приоткрыл глаз и увидел, что она всё ещё спит в своей кровати. Странно.

Он решил подождать. И ещё подождать. А когда стало ясно, что Рей вставать не собирается, он коварно усмехнулся, подхватил подушку и стал подкрадываться. Ну наконец-то после многих лет мучений он отомстит маленькой негодяйке.

Всё ещё ухмыляясь, он поднял подушку повыше обеими руками...

... и замер.

Лицо Рей горело, на лбу проступил пот, черты исказила гримаса.

Уронив подушку на каменный пол, Бен рухнул на колени. Его ладонь накрыла почти всю голову Рей.

У неё был жар.

В голове у него заорала сирена. Одним махом Бен завернул Рей в одеяло и рванул с ней в охапку вон из комнаты, путаясь в собственных пижамных штанах. Он бежал в лечебницу, и подошвы его босых ног больно бились о булыжные полы.

У неё просто высокая температура, выяснил он у мед-дроида, после того как Рей устроили на одной из коек лечебницы. Так или иначе все дети через это проходят. С ней всё будет хорошо... но будь он проклят, если отойдёт от неё.

Молва о болезни Рей разнеслась быстро, но Бен не ждал, что посетителей будет много. Первым пришёл дядя.

— Смотрю, ты беспокоишься за неё, — сказал он.

— Очень, — буркнул Бен и снова положил ладонь ей на влажный лоб. Температура ещё была высокой, но теперь благодаря лекарствам Рей хотя бы спала спокойней. — Неужели... неужели все родители так?

— Полагаю, — тихо ответил Люк и подтянул одеяло Рей под подбородок. — Ты бы спросил у мамы и отца. Им лучше знать, каково это — быть родителем.

"По меньшей мере, одной из них", — не без презрения подумал Бен. Хотя, если честно, даже мать последнее время отстранилась от его жизни, и дело тут не в нарастающих радиационных помехах.

— Дядя Люк, ты об этом жалеешь? — вдруг спросил Бен. — Что у тебя нет своей семьи?

— Академия — моя семья, — искренне ответил Люк. — Я создавал её почти двадцать лет, выточил её, можно сказать, из бесплодного камня. — Дядя окинул взглядом лечебницу: дроидов и белые стены из дюрастали, которые резко контрастировали с каменными сводами. — Вы, старшие и младшие, — мои дети. На другое времени не остаётся.

— Так... это не из-за старинных джедайских обычаев, которые запрещают жениться?

Люк от души рассмеялся.

— Может, я и по самые уши ушёл в традиции джедаев, но мне хватает ума понимать, какой из них следовать, а какой нет. Твой дед...

Молчание Люка затянулось настолько, что Бен посмотрел на него и удивился тому, как потемнел его взгляд.

— А что дед?

Люк вздохнул.

— Скажем так: ему с моей матерью не нужно было бы таиться. Стыдиться такой любви и прятать её от мира не стоит.

Взгляд Бена вновь упал на Рей; её грудь поднималась и опускалась с каждым слабым вздохом и выдохом. Он вспомнил время, когда ему приходилось скрывать, что они дружат и живут в одной комнате. Как это было тяжело. Через что прошли дедушка и бабушка — и представить трудно. Как ему повезло, что теперь таиться не надо. Он напомнил себе, что на днях надо будет рассказать матери о Рей. Лея последнее время была так занята, что в те редкие разы, когда им удавалось связаться сквозь все помехи, она или слишком отвлекалась на что-то, или куда-то спешила. Поговорить серьёзно не удавалось — только поболтать о пустяках.

— Я был бы не прочь когда-нибудь иметь детей, — пробормотал Бен больше для себя, чем для дяди, и завёл выбившуюся прядь волос Рей за ухо. — И когда они у меня появятся, я посвящу им всё своё время.

— Что ж... — Удивление в голосе Люка, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. — Наверняка твоей маме было бы приятно это слышать. С Рей ты набрался опыта, и посмотри, какой славной она растёт.

Бен покраснел. Он не привык собой гордиться. Даже после того, как Люк стал лестно отзываться о его успехах в учёбе, голосок в голове не переставал нашёптывать, что тот пристрастен к единственному племяннику. Но похвала тому, как он воспитывает Рей? Эту награду он принимает и будет носить с гордостью.

— Когда-нибудь ты станешь отличным отцом, Бен. — Люк похлопал Бена по плечу. — Сперва, конечно, надо будет найти тебе подходящую невесту. Если ты уже не...

Входная дверь в лечебницу отъехала в сторону с громким свистом. Бен повернулся и увидел Леннетт Ма, которая вошла с тарелками супа на подносе.

— Бен, я слышала, что случилось, и... — Заметив Люка, она остановилась и быстро кивнула. — М-магистр Люк.

— Доброе утро, мисс Ма. — Металлическая рука на плече Бена слегка сжалась — почти понимающе, и Бен покраснел не меньше Леннетт. — Оставлю вас поговорить. Бен, сегодня можешь пропустить занятия. А с вами, мисс Ма, мы увидимся.

Леннетт молча кивнула, золотые локоны качнулись, взгляд голубых глаз проводил уходящего Люка. Она вздохнула и повернулась к Бену с застенчивой улыбкой. 

— Слышала, Рей заболела. Я не знала, что она любит, поэтому принесла из столовой разные супы.

— Спасибо, Леннетт. Большое спасибо.

Бен поднялся взять у неё поднос, и сердце у него подскочило, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись.

Воспоминание об этом не оставляло его ещё долго после того, как Леннетт ушла. Он продолжал ощущать прикосновение её пальцев до самого вечера, когда решил, что останется на ночь в лечебнице с Рей. Мед-дроиды пытались его выпроводить, но не очень настойчиво: в их распоряжении были данные списанных тренировочных дроидов, и потому им было известно, на что способен разъярённый Бен.

Глубокой ночью он проснулся не от фантомного касания пальцев Леннетт, а от тепла ладошки, которую Рей приложила к его руке.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё; отрывать голову от края кровати и даже шевелиться в кресле было лень.

— Эй... ты...

Это был не вопрос. Он сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Слишком мутно было в голове со сна. А Рей всё прикладывала его руку к свой и так, и сяк.

— Какая у меня крошечная рука, — прошептала она наконец тихим и немного хриплым голосом.

— Потому что ты крошечная, — пробормотал Бен в простыню.

— Мне уже восемь.

— Ещё крошечная.

— Я так и не доросла тебе до плеч.

— Потому что ты ещё маленькая.

— Значит, моя рука ещё подрастёт?

— Угу. — Звёзды, она даже больная такая говорливая, подумал он, и принялся ощупывать постель свободной рукой, пока не нашёл её лоб. Температура немного спала, и он облегчённо вздохнул. — Когда твоя рука станет почти такой же большой, как моя, ты поймёшь, что уже выросла. А теперь спи давай.

— Тогда ты женишься на мне, и я стану принцессой?

На этот раз он оторвал голову от койки и уставился на неё полуприкрытыми сонными глазами.

— Так в этом всё дело?

Краска на щеках Рей стала ярче, и она подтянула одеяло повыше, так что из-за него выглядывали только воспалённые ореховые глаза.

— До тебя так и не доходит? — Бен с мягкой улыбкой покачал головой, забрался к ней на койку и обнял. Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как они последний раз спали в одной постели, и он чувствовал себя спокойно и уютно. И не было нужды спрашивать, чувствует ли она то же самое. — Разве ты не понимаешь, солнышко? Для меня ты всегда была принцессой.

Она одарила его улыбкой, которая могла бы превратить ночь в день, и покрепче прижалась к его согнутой руке.

— Бен?

— Да?

— Спой мне "Свет луны".

Его сердце одновременно похолодело и наполнилось теплом. Он не пел ей эту колыбельную — колыбельную мамы — уже очень давно; Бен справился с жжением в глазах и запел со всем чувством; а когда они с Рей погрузились в глубокий сон, ему снилась улыбающаяся мама, с которой они, держась за руки, гуляют по галереям дворца и любуются огромными озёрами и величавыми горами. На планете, которую никто больше не увидит.

  


[Автор - Subaru](http://01091006.tumblr.com/)

***

Когда Рей исполнилось девять, она стала больше интересоваться занятиями. Она и так училась неплохо, но ею вдруг овладело желание превзойти все свои прежние достижения. Бен решил, что её впечалил урок истории и джедайского наследия, на котором Лор Сан Текка, снова подменявший Люка, рассказал, как в старину рыцари джедаи выбирали себе учеников из лучших падаванов.

Теперь она всё внимание уделяла своим слабым сторонам: силовым тренировкам и упражнениям с оружием. Ох и много же ей предстояло работы. Знания и способности в Силе — это одно, а Рей надо было подкачать мышцы, чтобы справляться с физическими заданиями. Пожалуй, пришла пора настоять, чтобы она ела меньше сладкого.

Бен вращал деревянным мечом и мягко переступал босыми ногам по отполированному деревянному полу тренировочного зала. С этим местом у него было связано много воспоминаний, главным образом — о том, как от его яростных ударов летали под высоким потолком дроиды. Те времена давно прошли, и теперь, когда его назначили инструктором у младших, его дни были наполнены занятиями и внеурочными тренировками с Рей.

Ещё один оборот меча, и Бен повернулся к Рей, которая навзничь распласталась на полу в лучах заходящего солнца.

— Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит, Рей.

— Нет. — Она покачала головой и, оперевшись на свой деревянный меч, поднялась на нетвёрдых ногах. — Мы ещё не закончили.

Бен закатил глаза.

— Рей.

— Я хочу стать сильной, — упрямо заявила она и с горящим решимостью взором взялась обеими руками за рукоять меча. — Я хочу знать, что ты выберешь своей ученицей меня.

Можно подумать, он собирался выбирать кого-то другого. Правда, ей он говорить об этом не стал: пусть не расслабляется.

— Хорошо. — Ещё одно вращение, и он с помощью Силы отправил их мечи через всю комнату в крепление на стене. Он перевёл взгляд на другую стену, где тоже рядами располагалось деревянное оружие, взмахнул кистью, и два снаряда перелетели к ним с Рей в руки.

— Шесты? — Она оценила вес длинного орудия.

— Не совсем то, к чему я привык, — признал он и почти без усилий прокрутил шест вокруг пальцев, плеч, спины и снова перед собой. — Но основы я знаю.

— Выпендриваешься. — Рей сморщила нос, но улыбку скрыть не могла. — А почему шест?

— У него больше рычаг и амплитуда, пригодится при встрече с более высоким соперником. — Он снова крутанул шест и принял позу. — Другими словами, идеальный выбор для тебя, малявка.

— Эй! — Рей кинулась вперёд и попыталась повторить его движения, явно намереваясь стукнуть, но шест вырвался у неё из рук и загремел по полу. Она зарычала и подобрала его с помощью Силы.

Он с улыбкой покачал головой и подошёл к ней.

— Слушай, если собралась заниматься с шестом, надо сначала научиться правильно его держать. Это шест, а не меч. — Он опустился перед ней на колени, накрыл её руки своими, чтобы отвести их в нужное положение, и нахмурился, почувствовав, что не может разжать её пальцы. — Рей, ты слишком напряжена. Расслабься.

Рей молча ослабила хватку и позволила ему правильно поставить ей пальцы, кисти и локти.

— Мысленно раздели шест на три части. Ладони — на границах каждой трети. Такое положение рук ты будешь использовать чаще всего. — Он поднял взгляд и заметил у неё на лице странное выражение. — Рей?

Она быстро заморгала.

— О! М-м. Ага. Держать вот так. Ага.

Он вздохнул.

— Хватит на сегодня занятий, солнышко. Я же вижу: ты устала. — Он поднялся и с помощью Силы отослал свой шест назад в крепление, Рей сделала то же самое. — Залезь в душ перед тем, как идти в столовую. У тебя вся одежда в поту.

Рей кивнула, не разжимая губ и не поднимая глаз. Похоже, устала даже больше, чем ему показалось, подумал Бен, когда они вместе шли к выходу. Едва они ступили через порог, мимо них, возбуждённо переговариваясь, пробежала гурьба падаванов.

Он заметил Леннетт Ма, помахал рукой:

— Леннетт!

— Бен! — Леннетт остановилась перевести дыхание, и тут же Бен почувствовал, как Рей схватила его за руку и прижалась к нему. — Бен, новости от старших падаванов. Мастер Люк. Он вернулся.

— Вернулся? — повторил Бен и удивлённо приподнял брови. Дядя время от времени улетал — обычное дело: на поиски джедайских артефактов либо набрать в академию новых чувствительных к силе учеников, — но он всегда предупреждал о возвращении за несколько дней. Что-то стряслось?

— Есть только один способ выяснить, — пожала плечами Леннетт и побежала догонять остальных. Бен двинулся за ней. Прицепившаяся к руке Рей — следом: по каменным ступеням, галереям, через огромный круглый двор академии к главной арке у входа. Остановились они лишь там, где начиналась пустынная каменистая почва.

Менее чем в сотне футов от них садился большой дискообразный шатл академии; его сероватые очертания и полукруглую кабину ещё можно было разглядеть в гаснущем свете заката. Когда-то он, наверное, был белым, но за много лет полётов на задания и за провиантом он утратил свой первоначальный нарядный вид.

На глазах у Бена аппарель корабля опустилась, подняв клубы пыли. Через несколько секунд с корабля сошли с десяток фигур. Двоих он узнал — это были старшие падаваны, которым вскоре предстояло стать джедаями. Остальные были дети лет пяти-тринадцати. Новые ученики, подумал Бен, глядя, как они проходят мимо; Сила гудела вокруг них.

Но что-то в этой группе показалось Бену странным, чего не было в предыдущие разы, когда Люк привозил учеников. В них не чувствовалось ни задора, ни даже любопытства к новому для них месту. Их одежды — приглушённого цвета туники с диковинными узорами, надетые поверх тёмных блуз — выделялись на фоне светлых одежд падаванов. А их глаза! Невыразительные и пустые. 

— Что с ними такое? — услышал он шёпот Рей и был даже немного рад узнать, что не его одного это встревожило.

— Не знаю. — Он честно не знал. — Наверное, укачало по дороге.

После того как старшие падаваны проводили всех новых учеников в академию, Бен и остальные вновь повернули головы к всё ещё опущенной аппарели. В проёме наконец появился Люк, и улыбка мгновенно сошла с лица Бена.

Люк прихрамывал. На боку его кипенно-белые одежды намокли от крови.

— Дядя Люк! — Бен выпустил руку Рей и бросился на помощь, но Люк только покачал головой и поковылял сам. — Дядя Люк, что случилось?

— Я в порядке, — угрюмо ответил тот и небрежно махнул металлической рукой. На ней не хватало двух пальцев. — Провизия на корабле. Проследи, чтобы её забрали.

— Но ты ранен...

— Схожу в лечебницу.

Без лишних слов Люк, прихрамывая, направился ко входу в академию. Бен и остальные падаваны проводили его долгим взглядом, после чего принялись за дело.

На следующий день Бен встретил новых младших учеников в чистеньких падаванских одеждах: они играли и с удовольствием осматривали все уголки академии с магистром Люком. Ему уже подлечили рану и заменили металлические пальцы. Дела быстро вошли в привычную колею, и странное первое появление малышей быстро выветрилось у Бена из головы.


	10. Глава 10

— Бен, я слышала, у тебя появилась подружка.

Бен снова сидел в комм-центре. Этот их разговор с мамой был всего лишь второй за год. Было темно, и только блики новостных передач со всей галактики, которые беззвучно проецировались на серые дюрастальные стены, освещали комнату. Удивительно, зачем Люк оставил их включёнными и отчего вдруг заинтересовался галактической политикой. Впрочем, мысли Бена на этом долго не задержались.

— П-подружка? — В голове у него закружились воспоминания о глазах цвета летнего неба и золотых, как солнце, локонах, в ушах зазвенел мелодичный смех. Он опустил голову, тщетно пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — У меня... м-м... можно и так сказать.

— Ты никогда мне о ней не рассказывал.

— Да как-то всё не к слову было. — Он оторвал взгляд от носков сапог и нахмурился. Связь по-прежнему была плохой, и помехи почти заслоняли лицо матери на экране, однако не заметить её озабоченный вид было трудно. — Если ты думаешь, что я ей интересен только из-за происхождения, то это зря. Она такая же, как я. Мы с ней отлично друг друга понимаем. Мы знакомы уже много лет, так что не волнуйся. — Он неожиданно для себя мечтательно вздохнул и скомканно закончил: — Она мне нравится, мам. Очень. Во всей академии она одна такая.

Лея молчала. Может, дело было в помехах, а может, в запаздывании сигнала, но Бен воспринял её молчание как желание выслушать его до конца. — Она очень добрая. И... такая... красивая. Она единственная из класса считает меня самостоятельной личностью, а не просто Скайуокером, или Органой, или Соло. Типа... она воспринимает меня таким, какой я есть.

— Это же не та десятилетка, с которой ты спишь в одной комнате?

— Погоди, что? — Бен было рассмеялся, но осёкся, заметив, что мать не улыбается. — Да нет, мам. Ты всё напутала.

— Но ты в самом деле живёшь в одной комнате с маленькой девочкой? — не отступала Лея.

— Да, мам, живу. Я же сто лет назад послал тебе сообщение, в котором рассказал про Рей.

— Я получала сообщение, но оно было таким битым, что я не смогла открыть. — На том конце Лея переходила с места на место, и её изображение то и дело пропадало из проекции. Бену показалось, она пытается одновременно работать и разговаривать с ним. Раз она связалась с ним в разгар рабочего дня, значит, находит этот разговор важным. — Люк согласен с тем, как вы разместились?

— Да, мам, согласен. Он с самого начала был не против. — Бен почувствовал, что в его тон просачивается раздражение. — А в чём вообще дело?

— Только что заходил Дорлан Кастр. Ему сын рассказал, что вы с этой девочкой живёте вместе. — Лея говорила очень серьёзно, и Бена начало подташнивать, как пять лет назад, когда он впервые услышал гнусные намёки Херрона Кастра в саду академии. — Бен... Ты мой сын. Я тебе верю. Но, возможно, будет... пристойней, если эта девочка поселится с ровесницами?

Он ответил немедленно:

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что... — Он прикусил язык. Как ей объяснить, если она много лет не верила ему, когда он говорил ей про монстра? Как дать ей понять, насколько важно для него присутствие Рей? Что ему хорошо с нею рядом? Решит ведь, что это отговорки. — Рей — мой лучший друг. Она мне как сестра.

— Да, я это понимаю, — кивнула она и небрежно махнула рукой. — Но, Бен, люди толкуют...

— И что? — Он явственно представил, как заезжает Херрону Кастру кулаком по морде. Он оскалил зубы. — Мне плевать, что обо мне толкуют.

— Я знаю, что тебе плевать. А как насчет того, что толкуют о девочке? — Лея оторвалась от прочих занятий и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Как насчёт того, что толкуют о ней? Ты об этом подумал?

Он замер. Нет, это ему в голову не приходило. За прошлые годы он научился не замечать косые взгляды и сплетни. Разве не само собой разумеется, что Рей относится к этому точно так же? Она никогда не давала ему повода думать, что чем-то недовольна...

И тут его осенило: у Рей нет друзей, кроме него, — во всяком случае тех, о ком бы ему было известно. Люк привёз ещё нескольких малышей, но Бен ни разу не видел, чтобы она с ними общалась, кроме как по необходимости в классе. Что, если из-за него её обижают, а он и не знал?

Подумав, он кивнул.

— Ладно, мам. Я поговорю с ней.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Бен. — Лея просияла тёплой улыбкой, но Бен не оценил этого — и вовсе не по причине помех. — Ну а теперь, дружок, мне надо поработать с отчётами. Ещё раз свяжусь, как смогу, ладно?

Бен кивнул, глядя на тающую голограмму матери. Громкость новостных сводок увеличилась, и вскоре весь затемнённый комм-центр наполнился голосами дикторов, которые бубнили о конфликте двух фракций Межгалактического сената — центристов и популистов; Лея была членом последней. Судя по новостям, вряд ли мама выйдет скоро на связь снова.

_"В галактике разлад, понадобится кто-то сильный, кто остановит эту анархию. Вернёт порядок..."_

Он ударил себя ладонями по глазам, а потом обхватил голову руками. Откуда лезет эта хрень?

Он вскочил и вышел из комм-центра. Рей. Ему надо к Рей. Они слишком давно не виделись, вот и всё. Надо просто вернуться к ней, прочистить мозги и...

_"... возможно, будет... пристойней, если эта девочка будет жить с ровесницами..."_

Бен ускорил шаг, а потом побежал по каменным коридорам; звук его шагов отражался в высоких потолках; плечи задевали других падаванов. Он не слышал их ворчания и недовольных возгласов, не видел сердитых взглядов. Сейчас ему нужно было только увидеться Рей, поговорить с ней, вместе с ней разобраться в своём внутреннем раздрае. 

Он застал её там же, где оставил: она сидела на полу их комнаты и продолжала возиться с компактным симулятором полётов, который он подарил ей на день рождения; голографическая инструкция валялась рядом. После всех историй о его детских путешествиях на "Тысячелетнем соколе" ей тоже захотелось выучиться управлять кораблём; она даже принялась за язык вуки. Это, конечно, не помогло бы в пилотировании, но Рей, похоже, преисполнилась решимости перенять все его умения.

— Ну что, Бен, — сказала она, не поднимая глаз и продолжая копаться в чреве устройства. Из девчонки выйдет отличный механик, подумал Бен. — Как всё с мамой прошло? Она спрашивала обо мне?

— Да... спрашивала.

От её вопроса ему стало ещё муторней, он прошёл к своей кровати, сел и уставился на профиль Рей.

Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, она подняла голову; ореховые и тёмно-карие глаза смотрели друг на друга.

— Ну? И что она сказала?

— Да ничего особенного. Она просто... — Он закусил губу и отвёл взгляд. Проклятье, он не мог ей солгать. Но можно попробовать хотя бы оградить её от правды. — Рей... ты... довольна положением дел?

Она приподняла тонкую бровь.

— Каким положением дел?

— Этим. — Он широко развёл руками, показывая на комнату. — Ты. Я. Живём в одной комнате.

Она подозрительно свела брови.

— Да. А чего бы мне не быть?

Она снова поймала его взгляд, и Бен крепче вцепился матрац. Рей по-прежнему видела его насквозь. Она как будто слышала его мысли.

Рей изменилась в лице, и Бену стало тошно.

— Твоя мама не хочет, чтобы я жила с тобой?

— Нет, солнышко, всё не так. — В один миг он оказался на коленях рядом с ней и обнял её. — Она просто... думает, что тебе лучше жить с девочками твоего возраста.

— А ты?

— Что "я"?

— Тоже думаешь, что мне лучше жить с девочками моего возраста?

Он убрал руку с её плеча и прислонился спиной к кровати. Что ответить, он не знал. Пять лет. Пять лет они живут с Рей вместе. Четверть его жизни. Половину её. Он не может её отпустить. Но...

— Я просто волнуюсь, что другие... станут говорить о тебе такое, чего им говорить не следует.

— Вот как? — Рей вновь всё внимание обратила на симулятор и склонилась над ним пониже. — Вроде того, как непристойно и отвратительно, когда ребёнок спит в одной комнате со взрослым?

Бен почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица.

— А что... такое говорят?

— Угу. — В ровном голосе Рей прозвучала скука. — И ты хочешь, чтоб я жила с такими девчонками? Брось.

И снова Бен не знал, что сказать, и просто молча смотрел на неё, пока она ковырялась с аппаратом.

Наконец она вытерла пот со лба и подняла взгляд.

— Бен, всем угодить невозможно. Люди всегда найдут повод для сплетен. Но если мы с тобой знаем, как всё обстоит на самом деле, что мы не делаем ничего плохого, какое нам дело до того, что говорят другие?

Бен сморгнул и молча уставился на неё, словно увидел её впервые. Неужели она всегда была такой... такой...

Рей нахмурилась:

— Что?

— Ничего. — Бен встряхнул головой и улыбнулся. — Ты говоришь, как... взрослая.

Ему показалось, что Рей покраснела, но она слишком быстро отвернулась, чтобы он мог разглядеть получше.

— Я давно уже взрослая. Просто ты не заметил.

— Мне... мне кажется, заметил, — возразил он. — Знаешь, наверное, просто не могу перестать относиться к тебе как к крошке сестрёнке.

Рей снова спрятала лицо в симулятор полётов.

— Передай-ка мне изоленту. 

— Как же мне теперь жить и не заботиться о тебе, — продолжал он утрированно унылым и плаксивым голосом, вручая ей изоленту. Со зверским выражением лица Рей зубами оторвала полоску. — Моя сестрёнка теперь совсем большая... М-м-м-вф!

— Так-то лучше! — заявила Рей, разглаживая концы изоленты на уголках его рта. — Теперь могу спокойно починить симулятор.

Бен растянул губы в улыбке, насколько позволяла изолента. Рей права. Что думают и говорят другие, не важно.

Но матери он больше и слова не скажет о Рей.

***

Ещё один год миновал. С приближением проверок теоретических знаний падаваны всё больше времени проводили в библиотеке академии. Она была меньше, чем Архив джедаев на Корусанте, но повторяла его архитектурное решение: стеллажи с накопителями данных примыкали торцами к колоннам, которые уходили под высокий потолок; свет из треугольных окон лился на выложенные мрамором полы; не хватало разве что золотых бюстов давно почивших джедаев. Стеллажей и дата-пластин здесь также было меньше — впрочем, достаточно для потребностей учеников, если они, конечно, пользовались библиотекой по назначению. Вон те двое точно сюда не за знаниями пришли, подумал Бен и слегка заскрёб пальцами по отполированной до блеска поверхности стола, хотя больше всего ему хотелось глубоко процарапать её. Может, даже поднять стол и разбить его вдребезги. Затем взять ножку и врезать ею, как дубиной, по этой рыжей...

— Бен!

Он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте и не сразу пришёл в себя.

— Прости, что ты сказала? — повернулся он к Рей.

— Сам же просил погонять тебя по вопросам, — немного раздражённо напомнила она. На подставочке перед ней лежал датапад и рядом — россыпь дата-пластин. — Ты должен отвечать правильно, если хочешь сдать. Итак, на какой планете состоялось последнее сражение между Галактической Империей и Новой Республикой?

— М-м-м... дай подумать...

Он старался не смотреть. Старался сосредоточиться на учёбе. Но не замечать сияние золота рядом с медью было трудно. Это слишком отвлекало.

Слишком бесило.

Датапад глухо хлопнулся на стол и вывел его из задумчивости. Когда Бен повернулся, Рей уже шла к выходу из библиотеки.

— Рей, стой! — Он сам не понял, зачем окликнул её; и даже когда библиотечные дроиды и другие падаваны зашикали на него, позвал снова: — Рей!

Он выскочил на улицу и зажмурился от слепящего летнего солнца. Библиотека выходила прямо на двор, и, когда глаза привыкли к свету, Бен попытался высмотреть Рей. Как на ладони, перед ним лежали почти все светло-бурые каменные строения академии, но Рей нигде не было видно. Она быстро бегала, если хотела. Тогда он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, надеясь, что она не закрылась от Силы.

Не закрылась. Напротив — он тут же ощутил её взрывное присутствие, её осязаемую ярость, от которой у Бена заболели глаза.

Он пошёл туда, куда его повела тяга в груди: через двор, к западным воротам и арочному проходу в сад. Как давно они с Рей здесь не бывали; с тех самых пор, как случилась драка с Херроном Кастром и его приятелями. Сейчас его вновь что-то тянуло вглубь сада, мимо низко склонённых ветвей деревьев, кустов и сладко пахнущих цветов. На поляне он обнаружил Рей, которая световым мечом вершила расправу над кустарниками.

Вся ностальгия, что охватила его при виде огромного дерева с фиолетовыми лепестками и зелёного ковра, усыпанного крохотными белыми цветами, улетучилась в миг. Он хлопнул себя по поясу и выругался. Разумеется, у неё в руках был его меч. Во всей академии настоящие мечи были лишь у него и у дяди. Остальные пользовались электрическими.

— Рей. — Он постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал твёрдо, и стал приближаться. — Верни мне меч. Быстро.

— Да-а? — Она прекратила прижигать растения, выключила меч и развернулась лицом к Бену. В воздухе витал запах палёной листвы. — Он тебе сильно нужен? А вот на!

Он, конечно, ожидал, что она швырнёт меч в него, но не думал, что рукоять полетит с такой силой; чтоб не остаться с разбитым носом, Бену пришлось отклониться назад.

— Да что с тобой, блин, такое? — заорал он, призвав меч себе в руку. — Это же меч! Часть личности джедая. Им нельзя разбрасываться. Или использовать вместо садовых ножниц.

Рей сложила руки на груди и вперилась в него взглядом.

— Начнём с того, что я не могла бы отстегнуть у тебя меч с пояса, не будь ты так увлечён тем, как милуются Леннетт и Кастр в библиотеке.

Бен, который в эту секунду пристёгивал меч назад к поясу, скрипнул зубами. Он снова почувствовал тяжесть в груди — ярость, тянущую его к краю, — при мысли о том, как переплелись руки Леннетт Ма и Херрона Кастра, как её золотистые локоны касались его ярко-рыжей шевелюры, как эти двое обменивались тошнотворно сладенькими улыбочками на бледных лицах.

Истерики Рей радости не добавляли.

— Это не повод закатывать такие сцены или неуважительно со мной разговаривать, Рей. Тебе это отлично известно.

На его резкий тон Рей не обратила никакого внимания.

— Ах, тебе нужен повод? Тогда как насчёт этого? — Она распрямилась и упёрла руки в боки. Её рост всё ещё был невелик, но рассерженная она казалась выше. — Три недели ты меня изводишь. Три недели подряд, Бен! Как узнал ты про Леннетт и Кастра — я к тебе и так, и сяк, и настроение поднимаю, а ты в ответ что? Затыкаешь мне рот, разговариваешь со мной только по необходимости. Сколько раз мне приходилось заставлять тебя есть? Ты хоть понимаешь, как плохо мне было по твоей милости?

Вся кипевшая в нём злость испарилась; плечи покорно опустились. Всё верно. Он и правда тут же забыл про неё, когда Леннетт подошла к нему и рассказала, что они с Кастром теперь вместе. Она надеется, сказала Леннетт, что благодаря ей мальчики теперь подружатся. Пора, сказала она, оставить нелады в прошлом и вести себя как взрослые люди. Ей что, даже в голову не пришло, что он к ней испытывал все эти годы?

Конечно, не пришло, мрачно подумал он. С чего бы? Он ведь ей ни словом...

От удара сапогом по лицу он потерял равновесие и повалился на траву. Он сел и метнул взгляд на Рей, одна нога которой теперь была босой.

— Больно же! За что?

— За то, что ты идиот, — просто сказала она с явным презрением в голосе.

— Точно. Я идиот, — согласился он и опёрся ладоням на землю. — Я идиот, что молчал все эти годы. Давным-давно надо было рассказать Леннетт о моих чувствах.

Он издал вопль, когда второй сапог Рей прилетел ему в подбородок.

— Нет! — заорала Рей. — Ты идиот, потому что сохнешь по девчонке, которая выбрала парня, про которого ей известно, что он заноза в заднице. Парня, который, кстати говоря, избил тебя до беспамятства прямо здесь, на этой самой поляне. И ей это известно.

Бен закрыл глаза и приложил ладони к пострадавшим щёке и подбородку. Возразить было нечего. У него в голове не укладывалось, как Леннетт могла влюбиться в Кастра, — если не считать очевидных причин. У Кастра давно появилась группа поклонниц, но Бен знал, что Леннетт не похожа на тех глупышек. А может, он её совсем не знал, и, выходит, во всей академии оставалась только одна девочка, которую он понимал на все сто.

— Это не ты её потерял, Бен. Это она потеряла тебя. — Теперь голос её звучал мягче; Бен повернул голову. — Рей сидела рядом и всовывала свои изящные ножки обратно в сапоги. Она смотрела в другую сторону, и уловить выражение её лица Бен не мог. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Ты даже не представляешь насколько.

— Да не заслуживаю я лучшего. — Он покачал головой, улёгся на траву и стал глядеть, как солнечные лучи играют среди ветвей и цветов над головой. — С чего бы? Я же никто.

— Ты не никто. Уж точно не для меня.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что она подползла ближе, а потом ощутил на плече тяжесть её головы. С глубоким вздохом, он поднял руку и подтянул Рей к себе поближе. И тут же взаимных обид растаял и след.

— Рей... Прости, что забыл про тебя.

— И ты меня прости. За то что стянула меч. И за сапоги.

Он хмыкнул.

— Ничего, урода сапогом не испор... АЙ!

— Ещё раз назовёшь себя уродом — прокушу до крови, — прорычала Рей и устроилась поудобнее под его рукой, как любила делать, когда была маленькой. — А теперь давай скажи мне, где произошло последнее сражение между Галактической Империей и Новой Республикой?

— На Джакку.

— Правильно.

***

Бен мчался по коридорам академии c голограмм-камерой, которую крепко сжимал в руке. Другой рукой он комкал на груди отвороты своего длинного коричневого балахона, пытаясь защититься от стылого ветра. Наступила зима; к счастью, академия находилась в той части планеты, где не бывает снега и температуры не опускаются ниже нуля, — и всё равно одеваться приходилось теплее. Увы, балахон, в который он закутался ради тепла, сейчас ужасно мешал: Бен несколько раз чуть не поскользнулся на его длинных полах, — но замедлить шаг было никак нельзя. Он опаздывал на очень важное событие.

Он остановился в нескольких футах от входа в тренировочный зал и, опершись рукой о стену, отдышался. Вот-вот Рей и другие младшие ученики примут участие в показательных боях перед магистром, и Бену не пристало выглядеть всклокоченным.

Он заглянул внутрь. В дальнем конце зала Люк наблюдал за схваткой двух ребят. Они сражались на электрических мечах посреди широкого круга, который образовали их соученики, рассевшись на гладком деревянном полу. Пользоваться электромечами разрешалось только на показательных тренировках, вроде этой, так что — чему удивляться — лица детей сияли восторгом. Впрочем, одна из учениц мыслями была где-то далеко: она крутила головой и вытягивала шею, что-то высматривая. Затем она встретилась глазами с Беном, и лицо её озарила улыбка. Он появился вовремя.

Бен улыбнулся в ответ, снял сапоги и шагнул в зал. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он подошёл к дяде и встал рядом. Тот что-то проворчал вместо приветствия. Через минуту схватка завершилась, Люк попросил ребят поклониться друг другу, а затем пригласил в центр круга Рей и ещё одного ученика.

Бен повертел в руках камеру, чтобы убедиться, что не сотрёт другие голографические записи, которые они с Рей делали все эти годы. Среди них было много дорогих воспоминаний, а сейчас он запишет ещё один важный момент её жизни — итог всех лет её тренировок с ним. Он был уверен, что она не подведёт.

Запись началась с той секунды, когда Рей и её противник, русоволосый зеленоглазый мальчик, поклонились друг другу. Мальчишке, как и Рей, было лет двенадцать, и Бен тоже обучал его с тех пор, как Люк поручил ему класс, но, хоть убей, он никак не мог вспомнить, как паренька звали. Впрочем, он никогда не утруждал себя запоминать имена людей, до которых ему не было дела.

Люк взмахнул рукой, и схватка началась. Рей, вооружённая шестом, который теперь предпочитала другому оружию, стала наносить удар за ударом по мечу мальчика; от каждого соприкосновения клинки потрескивали электричеством. Её взгляд был сосредоточен, плечи приподняты, стопы легко скользили по полу, когда она изучающе обошла своего противника кругом. Использовать Силу в этом поединке было запрещено, и Бен знал, что Рей сейчас обдумывает план, полагаясь на интуицию. 

Она шагнула вперед и продолжила атаковать. За грациозным и завораживающим танцем, на который были похожи её движения, скрывалась неожиданная сила. Мальчик, поняв, что сильно просчитался в оценке её навыков, сделал несколько шагов назад; с каждой минутой его защита и контратаки становились всё более безнадёжными.

Бен украдкой взглянул на дядю. Тот, сложив одну руку на груди, провёл другой по бороде. Было видно: Люк впечатлён, и от этого Бена распирала гордость. Он обучал всех этих ребят, но Рей тренировалась усердней всех.

Ещё несколько коротких шагов, и бой был окончен: мальчик оказался на полу, конец шеста Рей — в нескольких дюймах от его блестящего от пота лица. Люк один раз хлопнул в ладоши, и Рей выключила электрошест, а затем протянула мальчику руку. Тот без колебаний принял помощь.

— Все были на высоте. — Теперь Люк хлопнул в ладоши несколько раз и снова скрестил руки на груди. — Это была последняя показательная схватка на сегодня. Результаты вышлю каждому отдельно, так что ждите уведомлений на датападах. Все свободны. Не забудьте отнести электроснаряды на склад. Со всеми увидимся завтра.

Люк кивнул племяннику и поспешил уйти раньше учеников, чтобы успеть заглянуть в другие классы. Бен остановил запись и подошёл к Рей.

— Привет, Бен. — Она просияла и подскочила к нему с раскрасневшимися после боя щеками. — Ну, как я?

— Безупречно. — Он улыбнулся в ответ и засунул камеру в карман. — Впрочем, чему удивляться. Как-никак, у тебя был отличный наставник.

— Скотина! — Она стукнула его — не больно, но достаточно крепко, чтобы он понял, что ей он таким не нравится.

Тут за спиной раздался робкий голос.

— Т-ты... ты обалденно дралась, Рей.

Бен развернулся на голос и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил всё того же мальчика, который ещё никуда не ушёл. Свой выключенный меч он крепко прижимал к груди.

— О. М-м-м, спасибо, — ответила Рей и подняла взгляд на Бена. — Бен, это Крейо Торсен. Мой одноклассник.

— Мастер Бен. — Крейо быстро отвесил низкий поклон. — Я... я один из ваших учеников. Прошу прощения за то, что неудачно выступил.

— Да нет, вообще-то ты выступил хорошо, — невозмутимо отозвался Бен и тут же сощурился, заметив, что мальчик не сводит взгляда с Рей. — Ты правильно вёл защиту, но тебе стоит уделять больше времени силовым тренировкам.

— С-спасибо. — Мальчик снова поклонился, а потом застенчиво улыбнулся Рей. — Ну так, Рей... м-м... увидимся в классе?

Рей на секунду сдвинула брови.

— Да, конечно. Пока.

Кивнув напоследок, Крейо поспешил вон из зала, но перед выходом ещё раз улыбнулся через плечо и помахал.

Бен присвистнул.

— Ух, ну он в тебя и втюрился.

— Ты о чём?

— О нём. Том парнишке. Он по уши в тебя влюблён.

— Кто? Крейо? — Рей посмотрела на Бена, потом на выход, потом снова на Бена и издала неуверенный смешок. — Да ладно.

— Рей, я же сам парень. Точно тебе говорю: он от тебя без ума. — Бен согнул колени и ссутулился. Рей подросла за год, но и он тоже, поэтому ему всё ещё приходилось сгибаться, чтобы Рей не задирала голову. — Я видел, как он посмотрел на тебя, когда ты протянула ему руку. А ещё он задержался, чтобы высказать тебе восхищение почти наедине.

Рей несколько секунд таращилась на него, а затем отвернулась.

— Он... хороший, мне кажется. И внешне ничего вроде. Но не мой типаж.

— Неужели? А кто твой типаж?

Щеки Рей порозовели и она крепче вцепилась в свой электрошест.

— Мне нравится кое-кто... постарше.

— О Сила, Рей... только не говори... — Быстрым движением он схватил её за плечи, побуждая взглянуть на себя. Затем, сверкая глазами, мрачным драматичным голосом продолжал: — Не говори мне, что ты тоже влюблена в Херрона Кастра.

Пронзительную боль в голени он ощутил, уже когда в корчах рухнул на пол, но даже тогда не мог перестать смеяться. Очаровательное обиженное выражение лица Рей, на котором читалось "Я убью тебя", ещё стояло у него перед глазами.

— А-А! Ха-ха-ха, да шучу я, Рей! Создатель, как же больно, ха-ха-ха!

Всё ещё потирая голень, он поднял взгляд и увидел, как Рей выбегает из зала. Ему даже почудился пар, валивший у неё из ушей, отчего на него вновь напал смех.

— Рей, ха-ха-ха, постой! — Он кое-как поднялся и заковылял к двери, стараясь забыть о боли. — Рей, да постой же, я же просто дразнился!

Он дохромал до выхода, огляделся и с досады крякнул. Конечно, её уже не было. Ноги, которые могут так сильно пинать, уж точно позволят ей быстро скрыться.

Он закрыл глаза и постарался ощутить её с помощью Силы. Он быстро отыскал её, но след мерцал, словно она одновременно и хотела, и не хотела быть найденной.

Он схватил стоявшие у стены сапоги, натянул их и рванул по крытому коридору во двор, где остановился у подножья ступеней, что вели в келью для медитации. Расположенная на северной стороне двора, она была устроена в дупле гигантского дерева. Его корни извивались у каменистых выступов, служивших ступенями. Футах в пятидесяти над головой широкий ствол разделялся на покрытые листьями ветви, тень от которых накрывала даже соседние строения — библиотеку и здание, где жили падаваны.

Бен взбежал по ступеням, перепрыгивая сразу через две. Ему редко доводилось здесь медитировать, потому что келью часто занимали другие падаваны. Впрочем, сейчас она пустовала, потому что проверки теории и показательные занятия следовали друг за другом.

Не было там и Рей.

— Рей?

Он шагнул внутрь. Подвесные фонарики горели тускло, и он с трудом различал обстановку. Однако Бен заметил проход среди корней на другом конце кельи. Неужто он всегда был там? Он подошёл, чтобы осмотреть любопытное отверстие, однако из-за темноты было невозможно что-либо разглядеть. Он снова позвал Рей и удивлённо распахнул глаза, когда ему ответило эхо. Там что, ещё одна комната?

Отстегнув с пояса меч, он включил его и осветил им проход. Голубое сияние озарило корни, узловатые стены и каменные ступени, которые спиралью уходили вниз. Он закрыл глаза и выругался. Рей. Она была внизу. Он ощутил её. И кое-что ещё — поднявшееся изнутри мрачное, беспокойное чувство.

— Рей! — Он поспешил вниз по спиральной лестнице. Он выставил световой меч вперёд, как луч, а свободной рукой придерживался стен. Длинные полы плаща волочились по ступеням. Спуск, казалось, занял целую вечность, и, когда Бен достиг подножия, у него так кружилась голова, что пришлось постоять и отдышаться.

Он огляделся вокруг, выставляя меч то в одну сторону, то в другую. Фонариков здесь не было — лишь темнота и запах мягкой земли под ногами.

— Рей! — Голос сорвался.

Бен ощущал её. И он также ощущал всё. Силу. Её ток. Её гнёт. Биение сердца в груди. Растущее головокружение. Стук крови в ушах.

Это место. Оно было наполнено раздражителями, захлёстывало его чувства. Он зажмурил глаза и потянулся к Рей. Ещё здесь. Где-то. Но это ощущение. Сила. Слишком много лишнего, слишком; следы Рей тонули.

Он встряхнул головой. Придётся положиться на зрение. На меч. Проклятье, почему здесь так темно? Должен же он видеть хотя бы то, что рядом. Но темнота, казалось, засасывала и гасила свет.

Тут он неподалёку увидел её. Она стояла совершенно неподвижно спиной к нему, вяло держа в руке свой электромеч.

— Рей. — Решительным шагом Бен подошёл и схватил её за плечо. — На кой ты...

Увидев её взгляд, он похолодел.

Осоловелый. Немигающий. Пустой.

Дыхание перехватило. Он уже видел такой взгляд. Но где?

— Вот мы и встретились снова, дорогой мальчик...

Под ним словно разверзлась пасть сарлакка. Разум кричал ему: бежать, хватать Рей и уносить ноги из этого гиблого места. Но не получалось и шагу ступить. И тогда Бен сделал единственное, что мог.

Он развернулся.

Там, из темноты и клочьев дыма перед ним предстал криворотый уродливый призрак с жуткими шрамами.

Кошмар вернулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BIm3Xg7jThC/


	11. Глава 11

Семь. Семь лет. Вот как давно это было. И за всё это время Бен так и не забыл его лица — начиная с крохотных равнодушных глаз и кончая мельчайшими трещинками, расходившимися от шрама, который, казалось, перерезал голову существа надвое.

Бен быстро загородил собой Рей и поднял перед собой меч наизготове, крепко взявшись за рукоять обеими руками.

— Мой дорогой мальчик... — Существо вздохнуло, покачало перекошенной головой и ухмыльнулось; бледно-серая кожа натянулась на щеках, отчего стали заметны прорехи в ней. — Такой отважный... такой глупый. Неужели ты и правда думал, что сможешь вечно бегать от меня?

Бен не ответил. Он сомневался, что сможет произнести хоть слово без запинки. Он даже дрожь в руках унять не мог.

Существо медленно подлетело к нему, и он невольно отпрянул; зубы его были стиснуты, на лбу проступили капельки пота. Существо издало смешок — этот звук он услышал впервые. Смех эхом отдался в темноте, отчего стало казаться, что существо повсюду. Колени Бена подогнулись, но он быстро выпрямился и потянулся рукой назад за Рей. И ухватил только воздух.

Он развернулся. Она пропала.

— Вот это потерял, мой мальчик?

Бен вновь повернулся к существу; оно приподняло полу плаща, и под ним Бен с ужасом увидел Рей. Она была одета в такой же тёмный плащ. Её глаза — ореховые глаза, которые много лет взирали на него с обожанием — теперь сверкали яростью и горели в темноте жёлто-красным огнём.

— Т-ты... что ты с ней сделал?!

— Это сделал со мной ты, Бен, — прошипела Рей; её голос был пронизан ядом. — Твоя тьма коснулась, поглотила меня, и вот чем я стала из-за тебя.

— Н-нет! — Бен встряхнул головой. Его мутило. Хотелось подбежать к ней, вернуть её в чувство, но для этого придётся приблизиться к существу... приблизиться к Рей, которая с ненавистью глядела на него... Невозможно. — Рей, ты сама не своя! Тебя одурманил этот монстр.

Она вскинула голову и улыбнулась:

— Неужели?

Бен смотрел на неё круглыми глазами. Нет, нет, это не может быть правдой. Не может. Это не Рей. А это существо... оно... странно себя ведёт. Куда делось красноречие? Оно пугает, а не манипулирует. Что происходит?

Вспышка света — и мир вокруг вдруг ожил. Бен заслонился рукой и заморгал. Когда глаза привыкли, он увидел дядю; его рука была поднята, из ладони лился свет, который защитным куполом накрыл всё вокруг.

— Забирай Рей и беги! — скомандовал Люк.

Бен выключил меч и стал озираться. Рей он обнаружил позади себя. Она вновь была в одежде падавана, но смотрела всё так же осоловело. Ненависти во взгляде больше не было, но выражение лица оставалось странным.

Бен подхватил её на руки и побежал к лестнице. Прыгая через две ступеньки, он взбежал в келью для медитации, упал на колени и стал жадно ловить ртом воздух.

— Всё будет хорошо... всё будет в порядке. С тобой всё в порядке, солнышко. Всё порядке... — бормотал он как в молитве и гладил её по волосам, и не ясно было, себя он успокаивает или Рей.

Затем он отстранился, заглянул ей в лицо и облегчённо вздохнул, увидев, что она сморгнула и посмотрела на него знакомым взглядом. На её лице показалась неуверенная улыбка, и он уже собирался улыбнуться в ответ, как заметил, что взгляд Рей выхватил что-то позади него. Оглянуться он не успел; на лице Рей появилось выражение полнейшего ужаса, она оглушительно завизжала, и Бен испуганно выпустил её.

И тут пришла Сила — энергия шла изнутри Рей и била из раскрытых ладоней. Мощный невидимый шквал пронёсся мимо Бена и ударил по Люку, который появился из проёма. Не закройся он от неё Силой, как щитом, его бы отбросило назад в пещеру.

Рей поднялась и попыталась ещё раз и ещё оттолкнуть Люка Силой, но каждую атаку он отбивал. Бен кричал Рей, чтобы она прекратила, но та не отступала, а её крики — нет, рыки — исходили откуда-то из самого её нутра, как у одержимой.

Он не успел даже подняться, чтобы остановить её, — меч вырвало у него из рук, и оружие оказалось у Рей. Он замер на месте, не веря своим глазам: меч вспыхнул, и Рей ринулась на магистра. Плазменные клинки — голубой и зелёный — скрестились.

— Рей, стой!

Но она не послушалась. Она будто и не слышала его. Оставалось лишь с тревогой наблюдать за боем магистра и падавана в маленькой келье, озаряемой голубым, белым и зелёным. Рей, конечно, была слабей: Люк с лёгкостью блокировал и отражал её удары; но то, что толкало её нападать, заменяло ей боевой опыт.

Люк сделал выпад, резко отвёл меч и обезоружил Рей. Фамильный меч Скайуокеров отлетел к стене и с громким стуком упал на пол. Бен оторвал взгляд от погасшего оружия и успел увидеть, как Люк поднёс ладонь к лицу Рей. Быстрое движение пальцами — и Рей обмякла на руки магистра.

Дар речи вернулся к Бену не сразу.

— Дядя Люк... что слу...

— Зови мед-дроида, Бен.

— Рей — что...

— БЫСТРО!

Бен отпрянул. Ни разу он не видел дядю в такой ярости. Бен бегом бросился вон из кельи и вниз по ступеням. Но не успел он и повернуть к лечебнице, как тупая боль в глазах переросла в такую жуткую мигрень, что пришлось метнуться к кустам у корней гигантского дерева; там его стошнило.

Он сел на землю и тяжело привалился к толстому корню. Что это была за хрень? Казалось, кто-то запустил руки ему в голову, сжал с силой и... что-то вынул. А что — не понять. Ничего подобного с ним прежде не случалось. Даже в кошмарах.

Существо. Тварь. Как оно нашло его, если он был с Рей? Монстр и Рей с горящими глазами в тёмном плаще — привиделось или нет? Что там, в этой пещере?

Вопросов много, но ответов на них не получишь, если так и сидеть, подумал он, кое-как поднялся и направился в лечебницу.

Ко времени, когда он вернулся в келью с медицинским дроидом, Рей уже очнулась и о чём-то разговаривала с Люком. Они оба сидели на полу, металлическая рука Люка лежала у Рей на плече.

— Что это было? — выпалил Бен.

— Мне пришлось выключить ей сознание, — ровным голосом ответил Люк и убрал руку. — У неё была истерика.

— Она на тебя напала, — то ли отметил, то ли напомнил Люку Бен. — Почему она напала на тебя?

Рей взглянула на него блестящими в тусклом свете глазами.

— Я... напала?

Бен поднял брови.

— Хочешь сказать... ты не помнишь?

Люк вдруг встал, его голубые глаза снова гневно сверкнули.

— Что вы оба там делали?

— Мы... — Бен отвёл глаза, и взгляд его упал на стену позади Люка. — Проход! Он исчез!

— Я задал тебе вопрос, Бен. — Люк не кричал, но Бен всё равно вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком.

— Я... я дразнил Рей, — начал он, потупив взор. — Она на меня рассердилась и убежала. Я почувствовал её здесь, нашёл этот проём и пошёл по её следам в пещеру.

Брови дяди дёрнулись.

— Проём уже был открыт, когда ты вошёл?

Бен кивнул, и Люк всем корпусом развернулся к стене, в которой раньше был проход. Поняв, что Люк больше не собирается ничего говорить, Бен отважился спросить:

— Дядя Люк... что происходит? Что это было за место?

— Место, куда падаванам ход закрыт. До самых последних испытаний перед посвящением в рыцари джедаи. — Голос его был мрачен, однако, когда Люк повернулся к своей ученице, то выглядел спокойно и сосредоточенно. — Теперь тебе лучше, Рей?

— Да, учитель Люк. — Рей кивнула, после чего Люк протянул ей руку и помог встать. — Простите, если доставила вам хлопот.

— Ничего. — Он похлопал её макушке. — А сейчас иди с мед-дроидом в лечебницу. Нам с племянником надо кое-что обсудить.

— У-учитель Люк! — К изумлению Бена, Рей склонилась так низко, что чуть не ткнулась носом в колени. — Прошу, не наказывайте Бена. Это я во всём виновата. Это я сюда побежала. И вдруг появилась эта дыра и...

Люк шикнул на неё. Это удивительным образом шло вразрез с его ласковыми словами:

— Не волнуйся. Бену ничего не грозит. Обещаю. А теперь сходи проверься.

— Ладно.

Рей распрямилась и, не взглянув на Бена, направилась вместе с дроидом к выходу. Его это немного смутило, но потом он вспомнил свою шутку про Херрона Кастра. Должно быть, ещё злится. А может, никак не может отойти от того, что случилось в пещере. Он уже перестал что-либо понимать. Может, хоть дядя ответит на некоторые вопросы.

Люк заговорил первый.

— Ты спрашивал меня о пещере под деревом.

— Да.

Люк вздохнул.

— Я надеялся, что мне не придётся рассказывать об этом никому до последних джедайских испытаний. Я держал это место в секрете, чтобы не случилось беды.

Бен молчал. Он боялся, что, если встрянет, дядя прервёт рассказ.

Люк продолжал:

— Как тебе прекрасно известно из уроков истории и джедайского наследия, мы с Лор Сан Теккой нашли это место, и я основал здесь академию, поскольку здесь находится средоточие Силы. Источник Силы, как его называли в старые времена. Центр источника — как раз под нами, где вы с Рей сегодня побывали.

— То есть эта пещера... — Глаза Бена расширились, в голове стали всплывать истории, услышанные от Люка. Это объясняло всё: и темноту, и страх, и чувство, что вот-вот Сила удушит тебя. — Она как то место на Дагоба, через которое ты прошёл. Во время обучения.

— Всё верно.

— Значит, всё, что я видел...

— Наваждение, — закончил за него Люк. — Морок. Однако проистекает он из твоих самых глубинных страхов.

Наваждение. Существо было наваждением. На этот раз. Не удивительно тогда, что вело оно себя не так, как обычно, подумал Бен. Это было видение, порождённое Силой, — воплощение его самых затаённых страхов, и всё, что оно говорило и делало, лишь отражало его собственные мысли.

В том числе о Рей, которая может обратиться ко Тьме.

До Бена внезапно дошло.

— Дядя Люк... Источник Силы. Он — тёмный.

Люк сжал губы и повернулся к Бену.

— Ты сказал, что нашёл там Рей. Она не показалась тебе какой-то... странной?

"В смысле — не считая её попыток убить тебя?" — подумал Бен, но вслух не сказал.

— Она была в каком-то оцепенении. — Он умолк на секунду. — Наверное, оттого, что ей тоже были видения? Зачем ты разместил академию над Тёмным источником?

— Сейчас-то что. Раньше было хуже. — Люк отвёл глаза. — Я посадил над ним дерево, чувствительное к Силе, — одно из немногих оставшихся во вселенной, и наполнил его Светом. И теперь, как ты сам можешь ощутить, академия пронизана светлой энергией. Однако окончательно от Тьмы мне избавиться не удалось. Остатки тёмной энергии я использую для заключительного испытания, которое показывает, готов ли ученик стать джедаем. А теперь скажи. — Люк снова пристально посмотрел на Бена. — Она была в оцепенении, а что ещё ты видел? Она что-нибудь говорила? Что-нибудь делала?

Теперь губы сжал Бен. Почему дядя так интересуется тем, что произошло с Рей? Почему бы не спросить, что случилось с ним?

— Нет. Она просто стояла. Неподвижно. Даже не моргала. Я решил, что она не может оторвать взгляда от... — он замялся, — решил, что она уставилась на моего монстра, но сейчас уже и не знаю.

— Твоего монстра?

— Существо... к-как в д-детстве. — Бену вдруг стало трудно дышать от того, как сильно заколотилось сердце. Что, сейчас? Прямо так и расскажет дяде о твари? Все эти годы это был их с Рей секрет. Но сейчас... он был не готов. Сам себя загнал в угол. Придётся договаривать. — Я его... его увидел там внизу. Странный человек с голым черепом, весь в шрамах и в тёмных одеждах. Он обратил Рей на Тёмную сторону...

Люк отмахнулся.

— Существо — это просто выражение твоих страхов, Бен. У многих джедаев и адептов ордена один из главных страхов — переход на Тёмную сторону, не поддавайся ему. Сейчас это не важно. Отвлекись от морока. Я хочу точно знать, что произошло с Рей внизу. _На самом деле_.

Бен был огорошен. Дядя повёл себя ровно так же, как его родители: отнёсся к рассказу о монстре как к плоду буйной фантазии. Но Бен-то знал правду. Рей видела существо. Оно настоящее. И Бен вновь почувствовал весь гнев, всю обиду, всю беспомощность от того, что никто ему не верит.

— Бен?

— Больше я ничего не видел. — Выдавил из себя Бен с напускным спокойствием, хотя костяшки пальцев, сжатых в кулаки, побелели. — Стояла и смотрела. Что видела, не знаю.

Последнее он добавил, надеясь, что это отобьёт у дяди желание выспрашивать дальше. Люк, конечно, мог заметить противоречие с тем, что Бен говорил раньше, но, к его удивлению, Люк просто кивнул.

— Понятно. Дай знать, если что-нибудь всплывёт. Хочу убедиться, что это злосчастный случай не причинит ей вреда.

Люк повернулся к стене и стал разглядывать то место, где был проход. Приняв это за знак, что разговор окончен, Бен развернулся и пошёл к выходу, но тут Люк его окликнул.

— Бен, никому ни слова о происшествии. Понятно?

Бен что-то пробормотал в ответ и вышел из кельи, всё ещё сжимая дрожащие от ярости кулаки.

***

За ужином над их с Рей столом царила не то чтобы неловкость — настоящая натянутость. Оба молчали, чего прежде никогда не бывало. Бен решил, что Рей продолжает дуться на него из-за шутки. А сам он... не знал, что сказать. Не время было говорить о случившемся в пещере под кельей.

Увы, натянутость никуда не делась до самого отбоя. Умывшись и переодевшись, они оба улеглись в кровати и даже не пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Бен был готов сорваться.

Он сел и стал всматриваться в темноту, силясь разглядеть Рей, которая неподвижно лежала в кровати спиной к нему. Да сколько же можно?

Он глубоко вздохнул и откинулся назад. Оставалось надеяться, что завтра они обо всём поговорят. Вряд ли он долго протянет, если прежняя Рей не вернётся.

Прошёл ещё час, его веки потяжелели. Но едва он стал засыпать, как услыхал шорох. Он повернулся и к своему изумлению увидел, что Рей стоит рядом — пижама мятая, волосы торчат — и крепко прижимает к груди подушку.

— Бен... можно я... сегодня посплю с тобой?

Она говорила так тихонько, что Бен засомневался, верно ли он расслышал. Но он уловил её отчаяние и даже в тусклом свете луны разглядел слёзы в уголках её глаз. Ни слова не говоря, он подвинулся и приподнял одеяло; Рей быстро скользнула к нему и прижалась к груди, как когда-то, когда ей было пять.

Он притянул её к себе; её плечи дрожали.

— Ничего, Рей. С тобой всё будет хорошо.

— Нет, не будет. — Рей помотала головой, и Бен почувствовал, что рубашка намокла от её слёз. — Я что-то видела, Бен. Я знаю, что что-то видела и что со мной что-то случилось там, но... я не помню. Не помню. А ужас и тоска остались, и...

— Тихо, тихо, я здесь, я здесь.

Он покрепче обнял её, не зная, как успокоить рыдающую девочку. В голове по-прежнему теснилась тысяча вопросов о том, что случилось в те мгновения под деревом Силы, но сейчас всё это было неважно. Важно было успокаивать Рей, утешать её и помогать изжить печаль, пока она, выплакавшись, наконец не заснула.


	12. Глава 12

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Рей вновь перебралась спать в свою кровать — в первую очередь, ради удобства. Спать вдвоём слишком тесно, сказала она; и всё же Бен видел, как неохотно и с опаской она на это решилась. Он прекрасно её понимал, потому что чувствовал то же самое. Тепло Рей действовало как бальзам; несколько ночей он сладко спал, чувствуя её дыхание на щеке и слыша её тихое похрапывание. Он, конечно, просыпался, когда она брыкалась во сне, но это лишь напоминало о том, что она рядом.

Когда они стали спать порознь, он никак не мог снова к этому привыкнуть. По ночам он подолгу не мог заснуть и смотрел на Рей, которая последнее время поворачивалась к нему спиной. Как ей удавалось спокойно спать, когда ему вдруг так холодно и одиноко?

— Это пройдёт, — сказал он себе однажды утром, вылез из постели и потянулся. Взгляд его снова упал на Рей, которая всё ещё лежала в постели, свернувшись калачиком и натянув одеяло до подбородка. Бен посмотрел на часы и нахмурился. К этому времени она обычно поднималась.

— Рей? — Он встал, подошёл и положил ладонь ей на лоб. Температуры, похоже, не было, но всё равно она могла заболеть.

— Солнышко, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — промямлила она, оттолкнула его руку и укрылась одеялом с головой. — Ещё пять минут.

— Ну... ладно. — Он постоял в раздумье. На Рей это не похоже. Это она его всегда будила, а не наоборот. — Тогда я первый в душ.

— Угу.

Он покачал головой, взял из шкафа смену одежды и полотенце и направился в ванную.

После душа насухо вытерся и подошёл к раковине, чтобы побриться. У него уже давно росли волосы на лице, но он их сбривал из-за Рей.

 _"Не хочу, чтобы ты был как учитель Люк"_ , — сказала она однажды, и этого было достаточно — каждые несколько дней он стал наносить на нижнюю часть лица депилент.

Дядя Люк. С того дня он переменился. Стал настороженней. Молчаливей. Внимательней к Рей. Бен как мог выяснял, что же случилось в келье; даже расспрашивал Рей, хотя она явно не желала об этом говорить. К тому же она ничего не могла вспомнить. Даже нападение на учителя. Помнила только, как открылся проход и как она стала спускаться во тьму. Всё случившееся после этого до той самой минуты, когда очнулась на руках у Люка, она забыла.

Бен плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Он хотел злиться на дядю за то, что тот отмахнулся от него и живее интересовался состоянием Рей, но не мог. Бен и сам тревожился из-за того, что стряслось с Рей в пещере. Видимо, Люк счёл, что Бен достаточно сильный и справится сам, а вот Рей требовалась всевозможная поддержка.

Да, думал он, вытирая полотенцем лицо. Нет сомнений. Что дядя к нему равнодушен — не скажешь. Просто он больше волновался о Рей. Это Бен мог понять.

Он опёрся о край раковины и всмотрелся в своё в лицо. Уши как торчали, так и торчат, поэтому, чтоб их прикрыть, он отрастил длинные волосы; родинок по-прежнему много, но с этим ничего не поделаешь; челюсть широкая и какая-то несимметричная; зато нос, который когда-то казался ему слишком большим, приобрёл благородный вид; рядом с ним удачно смотрелись полные губы и глубоко посаженные глаза. В его лице безупречно сочетались черты обоих родителей, хотя профиль был скорее отцовский.

Он оторвался от зеркала и принялся натягивать одежду. Мысль об отце всё так же выводила его из себя, хотя прошло уже столько лет. _Именно потому_ , что прошло столько лет с их последней встречи. Хан Соло был так занят делами, что выходил на связь лишь по особым случаям, вроде дня рождения сына; но и тогда разговор получался коротким и неловким. У мамы хоть оправдание было получше, чем завал на работе. Ей, как и Люку, мешали обмениваться сообщениями помехи.

Бен оделся и вышел из ванной. Рей сидела на кровати. Рей, лохматая, сидела на кровати в мятой пижаме со свежей одеждой в руках и унылым взглядом в никуда.

— Рей?

— А? — Она повернулась к нему и громко зевнула. — Что?

— Ничего. — Бен с улыбкой покачал головой. Он уж было подумал, что она и правда заболела. Она выглядела бледноватой, но это могло быть и после сна. — Твоя очередь.

Рей кивнула и поплелась в ванную, бормоча про то, как она разбита и как у нее всё болит. Бен не придал этому значения, сел на кровать и стал обуваться. Едва он принялся за второй сапог, как услыхал вопль Рей.

В один прыжок он был у ванной. Дверь была заперта, и он застучал кулаком по белой металлической поверхности.

— Рей? Что там у тебя?

— Я истекаю кровью! — взвизгнула она. Паника в её голосе была такой неподдельной, что Бену стало дурно. — Бен, много крови!

— Где много крови?!

— Внизу... там!

— Где там?

— Там, там внизу!

Эти слова улеглись в голове не сразу, а когда до него дошло, мир вокруг закружился; понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы устоять на ногах.

— Я-я-я позову на помощь! — крикнул он и в смятении выскочил из комнаты. Надо разыскать тех, кто может помочь. Например, в лечебнице. Да! Мед-дроиды должны знать, что делать. Скорее. И он побежал со всех ног по коридорам, свернул за угол...

... и врезался в другого падавана. Вместе они полетели на пол кувырком.

— О, блин! Прости! Я... — Он замер, когда понял, кто оказался под ним. — Л-леннетт?

— Б-Бен?

Время словно остановилось, когда взгляд его погрузился в глаза цвета летнего неба. Золотые волосы, как гало, рассыпались на полу вокруг её головы. Вот уже около года, с тех пор как она сошлась с Херроном Кастром, он толком не разговаривал с ней и старался даже не смотреть в её сторону. Было всё ещё больно. Но, как и раньше, у него захватывало дух от неё.

Он сморгнул, оторвал взгляд и поспешил подняться на ноги, чтобы она тоже могла встать.

— Прости меня, Леннетт. Прошу, прости. Виноват — нёсся не глядя.

Он оглянулся и облегчённо вздохнул, не обнаружив поблизости Кастра.

— Ничего, Бен. Я тоже летела не глядя. — Леннетт Ма приняла его протянутую руку, и её пальцы задержались в его ладони. — Куда ты мчался?

— С Рей беда. — Бен заметил, как губы Леннетт сжались в тонкую линию. — У неё кровотечение. Мне надо в лечебницу и...

— Погоди, постой. — Леннетт положила ладонь ему на грудь, и только тут Бен осознал, насколько он её выше. — Кровотечение, говоришь?

— Т-там... внизу. — Он отвёл глаза; щёки вдруг налились теплом. — Она сказала, что у неё кровотечение внизу.

— Понятно. — Леннетт кивнула и убрала руку. Что ладонь лежала у него на груди, он заметил, лишь когда Леннетт её убрала. — У меня есть с собой кое-что подходящее. — Она похлопала себя по карману брюк. — Отведёшь меня к ней?

Бен только кивнул и повернул назад, Леннетт Ма бегом пристроилась рядом. Очень скоро они оказались перед их с Рей комнатой, но зайти он не успел, Леннетт остановила его.

— Позволь мне, Бен. — Она снова положила ладонь ему на грудь, и от этого места по телу разошлось тепло. Затем она проскользнула в комнату, и дверь за ней закрылась.

Он постоял, поглазел на дверь. Затем принялся расхаживать.

Прошла минута. Три. Пять. Десять. Было совершенно не ясно, сколько придётся ждать, и мысль, что Рей плохо, а он не рядом, сводила его с ума.

Наконец, спустя целую вечность, дверь отъехала в сторону, и из комнаты вышла Леннетт, следом — красная до ушей Рей; на её лице было написано нечто среднее между смущением и досадой. Она уже переоделась, влажные волосы были замотаны полотенцем.

— Как ты, солнышко? — спросил он своим самым мягким голосом, положив обе руки на плечи Рей. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы её хмурое выражение сменила улыбка, но, к его удивлению, Рей отстранилась.

— Нормально, — процедила она сквозь зубы, а затем повернулась к Леннетт и отвесила лёгкий поклон. — Спасибо за помощь, мисс Ма.

— Не надо со мной так официально, Рей. — Леннетт фыркнула и похлопала Рей по макушке. Бен почти ощутил, как поёжилась Рей. Никто, кроме него и Люка, никогда её так не похлопывал. — Мы знакомы почти с самого начала. Можно просто Леннетт.

— Ну что, теперь в лечебницу? — спросила Рей, даже не пытаясь скрыть неприязни.

Несмотря на это, Леннетт продолжала улыбаться, и Бен не мог не восхититься ею.

— Ну конечно, стоит сходить, — кивнула Леннетт и пошла вперёд.

Рей последовала за ней, а Бен пристроился позади. Он ощущал какое-то потрескивание, какую-то борьбу энергий, которой не мог уразуметь. Чувствовал только, что ему стоит держаться от этого подальше.

Отпустив Рей в лечебницу, Леннетт осталась с ним снаружи и принялась объяснять, что случилось с Рей. Чем дальше, тем больше горело у Бена лицо.

— Так ты говоришь, Рей...

— Проще говоря, она становится девушкой, — закончила она, а потом склонила голову набок, разглядывая его с любопытством. — То есть... ты не шутил, когда говорил, что понятия не имеешь о женских циклах?

Он помотал головой, все ещё глядя на неё круглыми глазами.

— Мама никогда мне ничего об этом не рассказывала. Рей — моя единственная подружка. — Сказав это, он умолк. А потом, заметив удивлённый взгляд Леннетт, ощутил ещё больший жар. — Погоди-погоди, я не то хотел сказать. Она — моя единственная подруга. И вообще... мой единственный друг.

— Неужели? — Леннетт все ещё глядела удивлённо, и Бен уловил в её голосе уязвлённую нотку. — А я-то думала, что мы с тобой друзья.

— Ну, это не значит, что мы с тобой не друзья. Просто...

— Бен... ты... сердишься на меня за то, что я встречаюсь с Херроном?

— Н-нет! К-конечно нет! — Если б он мог откусить себе язык, он бы это сделал. Кто мешал подумать, прежде чем раскрывать рот? — Это твоё решение. Как бы... наверное, он сделал что-то хорошее, если ты решила предпочесть его м... — Караул! Он сказал это вслух? — Прости! Я не в том смысле, что тебе надо было выбирать. Умоляю, прости. Я всё испортил, да?

Лицо Леннетт просветлело. А когда она сменила тему, сердце Бена подпрыгнуло от облегчения и восторга.

— Знаешь... Теперь, когда Рей подросла, думаю, ей пора жить с другими девочками. Так она...

— Нет. Я остаюсь с Беном.

Бен и Леннетт разом обернулись. В дверях лечебницы, сложив руки на груди, стояла Рей; влажные каштановые волосы спадали на полотенце, которое теперь лежало у неё на плечах.

— Э-э... да. — Бен подошёл к ней и приобнял её, а затем одарил Леннетт улыбкой. — Узнаю мою Рей, которая никуда без своего старшего братца Бена — ОХ!

— А... ладно, — кивнула Леннетт, пока Бен разгибался после удара локтём от Рей. — Что ж... если тебе нужен будет совет, Рей, обращайся.

— Обойдусь, — ровным, если не сказать неприветливым голосом ответила Рей. 

Если это и было неприятно Леннетт, виду она не подала.

— Не сомневаюсь. А знаешь что, Бен?

Бен распрямился:

— Д-да?

— Мы с Херроном недавно расстались. — Леннетт широко улыбнулась ему, и он вдруг ощутил слабость в коленях: то ли от её улыбки, то ли от неожиданной вести. Возможно, и того, и другого. — Думала, стоит тебе сказать.

Бен восторженным взглядом проводил Леннетт; та с каждым шагом всё заметней вихляла бёдрами, пока не скрылась за углом. Лишь заслышав голос Рей, он вдруг понял, что всё это время глупо улыбался.

— Ты что, ей веришь? — взорвалась она, глядя туда, где только что дефилировала Леннетт.

— Чему верю?

— Вот этому. — Рей выразительно показала руками. — Ей, что она вся из себя такая милая? Как она меня бесит!

— Рей, ты несправедлива, — упрекнул Бен. — Она же помогла тебе сегодня.

— Ну, пожалуй, — признала она, всё ещё не глядя на него. — Но как она только могла заикнуться о моём переезде? Ни за что!

Он рассмеялся, видя её непреклонность.

— Не волнуйся, солнышко. — Он притянул её к боку. — Останешься со мной ещё на время.

Она подняла голову.

— На время — это на сколько?

— Не знаю. Как насчет навсегда?

— Навсегда, — повторила Рей и наконец-то впервые за день просияла улыбкой. — Ага. Навсегда сойдёт.

Он улыбнулся в ответ. Навсегда — это очень надолго, но он не шутил. Невозможно представить, чтобы Рей не было рядом. Он для неё — единственная родная душа. И пускай у него самого есть близкие, Рей для него тоже — единственная по-настоящему родная; единственная, кто был свидетелем его взлётов и падений, кто был с ним в горе и в радости, кто в хорошие и в плохие времена оставался рядом. А теперь она начала неожиданно взрослеть, и Бена охватил страх разлуки. И это глупо: ей же едва исполняется тринадцать. Пройдут годы, прежде чем она вырастет и выйдет замуж...

Блин.

— Бен?

Он сморгнул и повернулся к ней.

— Что?

— Ты был в прострации. — Рей изобразила его, и оставалось только надеяться, что мим из неё так себе. Иначе он выглядел как полный идиот. — Что случилось?

— Да ничего. — Он хрустнул пальцами. — Задумался просто о парнях, которые выстроятся в очередь к тебе на свидание, — ты же растёшь, взрослеешь — и о том, где я закопаю их всех до одного.

— Бен!

— Да шучу я, шучу. — Он засмеялся и вновь приобнял её. — А теперь серьёзно. Если кто-нибудь захочет встречаться с тобой, предупреди их, чтоб прежде спросили разрешения у меня, ясно?

Рей не ответила. Просто обвила рукой его талию.

Короче, подумал Бен, пока они шли к себе. Никуда он малышку не отпустит. Ещё очень, очень долго. Если это будет в его власти. И он опять задумался, когда же наступит подходящий момент, чтобы представить Рей родителям и в особенности сенатору Лее Органе. Может, получится спросить у мамы, нельзя ли Рей жить у них. К примеру, когда она станет взрослой. Тогда и вопросов ни у кого не будет. Взять хоть деда Анакина Скайуокера — была же у него в ученицах падаван Асока Тано, и она была не сильно старше Рей, и никого это не смущало. Но Анакин был женат, напомнил он себе. Может, и ему жениться или хотя бы завести невесту, подумал он с улыбочкой и поглядел туда, где находилась комната Леннетт Ма.

Рей не заметила, как Бен по дороге глазел на дверь Леннетт. Её голова была слишком занята обещанием жить вместе всегда.


	13. Глава 13

— О!... А... Привет, малыш.

— Пап, — ровным голосом произнёс Бен в комлинк. Ответом ему на другом конце было ёрзание и гул механизмов. Такое впечатление, что Хан Соло — какие бы невидимые силы ни сподвигли его связаться с сыном — надеялся просто оставить сообщение. Бен и не стал бы отвечать на вызов, но думал, что это Рей. Он поставил себе мысленную зарубку в следующий раз проверять, кто вызывает, прежде чем ответить. — Чего тебе надо?

— Это что за тон? — рассмеялся Хан, хотя в его голосе чувствовалось лёгкое напряжение. — Твоему старику уж нельзя и позвонить поздравить тебя с днём рождения?

Бен сел. Почти весь день он провалялся здесь в саду под фиолетовым деревом: медитировал, бездельничал, ждал, пока Рей возвратится с экскурсии на Корусант, куда она отправилась с классом. За время учёбы в академии все классы хотя бы раз бывали с Люком в Корусантском музее войны. И вот Бен снова, как и в тот раз, когда на экскурсию летал его класс, не находил себе места. Ему всегда становилось не по себе, когда было нужно расстаться с Рей даже на минуту. Весь день был сплошное мучение — в основном потому, что Бен боялся, что монстр опять до него доберётся. Ничего пугающего до сих пор не случилось, но даже думать об этом было неприятно. Ещё неприятней было вспоминать, что вскоре ему вместе с другими кандидатами в джедаи предстоит отправиться в дальнее путешествие, которое станет для них испытанием и вполне может растянуться на несколько недель.

Мысль об этом полёте расстроила его настолько, что он начисто забыл про собственный день рождения.

— А, — вымолвил он после продолжительного молчания. — М-м... спасибо.

— Мама просила поздравить тебя от неё, если мне удастся с тобой связаться, — добавил Хан. — Она отправляла тебе сообщения, но не уверена, получил ли ты их.

— Получил, но все они были сильно побиты. Радиация. — Он помолчал, а потом до него кое-что дошло. — Я тебя слышу хорошо. Ты где?

— По пути на Памарт. Пролетал мимо вашей системы, оттого, видать, и отличная связь.

— Ты пролетал мимо и даже не заехал к сыну, с которым ты не видался — сколько, восемь лет? — задохнулся Бен, но сдержал себя в руках. — Продолжаешь набирать молодёжь в свою гоночную команду?

— А то.

Бен ясно представил, как отец подмигнул, и скривился.

— Кстати, Грир Соннел с Памарта. — И Хан принялся перечислять достоинства этой Грир: и какой из неё отличный пилот, и как она успевает ассистировать Лее, и как всё у неё в руках спорится.

Гордость, сквозившая в отцовском голосе, пока он распинался о Грир Соннел, неожиданно сильно уязвила Бена. Вот пускай тогда удочерят эту девицу, а от меня откажутся, сердито подумал он.

— Она тебе понравится, — наседал Хан. — Она остроумная и ценит суховатый юмор, как и ты. И красотка. Уверен, ты оценишь.

Бен быстро сморгнул. Так вот... в чём дело. Отец не хотел вызвать в нём ревность. Он пытался сосватать ему девушку!

— Как мама? — перебил его Бен. — Ты говорил, что разговаривал с ней.

— Занята, как обычно, — сообщил Хан. Это, конечно, и без него было понятно, но Бен был рад любому ответу, лишь бы сменить тему. — В Сенате уже почти возвели статую твоему деду. Торжественно откроют через месяц или около того.

— Которому деду? Бэйлу Органе или Анакину Скайуокеру?

— Бэйлу Органе, конечно. — В голосе отца Бену послышалось раздражение. — Кому придёт в голову ставить памятник Да...

На том конце вдруг повисло молчание, Бен нахмурился.

— Пап? Ты ещё там?

— Ага. Как я сказал, твоя мама вся в подготовке. — Речь Хана потекла медленнее. Будто осторожней, хотя с чего бы. — Наверняка выступит с большой речью. Не забудь посмотреть новости.

— Не знаю, получится ли. Через пару дней мы с дядей Люком и другими будущими джедаями летим на испытания. Не знаю, когда вернёмся.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Хан. — Я надеялся, ты сможешь увидеть Грир.

Опять он с этой Грир. Отцу так хочется свести его с этой девушкой, что он вот-вот мастерски срубит на корню любые надежды на роман между ними. — Пап, давай больше не будем о ней?

— Знаешь, Бен, я в твоём возрасте...

"Ну, начинается", — подумал Бен.

— ... девушки выстраивались в очередь у меня за дверью.

Бен сморщил нос. 

— Ну а я не такой, понятно?

Хан хмыкнул.

— Чего это не такой? Только не говори, что Люк совсем погряз в этих старых джедайских заморочках о воздержании.

— Нет. Нам можно вступать в отношения, если ты об этом. — Бен принялся рассеянно дёргать траву. — Дядя Люк считает, что старые правила сейчас неуместны, особенно когда чувствительных к Силе осталось так мало.

— Видишь? Ты, небось, и подружкой уже обзавёлся, — не отставал Хан.

— Нет, пап. Не обзавёлся я подружкой, — ответил Бен.

"По крайней мере, пока", — добавил он про себя и погрузился в грёзы об улыбке Леннетт Ма.

Хан прочистил горло.

— Знаешь, сын... если у тебя... другие предпочтения, мы с мамой всё равно будем поддерживать тебя всег...

— Охренеть, пап! — Бен покраснел до кончиков волос. — Я не гей! Просто... жду подходящую девушку.

Когда ж, блин, Рей наконец вернётся? Сейчас это было бы очень кстати.

— Хм-м... Ну ладно. — В голосе Хана всё равно звучало сомнение, и Бен со злости был готов пробить дерево насквозь. — Ну, это... как я уже сказал, мы всегда на твоей стороне. Просто мама и я не становимся моложе и были бы рады внукам, так что...

— Пап, что-то со связью, я тебя плохо слышу, что... — Бен вжал кнопку окончания вызова и облегчённо вздохнул. Затем сунул комлинк в карман и прислонился к дереву. Надо было раньше оборвать этот разговор. Зачем он вообще позволил ему так долго продолжаться. Может, соскучился по отцу? Бен быстро отбросил эту мысль. Как можно скучать по человеку, которого почти не было рядом, пока он рос? И вообще за эти годы он привык к отсутствию Хана в его жизни. Ну и смысл снова привыкать?

Он услышал шорох со стороны опушки и вскочил. Плечи опустились при виде Леннетт Ма, которая пробиралась сквозь кусты и низкие ветви с большой коробкой в руках. Никогда прежде её появление не приносило разочарования, но чему удивляться: он надеялся, что это вернулась Рей.

— Привет, Бен, — сказала Леннетт. Она запыхалась, и волосы немного растрепались, словно она бежала всю дорогу, но на лице сияла улыбка. — Я так и думала, что найду тебя здесь. С днём рожденья! — и сунула объемную картонку ему в руки.

Он изумлённо уставился на коробку, а затем неуверенно улыбнулся Леннетт.

— С-спасибо, но... откуда ты узнала, что у меня день рождения?

— Ну я... вроде как... наблюдала издалека, когда вы с Рей отмечали его в предыдущие годы, и запомнила дату, — призналась Леннетт.

Её бледные щёки порозовели, она низко опустила голову и убрала локон за ухо.

Бен почувствовал, как жар поднимается по шее к ушам, которые, к счастью, были скрыты волосами. Она сказала "в предыдущие годы"? Запомнила дату? То есть... она была неравнодушна к нему всё это время?

Он встряхнул головой. Не стоит спешить с выводами, подумал он и открыл коробку. Там он обнаружил три балахона: коричневый, серый и бежевый. Глаза полезли на лоб, едва он понял, что сшиты они из лашаанского шёлка.

— Я не знала, какой у тебя любимый цвет, и заказала из каталога несколько разных, — пояснила Леннетт, так и не дождавшись реакции от Бена. — Подумала, что, раз мы через пару дней улетаем на испытания, балахоны нам понадобятся. Я заказала дополнительную деталь: подкладка сшита из особого материала. — Она подошла и вывернула один из балахонов, чтобы показать тиснёную подкладку. — Видишь? Благодаря ей в холод тебе будет тепло, а в жару прохладно.

— Ух ты. Спасибо, Леннетт.

И правда "ух", подумал Бен, прикидывая в уме стоимость подарка; голова слегка закружилась.

— Тебе... нравится? — неуверенно спросила Леннетт и заглянула ему в лицо, вынуждая посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Мне... мне немного неловко, — признался он и вновь опустил взгляд на дорогой подарок. — На твой день рожденья я подарил тебе коробку шоколадных конфет.

— Они были очень вкусные, так что всё честно, — улыбнулась Леннетт и снова заглянула ему в глаза с застенчивой улыбкой. — К тому же, эти шоколадки подарил мне ты, и тем они дороже.

Бен раскрыл рот, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, не смея вздохнуть. Воздух вокруг вдруг нагрелся в лучах заходящего солнца, а ещё большее тепло разлилось внутри. Подарки, её слова и то, как она держалась... неужели она...

Он мысленно помотал головой. Нет, невозможно. Только не с ним. Он же никто. Отщепенец. И тут он вспомнил: несколько лет назад Леннетт сказала, что чувствует себя точно так же — отщепенкой из-за бремени семейного наследия; что свободной ощущает себя только с...

— Давай помогу тебе надеть. — Она достала из коробки бежевый балахон, зашла Бену за спину и помогла ему продеть руки в рукава. — Ну как?

Если по-честному, было тесновато; ткань сильнее всего натянулась на бицепсах, но он не осмелился об этом сказать.

— То что надо. И ты права, подкладка очень приятная. — Он повернулся к ней лицом и от всей души сказал: — Спасибо тебе, Леннетт.

Голубые глаза засияли.

— С днём рождения, Бен.

Она подступила на шаг, а дальше произошло неожиданное: он ощутил губы Леннетт Ма на своей щеке. Время словно остановилось, и каждая клеточка его тела ухватилась за этот миг, за касание мягких губ. Это было восхитительно. Это было потрясающе. Это было...

... ужасно.

Он зажмурился, когда Леннетт отстранилась. Ужасно? Что это за мысль? Да нет. Нет же! Он всегда об этом мечтал; представлял себе; он за это...

И тут опять. Невыразимая боль пронзила сердце, словно он получил не поцелуй любимой, а предательский удар под дых. Это чувство... потянуло его к...

Он быстро развернулся к опушке. Там в тени низких ветвей стояла Рей. К груди она прижимала бумажный пакет, в глазах блестели слёзы.


	14. Глава 14

Бен изумлённо смотрел на Рей; она всё ещё стояла в тени, всё ещё прижимала к груди большой бумажный пакет. Его сердце сжалось от множества внезапно нахлынувших чувств: злости, боли, грусти, стыда, униженности... — и всё пропало. Всё это просто... улетучилось.

Рей набрала побольше воздуха и шагнула на свет с широкой улыбкой и ясным взором — ни намёка на слёзы. То есть ему показалось?

— Привет, Бен. Привет, Леннетт. — Она переводила взгляд с Бена на Леннетт и вновь на Бена, не переставая улыбаться. — Я вам не помешала?

— Н-нет. — Бен покачал головой, быстро шагнул к Рей и торопливо обнял. — Как экскурсия? Узнала что-нибудь новое?

— Узнала, что твоя мама прикончила хатта, — сказала Рей с каким-то озорством в голосе, которое насторожило Бена. Она же видела. Определённо, видела. А почему не закатывает сцену? Именно так она обычно поступала, стоило Леннетт оказаться рядом и начать любезничать с ним. То, что только что случилось, явно выходило за рамки любезности. Так почему же Рей так спокойна?

— Ой! Чуть не забыла. — Рей сунула руку в пакет и вынула небольшую коробочку; тонкие пальчики осторожно держали её за ручку. — Я купила тебе сдобных слоек. Помню, ты говорил, что давно их не ел. С днём рожденья!

— Спасибо, Рей. — Бен рад был угощению. Правда рад. Но жизнерадостный настрой Рей начинал его тревожить. И — он, конечно, не жаловался, сдобные слойки прекрасны, — но за эти годы Бен привык к более личным подаркам от Рей. Вроде рисунков, самодельных открыток, печенек, которые она сама пекла на кухне. А не к каким-то купленным в лавке пирожным. — А что ещё у тебя там в пакете?

— Просто одежда, которую я себе купила. — Рей быстро убрала пакет за спину и принялась внимательно разглядывать его обнову. — Симпатичный балахон. Это Леннетт подарила?

— Да. По правде говоря, я, — вставила Леннетт и подошла поближе, держа в руках коробку с остальными балахонами. — Я купила ему три разных, но все сшиты из лашаанского шёлка.

Рей присвистнула. Бен никогда таких звуков от неё не слышал.

— Ух ты. Дорогие, небось. Можно пощупать?

Бен бросил взгляд на Леннетт. Та всегда оставалась невозмутимой, как бы безобразно Рей ни вела себя в её присутствии. Но как держаться с новой Рей, Леннетт явно не знала.

— М-м... конечно.

Рей сунула руку в коробку и потрогала шёлк. Она восхитилась нежной тканью и завела с Леннетт вежливую беседу, которая быстро свернула на корусантскую моду, и в этом вопросе Бен быстро потерялся. Он только переводил взгляд с одной на другую, не в состоянии ни присоединиться к разговору, ни завести свою тему.

Наконец Леннетт с довольной улыбкой повернулась к Бену.

— Я пойду, Бен. Надо кое-что по учёбе доделать. Приятно вам поболтать.

Она вручила ему коробку с балахонами, похлопала Рей по макушке и не спеша удалилась в гущу деревьев, помахав на прощание рукой.

— Она милая, — сказала Рей, когда Леннетт скрылась в зарослях.

Бен тут же приложил ей ко лбу ладонь; Рей её сбросила.

— Что?

— Я подумал, у тебя горячка, — нахмурился Бен. — С каких это пор ты считаешь Леннетт милой? Ещё неделю назад ты называла её лицемеркой.

— Я что, не могу изменить мнение? — пожала плечами Рей. Потом немного помолчала и добавила: — Она же тебе очень нравится, да?

Он вздохнул.

— Ну конечно, нравится, солнышко. Мне казалось, это невооружённым взглядом видно. Помнишь, как тоскливо мне было, когда в прошлом году она стала встречаться с Кастром?

— Такого не забыть, даже если постараться. — Рей ещё немного помолчала. — А что именно... ты в ней увидел?

Бен напрягся. Такое чувство, будто на него направили прожектор.

— Ну... она красивая. Умная, добрая, обаятельная. Ещё она одна ведёт себя мило и дружелюбно с нами обоими.

— И... это всё?

— Ещё мы с ней очень похожи, — начал словно оправдываться он. К чему она клонит? — На нас обоих лежит тяжкое бремя семейного наследия. В этом смысле мы с ней друг друга очень хорошо понимаем.

Рей отвела взгляд.

— Ясно. Ты — принц, она — принцесса. Отлично друг другу подходите, — сказала она таким невыразительным тоном, что было не разобрать: сарказм это, грусть или равнодушие.

— К тому же мы с ней ровесники, — зачем-то добавил Бен.

Ему показалось, что Рей дёрнулась, но она смотрела в сторону и было сложно разглядеть, что написано у неё на лице.

Потом она повернулась к нему и сказала:

— Если она тебе правда нравится, пойди и пригласи её на свидание. Я больше не буду беситься.

Бен удивлённо уставился на Рей. Ему не показалось. Она говорила серьёзно.

— Рей...

— Обещаю, не буду, — заявила Рей. — Прости, что дурила раньше. Просто я... думала, что она играет с тобой, но, похоже, я ошибалась. Кажется, ты ей очень нравишься.

— П-равда? — Он низко опустил голову, но скрыть румянец, покрывший щёки, было невозможно. — По-твоему, я ей нравлюсь?

— Угу. Иначе она не стала бы дарить тебе дорогие балахоны. И нежно целовать в щёку.

— Ты... — Он сглотнул вставший в горле комок. — Ты видела?

Рей усмехнулась.

— Я же не слепая. — Она подмигнула ему и подтолкнула локтём, а затем улыбка медленно сошла с её лица. — Прости, что не смогла подарить тебе ничего, кроме сдобных слоек.

— Ничего, солнышко. — Он притянул её к боку. — То, что ты благополучно вернулась, — лучший мой подарок.

Рей быстро высвободилась.

— Пошли к себе. Тебе надо убрать балахоны.

По дороге Рей без умолку трещала об экскурсии на Корусант: как они побывали в музее войны, видели артефакты, смотрели записи и слушали Люка и Лор Сан Текку, которые рассказывали им о войне и подвигах Скайуокеров и их сторонников. Ещё она упоминала своего друга Крейо Торсена — он такой остроумный и ужасно её смешил. Вскоре это слегка достало Бена. Что за хрен этот Крейо и где он слышал это имя? Проклятье, надо лучше запоминать имена, подумал он.

В комнате Бен с особым тщанием повесил балахоны в шкаф и пробежался пальцами по гладкой ткани. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Рей не сводит с него глаз, а её бумажный пакет с покупками стоит у неё на кровати.

— Рей? Что-то не так?

— Бен... — Она задержалась взглядом на балахонах, а потом перевела его на Бена. — Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать...

Его пальцы замерли на шёлковом рукаве, Бен внимательно смотрел на неё. Кажется, что-то серьёзное. Он закрыл шкаф, подошёл к ней и сложил руки на груди.

— Хорошо. Я слушаю.

— Может, сядешь. — Рей села на кровать и похлопала по покрывалу рукой. Бен опустился рядом и отметил, как она отстранилась и тут же отодвинулась.

Что-то было неладно.

— Что такое, солнышко? Что ты хотела мне сказать?

— Я... — Она с трудом сглотнула, сцепила и расцепила руки на коленях, затем набрала побольше воздуха и сказала: — Я съезжаю.


	15. Глава 15

— Прошу прощения?

— Я съезжаю.

Глубокая пауза. Затем нервный смешок Бена.

— Рей... ты же шутишь?

Она и не думала улыбаться.

— Я говорю совершенно серьёзно.

Бен окинул взглядом комнату, словно ища в ней что-нибудь — что угодно, что помогло бы ему подобрать правильные слова. Но на глаза попадались только дорогие сердцу предметы: старая потрёпанная кукла-пилот, которую он сделал ей; детские рисунки, на которых она изобразила их вдвоём; полочка с её безделушками; небольшой короб с дата-пластинами — на них они записывали важные события их жизни; когда она уйдёт, их придётся поделить.

— Зачем тебе съезжать?

— Да так. — Рей подтянула ноги на постель. — Просто... мне нужно собственное пространство. Своя комната.

— Я что-то не то сделал? — Тон выдал его отчаяние, но ему было плевать. Нельзя её отпускать. Прямо сейчас — нельзя. — Что-то не то, да?

В её глазах что-то промелькнуло. Намёк на... что-то. Но он тут же пропал, и Бен даже не успел понять, что это было.

— Да нет, глупый. Я просто хочу иметь свою комнату, — улыбнулась она. — Я теперь взрослая. Не малышка.

— Для меня — малышка, — выпалил он, и Рей скривилась.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так, Бен, — сказала она, будто намекая на что-то, и Бен сначала не понял, а потом вспомнил, что произошло на прошлой неделе.

— Да... ты права. — Он вздохнул, забрался поглубже к стенке и прислонился к ней спиной. Он думал о том, как Рей вела себя сегодня в саду. Он такого не ожидал и гордился ею, но всё же... — Ты выросла. Быстрее, чем я ожидал и мог себе представить. — Он попытался улыбнуться, но не мог удержать губы в таком положении. — Ты же всё равно останешься моей сестрёнкой?

Его голос сорвался на этих словах. Невольно. А в груди больно тянуло. Непонятно с чего. Почему ему так больно от собственных слов?

Взгляд Рей затуманился. Она пару раз сморгнула, и ореховые глаза вновь прояснились.

— Бен... Я всегда буду твоей сестрёнкой.

Эти слова должны были его успокоить. Но тон, которым она их произнесла, как нож ему в сердце вогнал.

— Рей... ты уверена? Совершенно уверена, что хочешь съехать?

Она кивнула:

— Ответ утвердительный.

— Могу ли я... хоть как-то переубедить тебя? — осмелился спросить он, надеясь услышать "да".

Её молчание затянулось — надежда стала разрастаться. И умерла, когда она покачала головой.

— Прости, Бен. Теперь всё по-другому. Разговоры пойдут.

Бен вдруг разгневался. Он тут же взял себя в руки, но не мог скрыть досады в голосе:

— Я думал, тебе на это плевать. Сама же говорила, когда мама настаивала на твоём переезде.

— Как я сказала, теперь всё иначе. Мне уже не десять.

Голос Рей был настолько спокойным, что ему стало стыдно. Ведь из них двоих взрослый — он. А он, как капризный ребёнок, требует от Рей остаться. Надо вести себя по-мужски. Но...

— Подожди хотя бы, пока я вернусь с испытаний, — взмолился он. — Осталось всего два дня, а потом я уеду, и одна Сила знает на сколько.

— Нет, Бен. — Упрямство, с которым она это сказала, ужалило. — Я уйду как можно скорее. Давай за эти два дня ты поможешь мне перенести вещи.

Он подтянул колени к груди, опёрся на них локтями и низко опустил голову, так что волосы закрыли почти всё его лицо.

— И куда ты переезжаешь?

— Крейо сказал, что Суу Ла Туикс из комнаты напротив уходит из академии.

Опять этот Крейо. Кто он такой и почему Рей только и говорит о нём? И эта Суу Ла Как-её-там? Дурацкие имена!

— Ей оказалось трудно учиться. Поговорю с магистром Люком о том, чтобы перебраться туда. Так мы по-прежнему будем рядом, и существо из кошмаров не доберётся до тебя.

Бен удивлённо вскинул голову. Уже много лет они не говорили о том существе, хотя Рей знала, что оно не являлось благодаря ей. Сердце Бена одновременно подпрыгнуло и заболело при мысли, что она понимает его и догадывается о его страхах, даже если он молчит.

— Спасибо, — вымолвил он, притянул её к себе и крепко обнял. — Я буду скучать.

— Я всего лишь перебираюсь через коридор, — хихикнула Рей ему в плечо, хотя он уловил в её смехе какой-то надлом. Какую-то печаль. — Я же никуда не улетаю, в отличие от тебя.

— Так и я о том. — Бен отстранился и задумчиво убрал выбившуюся прядь ей за ухо. — В отъезде я буду ужасно по тебе скучать. Я буду отсчитывать наносекунды до возвращения.

Рей широко распахнула заблестевшие глаза и оттолкнула его руку.

— Зачем ты такое говоришь?

— Такое? — Он удивлённо сдвинул брови. — Какое такое?

— Забудь. — Она на секунду отвернулась, затем с улыбкой снова посмотрела на него. — Так как насчёт сходить к магистру Люку и договориться о переезде?

Бен кивнул, поднялся с кровати и дал своей скоро уже бывшей соседке утянуть себя в сторону комнат Люка.

И хотя пальцы их переплелись в крепком замке, Бена не оставляло пугающее чувство, что в каком-то смысле он теряет её навсегда.

***

Переезд прошёл без сучка без задоринки — благодаря Силе, которую они оба использовали, чтобы переместить вещи Рей в комнату через коридор. Раз-два — и в комнате Бена стало свободней.

Так пусто здесь не было никогда.

Интересно, у его родителей было такое же чувство, когда он уехал? Возможно, у мамы. А у отца...

— Ну, вот и всё, — крикнула Рей из своей новой комнаты и подошла к нему; он стоял в дверном проёме и смотрел на свое жилище, ставшее слишком просторным. — Бен?

Он глубоко вздохнул, надел улыбку и повернулся к ней с камерой в руке.

— Сегодня ещё одна веха. Как насчёт записать это для потомков?

Рей затихла, нахмурилась.

— Не такой уж сегодня радостный день, знаешь ли.

Бен ещё шире улыбнулся. Ему было приятно, что Рей не считает этот переезд радостным событием, но об этом он промолчал.

— И всё равно это повод. Давай отметим.

Он нажал кнопку записи и заглянул в камеру.

— Итак, сегодня Рей переезжает, ведь она теперь большая девочка.

— Совсем большая! — подтвердила Рей и с улыбочкой помахала рукой.

Бен делано захныкал.

— Она меня бросает. Моя милая сестрёнка подросла — АЙ! Р-Рей, прекрати!

— Сам прекрати. — Рей ещё раз дёрнула и отпустила его ухо. Она смогла дотянуться и ухватить его за ухо — это было удивительно, и он впервые осознал, насколько она стала выше.

— Я и не заметил, как ты вымахала, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Еще несколько лет, и будешь доставать мне до плеча или даже выше.

Рей замерла, а на Бена накатила волна дежа-вю.

Воспоминание. Что-то было. Давным-давно. Но что?

— Пойду-ка я спать, — натянутым тоном сообщила Рей. — Уже поздно.

— Ну давай.

Бен переступил с ноги на ногу. На миг ему показалось, что Рей пойдёт за ним в их комнату... то есть в его комнату. Но она повернулась, чтобы идти к себе через коридор, и его сердце упало.

Она шагнула через порог и обернулась помахать в камеру.

— Спокойной ночи, Бен.

Бен сглотнул. Она всегда желала ему спокойной ночи, высунув голову из-под одеяла, а не перед тем, как захлопнуть перед ним дверь.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей.

Её дверь закрылась, и он остановил запись. Он ещё долго стоял в коридоре, потом вернулся к себе, запер дверь и осел на пол.

Вот и всё, подумал он. Она упорхнула. Возможно, навсегда. Не с кем будет болтать до глубокой ночи; никто не будет будить его рано утром ударами подушки; ему не придётся яростно стучать в дверь ванной, если кое-кто там застрял, и никто не будет сердито стучать ему; он больше не будет смотреть, как она расчёсывает и скручивает волосы в три колечка, как когда-то наблюдал за утренним туалетом матери.

Другими словами, не будет больше Рей. Будет — но совсем не так, как было эти годы.

Он этого не знал, но в комнате напротив Рей тоже опустилась на пол, уронила голову на колени, обхватила их руками и наконец отдалась слезам, которые сдерживала слишком долго.

***

— Бен, мы уже готовы взлетать.

— Ещё минутку, дядя Люк. Рей всё ещё нет.

Бен спиной почувствовал, как нахмурился Люк. Другие будущие джедаи давно взошли на шатл, на котором им предстояло отправиться к следующему этапу их испытаний, а Бен продолжал стоять на аппарели. Коричневый балахон, подаренный Леннетт, бился на ветру от двигателей, готовых поднять корабль ввысь. Он стоял так уже добрых минут пять, а Рей всё не появлялась из ворот академии. Он не мог и не хотел улететь, не попрощавшись как следует.

Люк, понимая, что его не переупрямить, лишь громко вздохнул.

— Ладно. Еще одну минуту.

Бен поблагодарил дядю и вновь вперился взглядом в ворота. Рей шла его проводить, но вдруг повернула назад, сказав, что забыла кое-что очень важное. Что бы то ни было, её не было уже слишком долго — даже Бен начинал терять терпение.

Он уже был готов пойти за ней сам и тут увидел, как она выскочила из ворот и побежала к нему по пыльной тропинке. Она тащила в руках большой бумажный пакет, с которым вернулась с Корусанта. Рей остановилась в шаге от него, и он заметил, что она чуть не плачет.

— Прости меня, Бен. — Она сунула руку в пакет, вынула аккуратно сложенный чёрный балахон и вручила ему. Ткань была рельефной, грубоватой и тяжёлой. — Это всё, на что хватило моих сбережений, — пояснила Рей срывающимся голосом. — Это не лашаанский шёлк. Это всего лишь зейд-ткань, и он совсем не так хорош, как те, что Леннет подарила тебе, но я знаю, что ты любишь чёрный, и я шила сама, а я пока не очень хорошо умею и...

— Погоди-погоди. — Бен изумлённо приподнял брови. — Ты сшила этот балахон сама?

Она смущённо опустила глаза.

— Да.

— Когда?

Объяснение скатилось с губ:

— Ещё когда мы... когда жили в одной комнате. Пока ты спал. Или когда я была одна. Или когда могла, не вызывая у тебя подозрений, запереться в ванной. И дошила только по пути с Корусанта. Я надеялась подарить его тебе на день рожденья, но...

Бен не дал Рей договорить — упал на колени и крепко обнял её. Благодарность и тепло, каких он никогда не испытывал, переполняли его настолько, что на глаза навернулись слёзы.

Он быстро сморгнул их, не переставая улыбаться.

— Спасибо тебе, Рей. — Он поднялся, снял тесный коричневый балахон и быстро накинул чёрный, который подарила Рей. Он сел безупречно. — Вот это класс!

— Тебе правда нравится? — Рей прикрыла рот рукой, но уголки её губ изогнулись в улыбке. — Ты не смеёшься надо мной?

— Я в восторге, Рей. Спасибо. — Наслаждаясь свободой движений, он поднял сначала одну руку, затем другую. Потом нагнулся, упёр руки в колени, и его глаза оказались на одном уровне с её. — Я люблю тебя, Рей, ты знаешь?

Рей густо покраснела. Бен сам удивился, как искренне произнёс каждое слово. Он любил её. Всей душой. И каждый день она давала ему всё больше поводов любить её.

После заминки Рей наконец ответила тоненьким, почти робким голоском:

— Я... я тоже тебя люблю, Бен.

— А как иначе, — ухмыльнулся он и постучал пальцем ей по носу. — Мы же с тобой одна семья. А теперь давай, обними как следует своего брательника.

Рей замерла и, поколебавшись, обвила Бена руками.

Он тоже обнял её со всей силой.

— Жди меня, ладно, солнышко?

Она не ответила. Только кивнула, а затем голос Люка заставил их наконец разомкнуть объятия. Приобняв её напоследок, Бен взбежал вверх по аппарели в шатл и успел, пока шлюз не закрылся, помахать на прощанье рукой.

Бен об этом не догадывался, но за происходившим у шатла наблюдала не одна пара голубых глаз. Глаза цвета летнего неба отныне будут взирать на новый черный балахон Бена с ревностью.


	16. Глава 16

Опять он в этом проклятом балахоне.

Они путешествовали по всей галактике уже чуть более двух недель, и Бен всё время надевал чёрный балахон. Ну, он, конечно, извинился перед ней, сказал, что боится испачкать её подарки, они же такие дорогие. Оправдание логичное, и она даже думала, что, может, ей стоило выбрать материал попроще; но в те разы, что он надевал подаренные ею балахоны, она видела, что они ему малы.

Он ей лгал. Он предпочитал ту дешёвку её подаркам настолько, что даже стирал чёрный балахон раз в несколько дней, лишь бы снова его надеть. А то, как он прикасался к нему, как пробегал пальцами по ткани и прижимал к лицу — это просто бесстыдство какое-то. 

Хуже всего было по ночам — Бен вцеплялся в подарок Рей, как младенец в одеяло. Где бы они ни останавливались на ночёвку: под открытым небом на поляне или в поле, под сенью пещерных сводов или импровизированных палаток — он дёргался, ворочался, метался, потом вдруг резко просыпался, начинал хватать ртом воздух и кутаться в балахон. Очнувшись от беспокойного сна, он неизменно связывался с Рей; а поскольку ему приходилось говорить громко, чтоб прорваться сквозь помехи, он вечно будил своих мирно спавших товарищей. Дошло до того, что они пожаловались Люку.

— Ты не понимаешь, — отбивался Бен, когда Люк в очередной раз давал ему нагоняй. — Только Рей может успокоить меня после кошмара.

— Ты же не ребёнок, Бен, — не отступал магистр Люк. — Если тебе позарез надо связаться с Рей, не забывай о других — либо говори потише, либо уходи из лагеря, чтобы никого не будить.

— Ты не спросишь, почему у меня кошмары? — с горящими глазами продолжал Бен.

— Я же сказал: ты не ребёнок, — так же сверкнул глазами Люк, и Леннетт поняла, что магистра достали разговоры о кошмарах, которым, казалось, не будет конца. Отношения между дядей и племянником последнее время были натянутыми, хотя никто не мог понять почему, как и когда они ухудшились. — С какой стати тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то, пусть бы и Рей, держал тебя за ручку всякий раз, как тебе приснятся ужасы? Помни: страх — путь на Тёмную сторону. У нас есть дела поважнее, и, если ты не можешь собраться с мужеством и справиться с обычным кошмаром, ты провалишь испытания.

После этого Бен замолчал и больше никогда не рассказывал ни дяде, ни кому-то ещё о своих кошмарах, хотя продолжал их видеть. Раз или два Леннетт пыталась расспросить его об этом, но тот ссылался на тяготы путешествия и непривычную обстановку. В глубине души Леннетт понимала, что причина крылась в другом. Никому не снятся кошмары каждую ночь. Только Бену Соло.

Если отбросить беспокойные ночи, всё более дурное расположение духа Бена и нарастающий разлад с дядей, испытания проходили гладко. Из истории Леннетт знала, что Орден джедаев охранял мир и справедливость в Старой Республике. Однако возрождённый Орден джедаев магистра Люка почти никак не был связан с Новой Республикой — разве что с благодарностью принимал пожертвования для академии — и поддерживал мир не по службе, а из чувства долга. Рыцари, которые успешно прошли обучение у Люка, теперь занимали форпосты в различных системах. Как раз между этими постами и совершали перелёты магистр и будущие джедаи. Они помогали справиться с насущными делами и отправлялись дальше.

Задания бывали разные: порой — помочь в строительстве домов для бедняков, порой — обезвредить убийц, воров, вымогателей или наркодельцов. Опасные задания требовали командной работы, и только это позволило Бену найти общий язык с остальными. Особенно с Херроном Кастром, с которым Леннетт по-прежнему дружила, несмотря на разрыв. Она даже гордилась тем, что ей удалось навести мосты между двумя парнями. Между ними установилось шаткое согласие, особенно после того, как Бен узнал от неё, что Херрон лично пострадал от безжалостного Дарта Вейдера.

Бен жадно внимал рассказам товарищей о киборге, который был правой рукой императора и держал галактику в ежовых рукавицах. Люк запрещал обсуждать Вейдера, но почему — то была загадка, так что все разговоры о лорде ситов проходили шёпотом.

Деда Хайр Фонту пытали штурмовики Вейдера, выбивая из него информацию, которой у него не было.

Анкс Лутра Рим был старше всех и помнил, с какой беспомощностью наблюдал из леса за методичным уничтожением родной деревни; распоряжался этим сам Вейдер.

Лии Гаруда и Коу Рии с Гаталенты вместе с другими малышами, чувствительными к Cиле, чудом избежали гибели после приказа Вейдера уничтожить всё население планеты и жили в трущобах Корусанта, пока их не нашёл и не взял к себе магистр Люк.

Семью тви'лека П'кора Лошана хатты на много лет угнали в рабство после приказа Вейдера черпать средства на расширение империи у наркодельцов.

Лонеранка Тун Пак росла с дедушкой и бабушкой, а её родители с подавленной волей служили императору и Вейдеру.

Бабушку Леннетт Ма убили за то, что она укрывала спасавшихся от Приказа 66.

Риосанцу Херрону Кастру было всего три года, когда война шла к концу, но он всё помнил: дым, грязь, свои стёртые в кровь руки. Его вместе с родителями заставляли работать на заводе, производившем детали для Звезды смерти. На его глазах Вейдер с помощью Силы задушил его измождённую каторжным трудом мать, которая из-за помутившегося рассудка накинулась на него.

Одному Бену нечего было добавить к этим мрачным историям, и он только молча слушал. Вот почему остальные так сплотились, а он оставался белой вороной, думала Леннетт. Его всегда будут считать баловнем, сынком знаменитостей, у которого нет иной причины становиться джедаем, чем происхождение. Леннетт, конечно, так не думала, но другие-то думали. Поэтому она делала всё, чтобы помочь преодолеть отчуждённость, чтобы в Бене увидели если не друга, то хотя бы союзника, с которым можно вместе выполнять поручения Люка.

Леннетт держалась поближе к Бену — Херрона это беспокоило, но, к счастью, никаких действий он не предпринимал. Между ними было всё кончено, и ей теперь очень хотелось выяснить, что выйдет из дружбы с Беном. Она знала, что он тоже интересуется ей. Знала об этом много лет и всё ждала, ждала, пока он сделает первый шаг. Когда стало ясно, что он слишком занят Рей, Леннетт начала встречаться с Херроном, надеясь вызвать у Бена ревность и ещё большее томление. Некоторое время это работало, а потом он будто преодолел ревность — и всё из-за девчонки с тремя глупыми колечками на голове.

Леннетт нахмурилась, заметив Бена на дальнем конце лагеря на опушке. Он с придурочной улыбкой прислонился спиной к дереву и разговаривал по голограмм-связи с Рей — её размытая голубоватая фигурка выразительно размахивала руками. У них же уже был разговор несколько часов назад. Зачем снова? Ну, ещё можно было бы понять, если б они до этого несколько недель не виделись. Но он же вызывал её каждый день — это начинало всерьёз раздражать. Вообще-то это уже откровенно бесило: как эта девчонка могла отнимать у него столько времени даже на огромном расстоянии?

— Ну хватит, Бен, — окликнул его магистр Люк, и Леннетт пришлось спрятать довольную улыбку. — Уже поздно. Возвращайся в лагерь. Утром новое задание.

— Да ну? И какое же? — отозвался Бен; его голос было слышно плохо, но в нем явно сквозило раздражение. — Разгребать грязь? Бегать за покупками для старушек?

— Не дерзи, юноша, — грозно ответил Люк. Последние дни он быстро терял терпение, и поведение Бена это только усугубляло. — Любой труд облагораживает. И требует полноценного сна накануне, чтобы дело было сделано хорошо. Закругляйся. Час отбоя. 

Бен заворчал, магистр Люк пробормотал что-то себе под нос и скрылся в своей палатке. Леннетт перевела взгляд на Бена, не зная, что и думать. За этой сценой наблюдала не она одна. На лицах других старших падаванов было написано такое же замешательство, и они быстро разошлись по палаткам, стоило Бену тяжёлым шагом вернуться в лагерь с зажатым в кулаке проектором.

— Всё в порядке, Бен? — спросила она, когда он проходил мимо.

Он остановился и вздохнул, потом принялся задумчиво теребить отворот чёрного балахона. Леннетт сложила руки на груди.

— Всё нормально, Леннетт. Просто устал.

— Как там... Рей? — Имя с трудом сошло с языка, в горле вдруг пересохло, и ей пришлось сглотнуть.

Бен ответил не сразу. А когда наконец заговорил, начал с вопроса.

— Леннетт... Ты знаешь мальчика по имени Крейо Торсен?

— Крейо Торсен? — переспросила она.

— Да, — кивнул Бен. — Каштановые волосы, зелёные глаза. Кажется, он ходил ко мне на силовые тренировки и обращение с оружием.

— Ах, да, помню. Я в их классе преподавала способности в Силе, — припомнила Леннетт. Все старшие падаваны должны были побыть учителями у младших. — Смышлёный мальчик. Воспитанный и дружелюбный. А почему спрашиваешь?

Губы Бена дрогнули и недовольно изогнулись, а потом снова сжались в тонкую линию.

— Рей о нём говорит.

Леннетт приподняла тонкую бровь.

— А. Понятно. И... это плохо?

— Ну... — Бен потёр шею всё с тем же недовольным видом. — Она много о нём говорит.

— Может, она в него влюбилась, — предположила Леннетт, пожав плечами. Последовало долгое молчание, и она не сразу заметила, что Бен как-то пугающе затих. — Бен?

Он сморгнул.

— Погоди. Погоди. Рей... Рей влюбилась в этого парня? — Казалось, он искренне удивлён. Почти сбит с толку. — Леннетт... Я говорю о Рей.

— И что?

— Она же... она же ещё маленькая! — Он драматично вскинул руки, и ночной ветерок раздул чёрные рукава его балахона. Опустив руки, он добавил: — За всё годы, что я учусь в академии, я ни разу не видел, чтобы она в кого-то влюблялась. Никогда.

Леннетт только диву далась. Он, конечно, многого не замечал, но это было уже просто смешно.

— Ты шутишь, да?

Он сильнее нахмурил брови.

— Ты про что?

Леннетт изумлённо распахнула глаза. Силы небесные, он вовсе не шутил.

Следующие слова она подбирала тщательно.

— Бен, Рей подрастает, становится девушкой. Никуда не деться — она ещё будет влюбляться, не раз и не два, так что я нисколько не удивлюсь, если ей и правда нравится этот мальчик. Будь к этому готов.

Бен скрестил руки.

— Ну а мне этот парень не нравится.

Леннетт выдавила из себя смешок, но, заметив, как покраснел Бен, рассмеялась по-настоящему.

— Бен, ты слишком серьёзно исполняешь свою роль сурового старшего брата. — Она нажала голосом на "брата". — У Рей всё будет хорошо, я уверена. Она теперь большая.

— Она мне тоже об этом твердит, — громко вздохнул Бен и отвёл глаза. — Понимаешь, я знаю, что она взрослеет. Ей уже почти тринадцать. Но не могу перестать считать её малышкой.

Это ужасно обрадовало Леннетт.

— Во многом она и правда ещё малышка. Но влюбляться в её возрасте — обычное дело. Взять хоть меня, я была не намного старше её, когда мне показалось, что я влюблена...

Она намеренно не договорила, потом медленно подняла взгляд и многозначительно посмотрела ему в глаза. Теперь краска залила всё его лицо — красными были даже мочки ушей, выглядывающие из-под волос цвета воронова крыла.

Разглядывая его черты, она еле удержалась, чтобы не вздохнуть. В отрочестве Бен был нескладным: долговязым и неказистым для многих, но не для Леннетт. Её и тогда тянуло к нему, а сейчас он к тому же стал высоким и ладным.

С мягкой улыбкой она шагнула вперёд и провела ладонью от его локтя к запястью. Бен проследил взглядом за её рукой, и его кадык дёрнулся. Леннетт приоткрыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как вдруг край палатки Люка раскрылся и из неё вышел магистр, всё ещё облачённый в белые одежды и бежевый балахон. Похоже, он был не меньше удивлён увидеть их, чем они его — будто бы готового отправиться на важную встречу.

Люк опомнился первым.

— Почему вы оба ещё не в палатках? Я же сказал идти всем спать.

— П-простите, магистр. — Леннет отпустила руку Бена, быстро поклонилась и скользнула к себе.

Она прислушалась к звукам снаружи: Бен сказал дяде что-то невнятное, затем залез к себе; его палатка была ровно напротив её. Шорох травы — и тишина, которую нарушало только жужжание насекомых, затянувших меж деревьев свою ночную песню.

Леннетт легла на подстилку и глубоко задумалась. Она думала о кошмарах Бена, о его сложных отношениях с другими будущими джедаями, о натянутости между ним и дядей, которую невозможно было не заметить. Думала о карих глазах, проникновенном взгляде, благородном профиле, родинках на лице. Думала о его широкой, обезоруживающей улыбке, которой он всегда её одаривал.

Той самой улыбке, которой он сиял каждый раз, когда он разговаривал с Рей.

Леннетт помрачнела, вспомнив, как нахмурился Бен, едва разговор зашёл о Крейо, как он отнёсся к тому, что Рей могла влюбиться в этого мальчика. Он же не ревновал? Нет — конечно, нет. Она не собиралась подозревать Бена ни в чём таком. Рей слишком юна. И она ему как сестра. И ничего больше. И всё же ей было не по себе от того, как ревниво сверкнули его глаза при одном упоминании Крейо Торсена.

Леннетт ворочалась и крутилась. Минуло полчаса, а сон всё не шёл. Похоже, ей не уснуть, пока она... не предпримет что-нибудь в этой досадной ситуации. У неё на это ушли годы. Ушли на то, чтобы дождаться и подобраться к Бену.

Она не допустит, чтобы девчонка её обошла.

В голове созрел план. Она села, вновь прислушалась к звукам снаружи: стрёкоту насекомых, храпу из палатки Херрона, шелесту листьев под дуновением холодного ветерка. Если не считать этого, кругом было тихо.

Она высунула голову из палатки и осмотрелась. Убедившись, что путь свободен, она прокралась к палатке Бена. Там ещё раз оглянулась, скользнула внутрь и в темноте протянула руку.

Пальцы нащупали отброшенное одеяло.

Бен Соло исчез.


	17. Глава 17

Он понимал, что это нехорошо: красться за дядей в чащу леса и шпионить. Ну так нечего было Люку Скайуокеру уходить из лагеря посреди ночи в полном джедайском облачении с мечом и бластером.

Чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, Бен применил Сокрытие. Он проводил пристальным взглядом белые одежды, дал дяде немного отойти и пошёл следом, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь. Люк вёл себя странно с той минуты, как они ступили на планету. Если подумать, странно вести себя он начал даже раньше — после разговоров с несколькими рыцарями ордена. Раз или два они упоминали какое-то имя, но Бен, хоть убей, не мог его вспомнить. О ком бы они там ни говорили, Люк, обычно такой мягкий, стал мрачен; это сказалось на его отношениях с племянником. Последние дни Люк постоянно пребывал в глубокой задумчивости и легко выходил из себя. Он сурово отчитал учеников за одно лишь упоминание имени Дарта Вейдера и запретил любые разговоры о нём.

Разговоры всё равно продолжались, только теперь втихаря. Перебегая от дерева к дереву, Бен вспомнил последние такие посиделки у костра. Товарищи делились тяжёлыми воспоминаниями из прошлого, связанными с Вейдером.

Бен всё это время молчал. Конечно, ему тоже было что рассказать. Вейдер лично несколько часов пытал его мать, сенатора Лею Органу, пока она, корчась на полу, не взмолилась о пощаде; но монстр остался глух к мольбам. Вейдер пытал и заморозил в карбоните его отца, а потом выдал его отвратительному Джаббе Хатту — тот украсил фигурой Хана Соло своё жилище. Его дядя, Люк Скайуокер, в схватке с Вейдером в Облачном городе потерял руку. Но всё это были не его воспоминания, и он не стал бы делиться ими с прочими соискателями. Они остались для него чужаками даже после их тронувших рассказов о прошлом. Сколько жизней погубил Вейдер...

Бен отбросил эти мысли и тихо выругался. Чуть не упустил дядю!

Он стал вглядываться в чащу, куда еле проникал лунный свет, и наконец засёк колыхание дядиного балахона. Он продолжил преследование, то и дело пригибаясь. 

Чем дальше они углублялись в лес, тем меньше Бену нравилась его идея выследить Люка. О чём он, блин, думал? Люк прекрасно мог сам позаботиться о себе. А если его заметят...

Бен стиснул кулаки и поспешно пригнулся за кустом. Нет. Об этом думать поздно. Слишком далеко отошли. К тому же он нутром чувствовал, что Люку там, куда он направлялся, понадобится любая помощь.

Интуиция его не подвела: вскоре Люк подошёл к большому лагерю, в котором Бен заметил с три десятка разномастных здоровяков. Все они были одеты в тёмные одежды и неопределённого цвета туники с диковинными орнаментами. Они собрались вокруг горящего костра, возведя к небу руки, и протяжно тянули что-то заунывное на непонятном наречии. Рядом стояли существа помельче — дети, как потрясённо понял Бен, — которые были одеты точно так же и вторили взрослым. 

Бен подобрался поближе, вытянул шею и стал всматриваться сквозь языки пламени. Где-то он видел такие одежды. Но где?

Дядя вошёл в лагерь; голоса тут же стихли, все взоры обратились к джедаю.

— Йорхан Барр, — окликнул Люк. — Я знаю, что ты здесь. Выходи.

Йорхан Барр, беззвучно повторил Бен. Вот чьё имя повторялось в разговорах Люка и рыцарей. Вот из-за кого дядя сделался мрачным последнее время.

— Магистр Скайуокер, — отозвался глубокий рокочущий голос.

Бен подполз ближе и оказался всего в нескольких футах от поляны, на которой разместился лагерь. Он наклонил голову и увидел того, кому принадлежал голос.

Из-за языков пламени вышел мужчина-наутолан с серо-зелёной кожей; длинные головные отростки, унизанные металлическими ободками, шли от его затылка к широким плечам. В больших чёрных глазах — чернее одеяний — отсвечивал огонь. Он обошёл вокруг костра и остановился прямо перед Люком.

Бен медленно отполз назад к лесу и укрылся за большим деревом. Он знал, что отростки наутоланов улавливают химический след, и выбрал такое расстояние, чтобы не выдать себя и при этом слышать происходящее.

— Ты потерял право называть меня магистром, Йорхан, — мрачно сказал Люк.

— А ты не имеешь права вторгаться в мой лагерь, — последовал ответ Йорхана. — Как ты меня нашёл?

— Есть способы.

— Понятно. — Наутолан кивнул, его отростки слегка качнулись. — Тебя навели стукачи, которых ты называешь джедаями. Ты мог позвать их с собой, но пришёл один. Ты настолько самонадеян, что думаешь одолеть меня?

— Из нас двоих самомнение раздуто у тебя, — так же холодно ответил Люк.

Йорхан покачал головой.

— Нет, магистр Скайуокер. Из нас двоих я — просветлённый.

— Просветлённый? — Тон Люка стал резким. — Ты отказался от всего, чему научился, предал друзей и учителя, перешёл на Тёмную сторону и называешь это просветлением?

У Бена перехватило дыхание. Йорхан Барр когда-то был учеником Люка? Как выпускник академии мог оказаться на Тёмной стороне? Даже те, кто покидают школу, не доучившись, ведут относительно мирную жизнь. Что же случилось с Барром?

Йорхан ухмыльнулся.

— Мы оба знаем, что переходить не пришлось. Это был зов крови. — Затем его тон из высокомерного стал угрожающим. — Ты сам не оставил мне выбора. Не окажись я под этим проклятым деревом, мои воспоминания — украденные тобой воспоминания — могли никогда не вернуться. Я мог никогда не узнать о своём происхождении.

Бену стало трудно дышать. Дерево. Проклятое дерево. Воспоминания. Что, если...

— Обстоятельства рождения и прошлое не должны влиять на настоящее и предопределять будущее, — возразил Люк. — У тебя был выбор, Йорхан. У тебя всегда был выбор.

Наутолан запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Хохот прокатился между деревьями, и холодный ветерок унёс его в ночь.

— Забавно слышать это от того, кто похищает детей у тёмных и промывает малышам мозги. Да, магистр Скайуокер. О твоей... предприимчивости ходят слухи. — Йорхан указал рукой в сторону пятерых детей; их лиц не было видно, у них за спинами взвивались языки костра. — Можешь стереть им память, если захочешь, но едва им, как и мне, откроется правда...

Он умолк. Бен увидел, как зашевелились отростки на голове наутолана, и быстро укрылся за стволом, стараясь не дышать.

Через некоторое время наутолан снова заговорил.

— Так... значит, история повторяется?

Еле дыша, Бен выглянул. Лицо дяди казалось очень бледным, и даже его борода не помешала увидеть, как он сглотнул.

— Йорхан... — Голос Люка прозвучал чуть менее твёрдо. — Эти дети заслуживают лучшего будущего.

— А кто ты такой, чтобы судить, что для них лучше? — прорычал Йорхан и вновь взмахнул рукой в сторону малышей; рукава его тёмных одежд взметнулись. — Грядёт новый порядок, магистр Скайуокер, и я стану свидетелем его воцарения. А эти дети... они понадобятся Империи.

Бен широко распахнул глаза. Империи? О чём он говорит? Империи давно нет.

— Нет. — Люк покачал головой, и по движению его руки Бен понял, что тот готовится выхватить меч. — Ты не отдашь этих детей Первому Порядку. Я не позволю.

Йорхан будто растерялся.

— Я удивлён, что тебе о нём известно, магистр Скайуокер. Очень неплохо. К сожалению, поэтому... — он сунул руку за пазуху, извлёк бластер и прицелился, — мне придётся тебя убить.

Люк выхватил меч и активировал его.

— Не обязательно до этого доводить, Йорхан.

— Избавь меня от пустых разговоров, Скайуокер.

Он нажал на спусковой крючок, и бластер выплюнул заряд в сторону Люка.

Бен, не задумываясь, вытянул руку и остановил заряд в считанных дюймах от плазменного клинка Люка, которым тот был готов их отбить. Бен дёрнул рукой — заряд ударил в соседнее дерево и повалил его.

Среди возникшего хаоса Бен выбежал из укрытия, активировал меч и предстал перед поражённым Люком.

— Какого лешего ты здесь делаешь, Бен?

— Спасаю тебе жизнь, — ответил Бен и приготовился защищаться, заметив наставленные на них дула бластеров. Одно движение кисти — и бластеры вырвались из рук и разлетелись в разные стороны.

Бен повернулся и схватил Люка за плечо.

— Дядя Люк, уходим!

— Дядя... — повторил Йорхан; Бен развернулся к нему и увидел у того в глазах восхищённый блеск. — Это твой племянник.

Другие существа в тёмных одеждах вдруг зашептались. Язык был незнакомый, но Бену показалось, что он раз или два разобрал имя Вейдера.

— Ты тот парень, о котором толкует Верховный лидер. — Йорхан медленно поднял руку, словно хотел дотянуться, и улыбка или её подобие коснулась его губ. — Тёмная мощь... уже бурлит у тебя внутри.

Бен крепче ухватился за рукоять меча и до боли сцепил зубы. Страх ведёт на Тёмную сторону. Последние несколько недель его мучили кошмары, приходилось сражаться, проходить испытания, жить вдали от дома, волноваться за Рей... он жил одним страхом. Но всё же...

— Ошибаешься! — выкрикнул Бен; руки дрожали, голубой плазменный клинок сиял перед лицом. — Я не такой, как ты. Я родился на Светлой стороне! Мой предок — великий герой Анакин Скайуокер!

Шёпот тут же смолк. Даже воздух замер, и слышно было лишь потрескивание поленьев в огне.

Люк ступил перед Беном и загородил его от Йорхана.

— Оставайся сзади, Бен.

Было в голосе дяди нечто. Нечто тревожное. Нечто смертоносное. Он ляпнул что-то не то?

Йорхан шагнул в сторону, и их с Беном взгляды снова встретились.

— Так ты не знаешь. — Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, и глаза наутолана ещё больше расширились. — Твой дядя... твоя семья никогда тебе не говорили.

— Никогда не говорили мне что? — Озадаченный, Бен не заметил, как дядя сменил позу.

Йорхан усмехнулся.

— Анакин Скайуокер, твой дед, — это...

Стремительный взмах, и рассечённый световым клинком Йорхан упал на землю. Над лагерем разнёсся потрясённый вздох. Люк стоял в боевой позе с мечом наготове и тяжело дышал.

Бен не мог оторвать взгляда от Йорхана Барра. Отростки на голове наутолана слабо шевелились. Слабеющей рукой он указал на Бена и прохрипел:

— Вейдер... жив...

Последний вздох, и Йорхан умер.

Воздух наполнил звук вынимаемых из ножен вибро-клинков. Ещё секунда — и Бен с Люком, дядя и племянник, оказались спина к спине в гуще смертельного боя — то нападая, то защищаясь от обезумевшей вопящей толпы.

Мускулы Бена гудели и горели. Казалось, он крутит мечом уже целую вечность, хотя с начала схватки прошло лишь несколько минут. Никогда прежде ему не было так тяжело, даже в схватке с вооружёнными до зубов наёмниками наркодельцов. Эти бойцы были хорошо обучены и использовали тёмную сторону Силы. Искусность Люка, тренированность и чистое везение Бена — только благодаря этому тёмных удалось победить.

Бен вновь и вновь хватал ртом воздух; в одной руке — выключенный меч, другая безвольно повисла; по лбу текла кровь, едва не застилая глаза; отсветы костра играли на трупах вокруг.

Проблеск воспоминания. Видение. Или что это было. Картина как наяву: здание академии в огне, дерево Силы охвачено пламенем, двор усеян телами малышей, падаванов и молодых джедаев, распахнувших глаза навстречу смерти; и он — посреди всего, и тело его вибрирует от тёмной энергии.

Это был его кошмар.

Бен кинулся к опушке, согнулся пополам, и его вывернуло. Спустя несколько минут он собрался с силами, кое-как поднялся и обернулся. Он увидел Люка, который протянул руки к пятерым малышам и что-то бормотал; их глаза были пустыми, лица ничего не выражали.

Истина ринулась на Бена приливной волной. Он потерялся в горечи и гневе.

— Так это правда. — Он быстро подошёл к дяде, прижимая руку к боку. Похоже, сломано ребро. Но гнев пересиливал боль. Теперь он вспомнил, где видел эти одежды. Он видел их на новичках, которых Люк однажды привёз в академию. — Ты похищаешь детей.

— Я бы предпочёл слово "спасаю". — Люк повернулся к Бену. Лицо дяди было покрыто царапинами, одежда кое-где разорвана, но в целом он остался невредим. — Но признаю, что иногда иного мне не остаётся. Первый Порядок...

— Что такое Первый Порядок? — сурово спросил Бен.

— Организация, члены которой убеждены, что порядок вернётся в галактику, лишь когда будет восстановлена Империя. — Мне удалось узнать о них самую малость, но они забирают детей из семьи и в превращают в своих бездумных последователей.

— И в чём разница с тем, чем занимаешься ты? — зло выпалил Бен.

— Ты знаешь наши принципы. Наши цели бескорыстны.

— Это не оправдывает твои действия, дядя Люк. Ты не даёшь детям выбора!

— И тут ты ошибаешься, Бен. Как раз я предоставляю им выбор. С чистого листа. И я возвращаю их в семьи, когда есть возможность, если, конечно, они не тёмные. — Люк повернулся и посмотрел на тело своего бывшего ученика. Тёмные глаза наутолана были закрыты тонкой плёнкой бледных век. — И у Йорхана был выбор. К сожалению, в отличие от других, он выбрал неверный путь.

Бен сморгнул и припомнил слова Йорхана. Он говорил о похищенных воспоминаниях и подземелье под проклятым деревом. Деревом Силы в академии. О возвращении воспоминаний и...

— Рей... — Бен отступил на шаг и крепче ухватился за рукоять меча, как за спасательный круг в кипящем море чувств, в котором вдруг оказался. — Рей... она...

— Рей — это другое дело, — быстро перебил его Люк, сверкнув глазами. — Было важно, чтобы она оказалась у меня.

— Но ведь её родители не тёмные! — выкрикнул Бен. — Я видел голограмму.

— Ты видел то, что ей надо было видеть, — возразил Люк и встал лицом к лицу с племянником. — В Рей присутствует Сила. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мощная. Если бы я этого не сделал, она бы уже сейчас оказалась на тёмной стороне.

— И вот как ты поступил, дядя Люк? — прошипел Бен. Пальцы внезапно зачесались нажать кнопку активации меча. — Ты и её родителей убил, чтобы заполучить её?

Люк ничего не ответил, и Бен только сглотнул горький комок в горле. Теперь всё вставало на свои места... Осоловелый взгляд Рей под деревом, её вопль при виде Люка, яростная атака на него... и Бена вдруг поразила мысль: Рей видела гибель своих родителей.

— Ты... ты убил их. — Его колени едва не подогнулись. — Ты убил родителей Рей.

— Иначе было никак, — отвечал Люк, уже совсем не так резко, как прежде, будто что-то внутри него надорвалось, но Бену казалось, что тот ломает комедию. Перед ним стоял не дядя. Перед ним стоял убийца. — Либо они, либо я. А Рей... она заслуживала лучшего. Я подарил ей будущее.

— Нет, дядя Люк. — Бен покачал головой. — Ты навязал ей его.

Сказав это, Бен повернулся и побежал; побежал прочь от окликов дяди, его объяснений; от голосов в голове; от всего, чем была в его глазах Рей, и всего, чем был дядя.


	18. Глава 18

Опять всё тот же сон. Нет. Кошмар. Сны ему не снились с того дня, как они улетели из академии. С того дня, как его разлучили с Рей.

Рей. Его ангелочек Рей. Дочь тёмных.

Лишь эта мысль поглощала его даже в кошмаре — он едва замечал пылающий костёр, в который превратилась академия, и тела убитых, о которые то и дело спотыкался; отсветы пожара и тени плясали на трупах, на земле, на его окровавленном лице.

Рей. Рей. Рей. Она где-то здесь. За каменными развалинами. За едким дымом. Где-то за всем этим хаосом он чувствовал тьму у неё внутри. Почти такую же тьму, как внутри него самого.

_Эти падаваны заслужили смерть._

Он тряхнул головой и с содроганием уставился на свои руки. Один и тот же кошмар каждую ночь, но всякий раз ужас охватывал его с новой силой.

Но в этот раз существо, которое уговаривало его поддаться могуществу Тьмы, почему-то не явилось. Он был единственный живой среди мёртвых.

В опалённом и изорванном балахоне он медленно брёл по академии; мышцы болели, кожу саднило. Надо скорее уйти от тошнотворного смрада вокруг.

Надо добраться до Рей.

Его потянуло к дереву Силы. Раскидистый исполин был охвачен пламенем. У корней стояла девочка в тёмной одежде падавана; три колечка, в которые были убраны её каштановые волосы, были хорошо заметны на фоне сияния адского огня.

Рей.

Он побрёл к ней, протянув навстречу руку: позвать к себе и забрать отсюда.

Едва он положил руку ей на плечо, Рей развернулась; в глазах её сверкнули желто-красные отсветы, губы изогнулись в ухмылке.

Сначала он не почувствовал боли. И лишь когда опустил взгляд и увидел плазменный клинок, пылающий злым кармином, боль разошлась по груди, прожгла сердце и стиснула лёгкие, не давая вдохнуть.

Вот каким было пробуждение. С разинутым в немом крике ртом, в холодном поту, хватая ртом воздух, Бен схватился рукой за грудь — за то место, куда вонзила клинок Рей.

_Она хотела его убить._

Он сел на кровати в своей каюте и посильнее закутался в чёрный балахон. Нет. Это просто сон. Просто ужасный, ужасный сон. Рей никогда бы этого не сделала.

Проблеск воспоминания. Как она кричала при виде Люка, как перехватила меч Скайуокеров и попыталась убить своего учителя. Нет. Рей могла. Особенно с её теперешними навыками. И всё равно, она никогда не стала бы ему вредить. Не стала бы. Она его любит. Она сама так сказала.

"Но что, если она узнает правду", — прошептал голос у него в голове, и Бен похолодел. Что, если она узнает? Что, если повторится история с деревом Силы? Что, если она, как и Йорхан, последует зову крови, едва узнает правду?

Зачем он вообще думает о таком? Он, что... боится её?

Он яростно замотал головой. Чушь какая. Рей заслуживает большего доверия. Он ведь сам её воспитал... но в этом-то и загвоздка. Хорошо ли он её воспитал? Что, если где-то напортачил? Что, если так или иначе, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, он плохо влиял на неё, невольно подталкивал к Тёмной стороне?

Нет, нет. Он не мог. Он же не из тёмных. Родился в семье героев. Прямой потомок самого Анакина Скайуокера. И всё же он не мог забыть слова, которые бессчётное множество раз повторяло существо из кошмаров, — о тьме у него внутри. Да ещё этот Йорхан Барр, который почуял в нём всё ту же тьму, перед тем как Люк его сразил.

_"Вейдер... жив..."_

Бен провёл руками по лицу и с силой сжал уши ладонями. Нет, они просто пытаются к нему подступиться. Пытаются ещё больше напугать его.

Страх. Вот что Йорхан и существо видели в нём. Страх, который преследовал его с детства. Это и есть его тьма; тьма, порождённая страхом, а не происхождением. Он не из тёмных. Ни на йоту.

_"Вейдер... жив..."_

— Хватит, хватит, хватит! — Бен вскочил с постели и принялся разносить каюту: швырнул подушки на пол, сбросил матраc с кровати, затем схватил меч, активировал его и исполосовал им толстые дюрасталевые стены.

Он наносил удары — стена за стеной — и кричал, но звучавшие голоса было не унять. Шипение плазмы, плавящей сталь, не умеряло рвущиеся наружу ярость и гнев. Гнев на дядю, отнявшего у Рей родителей; гнев на погибшего наутолана Йорхана Барра, слова которого повергли его в смятение; гнев на родителей, не способных вырваться из собственных мирков и быть с ним рядом в нужный час; гнев на себя за то, что не может справиться с эмоциями.

Выбившись из сил, он упал на колени; в стенах ещё потрескивала уничтоженная аппаратура, комнату наполняла вонь обгоревших проводов и опалённого матраcа. Стоимость вычтут из его содержания, но не велика цена за возможность дать волю отчаянию. Лучше — так, подумал он. Другие способы разрядки были бы хуже.

Краем глаза он заметил проектор, который во время разгрома упал на пол. Он поднял его и пролистал сообщения от Рей вплоть до самого последнего, почти трёхнедельной давности. Новых сообщений с тех пор, как они оказались на Внешнем кольце, не приходило из-за отвратительного качества связи. Но если совсем по-честному, он был даже немного рад, что не имел возможности связаться с Рей. Что бы он ей сказал? А врать не хотелось. Много лет назад он обещал, что никогда не будет ей врать. Её жизнь в академии и так началась со лжи, не хватало ещё, чтобы он добавил.

А что, если ложь в итоге спасёт её, как и остальных похищенных детей? Будет ли нарушенное обещание слишком высокой ценой за то, чтобы сохранить Рей, которую он взрастил с малых лет?

Жужжание дверного звонка оборвало поток его мыслей, но он потрудился подняться на ноги, лишь заслышав голос Леннетт.

— Бен, скоро будем на Джакку. Магистр Люк сказал всем приготовиться.

Он посмотрел на серую стальную дверь, представил себе Леннетт Ма за ней: красивые светлые глаза, золотые волны волос, розовые губы — и обескураженно понял: то, что когда-то волновало его, теперь казалось неважным. Когда только он успел так сильно измениться?

Со вздохом он открыл дверь, и Леннетт ахнула при виде комнаты.

— Бен! Что случилось?

— Спустил пар, — сказал он и прошёл мимо, равнодушный к встревоженному взгляду голубых глаз.

***

В поселении Туанул Люка Скайуокера знали хорошо. Он прилетел сюда однажды после Гаталенты в поисках утраченных джедайских артефактов и нашёл друзей в лице исследователя Лор Сан Текки и некоторых последователей Церкви Силы. Все они вели относительно безбедную жизнь на засушливой и пустынной планете Джакку. Климат на Татуине был мягче, но здешние виды и шорох бежевого песка под ногами навеяли на Люка ностальгию; впрочем, воспоминания о том, каким был последний раз, когда он видел дядю Оуэна и тётю Беру, быстро вытеснили это чувство.

Он дал себе минутку, чтобы успокоиться, а затем распорядился провести техосмотр шатла. Учеников надо было чем-то занять, чтобы он мог спокойно поговорить с Теккой.

Люк накинул на голову капюшон, чтобы защититься от палящего послеполуденного солнца, и приветственно помахал Текке, который вышел встречать его на окраину деревни. Покончив с приветствиями и любезностями, Текка быстро провёл Люка в свой шатёр.

— Так что обеспокоило тебя, друг мой, и вынудило проделать долгий путь, чтобы меня увидеть? — спросил Текка, наливая Люку прохладной воды.

— Всё так очевидно? — печально усмехнулся Люк и принялся пить из чаши медленными, размеренными глотками.

— Я достаточно хорошо тебя изучил за последние двадцать лет, магистр Скайуокер, чтобы понять, когда что-то не ладно.

Текка положил руки на колени и подался вперед, приготовившись слушать. Люк поджал губы, затем медленно допил воду и отставил чашу.

— Йорхан Барр.

Текка тихо ахнул. Шатёр, и так довольно тесный, словно сжался вокруг Люка — да так, что стало трудно дышать.

— Понятно, — помолчав, кивнул Текка, будто в ответ на невысказанное. — Ты начинаешь сомневаться в задаче, магистр Скайуокер?

— В задаче? Ни в коем разе. Но способы...

— Понимаю: было непросто. С самого начала было непросто, — согласился Текка. — Но не примись мы за дело, откажись ты помогать Церкви Силы спасать этих детей, трудно представить, сколько чувствительных к Силе пали бы жертвой Первого Порядка.

— Жаль, что племянник этого не понимает. — Горло Люка стало сухим, как поверхность Джакку, и он протянул чашу, чтобы её вновь наполнили водой. — Он думает, я не лучше тёмных.

— Ты пытался ему объяснить?

— Пытался. И слушать не желает. Или просто отказывается понять, — вздохнул Люк. — Наверное, надо было рассказать ему всё напрямик ещё много лет назад, до того как он сблизился с Рей. Но если б я ему сказал, они могли бы не подружиться. Одна Сила знает, как эта дружба помогала ему все эти годы.

— Рей? — Текка нахмурил седые брови, а затем понимающе приподнял. — Хочешь сказать... та девочка?

— Да. Та девочка. — Люк бережно покачивал чашу с прохладной водой, словно это вино. — Одна из моих удач. Теперь в ней столько света.

— У тебя было много удач, друг мой, — вставил Текка. — Не принижай себя.

Несмотря на ободряющие слова, Люк только больше поник.

— Неужели я был неправ? Когда забрал её от родителей?

— Она была необходимым приобретением.

Люк поёжился. Он понимал, что Текка не имел в виду ничего плохого, но слово "приобретение", отнесённое к Рей, его покоробило. В несколько глотков он допил воду.

— Жаль только, что что всё случилось как случилось. Я так надеялся воззвать к разуму её матери — ведь в ней был свет, унаследованный от отца. Но я ошибался. Тень Империи, в которой она выросла, удушила толику света, остававшуюся в ней.

— Это и доказывает, магистр Скайуокер, важность нашей задачи, — отметил Текка. — Не зов крови, а обстоятельства будут определять будущее этих детей.

— А Йорхан Барр? — не отступал Люк.

— Отдельный случай. — Текка небрежно махнул рукой.

— Видимо, так. Просто я... боюсь, — Люк не сразу отважился на это слово, — что мой племянник избрал бы тот же путь, узнай он...

Люк вскинул голову и впился глазами в тени, которые поток солнечного света обрисовал на пологе; закрыл глаза и велел гневу схлынуть.

— Что тебе надо, Бен?

Тишина. Затем тень двинулась и полностью накрыла собой вход. Люк поднялся навстречу племяннику. Тот избегал смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я... только что закончил осматривать двигатели шатла. — Бен опустил взгляд на детали механизма в своих замасленных ладонях. — Похоже, нам нужны новые топливные приводы.

— Как долго ты стоял снаружи?

— Только подошёл.

Люк сузил глаза. Если бы Бен подошёл только что, как он говорит, Люк почувствовал бы его. А он не почувствовал. Значит, Бен укрылся от него с помощью Силы. Сердце горько сжалось. Племянник больше не доверяет ему. Разом ощутив груз своих лет, Люк осел на стул и глубоко вздохнул.

— Недалеко отсюда есть застава. Застава Ниима. У них наверняка отыщутся запчасти, которые можно выменять на пайки.

— Пайки?

— Здесь в торговле мы не используем кредиты, — подал голос Текка.

Затем он встал, взял с небольшого рабочего стола клочок бумаги и стал на нём писать. Было непривычно видеть, как кто-то использует бумагу и ручку в нынешние времена, и Люк, как бы озабочен он ни был, глаз не мог отвесть от этого зрелища. Похоже, Церковь Силы чуралась любых технологий, даже в таком простом деле, как письмо.

Дописав, Текка передал бумагу Бену. Тот, казалось, тоже с удивлением разглядывал написанные от руки слова.

— Здесь пояснения, как добраться до заставы Ниима. Разыщи кролута по имени Ункар Платт. Он на свалке главный — наверняка у него найдётся то, что тебе нужно. Возьми спидер, он снаружи, доберёшься на нём. Да, и чуть не забыл. — Он порылся в обшарпанном старом сундуке и вынул оттуда небольшой мешок.

— Здесь около сорока пайков. На запчасти должно хватить.

Бен кивнул, взял записку и мешок и не оглядываясь вышел из шатра. Люк проводил его вглядом. Как же ему вернуть доверие парня? И Люк отлично понимал, что, возможно, уже никак.

***

Бен на полной скорости летел к заставе Ниима, чёрный балахон бился за спиной. Даже через тёмные защитные очки он сумел разглядел скопление строений среди бежевого песка пустыни.

Впереди его ждало важное дело, но мысли Бена всё ещё были заняты тем, что он услышал у шатра Текки. Он не испытывал угрызений совести, начав подслушивать, а после уж точно не чувствовал себя виноватым — разве что за то, что попался.

Пальцы крепче сжали руль спидера. Как он этому ни противился, Бен начинал понимать, почему дядя поступал с этими детьми как поступал. Это не значит, что Бен оправдывал эти действия, как адепты Церкви Силы, — блин, те, небось, даже поощряли это! А уж прощать Люка за то, что тот сделал с родителями Рей, Бен точно не собирался, даже если ему известны не все подробности.

А ещё Люк заговорил о своих страхах; о боязни, что племянник избрал бы путь Йорхана, если б узнал... что? Что дальше собирался сказать Люк? Сколько ещё секретов он таит?

Бен отбросил эти мысли, прибыв на окраину заставы Ниима. Он затормозил и припарковал спидер у тентов. Очередь перед приёмным пунктом, пестрящую представителями различных видов, было видно издалека. За прилавком маячила неуклюжая фигура кролута — вероятно, Ункара Платта. Тот осматривал предметы, принесённые собирателями лома, и в обмен выдавал пайки.

"Похоже, что тут", — подумал Бен и направился к очереди, то и дело поглядывая на брошенный спидер. В одной руке Бен держал мешочек с пайками, в другой — повреждённые топливные приводы. Очки и капюшон он снимать не стал. Джакку слыла захолустьем, на людях он почти не бывал с начала учёбы в академии, но кто-нибудь из сомнительных личностей вполне мог узнать сына двух известных героев.

Он хмуро приглядывался и принюхивался. Старьёвщики здесь явно не дружили с ванной. С другой стороны, планета — сплошная пустыня, и если у них в распоряжении лишь такая жижа, какую неподалёку хлебал хаппабор, то людей, которые не рвутся мыться, можно было понять.

Кто останется здесь жить по доброй воле? Осевшим здесь, должно быть, совсем некуда больше податься.

— Следующий.

Встрепенувшись, Бен поторопился к прилавку. Очередь двигалась быстрее, чем он думал.

— Э-э... У вас есть топливные приводы? Вроде таких.

— Парень, я знаю, как выглядят топливные приводы. И да, такие у нас есть, — проворчал Ункар Платт. Бен решил, что кролут ужасно неприятный. — Двадцать паёчков за каждый.

Бен пересчитал свои пайки. Уф, хватало как раз на две детали. Он кинул мешок на прилавок, сгрёб запчасти и внимательно осмотрел их, ища дефекты.

Его вдруг отвлекла яркая вспышка. Он обернулся и увидал в отдалении молодую женщину, которая энергично тёрла замасленную деталь звездолёта, открученную откуда-то на этой планете-свалке.

Она была красавица — распустившийся в бесплодной пустыне цветок. Нежная кожа в веснушках от солнца. Бежевая одежда когда-то явно была светлей. Каштановые волосы присыпаны песком...

... и убраны в три колечка.

Бен выронил детали и изумлённо уставился на девушку; она выглядела точь-в-точь как та дева, которую он видел однажды во сне. Она выглядела, почти как...

Искатель лома неуклюже проковылял мимо и загородил девушку. Когда он отошёл, она пропала, словно её никогда и не было.

Солнце, что ли, играет с ним шутки?

— Дорого за неё просишь?

— А? — Бен повернулся обратно к Ункару Платту, который только что закончил пересчитывать полученные пайки.

— Я говорю, дорого просишь? — повторил Ункар, и в его гулком голосе послышалось раздражение.

Бен нагнулся поднять топливные приводы, нахмурился.

— Я... я не вполне уверен, что понял.

— Тачка твоя. — Ункар ткнул розовым разбухшим пальцем. — Дорого за неё просишь?

— Тачка... Ах, тачка!

— Да, тачка. А ты думал, я о чём?

Раздражение в голосе Ункара было уже явным, но Бен тут же забыл об этом. Из головы не шла девушка с тремя колечками на голове; не та, что оттирала запчасти и то ли привиделась ему, то ли нет, а та, что ждала его в академии.

— Спидер не продаётся, — ответил он с улыбкой, направляясь к нему. — Ну а _она_ — дороже не бывает.

С этой мыслью он оседлал спидер и рванул прочь, оставив раздосадованного кролута недоумённо ворчать в крошечном приёмном пункте на джаккуской заставе Ниима.

***

Вопреки обыкновению, Леннетт была в обиде на Бена Соло. Несколько недель он ходил как в воду опущенный, а после Джакку вдруг оживился. Нет, она, конечно, была довольна, что он воспрянул духом. Но он перестал замечать, что она грустит. Обычно сразу спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, а теперь... Будто она пустое место. Его занимал лишь один проклятый проектор — Бен всё ждал, пока усилится сигнал, чтобы связаться со своей маленькой подружкой.

_Его маленькая подружка._

Эти слова звякнули в голове Леннетт, пока она следила взглядом за Беном. Чёрный балахон, кое-где уже порванный, подпалённый и обтрёпанный, он так и не снимал. Бен крутил головой, разглядывая проплывающие мимо потоки звёзд. Леннетт впервые видела человека, который не устал дивиться тому, как гиперпространство искажало звёзды, и ей захотелось вернуться в те времена, когда сама она взирала на мир с изумлением.

Теперь она наблюдала лишь беспорядок, который требовалось устранить.

Леннетт глубоко задумалась — обо всём, что ей довелось испытать за почти двухмесячное путешествие по галактике. Она так глубоко погрузилась в свои мысли, что едва не пропустила возглас своей товарки Тун Пак, исполнявшей роль второго пилота:

— Входим в звёздную систему академии. Приготовиться к посадке.

— Уже? — удивлённо спросил Бен.

— Всё благодаря топливным приводам, которые ты раздобыл, — раздался голос магистра Люка из кабины. — Двигатели работают безотказно — благодаря тебе.

Леннетт заметила, как Бен сжал губы. Он сел в соседнее кресло и пристегнулся. Леннетт кинула взгляд через проход и встретилась глазами с Херроном Кастром, который лишь пожал плечами и вновь повернул голову вперёд. Последнее время магистр Люк только и делал, что рассыпался в похвалах Бену, а тот каждый раз отвечал молчанием, от которого неловко становилось не только магистру, но и всем соискателям. Слава звёздам, до конца путешествия оставалось потерпеть всего несколько минут.

Корабль вышел из гиперпространства, и взорам открылась планета в бежевых, зелёных и голубых пятнах. Несколько манёвров, и они вошли в её воздушное пространство, пролетели над морем, песками и пустошами и приземлились футах в пятидесяти от ворот академии. 

Бен отстегнулся и покинул кресло, не дожидаясь разрешения магистра Люка. Он подбежал к окну и принялся махать кому-то рукой. Леннетт сразу поняла кому.

Аппарель корабля медленно открылась. Не дожидаясь, пока она коснётся земли, Бен спрыгнул и побежал к группе падаванов, ждавших в отдалении. Леннетт сощурилась на ярком солнце и разглядела, как одна из учениц побежала навстречу Бену.

_Его маленькая подружка._

Леннетт молча наблюдала, как сокращалось расстояние между ними. Завидев, как Бен упал на колени и заключил Рей в объятия, она сжала кулаки и сцепила зубы. А когда он подхватил её и закружил — обтрёпанный балахон раздулся в пыльном воздухе, — Леннетт едва сдержалась, чтобы не закричать.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она натянула улыбочку и подоспела к Бену ровно в тот миг, когда он поставил Рей на землю. Она не успела услышать, о чём они говорили, да это было и не важно. Ничто из того, что так обрадовало их обоих, ей было сейчас не важно.

— Привет, Рей, — сказала она как можно более мило, взяла Бена под руку и склонила голову ему на плечо. — Мы по тебе соскучились. Как вы тут поживали в академии, пока нас не было?

Рей будто бы побледнела, но быстро взяла себя в руки и широко, хоть и неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Хорошо поживали. Но без вас, ребята, было скучновато.

"Вот лиса", — подумала Леннетт и покрепче ухватилась за руку Бена, почувствовав, что тот отодвинулся. — Ну, теперь мы все здесь, и нам есть что рассказать об удивительных приключениях...

Её прервали отчаянные взвизги и посвисты бело-синего дроида, который пробивался сквозь толпу учеников по рассохшейся земле. Он промчался мимо них к магистру Люку, издавая высокие резкие звуки, от которых у Леннетт закипела кровь. Да о чём верезжит эта штука?

Бен вдруг выдернул руку. Леннетт уж было нахмурилась в ответ, но тут заметила, что в лице у него ни кровинки.

— Бен?

— В здании заседаний Сената был взрыв. — Бен уставился на дроида, а затем перевёл взгляд, полный навернувшихся слёз, на неё. — Моя мама... она там.


	19. Глава 19

Последние два месяца были мучением.

Она изо всех сил старалась погрузиться в жизнь в академии. Изо всех сил внимательно слушала на уроках, была прилежна на тренировках и занятиях, но мысли её постоянно возвращались к высокому молодому человеку с волосами цвета воронова крыла, который находился в нескольких звёздных системах от неё.

Её мысли никогда не отпускали его далеко. Только так она могла оставаться с рядом с Беном.

Особенно тяжело было по ночам: в эти часы становилось совсем одиноко. И страшно. Что наводило этот страх, она не могла понять. Страшно было за Бена: она догадывалась, что без неё он видел одни кошмары.

Она завела обыкновение засиживаться допоздна в ожидании его звонков; на связь он стал выходить почти сразу. Потом — до ещё более глубокой ночи: успокаивала и утешала его, пока обоих не сморит сон.

Из-за ночных разговоров она перестала высыпаться — ну и что? Она бы и не на такое пошла ради Бена. Это меньшее, что она могла сделать в благодарность за годы его заботы о ней.

Годы, когда он просто был... Беном.

Потом связь прервалась без предупреждений. Ни звонка. Ни сообщения. Она пыталась дозвониться, даже умоляла Р2-Д2 пустить её в комм-центр, но даже самое мощное оборудование не позволяло выйти с ними на связь. Одной из причин могло быть то, что они вышли из зоны действия комм-сетей; нет — это было единственное объяснение, которое она готова была принять. О других было даже страшно подумать.

И всё же, даже не имея возможности связаться с ним, откуда-то она знала, что он цел и невредим. Однако странное чувство, что Бену нанесён удар гораздо более страшный, чем телесное увечье, не уходило. Ночи стали ещё беспокойней, и часто она засыпала, выбившись из сил от слёз.

Затем однажды дурное чувство прошло. На сердце снова стало спокойно, в душе тепло, в голове ясно. У Бена всё наладилось.

И он возвращался.

Как получилось, что она узнала об этом раньше всех, ещё до того, как пришли сообщения с шатла магистра Люка, было не понять. Списала на женскую интуицию.

Она первая выбежала из ворот академии и стала ждать на сухой растрескавшейся земле окрестной пустоши, устремив взгляд в чистое голубое небо, словно уже видела выходящий из гиперпрыжка шатл.

Вскоре подтянулись остальные. Крейо Торсен, как всегда, встал рядом, но она едва его заметила. Она лишь видела — или, скорее, чувствовала, — как шатл входит в воздушное пространство планеты. И наконец он появился вдалеке, сияя перламутрово-белым на послеполуденном солнце.

Шатл приземлился в добрых пятидесяти футах от них, но она разглядела Бена: он с улыбкой махал ей в окне.

Он спрыгнул вниз ещё до того, как аппарель опустилась на землю. И побежал к ней; чёрный балахон, который она подарила ему, — уже местами обтрёпанный — вздымался на пыльном ветру. Увидев изношенный балахон — свидетельство того, что он его почти не снимал, — и его широкую тёплую улыбку, она бросилась бежать.

— Бен. Бен. Бен! — выкрикивала она его имя — одна Сила знает сколько раз. Она не могла насладиться этим именем сполна, не могла вобрать сполна его широченную улыбку, которая преобразила его лицо. Улыбка сияла и в проникновенном взгляде карих глаз, подобно звёздам, которыми она любовалась, пока терпеливо ждала его возвращения.

Бен всегда считал себя некрасивым. Если бы только он мог взглянуть на себя со стороны её глазами и понять, насколько он неправ.

Она раскрыла объятия и закинула руки ему на плечи, крепко прижала его к себе, наслаждаясь его теплом. Он здесь. Она едва могла в это поверить. Он здесь, с нею!

— Бен... ты дома...

— Да, солнышко, я дома.

И он прижался щекой к её щеке. Нежность расцвела у неё в груди и вспыхнула тысячью оттенков самых глубинных чувств, когда он поднял и закружил её в объятиях.

Она знала, что другие смотрят, но в тот миг, пока она летела, парила в его руках, они были одни. Только она и Бен. Снова вместе.

Это чувство оставалось с нею даже после того, как он поставил её на землю. Он всматривался в её лицо, словно не мог наглядеться, и она точно так же не могла налюбоваться на него.

— Ты словно... стал другим, Бен. Каким-то более взрослым.

Он издал нервный смешок.

— Не я один. Ты хоть знаешь, какой красавицей ты стала?

В ответ она только рассмеялась, отчаянно надеясь, что её румянец он спишет на жаркое солнце.

"Не придавай его словам большого значения", — сказала она себе. Годы научили её, что Бен Соло часто произносил что-нибудь такое, что внушало надежду, а он просто не скупился на похвалы.

Чудесные мгновения оборвал ангельский голосок.

— Привет, Рей, — с благостным выражением лица сказала Леннетт, взяла Бена под руку и склонила голову ему на плечо.

В один миг весь румянец сошёл с лица Рей. Так значит... Бен и Леннетт теперь вместе?

— Мы по тебе соскучились, — продолжала Леннетт, но Рей было не провести сладенькой улыбочкой. Она так и слышала шипение в каждом слове. — Как вы тут поживали в академии, пока нас не было?

В животе у Рей что-то перевернулась, и ей пришлось прогнать слёзы, готовые навернуться при виде того, как крепко Леннетт прижимается к Бену. А Рей при всём желании не могла бы взять его под руку вот так. Рост не тот.

Каким-то чудом ей удалось выжать из себя широкую, хоть и неуверенную улыбку.

— Хорошо поживали. Но без вас, ребята, скучновато было.

Леннет улыбнулась ещё шире. Ещё немного — и лицо треснет. Было бы неплохо, подумала Рей с неприязнью. Гротеск пришёлся бы ей к лицу.

— Ну, теперь мы все здесь, и нам есть что рассказать об удивительных приключениях...

Электронные возгласы Р2-Д2 оборвали Леннетт на полуслове. Дроид с громыханием проехал мимо них к магистру Люку, не переставая верезжать. Разобрав слова Р2, Рей ахнула. Она бросила взгляд на Бена; тот выдернул руку из хватки Леннетт, лицо его было бело, как одежды Люка.

— В здании заседаний Сената был взрыв, — потрясённо вымолвил Бен, в его глазах сверкнули подступившие слёзы. — Моя мама... она там.

Рей молча взялась за холодную и влажную ладонь Бена, и они вместе побежали к академии. В эту минуту, более чем когда-либо, она будет нужна ему рядом.

А она бы сделала всё, что угодно, для Бена Соло.

***

— Дурацкая, дурацкая, дурацкая связь! — Бен бил кулаком по консоли, словно пытаясь побоями принудить передающий генератор к сотрудничеству. Но из-за радиационных помех установить связь между их звёздной системой и Хосниан-Прайм было невозможно, и так было уже много лет.

В какой-то момент он принялся просматривать новостные сводки, надеясь узнать что-нибудь об отце Леннетт, но потом вспомнил: она же сказала, что сенатор Набу несколько лет назад ушёл в отставку. Его немного обескуражило, что об этой важной подробности она сообщила ему только теперь. С другой стороны, с какой стати ей говорить ему об этом. Они же не пара, а после всего пережитого отношения с Леннетт казались мечтами незрелого юнца.

— Твоя мама жива, Бен, — спокойно сказал Люк. Он стоял чуть в стороне рядом с Рей. — В новостях сказали.

— Что она жива, ещё не значит, что не пострадала, — огрызнулся Бен. — Мне надо знать, всё ли в порядке.

— Сейчас ничего не поделаешь — можем только ловить последние известия. Уверен, с ней всё будет в порядке.

Люк протянул руку, чтобы похлопать Бена по плечу, но тот отшатнулся, едва ощутив касание механической руки дяди.

— Зачем ты прикидываешься, будто ничего особенного не стряслось? — Бена раздирали паника и ярость. Как дядя мог так беспечно об этом говорить? — Мама чуть не погибла!

— Я знаю. Но что толку от ненужной истерики, — сурово заметил Люк.

Бен откинулся в кресле. Он бросил взгляд на висевшие в воздухе проекции новостных сводок на разных языках. Вся галактика была потрясена и единодушно возмущена этим террористическим актом. Однако Бен уже успел достаточно выяснить про сенатские фракции популистов и центристов, чтобы понимать: вскоре они примутся указывать пальцами друг на друга. Бен стал больше вникать в политические вопросы после того, как подслушал разговор дяди и Йорхана Барра, и знал, что Первый Порядок опирается на системы, где сильны центристы...

— На кой ей вообще было выдвигаться на Первого сенатора? — бормотал Бен, глядя затуманенными глазами на изображение матери, которое спроецировал на экран один из новостных каналов. — Это неизбежно сделало её главной мишенью для её политических врагов.

— Рано делать выводы, — устало сказал Люк. — Могут быть и другие версии...

— Ты про Первый Порядок? — резко спросил Бен.

Люк сощурился.

— Что ты успел услышать?

— Можешь не волноваться. — Бен демонстративно перевёл взгляд на Рей, которая лишь озадаченно таращилась на обоих. Она стояла с таким видом, словно надеялась, что о её присутствии забыли. — Ты всё устроил так, что с моей стороны молчание гарантировано. Пошли, Рей. — Он схватил её за локоть и потащил вон из комм-центра — подальше от дяди. Подальше от убийцы её родителей.

— Бен?

— Что?

— Мне больно.

Бен тут же отпустил руку Рей и с ужасом заметил, как она трёт место, за которое он схватил её.

— Сила небесная, Рей! Прости, пожалуйста.

— Ничего. — Она вяло улыбнулась, всё ещё продолжая растирать руку. Тоненьким голоском добавила: — Обнимашки?

Могла и не спрашивать. Он тут же упал на колени, обнял её и спрятал лицо неё на плече. Почувствовав, как пальцы её пробегают по его волосам, он еле сдержался, чтобы не разрыдаться. Как же ему не хватало этих объятий. О Сила, не хватало и объятий, и Рей, и утешения, которое лишь она могла подарить. Два месяца без всего этого — слишком долгий срок, и теперь он хватался за неё, как за спасательную шлюпку в бурном море. Так много всего случилось зараз, за такое короткое время. Когда всё это прекратится?

Одна Сила знает, сколько он оставался в объятиях Рей, и, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, он чувствовал, что ясность мыслей вернулась.

— Спасибо, Рей. Мне этого не хватало.

— Я знаю, — сказала она с самодовольной улыбкой.

Он протянул руку и легонько ущипнул её за щёку. Потом его улыбка растаяла.

— Рей, мне надо будет побыть какое-то время одному. Надо поговорить с... папой.

— С папой? Ты же говорил, что ненавидишь разговаривать с ним.

— Да. Но он может знать, что с мамой. А может и не знать, и тогда мне надо сообщить ему новости.

Бен цыкнул. Если второе, то он не может обещать, что не наорёт на Хана за равнодушие к судьбе жены. Довольно и того, что ему мало дела до единственного сына...

Бен вместе с Рей дошёл до комнат падаванов, после чего она пошла к себе, а он к себе. Ему всё ещё было непривычно, что они живут теперь порознь, и на секунду он было подумал, что Рей свернёт в их... то есть его комнату. Он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь. Не понятно, привыкнет ли он вообще когда-нибудь к этому, но, по крайней мере, сегодня уединение было кстати. Этого ему тоже не хватало.

Он порылся в сумке — в одежде и вещах, которые накупил на других планетах, — и наконец нашёл и комлинк, и проектор. Он выбрал комлинк — всегда его выбирал, когда предстоял разговор с Ханом. Лучше только слышать отца и не видеть его опостылевшего лица, думал он, набирая номер Хана.

Ему ответили лишь с третьего раза. Судя по голосу — молодой референт, явно недавно нанятый. Он ужасно удивился звонку.

— Вы сын Хана Соло и Леи Органы?

— Да! Сколько раз повторять? — прорычал Бен в рацию. — Слушайте. Давайте вы не будете зря тратить моё время, а я — ваше. Я просто хочу узнать, связывалась ли моя мать с отцом и нет ли каких новостей от неё.

— Сенатор Органа чувствует себя хорошо, — заверил его референт, и голос его звучал одновременно бодро и встревоженно. — Она прислала сообщение, в котором говорится, что она отделалась небольшими ушибами. 

Бен облегчённо вздохнул. Обидно, что мама не связалась с ним, но он предпочёл трактовать сомнения в её пользу: возможно, она пыталась, но не вышло.

— Отец сейчас с ней?

— Э... она отдельно подчеркнула, чтобы он к ней не вылетал.

— И он не полетел?! — У Бена кровь застучала в висках. — Его жена чуть не погибла, а он даже не полетел к ней?

Молчание. Было ясно, что референт не знает, что ответить.

— Соедините меня с отцом, — приказал Бен. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— Н-но...

— Что "но"? Он приказал вам никого с ним не соединять? Передайте ему: это его сын.

— Д-дело не в этом, господин Соло. Просто... капитан Соло всё ещё в медцентре.

Бен запнулся.

— В медцентре?

— Да, в медцентре. — По повисшей тишине Бен заключил, что референт кивает. Этот болван, похоже, забыл, что Бен его не видит. — У капитана Соло сегодня назначена инъекция сыворотки хадейры.

— Сыворотки... хадейры? — повторил Бен, и в горле вдруг засаднило. Он слышал про неё. От отца — тот рассказывал о ней много лет назад некоторым пилотам на авиа-шоу и гонках, когда ещё брал туда с собой Бена. — Это не от...

— От закипания крови, да, — подтвердил референт. — Капитану Соло на сегодня назначена доза. Это необходимо, чтобы он мог совершить ещё один перелёт за рафтарами. — Снова молчание, на этот раз более длительное; а когда референт вновь заговорил, в его голосе послышалась паника: — Ой, мамочки... мне, наверное, нельзя было об этом говорить?

— Организуйте мне связь с медцентром, — потребовал Бен. — Быстро!


	20. Глава 20

— Ах ты умник беспечный, лживый муф дойный!

— Я так понимаю, ты в курсе? — Голос Хана звучал обыденно, почти иронично, а Бен был уже не в силах сдержать поток ругательств, которые рвались с языка.

У Хана Соло закипание крови. У его отца закипание крови. Смертельная болезнь.

— Тише, тише, Бен. Не стоит паниковать.

— Не стоит... — Бен провёл ладонью по затылку, пальцы захватили волосы и сжались в кулак; он прикусил язык, чтобы вновь не разразиться бранью. — Только я узнал, что мама чуть не погибла, как выясняется, что ты умираешь. Но продолжаешь заниматься перевозками. И продолжаешь летать, хотя у тебя закипание крови! Летать! А ведь именно из-за этого ты и заболел! Как мне не паниковать?

— Паника не поможет, малыш, — нараспев сказал Хан, и Бену вдруг припомнились слова дяди о том, что от истерики проку нет. — Ничего не поделать. Допрыгался. Врачи говорят, вот уже несколько лет как.

— Мама знает?

— Ещё нет. Диагноз поставили... недавно. — Хан глухо закашлялся, и Бен решил, что тот тщетно пытается прикрыть микрофон рукой. — Прости. Несколько месяцев назад проверялся по поводу высокой температуры, ну и... так и выяснилось. Не знаю, стоит ли сейчас говорить об этом твоей маме. Ей и без меня хлопот хватает.

Бен не решался задать вопрос, но понимал, что должен.

— Сколько тебе осталось?

— Это не важно, Бен.

— Сколько?!

— Шесть лет или меньше. Больше — если не стану забивать на лечение, — сдался наконец Хан и замолчал, пока всё это медленно оседало у Бена в голове.

Хан Соло умирал. Его отец умирал. И если прогноз верный, Хан умрёт, когда Бену не будет и тридцати.

— Полагаю, не успею состариться, чтобы увидеть внуков? — Хан фыркнул от собственной попытки пошутить, и Бена пронзило чувство, близкое к отчаянию.

— Не смешно, пап, — выкрикнул он, а в глазах уже щипало. Несмотря на недовольство отцом и досаду на него, он, похоже, искренне... горевал? — Ни хрена не смешно!

— Малыш... Всё будет в порядке, — заверил его Хан, и Бен представил себе его обычную самоуверенную ухмылку на лице. — Я получаю все прописанные инъекции хадейры и...

— Но ты продолжаешь летать, — горячо заметил Бен. — И перевозишь... рафтаров? Подумать только — рафтаров! Ты хоть знаешь, какому стрессу ты подвергаешь свой организм? Или ты слишком глуп, чтобы понять?

— Слушай, мне всё равно недолго осталось. Почему бы не пожить так, как мне нравится.

— А знаешь что? Забей. Ты всё равно не послушаешь меня, так что валяй. Губи себя! Мне-то что!

Бен оборвал звонок и швырнул комлинк в дальний конец комнаты; прибор разлетелся вдребезги о стену. Такое не починишь, но ему было плевать. Всё равно он не собирался больше никогда разговаривать с отцом. С него хватит.

Сильный гнев, какого он раньше не ощущал, стиснул грудь, не давая вздохнуть. Он принялся мерить шагами комнату, вцепившись руками в волосы, но наконец чувства пробились наружу и он заорал; он орал, а Сила рвалась из него и крушила всё вокруг: расшвыривала матрасы, опрокидывала столы, срывала полки, разбрасывала подушку и сумки. Затем он схватил меч и выместил своё отчаяние на мебели: разрубил надвое кровать, отсёк ножки у стола и стула, исполосовал всё, до чего достал.

Где-то в глубине сознания кто-то кричал ему: "Прекрати!" А он не мог. Этому не было конца; не было конца лжи и горькой правде. Не было конца страданиям. Он разнесёт эту комнату так же беспощадно, как мир сокрушает его.

В тот миг, когда он собирался вонзить меч в стену, маленькие руки обхватили его за талию, и он почувствовал тепло чьего-то лба на спине.

— Бен... пожалуйста... прекрати...

Его руки повисли, меч выключился и выпал на пол. Не говоря ни слова, Бен развернулся, упал на колени, прижался к Рей и, не скрываясь, зарыдал ей в плечо, цепляясь сзади пальцами за её одежду. Он не заметил, когда она вошла, да это было и не важно. Главное, что она оказалась рядом в нужную минуту и подставила плечо, чтобы он мог выплакать не пролитые слёзы.

Рей. Единственная постоянная в его жизни; единственная, кому он мог открыться без страха и стыда. Она единственная была с ним честна, хотя её собственная жизнь в академии началась со лжи. Эта мысль заставила его ещё крепче прижать её к себе. Его больше не волновало, что он обманет, скрывая от неё правду. Если нарушенное обещание — цена, которую надо заплатить за то, чтобы Рей была рядом, он её заплатит. Эту полную страданий жизнь он не сможет прожить без неё. Теперь он это знал.

Когда слёзы иссякли, она всё обнимала его посреди разгрома, положив его голову себе на колени; его плечи ещё подрагивали после рыданий.

И тогда он очень серьёзно заговорил с ней о Хане Соло: о том, как отец брал его с собой в полёты на "Тысячелетнем соколе" по всей галактике; как смеялся, глядя, какой восторг у сына вызывают звёзды, вытягивающиеся в полосы в гиперпространстве. Рассказал о том, как отец пел маме, подыгрывая себе на кореллианской гитаре; как учил его драться на кулаках, разговаривать на языке вуки, играть в Сабакк и управлять кораблём. А потом Бена начал неотступно преследовать монстр, и это оттолкнуло Хана настолько, что он почти пропал из жизни сына. Бен говорил о своей досаде, разочаровании, обидах и о том, что он только что узнал о состоянии Хана. Об этом говорить было труднее всего.

— Ты его любишь, — прошептала Рей, когда Бен замолчал, и провела пальцами по тёмным волнистым прядям. — Хоть и утверждаешь, что ненавидишь, а на самом деле любишь. Иначе тебе бы не было так больно.

Бен не нашёлся, что ответить, и просто молча отвернулся; слёзы вновь подступили близко-близко, но он их сморгнул.

Рей шевельнула ногами.

— П-погоди. Ты куда?

— Пойду раздобуду для нас еды. Скоро ужин.

— Я не хочу есть, — набычился Бен и поплотней прижал голову к коленям Рей, а сам свернулся калачиком на полу. У него совершенно не было аппетита.

— Тебе надо есть, Бен.

— Рей, просто... просто побудь со мной. Дай мне так полежать ещё немного.

— Бен...

— Пожалуйста?

Рей долго молчала, потом вздохнула и села так, чтоб им обоим было удобно.

— Ладно. Вот так. Доволен?

— Настолько, насколько позволяют обстоятельства. — Он повернул голову лицом вверх и улыбнулся ей, затем задумчиво протянул руку и заправил ей выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо; кончики его пальцев задели её щёку. Улыбка растаяла, и он сказал: — Не знаю, чтобы я без тебя делал...

Он заметил, как расширились глаза Рей, как она словно забыла дышать; и на мгновение ему показалось, что она вот-вот заплачет. Но она тряхнула головой и отвела его руку ему на грудь.

Некоторое время он просто лежал вот так и разглядывал её лицо, словно расстались они не на два месяца, а на годы. За это время она превратилась из ребёнка в девушку. Эта девчонка разобьёт много сердец, подумал Бен и снова прикинул, скольких её кавалеров ему придётся... отсеять. Если у неё и будет ухажёр, то он позаботится о том, чтобы парень, кем бы он ни был, её заслуживал.

Потом она запела.

_"Зеркальным блеском месяц светит,  
К утру истлеет лунный диск,  
Пока он в небе – время вспомнить,  
И мысли дымкой вьются ввысь"._

Её нежный голос наполнил каждый уголок комнаты, пролетел над следами разгрома, проник Бену в самое сердце, и глаза снова защипало.

_"Любим был, верил, улыбался,  
Согрет теплом был добрых рук,  
Они ушли – а ты остался,  
Луна хранит их песен звук"._

Его накрыло полузабытое ощущение покоя, и он почувствовал, как под мелодию знакомой детской колыбельной напряжение отпускает его — благодаря теплу её коленей, благодаря ласковому прикосновению пальцев к голове.

_"Зеркальным блеском месяц светит,  
На горизонте луч зари..."_

Он снова ребёнок, голова покоится на коленях у мамы, а та ему поёт. Как давно это было, но этот вечерний ритуал всегда погружал его в сон. На последних строчках песни он задремал.

_"Но деликатный день всё медлит –  
Душа с душою говорит".*_

— Я люблю тебя, Рей... — пробормотал он, едва ли сознавая, послушались ли его сонные губы.

Глаза закрылись, волнения этого дня наконец взяли своё, и он погрузился в глубокий сон.

Он проснулся от чириканья птиц и ярких лучей утреннего солнца, бьющих сквозь листья. Он зажмурился, накрыл ладонью лицо и несколько раз сморгнул, пока глаза не привыкли к свету. Тогда он увидел, что находится на зелёном поле у моря, гладь которого усеяна островками и скалами. Над его головой раскинулось гигантское дерево; три его самые большие ветви, устремлённые вверх, расходились на ветви поменьше, а те были покрыты золотыми листьями и цветами.

Голова Бена всё ещё лежала на теплых коленях, но это были не колени Рей, вдруг понял он. Хозяйкой их была молодая женщина — та самая, которая уже являлась ему во снах и видениях. Его сердце сжалось, едва он разглядел её лицо.

Он с трудом сглотнул, отчаянно желая заговорить с ней и боясь не найти слов. Она была обворожительна; каштановые волосы свободно спадали на хрупкие плечи и были украшены цветочным венком; серое платье было скромным, но при этом подчёркивало её приятные взгляду изгибы.

Леннетт Ма была красива. Но эта молодая женщина обладала пронзительной красотой: она была больше, чем красота лица, и проникала прямо в душу.

Он долго смотрел на неё и решился заговорить не сразу.

— Ты... ангел?

Она мелодично рассмеялась.

— Нет, не ангел.

Он ей не поверил. Он готов был поклясться, что она лучилась светом; он протянул руку и коснулся её лица, чтобы убедиться, что она ему не мерещится.

— Значит... я сплю?

Её улыбка стала ещё светлей.

— С чего ты взял?

— С того что... всё здесь... слишком прекрасно.

Она снова рассмеялась.

— Это не сон, Бен. Сейчас увидишь.

К его удивлению, она склонилась к нему, закрыла глаза и чуть вытянула губы. Сердце бешено заколотилось у него в груди, он тоже закрыл глаза и стал ждать.

И ждал.

И ждал.

Потом открыл глаза и увидел, что он снова в своей комнате; под головой вместо женских коленей оказалась подушка. Он оглянулся — Рей тоже исчезла. Рядом с ним стоял поднос с нетронутой едой. Щёку ещё покалывало, а отчего — он сам понять не мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перевод стихотворения - koryonta.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Благодарю за помощь в поиске удачного варианта перевода Astro-nautka и Qusya. Вот их стихотворения:
> 
> Яркий-яркий свет луны,  
> Мягкий свет мерцает,  
> Под сияющей луной  
> Каждый вспоминает...
> 
> Тех, кто любил тебя, пока мог,  
> Кто обнимал тебя и берег,  
> Под яркой луною увидишь ты след  
> Тех, кого рядом уже с нами нет.
> 
> Яркий-яркий свет луны,  
> Пламя гаснет угольками.  
> Все, кто дороги нам были,  
> Под луною будут с нами.
> 
> (Astro-nautka)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Луна сияет зеркальным блеском,  
> Как будто в ней нежно тлеет свет.  
> И под последние света всплески  
> Вспомни о тех, кого больше нет.
> 
> Тех, кто любил тебя, но покинул,  
> Тех, кто берёг своей теплотой.  
> В луне зеркальной на небе синем  
> Увидишь всех, кто уж не с тобой.
> 
> Луна сияет зеркальным блеском,  
> Огонь лучей её поутих.  
> Кого любил ты – с тобой навеки.  
> Луна напомнит тебе о них.
> 
> (Qusya)
> 
> Каждое по-своему прекрасно.


	21. Глава 21

На следующий день Рей помогала Бену убрать следы разгрома, который он учинил в комнате. Возражений она не принимала, так что пришлось впустить.

Они убирались молча, и его мысли опять вернулись к родителям. Уже точно было известно, что с мамой всё в порядке. Как он и ожидал, центристы и популисты теперь строили теории заговоров, бросались взаимными обвинениями и уверяли всех, что другая сторона была вдохновителем Салфеточного взрыва. Это название приклеилось из-за рукописного предупреждения, которое мать увидела на столовой салфетке и благодаря этому спасла множество жизней.

Что до Хана Соло, то Бен решил не думать о нём и его болезни. Тут Рей была права. Было больно даже вспоминать об этом, и он злился на себя, что так страдает из-за человека, которого в нужный час никогда не было рядом.

"Ну а Рей..." — подумал Бен и повернулся к девочке, которая в эту минуту с помощью Силы переносила обломки к мусорному ведру. Та за всё время почти рта не раскрыла, а ведь они ковырялись к комнате уже час. Она даже прятала от него взгляд, когда позвонила сегодня утром в дверь. — Рей?

Она замерла и напряглась, но не повернулась.

— Д-да?

— Ты какая-то ужасно тихая сегодня, — заметил он и подошёл к ней сзади, отчего она словно ещё больше сжалась. — Что-то случилось?

Тогда она повернулась, опустила голову и принялась теребить пальцами край бежевой туники.

— Бен... вчера вечером...

Он непонимающе поднял брови.

— Что вчера вечером?

Эти слова заставили её наконец изумлённо посмотреть на него.

— Хочешь сказать... ты не помнишь?

— Помню, что проснулся один и что ты оставила для меня поднос с едой. — Бен продолжал разглядывать её, сложив руки на груди и склонив голову набок. — А что? Я должен что-то помнить?

— Н-нет. — Она ответила с облегчением, но в то же время разочарованно — хотя откуда он это знал, было не ясно. Нутром почувствовал, заключил он. Какое странное сочетание эмоций. — Прости... что оставила тебя одного вот так. Не хотела будить. Было похоже, что тебе снится приятный сон...

— Ага... Вообще-то мне и правда приснился приятный сон... — пробормотал он себе под нос, и сердце пропустило удар, когда он припомнил. Та молодая женщина была такой красивой... и она была похожа...

При этой мысли он сморгнул и уставился на Рей. И чем дольше он смотрел на неё, тем больше она смущалась.

— Что?

— Рей... а ты... ещё помнишь свою семью?

Она пожала плечами.

— Не особо. Ну, у меня, конечно, есть голограмма с моего четвертого дня рождения, но меня не оставляет ощущение, словно я смотрю на чужие воспоминания, понимаешь?

Бену стало не по себе: теперь-то он знал, что запись была фальшивкой. Он постарался побыстрей выбросить это из головы.

— А ты... случайно не помнишь, не было ли у тебя старшей сестры?

Рей нахмурилась.

— А что это ты вдруг об этом подумал?

— Не знаю... просто пришло в голову, — пробормотал Бен, провёл пальцами по щеке и потом по губам. — Но есть?

— Что есть?

— Старшая сестра.

— Нет, — покачала головой Рей, а потом на минутку задумалась. — Во всяком случае, не думаю. Я плохо помню себя в детстве, не считая воспоминаний, связанных с тобой. — Взгляд её было затуманился, но она встряхнулась и снова нахмурилась. — Что это тебе вдруг стало интересно?

— Мне... приснилась... — начал Бен, — прекрасная молодая женщина...

— Леннетт?

— Нет. Другая. — Удар кулаком в плечо застал его врасплох; Бен вскрикнул и бросил на Рей сердитый взгляд. — Эй! За что?

— За то, что тебе снится другая, — так же сердито ответила Рей. — У тебя есть девушка, забыл?! Каково, по-твоему, будет Леннетт, если она узнает, что ты грезишь о другой?

— Леннетт не моя девушка, — сообщил Бен, продолжая тереть плечо. Ух-ты, Рей могла сильно вмазать, если хотела.

— Она... не твоя? — удивлённо, почти недоверчиво переспросила Рей. — А я думала... вас не было несколько месяцев... ну, ты же сам говорил, что она тебе очень нравится. Я думала, ты добился её.

— Вот и зря. — Он вздохнул, сел на новый матрас на полу, затем откинулся на спину. Служебные дроиды всё никак не несли новый каркас кровати, за которым он их послал. — Отчего-то это... уже не кажется правильным.

— Понятно... — Рей села рядышком на матрас; голову она отвернула, и он не мог разглядеть выражения её лица. — Ты так толком и не рассказал мне, что у вас там случилось. На испытаниях.

Бен сглотнул. Он был благодарен Рей за то, что она смотрела в сторону, иначе по глазам заметила бы, как он расстроен. Одно за другим приключилось так быстро, что он не успел отрепетировать, что скажет ей, если она спросит.

— Да много всего, — пробормотал он, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. — Мне приходилось... убивать... — Он содрогнулся, вспомнив о Йорхане Барре, о невысказанной правде, о вскрывшейся лжи. Вспомнил вид и вонь обгоревшей плоти — не в кошмаре, а наяву; и в ответе за это он сам и его дядя.

Это было наяву. Всё-всё. Он убивал. Он был ничем не лучше дяди.

Он накрыл лицо руками и плотно прижал ладони к глазам, гоня прочь слёзы. Он убивал. После всего, что случилось: убийства Люком родителей Рей, Салфеточного взрыва, в котором чуть не погибла мама, известий о неизлечимой болезни отца — он ещё не успел осмыслить, что в ту ужасную ночь в проклятом лесу он отнял несколько жизней.

Радости победы тот бой не принёс; лишь тошнотворное чувство, что руки запятнаны навсегда. Да, те люди были тёмными; да, он защищался; да, вероятно, они похитили детей, которые жили теперь счастливой жизнью в академии. Довольно ли этого, чтобы лишать жизни?

— Ну-ну, ничего. — Он почувствовали, как его голову подняли заботливые руки, и она снова оказалась на коленях у Рей; знакомое чувство быстро успокоило его. — Ничего, Бен. Не хочешь говорить — давай не будем.

Её тонкие пальцы вновь пробегали по его волосам, глаза его были закрыты ладонями, и он представил... нет, он и правда почувствовал: та прекрасная молодая женщина — её присутствие пронизывало комнату, отчего кожу у него опять стало покалывать. 

Удивлённый, он оторвал ладони от лица, но в глазах всё плыло и туманилось. Он вытер завесу слёз, но не успел он поднять взгляд, как услышал сперва звонок в дверь — затем предупредительные сигналы механизма — затем звук отъезжающей двери. Он повернулся и увидел потрясённое лицо дяди, по обе руки которого парили служебные дроиды.

Бен тут же вскочил на ноги, невесть отчего чувствуя себя виноватым. Виноватым за что?

— Дядя Люк! Что ты тут делаешь?

— Решил поинтересоваться, зачем ты вызвал служебных дроидов, — ровным голосом ответил Люк и огляделся. — Теперь понятно. А чем вы тут вдвоём занимались?

Бену не понравилась обвиняющая нотка в голосе дяди, и он уже собирался возразить, но за него ответила Рей.

— Убирались, — и встала рядышком. — Потом Бен стал рассказывать про испытания...

Люк бросил встревоженный взгляд на племянника. Бен выдержал паузу чуть дольше, чем было необходимо. Пусть помучается.

— Я говорил ей, как сильно переживаю после убийств. Ну, ты понимаешь. Тебе же приходилось пачкать руки, когда не было выбора, правда?

Напряжение в комнате стало таким осязаемым, что хоть мечом режь. Не найдясь с ответом, Люк просто кивнул.

— Распоряжусь, чтоб тебе принесли новый каркас, — пробормотал Люк и вышел вон, а служебные дроиды подлетели и принялись собирать мусор и чинить то, что требовало починки.

Рей, встревоженно нахмурившись, потянула Бена за рукав.

— Это вообще о чём всё было?

— Ни о чём. — Он взял её за руку с довольной ухмылкой. — А теперь пошли позавтракаем.

* * *

Прошло ещё несколько дней, прежде чем жизнь вошла в свою колею. Ну, насколько это было возможно. Натянутость в отношениях Бена с дядей сохранялась, но им удалось сойтись на учтивом обмене репликами... по крайней мере, на глазах у остальных. Глубоко в душе Бен понимал: к тому, как всё было до того, как вскрылась правда о Рей, не вернуться. Он никогда не сможет простить дядю. С другой стороны, если б всё не случилось так, как случилось, они с Рей никогда бы не встретились. Или встретились бы, но при более страшных обстоятельствах... например, врагами...

Он встряхнул головой и снова сосредоточился на планшете. Хватит этих "что, если". Как сложилось, так сложилось. Дядя убил родителей Рей. Она рядом. Но прощать дядю за то, что тот привёл к нему спасительницу, он не будет. Если дяде и предстоит добиться прощения от кого-то, так это от Рей.

Он продолжал листать на планшете страницы в сети. Через несколько дней у Рей день рождения, и ему хотелось устроить на её тринадцатилетие что-нибудь особенное. Удачно совпало, что Люк в тот день улетит по делам и будет отсутствовать дня два, и это давало Бену больше свободы в планах. И чувствовать себя виноватым за это он не будет — ни капли.

— Бен?

Всполошившись, Бен свернул окно, переключился на страничку с политическими новостями, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с небесно-голубыми глазами Леннетт.

— Привет, Леннетт. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Это я у тебя хочу спросить. А я сегодня дежурю в библиотеке. — Леннетт отставила коробку с дата-пластинами, которые держала в руках, села напротив Бена и широко ему улыбнулась. — Я думала, ты сейчас читаешь малышам урок по применению оружия.

— Отпустил их пораньше, — честно ответил Бен, прекрасно понимая, что в следующем предложении соврёт. Но хотя бы эту ложь он мог подкрепить. — Вот теперь сижу здесь, читаю про центристов и популистов. Про их идеологию, философию и всё такое.

Леннетт сложила руки в замок и наклонилась к нему. Вопреки его ожиданиям её это скорее заинтересовало. Впрочем, чему удивляться, её отец когда-то был сенатором. — И что ты узнал?

— Что нынче в Галактическом сенате не хватает лидера. — Он постучал пальцем по столу, всё больше уходя в задумчивость. — Мне кажется, что центристы что-то замышляют. Маме, возможно, это бы не понравилось, но галактике нужен предводитель и централизованная власть, которая объединила бы планеты. Когда на каждой планете своё правительство и между ними ничего общего, это ведёт к хаосу. Примерно это мы сейчас и наблюдаем.

К его удивлению Леннетт кивнула.

— Да, я совершенно согласна.

— Правда? Я думал, Набу — планета популистов.

— Так и есть. Но я, как и отец, осознала недостатки нашего нынешнего правительства, которые ты сейчас назвал. Потому он и ушёл из Сената.

— Может, проще было перейти в другую партию? — спросил Бен, хотя не был уверен, что такое возможно.

Леннетт пояснила:

— Все жители Набу встали бы грудью. Так что легче уйти, чем притворяться, что продолжаешь верить в идеалы партии. — Она ненадолго умолкла, огляделась по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет поблизости, и прошептала. — Бен... Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы нами снова правил император?

Вопрос его немного удивил, но не сказать, чтобы мысль была для него нова. Он уже сам много раз задавался этим вопросом — ещё с того дня, как стал больше интересоваться галактической политикой; с того дня, когда Салфеточный взрыв чуть не унёс жизнь его матери.

— Вообще, я думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответил он, и Леннетт просияла. — Если только этот император не будет как Палпатин. Нам нужен император, который правил бы справедливо. И лучше, если бы его права и их ограничения были внятно прописаны в конституции.

— А тебе не кажется, что тогда это будет мало чем отличаться от Первого сенатора? — заметила Леннетт.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Бен. В чём-то она была права. Вот почему, подумал он, популисты так противились введению поста Первого сенатора. Они боялись, что он или она окажутся таким же тираном, как император Палпатин. — Я лишь надеюсь, что Первый сенатор оправдает надежды, и это станет прецедентом.

Леннетт улыбнулась ещё шире и склонилась настолько близко, что ей для этого даже пришлось привстать.

— Я слышала, у твоей мамы большие шансы на победу.

Бен чуть откинулся в кресле.

— Вроде того...

Заметив, что он отстраняется, она тоже села.

— Что-то мало у тебя в голосе радости.

У неё её тоже было мало.

Бен вздохнул.

— Да просто, пока я рос, у мамы никогда не хватало времени на меня из-за её сенаторских обязанностей. Если она станет Первым сенатором, я вообще перестану её видеть.

— Бен... скоро мы будем выпускниками, — напомнила Леннетт, и её лицо осветилось при этой мысли. — Может, вместе попробуем стать младшими сенаторами? Так ты сможешь чаще видеться с мамой.

— Я? В сенаторы? — Бен рассмеялся, и его смех отдался эхом в пустой библиотеке; служебный дроид шикнул. — Да не, не думаю.

Леннетт слегка увяла, но быстро взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась.

— Ну, а что ты планируешь делать после окончания академии?

Бен сморгнул и уставился на свёрнутое ранее окошко браузера. Только сейчас до него дошло, как скоро выпуск. Последнее испытание — и он станет полноправным джедаем. Ему придётся покинуть академию. То есть — расстаться с Рей. Если только...

— Наверное, останусь тут ещё на несколько лет, — задумчиво сказал он, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не кликнуть на свёрнутое окно. — Вместе с дядей буду учить падаванов.

— И как долго?

— Пока Рей не закончит.

Остатки улыбки слетели с лица Леннетт, и впервые со дня их первого знакомства Бен увидел её разгневанной.

— Да что ты так привязался к этой девчонке? Что в ней такого особенного?

— Рей мне как родная, — резко бросил Бен в ответ, не в силах сдержаться. Да что сегодня с Леннетт такое? Никогда она так себя не вела. — У неё больше никого нет. Если я сразу улечу, что будет с ней?

— Извини меня. Нехорошо вышло. — Черты Леннетт смягчились, она опустилась на стул и нахохлилась. Бен почувствовал, что и сам уже не злится на неё. — Я только хочу сказать, Бен, что, когда мы станем джедаями, от нас, возможно, не будет зависеть, куда нас назначат. Мы сможем высказать пожелания — и всё. Последнее слово будет за магистром Люком.

У Бена в желудке словно всё перевернулось. Об этом он совсем не подумал. Даже в голову не приходило, что дядя может отослать его от Рей. Он слишком расслабился, уверившись, что Люк не посмеет их разлучить. Но учитывая их нынешние натянутые отношения, нельзя было исключать того, Люк может назначить его на заставу на самых дальних рубежах изведанной части галактики.

И тут... она пришла к нему. Идея... нет, план — такой давний, что Бен буквально хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну конечно! Как он мог забыть о таком важном деле? Он же много лет готовил к этому Рей, да она и сама изо всех сил готовилась.

Теперь уж они не расстанутся. Никогда.

С довольной улыбкой он резко встал и направился к выходу.

— Бен, ты куда?

Он не потрудился ответить Леннетт, вышел из библиотеки, спустился по ступенькам на улицу и пошёл к залу для тренировок. Благодаря Силе он чувствовал, что Рей там; чувствовал, как напрягаются её мышцы, словно они его собственные; как она крутится на месте; как разлетаются в стороны её волосы; как с неё срывается пот, когда она атакует невидимого врага.

Да, подумал он. Его маленький падаван и правда отлично обучена. 

Не успел он свернуть на тропинку, которая вела к тренировочному залу, как из-за спины его окликнул взволнованный голос.

— Магистр Соло, магистр Соло! Подождите, пожалуйста!

Бен остановился и, повернувшись, увидел мальчика с каштановыми волосами и зелёными глазами; тот подбежал и остановился перед ним, чтобы отдышаться.

— Ты... тебя... — Бен никак не мог вспомнить его имя. Он же знал этого мальчугана. Так как же его там?

Словно прочитав его мысли, мальчик ответил:

— Крейо. Крейо Торсен, сэр.

— А, точно. Крейо Торсен. — Бен непроизвольно скрипнул зубами и старательно улыбнулся. — Не зови меня магистром. Я всего лишь соискатель. Чего тебе надо?

Последняя фраза прозвучала едва ли не угрожающе, хотя он был уверен, что это вышло случайно. Этого было довольно, чтобы Крейо разволновался ещё больше. Парень дрожал, как осиновый лист.

— С-сэр, прошу прощения, что отнимаю у вас время, — начал Крейо, — но я уже давно собирался спросить вас кое о чём.

— Ладно. — Бен сложил руки на груди и вдруг ощутил в глубине какое-то чувство сродни страху. — О чём же?

Крейо немного помедлил, затем набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:

— Сэр... Я хотел бы официально просить вашего позволения встречаться с мисс Рей.


	22. Глава 22

— Прошу прощения? — недоверчиво переспросил Бен; руки сжались в кулаки, и он упёр их в бёдра. Он не ослышался? — Чего-чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу попросить разрешения встречаться с мисс Рей, — повторил Крейо и расправил плечи; сейчас, высказавшись, он явно осмелел. — Я вообще-то сначала спросил у неё, но она ответила, что если мои намерения серьёзны, то мне надо сначала обратиться к вам. Сэр, в жизни мои намерения не были так серьёзны.

Бен раскрыл было рот, но, не найдя слов, вновь захлопнул его. Он ушам не верил; какая наглость — спрашивать у него, можно ли позвать Рей на свидание.

Внутри у Бена кипел фонтан чувств. Озабоченность. Досада. Беспокойство. Гнев. Парню жить надоело? Впрочем, на лице у него этот сумбур никак не отразился. Почему — он и сам не до конца понял. Может, от потрясения. Никогда, даже в самых страшных снах, не могло ему пригрезиться, что у кого-нибудь хватит духу предстать перед ним, как Крейо Торсен. За годы учёбы Бен снискал себе репутацию неуравновешенного и в целом неприветливого человека — не только у ровесников, но и у младших. Только с Рей он был другим.

Рей. Кто-то в самом деле вздумал встречаться с Рей. С _его_ Рей.

Блин.

— Сэр?

— Так сколько, говоришь, тебе лет? — прорычал Бен.

— Тринадцать, сэр.

— Ты не маловат ещё, чтобы думать о свиданиях?

— Я понимаю, сэр, — закивал Крейо, и каштановые пряди закачались на его аккуратно остриженной голове. — Я также отлично понимаю, что Рей сможет дать мне ответ, лишь когда мы с ней оба достигнем совершеннолетия.

— Так какого хрена ты пристал ко мне сейчас? — наступал Бен. Зубы уже начинали болеть из-за плотно сжатых челюстей.

— Я просто хочу доказать Рей, что очень серьёзно к ней отношусь. Что отважусь спросить у вас. Хотелось бы думать, что из всех её поклонников я первый, кто обратился к вам за официальным разрешением.

Постой-ка... значит, у Рей, помимо Крейо, ещё много поклонников? От этой мысли ему стало мутно. Скорее даже дурно, и он мысленно прикинул, сколько могил ему предстоит вырыть.

Нет, нет, что за мысли. Незачем принимать так близко к сердцу. Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Он здесь взрослый, и его долг — уберечь Рей от душевных мук, желательно без убийств. Надо только убедиться, что парень не задумал просто поразвлечься.

Крейо уже заработал себе жирный плюс тем, что подошёл к Бену Соло и задал очень непростой вопрос. К тому же Бен припомнил, как Леннетт говорила, что Крейо хороший парень: прилежен, хорошо воспитан, хотя и довольно застенчив. Но последнее только лишний раз доказывало серьёзность намерений мальчика. Застенчивый, и всё же собрался с мужеством выполнить задание Рей и отличиться.

Бен невольно им восхитился, однако бившуюся в висках досаду это не умерило. Наконец спросил:

— Почему Рей? Уверен, у вас в классе ещё полно девчонок. Почему тебе приглянулась она, а?

Вопрос, похоже, напугал Крейо, и Бен про себя усмехнулся. Если парень затянет песню о красоте Рей, то немедленно получит заслуженный отказ.

Но Крейо вновь его удивил.

— Она одна из самых добрых девочек, которых я встречал. Она умная, настойчивая и дружелюбная даже с теми, кто относится к ней с неприязнью.

— Кто-то относится к ней с неприязнью?

Как Рей может кому-то не нравиться?

— Некоторые наши одноклассники... грубят ей, — ответил Крейо, осторожно подбирая слова, и Бену показалось, что тот явно смягчает выражения. — Особенно некрасиво они вели себя, когда вы улетели на испытания. Кажется, им не нравится, что она близко дружит с одним из старших — с вами, хотя не понимаю, зачем они говорят некоторые вещи. Я твёрдо знаю, что вы с ней как родные — и больше ничего.

Тут Бену совсем стало тошно, и он лишь запрятал замёрзшие руки поглубже в рукава своего потрёпанного чёрного балахона, чтобы согреть.

— И сколько это продолжается? Ну, вот эти сплетни о ней.

— Несколько лет, сэр. — Крейо снова качнул головой, чтобы откинуть чёлку с глаз. — Но Рей никогда не обращала на это внимания. Она очень стойкая. Вы прекрасно её воспитали.

Будь он проклят, этот парень, подумал Бен. Он никак не мог разобраться: говорит тот от души или заученно. Очень уж метко бил по слабым местам.

Рей. Рей обижали из-за их дружбы. Он припомнил, как несколько лет назад она упоминала, что некоторые девочки из её класса говорят о ней гадости, но умолчала подробности и дала понять, что её это не волнует. Неужели волнует? Вряд ли — вон и Крейо подтверждает. Рей оставалась весёлой, несмотря ни на что.

— Э-э... раз уж зашла речь, — добавил Крейо, видя, что Бен молчит, — я пытался заступиться за неё раз или два, но Рей попросила этого не делать. Сказала, что сама может постоять за себя, и она не врёт. — Затем лицо Крейо приняло мечтательное выражение. — Он самая добрая, стойкая, милая, умная девочка из всех, кого я знаю. Она заботливая и вдумчивая... прекрасная внутри и снаружи. Никогда не встречал таких, как она.

В горле у Бена внезапно пересохло, и он сглотнул. Всё, что сказал Крейо о Рей, было правдой. Ну а что, будь он ровесником Крейо, он, возможно...

Он решительно замотал головой. Ну а эта мысль откуда, нафиг, вылезла?!

— Так, сэр... вы разрешаете? — снова спросил Крейо. — Разрешаете встречаться с ней?

— Нет. То есть да. То есть... — Проклятье, он никак не мог найти в этом парне изъяна. Как раз такого он бы счёл приемлемым, и как раз такой глупостей бы себе не позволил. И всё же он продолжал колебаться. Какого хрена он продолжал колебаться?

Наконец он вздохнул.

— Только прошу... не разбивай ей сердце. Она... очень много для меня значит.

— Обещаю, не разобью, сэр. — Если б не солнце, всё вокруг озарила бы широкая улыбка Крейо. Бен не знал, то ли порадоваться за парня, то ли вышибить из него дух вон. — Я буду о ней заботиться. Обещаю, вы об этом не пожалеете.

— Уж постарайся. — Бен наклонился к нему и низким драматичным голосом добавил: — Или я тебе ноги переломаю. Я не шучу.

Крейо обмер, но позиций не сдал:

— Д-да, сэр. Я понимаю, сэр.

Бен сощурился и ещё подержал паузу. И лишь заметив, что на висках у мальчика собираются капли пота, отступил.

— Валяй, — кивнул Бен. — Она в тренировочном зале. И каким бы ни было её решение, ты отнесёшься к нему уважительно, ясно?

— Да, сэр. — Крейо почтительно поклонился. — Спасибо за уделённое время, сэр. Спасибо.

Сказав это, Крейо помчался по тропинке к залу, а Бен проводил мальчика цепким взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за углом.

* * *

Рей вращала деревянный шест в руках, и круговые движения невыразимо успокаивали её. Она сменяла позы, продолжая крутить шест, а затем захватывала его руками так, как учил Бен. Босые ноги беззвучно скользили по натёртому до блеска деревянному полу.

Она дышала ровно, по вискам струился пот, и прядки волос прилипали к лицу. Она чувствовала, как её тело излучает жар и как сквозь неё течёт энергия — Сила. В минуты одиночной тренировки она всегда обретала умиротворение, которого ей постоянно не хватало в последние месяцы. Умиротворение ей нужно было сейчас как никогда. Надо было успокоить чувства, пока они её всю не пожрали.

Чувства к Бену.

От одной мысли о Бене внимание рассеялось, и она упала на колени, продолжая сжимать шест. Мышцы дрожали, суставы ломило, сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

В глазах защипало от слёз, но она их сдержала. Бен. Ну почему именно Бен? Насколько было бы проще, если б на его братские чувства она отвечала так же — по-сестрински. Но жизнь сложная штука — теперь ей это было ясно. Иногда даже слишком сложная — невыносимо.

Когда она была глупенькой малышкой, она по-детски по нему вздыхала. И мечтала лишь о том, чтобы стать принцессой. И чтоб он был её принцем — ведь понятно, что он должен был хранить ей верность, правда? Ведь понятно, что любая другая девушка, ищущая его внимания, стала бы вызывать у неё ревность. Вроде Леннетт Ма.

Прошли годы, она выросла из этой мечты, а вздыхать по Бену не перестала. Она надеялась, что это пройдёт. Повторяла себе снова и снова: это всего лишь увлечение, он её единственный друг, он один дарит ей внимание, которого ей не хватает, — вот она и зациклилась на нём. Эти чувства однажды пройдут.

Но они не прошли. Чем больше она старалась загасить их, тем сильнее они разгорались, а всё, что говорил и делал Бен — без всякой задней мысли, но с такой заботой, — лишь подливало масла в огонь. И лишь когда она увидела, как Леннетт поцеловала Бена в щёку, она поняла, что она не просто увлечена.

Она его любит.

Поняла не оттого, что ей стало больно при виде этого поцелуя. А оттого, что осознала: она готова отойти в сторонку, лишь бы Бен был счастлив. Отказаться от своего счастья. Страдать ради него.

Она была готова отпустить его, если это могло подарить ему счастье с другой.

Пока он был в отъезде, она пыталась отпустить. Проводила больше времени с друзьями — с Крейо — в надежде, что к возвращению Бена она уже охладеет к нему.

Она ошибалась. О, как сильно она ошибалась.

Без него она только больше по нему истосковалась. Плакала каждую, каждую, каждую ночь. А когда они увиделись вновь и он закружил её в объятиях, влюбилась с новой силой. И ещё сильней — когда он не стал скрывать от неё свои переживания. Таким он был рядом с ней одной. В ту ночь, когда он уснул у неё на коленях после слов о любви, она не устояла и сорвала с его щеки поцелуй. А теперь, когда он заверил её, что между ним и Леннетт всё кончено, даже не начавшись...

С помощью Силы Рей отослала шест в крепление, подтянула колени к груди и обхватила их руками. Глаза наполнились слезами. Нет, даже думать об этом забудь. Ещё маленькая. Она это знает, Бен знает. Весь мир знает. Бен видит в ней сестру и никогда не посмотрит на неё иначе. Он раз за разом давал это понять все эти годы. Но если немного подождать, то, может... ну вдруг... Но глупо надеяться. Какой смысл ждать, пока ей исполнится достаточно лет, если она для него — лишь сестра? Скоро он закончит академию. Его могут назначить на дальние рубежи. Они смогут быть вместе, только если он решит остаться учителем в академии. Или...

— Рей?

Рей торопливо вытерла навернувшиеся слёзы и поднялась навстречу Крейо Торсену, надеясь улыбкой скрыть, что только что чуть не плакала.

— Привет, Крейо. Пришёл потренироваться со мной?

— Вообще-то, я пришёл рассказать тебе новости. — С широкой улыбкой Крейо взбежал к Рей, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. — Я сделал, Рей. Сделал, как ты сказала.

Рей свела брови.

— Сделал? Не понимаю.

— Я спросил у него, — объявил Крейо, не в силах сдержать радости. — Я спросил у учителя Бена, можно ли встречаться с тобой, и он сказал "да"!

— Он... разрешил? — Она постаралась не выдать огорчения. Но Крейо, видимо, заметил, как поникли её плечи.

— Рей? Что не так?

— Н-ничего. Просто удивилась, вот и всё. — Она пожевала изнутри нижнюю губу, осмысливая новость. — Бен... правда согласился?

— Да. Хотя и грозил переломать мне ноги, если я разобью тебе сердце. — Крейо нервно хмыкнул, а потом стал серьёзен. — Обещаю тебе, Рей, такого не случится. Я знаю, что мы ещё малы, но я готов ждать, сколько надо, пока ты не будешь готова. Ты так много значишь... для меня.

Судя по румянцу на щеках Крейо, последняя фраза вырвалась у него невольно, и Рей вдруг окатило волной стыда. Он не врал, она и правда очень ему нравилась, а она ничем не могла ему ответить. Во всяком случае, не тем, чего бы он желал.

— Крейо... ты славный парень, и ты мне очень нравишься, но... — Рей закусила губу, — но я не хочу, чтобы ты ждал зря. В классе есть другие девочки, которые были бы счастливы разделить твои чувства...

— Но мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен, — не отступал Крейо. Затем, к её удивлению, он взял её за руки. — Рей, ты мне очень нравишься. Когда ты рядом, я всегда... такой счастливый. Я готов всю свою жизнь посвятить тому, чтобы сделать счастливой и тебя. Чтобы ты улыбалась, чтобы смеялась... Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, какой у тебя красивый смех?

Рей не нашлась с ответом и только помотала головой.

— Очень красивый, — заверил Крейо, явно решив, что она не соглашается с его комплиментом. — В тебе всё прекрасно, и я был бы самым везучим парнем на свете, если бы ты сказала "да". Но если ты считаешь, что мы ещё малы, я готов ждать...

— Дело не в возрасте, Крейо.

— Тогда в чём?

Рей отвела взгляд, медленно убрала руки из ладоней Крейо и сложила перед собой в замок. С ним надо быть честной. Он этого заслуживает.

— Мне... нравится кое-кто другой. Нравится уже очень давно.

— А. — Крейо помолчал. — Это учитель Бен, да?

Рей вскинула голову, широко распахнув глаза.

— Кажется, я всегда это знал. — Улыбка Крейо не была издевательской. Она была немного грустной. — Но не хотел верить, даже когда слышал, как ты говоришь о нём, даже когда видел, как вы встретились после разлуки. Но он... гораздо старше нас.

— Я знаю, — быстро вставила она, и в глазах опять защипало при этом напоминании. — И поверь мне, я пытаюсь охладеть к нему, но это... так... непросто...

Её голос сорвался, хотя она старалась держаться. И она лишь отвернула голову и сморгнула слёзы.

— Ну, ну, ничего. — Она почувствовала тепло ладоней Крейо на плечах. В этом жесте не было никакой бесцеремонности. Напротив — это было уместно. — Я прекрасно тебя понимаю.

— Правда? — Она снова посмотрела на него, и её глаза ещё блестели от слёз в лучах солнца, бьющих из высоких окон. — Ты не считаешь меня гадкой?

— Нет! Нет, с какой стати? — Рей стало теплей оттого, что он отверг это предположение так быстро и с таким жаром. Крейо и правда был славным мальчиком. — Вы так давно с ним знакомы, и он долго заботился о тебе. Так что вполне закономерно, что ты в него влюбилась.

— Крейо...

— Я всё равно буду ждать, Рей. — На этот раз горькая улыбка Крейо превратилась в ободряющую. — Если однажды... ты передумаешь, я буду рядом.

— Ждать придётся долго.

— У меня терпения хоть отбавляй.

— И то верно. — Рей улыбнулась в ответ, потом мягко отстранилась. — Спасибо тебе, Крейо.

— Так... значит, у меня есть шанс? — рискнул предположить он с надеждой.

— Возможно... — ответила Рей и сама удивилась, что говорила на полном серьёзе.

— Спасибо. Меня это устраивает. — Крейо просиял и спиной попятился к выходу, продолжая глядеть на неё лучистыми зелёными глазами. — Ладно, не буду больше мешать тренировке. Спасибо тебе, Рей. Увидимся. — Взмахнув последний раз на прощание, он развернулся и выбежал из зала. Рей рассмеялась, слыша, как он спускается вприпрыжку.

Когда он ушёл, она подошла к креплениям с оружием, улыбаясь себе под нос. Другой бы тяжело пережил отказ, но Крейо действительно отличался от других ребят. Может, у него и правда есть шанс, подумала она, но сначала надо разобраться с самой собой. Надо остыть к Бену и...

— Рей?

Она чуть не подскочила, услышав этот голос. Она повернулась и — да, у открытой двери стоял Бен.

— Бен! Что ты тут делаешь?

Он молчал. Его лицо было белее мела, глаза круглые, рот приоткрыт, словно Бен собирался что-то сказать, но не находил слов. У Рей ёкнуло сердце, едва до неё дошло, что могло произойти. Когда Бен наконец заговорил, оправдались её худшие опасения.

— Ты только что призналась этому мальчику, что влюблена в меня?

Он знает.


	23. Глава 23

— Ты только что призналась этому мальчику, что влюблена в меня?

Время будто замедлилось и остановилось, кровь быстро отливала от лица. В желудке что-то перевернулось, ноги задрожали, и она вся похолодела. Наверное, так чувствуют себя перед обмороком. Лучше б она сейчас и правда потеряла сознание, горько подумала Рей, то поднимая глаза на Бена, то отводя взгляд от его лица, на котором застыло потрясённое выражение.

"Он знает. Он знает. Он всё слышал".

— Рей... — Он подошёл ближе, но, по счастью, не настолько, чтобы притронуться к ней. Она сомневалась, что сохранит самообладание, коснись он её. — Зачем ты сказала Крейо, что влюблена в меня?

Точка. Она должна найти точку равновесия, как делала это на тренировках. Ей надо сосредоточиться. Ей надо...

Волна покоя мягко омыла её, и она возблагодарила солнца за мысль, прошелестевшую в голове нежным ветерком.

Время вновь набрало ход, и вот она уже собрана, руки кренделем на груди, на губах усмешка.

— Разве не ясно, Бен?

Бен озадаченно сморгнул.

— Ясно? Что ясно?

— Ну как же ты иногда тупишь. — Рей выразительно закатила глаза. — Я же искала предлог, чтобы сплавить его. Он оказался настойчивей, чем я ожидала.

— Значит... ты не влюбилась в меня? — уточнил Бен.

Она не могла понять его интонацию. И не ясно было, прошёл ли её номер с обманом.

Впрочем, самообладание было при ней, и она старательно сморщила нос.

— Я? Влюбилась в тебя? Я тебя умоляю — кому нужен такой муф дойный?

— Леннетт.

Упоминание этого имени чуть не сбило настрой, и Рей пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтоб внимание не рассеялось.

— Ну, разумеется. Но я же не Леннетт.

Бен вперил в неё пристальный взгляд карих глаз, и Рей занервничала. На какой-то миг ей показалось, что он её раскусил, но тут он сказал:

— Так я правильно понял: ты использовала меня как отговорку, чтобы отвергнуть его?

— Ну... — В такой формулировке звучит не очень, подумала Рей. — Типа... того.

Бен с грозным видом скрестил руки на груди.

— Рей. Это не слишком красиво.

— Я знаю, что некрасиво, но я растерялась, можешь понять? — воскликнула она таким полным отчаяния голосом, что сама себе поверила. — Он же сам предположил, что я в тебя влюбилась, — добавила она и пальцами изобразила в воздухе кавычки. — Я просто не стала отпираться.

— И всё равно не стоит играть чувствами этого мальчика, — продолжал Бен, покачав головой. — Это так... не похоже на тебя.

Можно подумать, у неё и без того мало поводов себя грызть, с тоскою подумала Рей.

— Да не играю я с ним. Просто уберегаю его от правды. А что, по-твоему, я должна была сделать? Прямо сказать ему, что он не в моём вкусе?

— Да. Это было бы милосердней, чем подавать ему ложную надежду. — И снова Рей не могла уяснить интонацию Бена. Он раздосадован? Разочарован? Или это нотка грусти?

Она шумно выдохнула и подняла руки вверх в знак поражения.

— Ты прав. Прости. На днях я ещё раз с ним поговорю.

— Хорошо. — Бен ещё раз вгляделся ей в глаза, а потом его губы тронула улыбка, и он хмыкнул.

Рей изогнула бровь.

— Чего смешного?

Бен хихикал и не мог остановиться.

— Просто... это же ужасно забавно: этот парень такой дурачок, что решил, будто ты в меня влюбилась. Мы же с тобой друг другу как брат и сестра.

Он вдруг расхохотался, и Рей пришлось присоединиться к нему с негромким натянутым смехом. Губы её подрагивали, когда она изо всех сил старалась удержать улыбку.

— Вообще-то я рад, — сказал Бен, отсмеявшись. — Теперь я хотя бы знаю, что он не безупречен. Он глуповат.

Рей рассердилась.

— Крейо не глупый!

Если Бена и задело её восклицание, он этого не показал.

— Да ладно? Будь он умён, то понял бы, что между нами, — он покачал пальцем между собой и ней, — ничего нет. Да гляньте только на нас! Мы ж просто лучшие друзья. Почти родные. А даже если б не это, я _слиииииишком_ взрослый для тебя. Мне двадцать три, тебе всего тринадцать... ну, будет через пару дней.

Удар за ударом. Рей сама не знала, как ей ещё удавалось стоять и улыбаться. У неё даже вылетело из головы, что скоро её день рождения.

Возможно, её молчание привнесло неловкость. Сделав паузу, Бен добавил:

— Кстати, о твоём дне рождения. Захвати с собой разной одежды.

— Разной одежды? — повторила Рей, широко раскрыв глаза. — Зачем? Куда мы отправляемся?

— Это сюрприз, — подмигнул ей Бен. Прежде он никогда ей не подмигивал, и от этого у Рей слегка подогнулись коленки. — В общем, ладно. Ты так и будешь здесь весь день?

— Ага. Надо ещё потренироваться.

— Ладно. Тогда я пойду. — Коротко взмахнув рукой и улыбнувшись, Бен задом попятился к двери, совсем как Крейо перед тем. — Если понадоблюсь, я в библиотеке.

— Снова изучаешь джедайские обманки? — спросила Рей. Она ожидала, что он подтвердит. Чего не ожидала, так это дрогнувшей улыбки и печали в глазах.

— Ага. — Он кивнул и повернулся к ней спиной. — Джедайские обманки.

Рей проводила Бена взглядом и лишь минуту спустя после его ухода поддалась слабости в коленях, опустилась на пол, откинулась на спину и уставилась в потолок. Ещё минута — плечи её затряслись от всхлипов, и она расплакалась от облегчения и отчаяния.

* * *

Он не мог уснуть. Прошло уже два дня, а он не мог забыть подслушанный в тренировочном зале разговор. Надо заканчивать с привычкой греть уши, подумал он. От этого одни неприятности.

Теперь в голове без конца вертелись слова Крейо:

 _"Вы так давно с ним знакомы, и он долго заботился о тебе. Так что вполне закономерно, что ты в него влюбилась".  
_  
И слова Рей:

_"Я? Влюбилась в тебя? Я тебя умоляю — кому нужен такой муф дойный?"_

Тоненький голос шептал ему, что Рей честна с ним не до конца, но он не хотел ему верить. Он не станет сомневаться в её словах. Не стоит. Но почему это так сильно его беспокоило? Он дошёл до того, что вслух произнёс: Рей не была... не могла... не должна была быть влюблена в него — и даже составил список причин, по которым этого случиться не должно. Будто убеждал в этом её или себя...

Он зарычал и повернулся на бок. Если Рей сказала, что не влюбилась, значит, не влюбилась. И точка. И нечего тратить своё драгоценное время на нелепицы. Надо поспать. Возможно, к утру голова прояснится...

Он распахнул глаза, услышав звонок в дверь. Бросив взгляд на часы, простонал. Мало того, что рань несусветная, так ещё и спал он от силы часа два. Впрочем, он сам сказал Рей, что выходить надо рано, чтоб их не засекли. Люк и Р2-Д2 в отъезде по своим джедайским делам, но могут найтись злые языки, которые начнут болтать, если их отъезд заметят. Слава звёздам, на их отсутствие обратят внимание лишь пара людей — а на них можно положиться.

— Погоди, Рей, — крикнул он ей, быстро переодеваясь из пижамы в тёмные брюки и белоснежную рубашку с треугольным вырезом — похожую на ту, что в молодые годы носил его отец. Подкатав рукава до локтей, он схватил сумку с одеждой и кинулся к двери. Открыл её и замер, как вкопанный, при виде Рей.

Только в этот миг он понял, что никогда прежде не видел её в иной, не падаванской одежде. Её совершенно новый облик поразил его.

На ней был жёлтый сарафан с оборками, а на плечи она накинула мягкую белую курточку с коротким рукавом. Казалось, что этом наряде она светится в тёмном коридоре.

— Р-Рей! Ты выглядишь... по-другому. — Это было не совсем то слово, которое было готово сорваться у него с языка, но оно тоже подходило.

— По-другому в хорошую сторону или в плохую? — уточнила Рей, склонив голову набок так, что Бен рассмеялся.

— Определённо, в хорошую. — Он закрыл за собой дверь. — Вещи приготовила, именинница?

Она повернулась к нему спиной и показала рюкзак за плечами.

— Всё там. Так куда ты меня ведешь?

— Сама увидишь. — Он подмигнул и протянул ей руку. — А теперь пошли, пока нас не засекли.

* * *

Примерно в это же время по коридорам, ведущим к комм-центру, семенил служебный дроид. Он получил указание отправиться в библиотеку и починить неисправное освещение. Для него это было последнее задание на сегодня; затем предстояло пройти проверку работы микросхем.

Что-то привлекло его внимание, и дроид остановился посмотреть. Изломанный луч света шёл от угла ко входу в комм-центр. При более пристальном изучении зрительный механизм дроида ничего не увидел. Вероятно, и правда пора пройти проверку на неисправности, да побыстрее, подумал дроид и поспешил в библиотеку поскорей разделаться с последним заданием.

Но свет и правда странным образом изгибался в том углу и, после того как дверь в комм-центр открылась сама собой, продолжил извиваться. Чьих-либо шагов и дыхания не было слышно — лишь шорох закрывшейся двери и звуковые сигналы комм-панели, ожившей без чьей-либо помощи. Из-за стоек с комм-оборудованием по воздуху выплыло нечто — устройство для подавления сигналов — и опустилось на одно из кресел. Позже ему предстоит вернуться туда, где оно было тайно припрятано много лет назад, — ради того, что случится гораздо, гораздо позже.

Свет снова изогнулся, запищали кнопки набора номера. Канал связи был зашифрован, и следы этого звонка отследить никогда не удастся.

* * *

Полчаса спустя молодой имперский офицер с огненно-рыжими волосами — цветом напоминавшими шевелюру Херрона Кастра — прошагал по тёмным панельным коридорам базы Первого Порядка. За окнами продолжала бушевать пурга, и холод стоял такой, что даже отопительная система базы, казалось, вот-вот даст сбой. Но это молодого человека не тревожило. К холоду он был привычен.

Еще один поворот — и он открыл дверь в затенённый зал с высокими потолками. Зал был пуст, не считая гигантской голограммы человека — или существа, — лицо которого было покрыто ужасными шрамами.

— Верховный лидер Сноук, — приветствовал его молодой человек и в знак почтения снял головной убор. — Вы вызывали меня?

— Генерал Хакс, думаю, настало время собрать всех Рыцарей Рен, — прокатился по залу голос Верховного лидера Сноука, полный недоброго ликования.

— Их всех? — повторил генерал Армитаж Хакс, стараясь не подпустить недоверчивой интонации. Верховный лидер впервые требовал такое, и, хотя задание Хакса обескуражило, он постарался держать свои опасения при себе.

— Да. Их всех, — подтвердил Сноук глубоким рокочущим голосом, от которого у Хакса всегда ком вставал в горле. — Я только что получил известия от нашего агента в академии Скайуокера и имею основания ожидать скорого пополнения рядов наших рыцарей.

— Как прикажете, Верховный лидер.

Хакс склонил голову в ожидании дальнейших указаний, но Сноук растворился в голубой дымке, оставив Хакса в зале одного.

Генерал Первого Порядка надел фуражку на голову и, принюхиваясь, направился к выходу. Он никогда не понимал Силу; не понимал навязчивой заинтересованности Верховного лидера в детях, чувствительных к Силе, особенно в тех, что обучались у Скайуокера. Но одно он понимал — и всем сердцем соглашался с Верховным лидером:

Империи нужны дети.


	24. Глава 24

— Ну же, Бен. Куда ты меня ведёшь?

— Я же сказал тебе: это сюрприз.

Бен продолжал тянуть Рей за собой. Он внимательно осмотрел все уголки двора и лишь потом бросился бежать к воротам. Было довольно темно и прохладно: светило планеты ещё не поднялось над горизонтом, но осторожность не помешает. У школы были глаза и уши. Рей и Бен оба использовали Сокрытие, но их цивильная одежда и рюкзаки за плечами всё равно выглядели довольно подозрительно. Заметь их кто, мог бы подумать, что они вдвоём решили сбежать...

Бен мысленно тряхнул головой. Ну, точно не выспался. А может, всё ещё не может отойти от давешнего разговора Рей и Крейо в зале, хотя Рей всего-то не стала отрицать предположение мальчика.

И всё же расслабиться ему удалось не раньше, чем когда они обогнули высокие каменные стены академии и подошли к огромным конструкциям, покрытым бежевым камуфляжным брезентом. Под одним полотнищем скрывался белый шатл академии — его использовали для экскурсий, вроде поездки Рей с классом на Корусант и путешествий соискателей по галактике во время испытаний.

Рей дёрнула Бена за руку.

— Бен, что мы тут делаем?

Он улыбнулся ей:

— Мы улетаем с планеты.

Она выдернула ладонь и встала, раскрыв рот и округлив глаза.

— Улетаем? На школьном шатле?

— Только не на этом ведре. — Бен пренебрежительно махнул в сторону белого корабля и указал на другой аппарат под брезентом. — Мы летим на этом.

Движение кисти, и чехол слетел, открыв их взорам знакомые треугольные очертания чёрного истребителя с оранжевыми полосами.

Рей ахнула.

— Это же крестокрыл-тандем!

— Угу. — Бен спустил лесенку, которая вела в кабину для двух пилотов. — Тот самый, на котором ты будешь учиться летать на уроках пилотирования через год или около того.

— И твой дядя разрешил его взять? — продолжала удивляться Рей.

— Ну... ага.

— Бен.

— Не разрешил, — признался Бен с хитрой улыбкой. — Я беру его без разрешения, но намереваюсь вернуть в целости и сохранности. К тому же дядя вернётся только через неделю. Он и не узнает.

Рей сложила руки на груди, явно не разделяя его довольного настроения.

— Бен, я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за этого влип.

— А если я тебе скажу... — он сунул руку в рюкзак и вынул оттуда шлем, — что пилотировать будешь ты?

Бен едва не рассмеялся, глядя, как задёргалось лицо Рей, которая изо всех сил старалась не разулыбаться. Когда она выхватила у него шлем из рук и нахлобучила себе на голову, он наконец дал себе волю и расхохотался.

Затем надел свой шлем, помог ей взобраться по лесенке, залез сам и устроился в кресле позади неё. Истребитель он укрыл от любопытных глаз с помощью Силы.

Рей пристегнула ремни, вцепилась в штурвал и принялась энергично дёргать его в разные стороны, будто бы уклоняясь от астероидов. Её восторг был таким заразительным, что радостное волнение Бена никуда не делось, даже когда она вдруг засомневалась:

— Ты точно хочешь доверить это мне, Бен? Я никогда не летала на настоящем истребителе.

— У тебя отличные показатели на симуляторе. Уверен, у тебя получится. — Он протянул руку и похлопал её по плечу. — Я тебе доверяю.

Рей неуверенно засмеялась.

— Ну да, конечно, тревожиться повода нет.

— Не боись, я тебя прикрою, — заверил он её и откинулся в кресле, чтобы пристегнуть ремни. — А теперь закрывай фонарь и заводи двигатели.

Её шлем качнулся в знак согласия, и Рей принялась нажимать кнопки, щёлкать выключателями и тянуть рычаги.

Как он и думал, почти все действия она выполнила безупречно. Корабль неуверенно завис в воздухе на несколько секунд, затем Рей осмелела и повела истребитель над пустошами — выше в небо — за пределы атмосферы планеты.

— Я ввёл координаты, — крикнул он ей. — Готова к гиперпрыжку?

— Готова! — Консоль запищала и щёлкала под её пальцами, затем Рей положила руку на рычаг. — Переходим в гиперпространство через три... две... одну!

Она с силой взяла рычаг на себя, звёзды вытянулись и превратились в белые полосы, образовавшие туннель вокруг крестокрыла. Рей вынула камеру и принялась снимать видео, вертясь в разные стороны. Даже шлем на голове не мог скрыть её радостного возбуждения.

Бен подставил ладонь под подбородок и улыбнулся. Он любил смотреть на мир её глазами, её радость доставляла радость ему. Именно поэтому он сделает всё, чтобы этот её день рождения стал лучшим из всех.

Через несколько минут Бен услышал предупредительный сигнал.

— Мы почти на месте, Рей. Приготовься завершить гиперпрыжок.

— Есть. — Рей снова взяла управление на себя. — Выходим из гиперпространства через три... две... одну!

Рычаг от себя, и звёзды вновь обрели обычный вид. Перед ними была планета: смесь голубого, зелёного и белого.

— Ух-ты... — задохнулась Рей. — Что это за место?

— Это, моя дорогая, Спайра — одно из самых популярных мест отдыха во всей галактике. — Бен представил планету с комичным пафосом в голосе, а сам в это время нажал несколько кнопок на своей панели.

— А нам вообще можно входить в их воздушное пространство? — с тревогой спросила Рей.

— Всё нормально, — заверил он. — Я запросил разрешение на посадку. И уже получил его.

— Вот так просто?

— Ну... моей семье тут принадлежит островок.

Рей ахнула.

— Твоей семье принадлежит целый остров?

— Скажем так, есть свои преимущества в том, чтобы иметь богатых родителей. — Он пожал плечами и вновь защёлкал переключателями. — Координаты острова введены. Вези нас, Рей.

Крестокрыл нырнул в атмосферу Спайры, тут же разогрелся и потяжелел под воздействием гравитации, и Рей потребовалось время, чтобы выровнять курс.

Бен продолжал наблюдать за ней, насколько ему позволяли ремни безопасности. Вид зелёных скалистых островов, возвышавшихся над обширными лазурными морями, похоже, совершенно захватил её: истребителем она управляла одной рукой, а другой держала камеру, не переставая записывать всё вокруг. Опустившись почти к самой воде и подняв за собой кучу брызг, она запечатлела дружелюбных с виду серебристых морских созданий, которые прыгали над волнами.

И вот на горизонте показался остров. Именно таким он и запомнился Бену: пустынный белый пляж, белый домик с куполообразным сводом между деревьями и скала метров тридцати высотой, поросшая морской травой и кустарниками.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Столько лет прошло с тех пор, как он последний раз приезжал сюда с родителями. Это было одно из немногих мест, подаривших им чудесные воспоминания, и ему хотелось, чтобы время, проведённое здесь с Рей, тоже было приятно вспоминать.

К моменту, когда они подлетели к острову, Рей уже настолько освоилась, что безупречно посадила крестокрыл. В экваториальной части Спайры разгоралось утро. Было не жарко: солнце взошло давно, но пока стояло не высоко. Его лучи отбрасывали бело-золотые искры на волны.

— Как красиво, — прошептала Рей, когда они ступили на землю и сняли шлемы.

— Ага. — Бен следом за ней подошёл к кромке песка, встал рядом и улыбнулся, глядя, как солнечные зайчики играют на её лице. — Красиво.

Рей тоже посмотрела на него, но без улыбки. Потом густо покраснела, замахнулась и пихнула его в бок.

— Ай! Ты что?

— Это за то, что врал мне про остров. — Рей ткнула его пальцем в то же место, куда только что врезала, и Бен вскрикнул.

— Что? Я не врал, — возмутился он. — Я просто никогда не рассказывал.

— Недомолвки — та же ложь.

Он замер и похолодел. Уж чего он не ожидал, так это напоминаний о секретах, которые по-прежнему хранил от Рей, — гораздо более серьёзных и печальных...

— Бен? — Рей снова тронула его, но на этот раз осторожно. — Что с тобой?

— Ничего. Просто... у нас впереди целый день. — Бен широко улыбнулся ей, а затем принялся стягивать ботинки.

Но едва он взялся за рубашку...

— Бен! — взвизгнула Рей. — Ты что это удумал?!

Бен стянул с себя рубаху и повернулся к ней. Рей, красная, как свёкла, прикрывала глаза руками, но её лицо было отлично видно в широкие просветы между пальцами.

— А что? Хочу поплавать.

— Н-н-надень р-рубашку назад! — потребовала Рей и быстро повернулась к нему спиной. — Какая гадость!

— Гадость? — Бен опустил взгляд себе на грудь, и сердце его упало. — А я так старался, подкачивал мышцы. И с каких это пор тебя волнует, что я без рубашки?

— Да надень же её наконец!

— Но странно ведь плавать в одежде...

— У меня сегодня день рожденья, всё будет по-моему!

— Ладно. — Бен с досадой натянул рубашку. Откровенно говоря, он чувствовал себя задетым. Столько лет потратил, чтобы привести тело в нынешнее состояние. Разве девчонкам это не нравится? Не то чтобы он стремился произвести впечатление на Рей, но...

Он тряхнул головой и пошёл к морю. Обернулся, лишь зайдя в воду по грудь.

— Давай сюда, водичка отличная!

Рей повернулась к нему. Даже не таком расстоянии было видно, что щёки её ещё пылают.

— Я... Я не могу.

— Рей, да я уже надел рубашку и...

— Я не умею плавать.

Он умолк.

— Погоди... не умеешь плавать?

— Ты же меня не учил, — напомнила Рей, и губы Бена вытянулись в удивлённое "о".

Точно, он никогда не учил её плавать. Рядом с академией не было ни озера, ни моря, где падаваны бы резвились в свободное время. О плавании у них даже разговоров не заходило.

— Тогда иди переоденься в домик. — Он показал на куполообразное строение под деревьями. — Я тебя научу.

— Я не хочу сейчас учиться, понятно? — выкрикнула Рей и демонстративно топнула ногой. — Я хочу завтракать.

— Ладно. Как скажешь. — Он шумно вздохнул и, бросив последний взгляд на Рей, поплыл на глубину.

* * *

Рей наблюдала за Беном: сначала он брёл через волны, затем нырнул. Может, он и злился на неё, но сейчас ей было всё равно. Ей нужно было время, чтобы собраться. Выбросить из головы этот образ: как солнце залило золотистым сиянием каждый его мускул, как нанесло свет и тень на контуры его загорелого тела и...

Рей издала остервенелый вопль и принялась пинать песок. Да что с ней такое? Можно подумать, она не видела Бена без рубашки. Когда она была помладше, он переодевался в её присутствии и она безжалостно дразнила его за худосочность. Видимо, поэтому он и стал потом переодеваться в душе. Но сейчас он не выглядел худосочным. Он выглядел...

_"Потрясно"._

— А-а-а! — Рей несколько раз шлёпнула себя руками по щекам, отчего они ещё больше раскраснелись. Хватит об этом думать. Надо представить его в мешковатой рубашке. Вот, точно. Представить, что под одеждой он худой, как палка, и...

Всплеск вдалеке заставил её повернуть голову к воде. Бен выходил из волн: волосы пристали ко лбу, капли воды сияют вокруг лица, как гало, а рубашка — его белая мешковатая рубашка — намокла и прилипла к торсу, вид которого Рей отчаянно пыталась выкинуть из головы.

Теперь у неё отпечатался новый образ — и от того, как Бен рукой откинул волосы назад, легче не стало. Даже его большие уши не скрадывали того, каким решительно красивым он был, когда вот так выходил из воды.

Погодите. Она только что назвала Бена красивым?

Зубы Рей застучали. Надо сказать ему, чтоб переоделся. Надо сказать, чтоб обсушился. Но ей было не до того. Она не могла оторваться - пялилась на него: мокрый до нитки, он брёл по воде и сиял, будто солнце.

Она взвизгнула, заметив у него в руке большую плоскую рыбу фиолетового цвета.

— Это ещё что такое?

— Это завтрак.

Бен потряс неподвижную рыбу за хвост. Похоже, она уже была дохлой, но Рей как-то не очень хотелось выяснять подробности её гибели.

— Как тебе удалось её поймать? — Рей разглядывала рыбину почти в половину своего роста. Тут еды хватит на два приёма для них обоих!

— Дядя Чуи научил, ещё когда мы здесь отдыхали всей семьёй. — Улыбка Бена стала задумчивой, словно в памяти ожили воспоминания. — У этих чартусов есть слабое место. Переверни их, и они не шелохнутся. Ладно, в домике должны быть служебные дроиды. Активируй их и скажи, чтоб пришли и потушили для нас чартуса.

Рей так и сделала, но прихватила с собой не только дроидов, но и полотенце для Бена. Хоть просушится немного и прикроется, подумала она.

Пока дроиды готовили завтрак, Рей с Беном искали подходящих моллюсков, чтобы добавить их к блюду. Как выяснилось, Бен хорошо различал вкусных, и не очень, и попросту ядовитых. Больше всего Рей понравилось находить разноцветные и узорчатые ракушки, и она с жадностью их собирала. Из них потом можно сделать бусы или браслет на память. А может, и Бену подарить.

После сытного завтрака Бен разложил коврик и раскрыл над ним большой зонт, чтобы поваляться в тени. Разговор свободно перетекал с одного на другое, пока Бена не разморило от еды и он не задрых на полуслове. Это уязвило Рей, но ещё больше её вывел из себя его безмятежный вид; Бен был невозможно прекрасен: подсыхающие волосы вьются на концах, а загорелая грудь — под всё еще влажной рубахой — поднимается и опадает при дыхании.

Она по шею закопала его в песок, не забыв это заснять. Так ему и надо: нечего засыпать посреди разговора с ней и сбивать с мыслей.

Рей успела положить ему на грудь две пышных кучки песка, и тут Бен проснулся. Он увидел, что она сделала, выбрался из песчаного плена и кинулся за ней. Она улепётывала, пронзительно визжа, каштановые волосы и жёлтая юбка раздувались на бегу. А потом он подхватил её сзади, закружил и со смехом стал грозить кинуть её в море, чтобы проучить.

Бесконечный день был наполнен улыбками и смехом. Бен держался веселее обычного и отлично подготовился к празднику. По его знаку, дроиды вынесли шоколадный торт, и если б на нём не было надписи "С днём рождения лучшую сестру на свете!", то было бы вообще отлично.

— Ну, так что ты загадала? — спросил Бен, когда она задула тринадцать свечей. На этот раз камеру держал он.

— Загадала, чтоб ты перестал обращаться со мной как с младшей сестрёнкой, — сказала она со смехом, а на деле совершенно серьёзно.

Бен только глаза закатил.

— А ты знаешь, что желание не исполнится, если сказать вслух?

— Оно всё равно не исполнится. Ты всегда будешь относиться ко мне как к малышке. — Рей показала ему язык. Как ей удалось сдержать слёзы, она и сама не поняла, но была рада хоть этому. Наверное, взрослеет.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — ответил Бен, набивая рот тортом. Рей вдруг обнаружила, что ей ужасно интересно разглядывать капельку шоколадной глазури в уголке его губ. — Я тебя вырастил. Сложновато наблюдать за тем, как ты взрослеешь, понимаешь?

— Повзрослеть надо тебе. — Не в силах больше удерживаться, она взяла салфетку и принялась вытирать шоколад у него с губ. — Ешь, как пятилетка.

Она продолжала вытирать ему рот салфеткой так сосредоточенно, что не сразу заметила, что Бен как-то затих.

Она быстро убрала руку.

— Ну вот. Теперь чисто, — пробормотала она, не поднимая взгляда. Лицо снова начинало гореть, и вовсе не из-за вечернего солнца. Неужто слишком много себе позволила?

— Пойду ещё поплаваю, — вдруг объявил Бен, отложил камеру и, не говоря больше ни слова, побежал к воде. Рей молча проводила его взглядом — тот нырнул и скрылся под волнами.

* * *

Бен заплывал всё глубже и глубже, пока не заболели уши. Он перестал понимать, какого хрена происходит; почему сегодня рядом с Рей его сердце билось сильнее. И чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше осознавал, что боится. Но чего?

Он заметил вспышку света внизу и, к своему ужасу, увидел молодую женщину в сером: она была без сознания и погружалась всё глубже в бездну.

Не раздумывая, он изо всех сил стал грести к ней. Он плыл к ней, позабыв о чувстве самосохранения.

_Однажды я тебя уже потерял и больше не потеряю никогда._

Он мотнул головой, зажмурился и коснулся ногами песчаного дна. Вокруг не было никого, кроме рыб и кораллов. Никакой молодой женщины. Никаких голосов в голове. Только гулкая тишина моря.

Лёгкие раздирало, и он, оттолкнувшись, поплыл наверх. Вырвался на поверхность, жадно глотнул. Что это вообще такое было? Галлюцинация? Видение? То ли мало спал, то ли слишком долго пробыл под водой, и теперь нехватка кислорода играет с ним шутки.

Он ещё раз всмотрелся под воду, убедился, что нет никакой молодой женщины, которую надо спасать, и поплыл к берегу. Там его встретила Рей — по колено в воде, тревожно прижавшая руки к груди.

— Рей...

— Ах ты недоумок! — Поднимая брызги, она побежала к нему по пояс в воде и двинула под дых. — Испугал меня до полусмерти!

— О-о... что?

— Тебя слишком долго не было, я думала, ты утонул! — выкрикнула Рей, и слёзы брызнули у неё из глаз. — Я так... так... волновалась.

— Что ты, что ты, ты же видишь, я в порядке. — Он положил руки ей на плечи, но она их резко сбросила. — Рей, да ладно тебе, не сердись на меня, пожалуйста.

Она вытерла слёзы, но упрямо смотрела в сторону. Он и так, и сяк пытался её задобрить, но безуспешно.

Наконец он вздохнул:

— Слушай... если это поможет тебе простить меня, у меня есть для тебя последний сюрприз. Я уже давно хотел кое о чём тебя просить.

Это её заинтересовало, и она наконец повернулась к нему; заходящее солнце отразилось в её ореховых глазах. Он бы предпочёл найти для этого место получше — может, под зонтиком на пляже; а так они оба стояли в воде, и качание волн мешало твёрдо держаться на ногах.

— Помнишь, я обещал тебе, что мы всегда будем вместе? — начал он. Её полные слёз глаза распахнулись, а потом она снова отвела взгляд.

— Ничего не бывает навсегда, Бен. — Она покачала головой. — Пройдёшь последнее испытание, станешь рыцарем, и тебе придётся оставить меня. Мы оба это понимаем.

— И вот тут ты ошибаешься. — С серьёзным видом он наклонился и взял её за плечи, чтобы она посмотрела на него. — Рей. Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей ученицей.

— Что?

— Что слышала.

— Н-но... ты же ещё не рыцарь.

— Я буду. Очень скоро буду. — Он чуть крепче ухватил её за плечи, когда увидел, что её лицо прояснилось. — И я смогу выбрать падавана, для которого стану наставником, если, конечно, этот падаван согласится. И тогда дяде Люку _придётся_ разрешить нам бывать вместе где угодно.

— Бен...

— Будь моей ученицей, Рей, — молвил Бен, — и ты больше никогда не останешься одна.

Удар сердца — и она ответила в слезах:

— Да. Да, Бен, я согласна.

Тоже растроганный, Бен подхватил Рей и долго не отпускал. Ну вот, подумал он. Это и есть его последний подарок — он дарил ей семью. Таким счастливым он себя не помнил. Испытывал ли он вообще когда-нибудь прежде счастье? Он ощутил...

Перемену. Что-то изменилось.

Он отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Рей, а увидел перед собой ореховые глаза молодой женщины.

Той, из видений.

Той, которая бережно поддерживала его голову и целовала во сне.

Той, которую он только что видел под водой.

_Той, которая поразительно напоминала Рей._

Она широко улыбнулась — отчего сердце его забилось чаще и в то же время замедлило удары — и потянулась к нему; и в этот миг он услышал голоса с берега.

— Мамочка! Папочка! Подождите нас!

Дети. Мальчик и девочка, у обоих — тёмные копны волнистых волос, как у него, а в лицах соединились черты его и молодой женщины перед ним.

Его дети.

Бен ахнул и отпрянул. Рей тоже отпрянула. Платье намокло, каштановые волосы раздул порыв ветра, и выражение её широко раскрытых глаз Бен понять не мог.

Первая заговорила Рей, почти шёпотом:

— Что это было?

Бен сглотнул и попытался что-то ответить, но не мог. О чём она спрашивает? Неужели... она видела то же, что и он?

Рей приоткрыла рот, словно чтобы сказать что-то; он ждал; но она только ахнула и прикрыла рот рукой. Он уже собирался спросить, в чём дело, когда почувствовал за спиной чьё-то присутствие. Знакомое.

Гневное.

Он медленно развернулся, и его душа ушла в пятки при виде Люка Скайуокера, который поджидал их на берегу.


	25. Глава 25

На обратном пути царила неловкость — и это мягко сказано. Бен и Рей летели на тандеме, а Люк — на своём стареньком крестокрыле с Р2-Д2, но обоим было настолько не по себе, что они молчали всю дорогу, как получившие нагоняй дети, — кем они в общем-то и были.

Бен откинулся в кресле первого пилота и задумался, как же Люк их нашёл. Дядя садился на другой стороне острова и явно позаботился о том, чтобы укрыть свой истребитель от чужих глаз с помощью Силы. Значит, он не собирался объявляться, пока не увидел, как они обнимаются в море.

Бен сглотнул, не смея оглянуться на Рей, которая продолжала молча сидеть в кресле второго пилота позади него. Объятия были совершенно невинными — всего лишь выражение радости, которую он испытал, когда Рей приняла предложение стать его ученицей. В то же время он понимал, почему со стороны это могло выглядеть... не так уж невинно. Но зачем он вообще рассматривает это как возможную причину дядиного гнева? Он совершил и кое-что похуже: угнал тандем, тайком покинул планету. Откуда мысли, что ярость у Люка вызвали их объятия — невинные объятия?

Гораздо более важный вопрос заключался в другом: как Люк узнал об их путешествие на Спайру? Бен никому об этом не рассказывал, и — он был уверен — Рей тоже, тем более что она понятия не имела, куда они отправляются. К тому же он обыскал истребитель в поисках "жучков" — корабль был чист.

В наушниках раздался голос Люка, и Бен чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Приготовиться к выходу из гиперпространства.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Бен голосом более слабым, чем собирался, и взял рычаг от себя.

Перед ними предстала планета академии — бежевая с вкраплениями голубого и белого. И близко не такая красивая, как Спайра. Она была их домом последние восемь лет, но быть им перестанет, когда он пройдёт заключительное испытание.

Бен крепче сжал рычаги управления и повёл истребитель следом за крестокрылом дяди в атмосферу планеты. Он не собирался становиться джедаем, когда пришёл в академию, но теперь ничего иного он не желал сильнее. Свобода, приключения и рядом — Рей. И никакого дяди, который бы вдруг возникал из ниоткуда с покровительственным выражением на бородатом лице.

Приземлив тандем, Бен помог спуститься Рей и снял их сумки. Оба, конечно, переоделись в сухое: он — в запасные рубашку и брюки, она — в одежду падавана, которую захватила с собой. Это она умно сделала. Теперь сможет слиться с толпой, не вызывая вопросов. Жаль, он об этом не подумал и взял только обычную одежду.

Он отдал Рей её рюкзак, повесил свою сумку на плечо и пошёл следом за Люком в ворота. Инстинктивно он протянул руку Рей, и она тут же крепко схватилась за неё. Он почти ощущал её страх перед тем, что может им грозить, и в ответ тоже крепко сжал её ладонь в знак ободрения. Он не даст её в обиду, подумал он. Он всё возьмет на себя. Ради неё.

Люк встал посреди двора — они тоже остановились. Дядя развернулся к ним, увидел их сплетённые руки и поднял на племянника холодный взгляд.

— Рей, отправляйся в свою комнату, — сурово сказал Люк. — Мне надо поговорить с Беном наедине.

— Магистр Люк, это же я согласилась...

— Даже не пытайся его выгораживать, — резко ответил ей Люк, и Бен стиснул зубы. Таким злым он дядю никогда не видел. Не просто огорчённым, а злым. — А теперь иди.

Рей замерла на секунду, потом коротко кивнула и побежала к зданиям академии по тропинке, что вела к спальням падаванов.

— Следуй за мной, Бен.

Люк движением головы указал направление и стремительно направился к другим помещениям школы. Бен пошёл за ним, убыстрив шаг, но всё равно не мог догнать Люка. Ну у старика и скорость.

Они прошли коридорами, где Бен никогда не бывал. Когда он понял, что это за место, то похолодел.

Они направлялись к рабочим апартаментам Люка, куда падаванов вызывали, только если им грозили крупные неприятности. Херрон Кастр и его шавки бывали здесь много раз, и, хоть они никогда не рассказывали об этом, вряд ли разговоры были из приятных, подумал Бен.

Поднявшись по небольшому пролёту винтовой лестницы и пройдя по узкому коридору, они оказались в комнатах Люка, которые больше походили на кабинет директора. Гостиная обрела деловой вид благодаря рабочему столу, стулу и полке с дата-кубами. Одну стену украшали медали и наградные таблички за военные заслуги, вдоль другой располагался стеллаж с джедайскими реликвиями. Слева от стола Бен увидел ещё одну серую дверь, которая, как он решил, вела в спальню.

— Сядь.

Люк указал на один из стульев перед столом, и Бен сразу сел. Дядя снял серый балахон, небрежно положил его на стол и принялся мерить комнату шагами.

Наконец Люк остановился и посмотрел в глаза Бену, который так плотно сжал губы, что они превратились в тонкую бледную полоску. Он ожидал, что дядя накинется на него с упрёками за угнанный тандем, но вместо этого Люк спросил о том единственном, о чём, как Бен надеялся, речь не зайдёт.

— Скажи мне прямо... что ты и этот ребёнок делали в воде?

Ему не понравилось, как дядя выделил голосом слово "ребёнок".

— Мы радовались, потому что она только что согласилась стать моей ученицей, когда я стану рыцарем.

— Ученицей? — мягко переспросил Люк, но лучше бы он орал. Он покачал головой. — Нет. Только не Рей. Я не позволю.

— Какого хрена?! — Бен вскочил на ноги; сердце вдруг бешено заколотилось, кровь взбурлила. — Рыцарям джедаям позволено самим выбирать себе учеников из числа падаванов. Ты сам говорил!

— Да, но я не слепой и не глухой, Бен. То, что у тебя с Рей... неподобающе.

 _Неподобающе_. Слово эхом зазвенело у Бена в голове, и он разом стиснул кулаки и челюсти.

— В какой части неподобающе? Те объятия в море? Мы ничего плохого не делали! Что тут такого? Даже у деда в ученицах была юная девушка — никто и бровью не вёл!

— Твой дед был женат, — напомнил Люк.

— Никто в галактике тогда этого не знал, и всё равно его не судили так, как сейчас судишь ты! — со злостью воскликнул Бен. — Будь ты проклят со своими глупыми джедайскими учениями! В том, что мы делали, нет ничего дурного!

— Ты взрослый мужчина, Бен, — процедил Люк и неодобрительно качнул пальцем. — И ты слишком привязался к Рей, это уже граничит с неприличием.

— Кто бы говорил! — заорал в ответ Бен. Мышцы у него на шее вздулись, и он едва удержался от того, чтоб не начать расшвыривать всё вокруг. — Кто подбивал меня заботится о ней, когда она была маленькой? Кто толкал её под моё покровительство, советовал мне взять её под крыло? Кто сам же позволил ей переехать ко мне? А теперь винишь меня в том, что я слишком к ней привязался?

Люк покачал головой.

— Нет. Я виню тебя в непристойности! Она — ребёнок, Бен. Ребёнок! А ты взрослый мужчина!

Бен отшатнулся. Какой-то миг он ничего не чувствовал. Потрясённый обвинением Люка, обвинением родного дяди, он оцепенел.

— Ты... ты думаешь, что я... что я... к ней...

— Другие падаваны всякое поговаривают, — вставил Люк, пока Бен безуспешно пытался сложить внятное предложение. — Со стороны, вы слишком сблизились. А когда вы вместе укатили на Спайру...

Бен сморгнул.

— Как ты узнал про Спайру?

— Это не важно. — Люк покачал головой и сложил руки на груди — сама строгость. — А теперь пойди и передай этому ребёнку, что она не будет твоей ученицей, потому что я так сказал.

В голову Бену пришли тысячи бранных слов, но ни одно из них не сорвалось с губ. Зато сорвался рык — достаточно громкий, чтобы Люк ещё больше выпрямил спину.

— Так ты мне совсем не доверяешь, да, дядя Люк? — оскалился он. — Охотней веришь сплетникам, чем родному племяннику. Мне давно надо было понять, что ты не лучше родителей.

Люка это явно задело.

— Бен, я не то пытаюсь...

— Или боишься меня настолько, что не доверяешь? — перебил его Бен. Он ссутулился и стал наступать на дядю, как преследующий добычу хищник. — Ты боишься, что я случайно сболтну Рей твои грязные секретики. В этом всё дело?

— Это что, шантаж? — спросил Люк дрогнувшим голосом.

— Нет. — С горящими глазами Бен покачал головой. — Я просто напоминаю, какие ужасные вещи ты сотворил с Рей. Я всего лишь поступаю так, как будет лучше для неё: даю ей шанс обрести семью. Семью, которую отнял у неё ты!

— Прекрасно, значит, будешь и дальше использовать это против меня? — разгорячился Люк, и Бен отступил на шаг. Голос дяди вновь наполнился силой, гневом, которых он не ожидал. — Я уже говорил тебе, что это был вынужденный шаг. Либо они, либо я. Но раз ты так адски склонен вновь и вновь поднимать эту тему — давай. Скажи Рей! Скажи, что я убил её родителей и изменил ей воспоминания. Но знай, Бен: больно будет не мне. А ей!

Гнев придал Люку силы, а Бен, напротив, ощутил вдруг слабость; его плечи опустились, пальцы и челюсти разжались.

Он проиграл. Лишился козыря. Люк был прав. Правда только ранит Рей. Ранит гораздо сильней, чем невозможность стать его ученицей.

Ему не позволят взять её в ученицы.

Осознание этого окатило его, как приливная волна, и Бен выбежал из дядиного кабинета и закрылся ото всего, кроме собственных мыслей.

* * *

Она станет ученицей Бена.

Эта единственная мысль билась в голове у Рей с момента отлёта со Спайры. Её, конечно, тревожила натянутость между Беном и дядей, но в то же время она не могла перестать думать о том, как он предложил стать её наставником. Всё было безупречно: они стоят в море, волны мягко покачиваются вокруг, солнце заходит на горизонте и купает их в золотистых лучах, а он просит её быть всегда рядом с ним. Это было почти как...

_... предложение руки и сердца._

Рей завизжала и принялась кататься по постели, как снедаемая любовью отроковица. Коей она и была, подумала Рей, и голова приятно закружилась. Как он улыбнулся, когда она сказала "да", сколько нежности и тепла было в его объятиях... все было было бы таким идеальным, если б не появление магистра Люка.

А ещё это видение...

Рей мысленно встряхнулась. Наверное, это всё буйное воображение. Не то чтобы она уже представляла себе что-то подобное, но картинка казалась такой живой, что она не удержалась и спросила, что это было. Ну да, будто это какое-то воспоминание...

_Воспоминание..._

Рей похлопала по карманам и перепугалась, ничего в них не обнаружив. Она быстро села и стала искать среди подушек и покрывал. Затем схватила рюкзак и лихорадочно перетряхнула всё содержимое. Где же её камера? Неужели оставила на Спайре? Все воспоминания там...

_Её видео-дневник._

Вдруг зажужжал дверной звонок, и Рей чуть не подскочила.

— Кто там?

— Это я.

Бен. Рей опрометью соскочила с кровати и кинулась открывать, но её улыбка быстро угасла, едва она увидела его лицо.

— Бен? Ты в...

— Нет, я не в порядке, — ответил Бен, не дав ей закончить вопрос, и зашёл. Она закрыла за ним дверь и стала смотреть, как он меряет шагами комнату и грызёт ноготь на большом пальце. Прежде она никогда не видела, чтобы он так делал.

— Полагаю, всё прошло не очень? — наконец проговорила она и подошла поближе. К её удивлению, Бен развернулся, опустился на колени и так крепко её обнял, что она едва могла дышать. — Б-Бен...

— Мне с высоты банты насрать, что думают дядя Люк и другие, — пробормотал он ей в волосы. Она чувствовала тепло его разгорячённого дыхания рядом со своим ухом. — Мы ничего плохого не делаем. И ты будешь моей ученицей, нравится ему это или нет, ясно?

Сердце Рей упало.

— Так значит... магистр Люк не хочет, чтобы я была твоей ученицей?

Бен не ответил. Он молчал, и у Рей из глаз брызнули слёзы. Невозможно поверить. Столько лет она тренировалась, чтобы Бен выбрал её себе в ученицы, она была так счастлива ещё недавно, и вот теперь...

— Эй. — Бен отстранился и взял её лицо в ладони, теплые пальцы легли на холодные щеки. — Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Он не разлучит нас. Обещаю.

Рей только кивнула и ещё сильней прижалась щеками к его ладоням. Ощущение его рук на лице успокаивало, и она снова позволила себе поверить, что они всегда будут вместе. На другое будущее она не согласна.

Бен обнял её ещё разок и отпустил.

— Ну ладно, уже поздно. Я пойду, пока дядя Люк нас снова не застукал и не сказанул что-нибудь ещё.

Рей даже спрашивать не хотелось, что там говорил магистр Люк. Ей хотелось подольше оставаться в своём уютном пузыре счастья. Никто, даже магистр Люк, не испортит ей вечер дня рождения.

Бен пожелал ей спокойной ночи и направился к двери, и тут Рей вспомнила кое о чём.

— Ой, Бен, ты не посмотришь у себя в сумке — может, моя камера попала к тебе? Не могу её найти.

— Конечно, гляну. — Он широко улыбнулся и подмигнул ей, и тогда Рей собрала всё своё мужество, подбежала к нему сбоку, притянула его голову вниз и поцеловала в щёку.

— Спасибо тебе за чудесный день рождения, Бен.

Бен не ответил. Только кивнул, приобнял одной рукой и вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Бен метался и крутился на кровати. Не мог уснуть. Столько всего случилось за день, а стычка с дядей совсем выбила из колеи.

Да ещё этот неожиданный поцелуй от Рей.

Он задумчиво коснулся рукой щеки. Тревожащий — вот как можно было назвать этот поцелуй, и не только потому, что она никогда ничего подобного прежде не делала. Он поселил в нём какое-то смутное чувство, хотя и не должен был. Но что ещё больше обеспокоило Бена — это то, что поцелуй показался _знакомым_.

Тоскливо зарычав, он повернулся на бок и почувствовал, как что-то упёрлось ему в бедро. Он сунул руку в карман и достал камеру Рей. Должно быть прихватил её с коврика на Спайре, когда, сердитый, собирал вещи.

За окном прокатился гром — вступление к внезапной грозе на планете, известной своими длительными периодами засухи. Бен взглянул на часы, которые в тот же миг озарила вспышка далёкой молнии. Рей, вероятно, уже спит, так что нет смысла трезвонить в дверь, чтобы вернуть ей камеру. Утром отдам, подумал он и принялся подбрасывать прибор в руке. Они такие классные записи сделали на Спайре.

_На память..._

Бен снова поймал камеру. Рей же не будет против? Наверняка не будет, подумал он. Он же просто посмотрит их записи со Спайры. Что тут такого?

Он нажал на кнопку — камера ожила и принялась перематывать картинки в обратном направлении, а затем стала показывать...

... запись с пятилетней Рей.

Вот хрень, наверное, нажал на кнопку полной перемотки, подумал он, но не смог заставить себя перемотать вперёд. В этот момент Рей сказала в камеру:

 _— Привет. Итак, сегодня я перебираюсь в другую комнату, где у меня будет сосед._ — Рей сморщила очаровательный носик-кнопочку и повернулась в сторону. — _Бен, зачем мне это записывать?_

 _— Чтоб сохранить на память._ — Бен с удивлением увидел самого себя в 15 лет. Он и забыл, что научил Рей вести видео-дневник. — _Видишь, я тоже для себя записываю. Так мы лучше будем помнить важные события в нашей жизни. А твой официальный переезд — как раз такое событие._

Бен хмыкнул и стал смотреть дальше. О многом он почти позабыл: Рей делает первую неудачную попытку заплести ему косичку; Рей записывает, как нарисовала созвездие у него на лице; празднования их дней рождения; он снимает тренировку Рей; она поднимает камни с помощью Силы, он поднимает валуны с помощью Силы. И многое другое. Попадались и личные записи Рей, где она бормотала что-то про учёбу.

 _— Учитель Люк рассказывал, что целые кибер-кристаллы встречаются крайне редко, зато часто попадаются повреждённые, которые принято считать бесполезными,_ — старательно проговорила 10-летняя Рей. — _Интересно, можно ли использовать их с толком? Ну, можно же придумать такую конструкцию светового меча, которая позволила бы стабилизировать треснувший кибер-кристалл?_

Бен поджал губы и закивал. Рей всегда была умной девочкой, подумал он с гордостью и прилёг на кровать, чтобы посмотреть что-нибудь ещё из общих записей.

Время летело; упали первые капли дождя, но Бен этого не заметил. Он погрузился в связанные с Рей воспоминания. И чем дольше он смотрел, как они вместе росли, тем труднее было вообразить будущую жизнь без неё. Он сделает всё, чтобы она осталась рядом, — а значит, надо будет найти очень понимающую жену, такую, как бабушка Падме у дедушки Анакина. Жену, которая примет Рей всем сердцем и станет ей старшей сестрой. Жену, которую не будет мучить ревность на пустом месте, и значит Леннет не могла...

Рыдания. Он услышал рыдания.

Очнувшись от грёз, он сел и увидел в камере Рей. Она закрыла лицо ладонями, плечи тряслись. Судя по временной метке, запись была сделана незадолго до того, как он улетел на испытания, — примерно в тот день, когда Рей переехала в отдельную комнату через коридор. Об этом говорила и обстановка вокруг неё.

Затаив дыхание, Бен ждал, когда Рей что-нибудь скажет. Он тяжело пережил её переезд, а она ни разу не дала оснований полагать, что и сама была огорчена этим.

Она подняла голову, и он стиснул зубы, увидев покрасневшие глаза и мокрое от слёз лицо. Если б он знал, что переезд её так расстроил, он бы настоял, чтобы она осталась. Её слёзы были как ножом по сердцу, и Бен ещё твёрже решил, что заполучит Рей в ученицы. Как только он станет рыцарем джедаем, он заберёт её с собой, что бы там дядя ни говорил. Так плакать она больше не будет никогда. Она будет...

Потом Рей заговорила. Мир остановился и разлетелся вдребезги вокруг Бена, когда она произнесла слова, которые в глубине души он уже давно страшился услышать.

 _— Мне..._ — всхлипнула Рей, — _мне кажется, я влюбилась в Бена._


	26. Глава 26

_— Я только что съехала. Только что съехала. Я... поверить не могу, что... после семи лет жизни с Беном... мне пришлось съехать. А что ещё было делать?_

_— Он... даже отметил дату, когда я съехала. Сказал: всё равно это повод. Так что вот, я тоже отмечаю, записываю мысли про переезд, как и он. Но это так... сложно. Всё так сложно..._

_— О Сила, слёзы так и льются, ха-ха!_

_— ..._

_— Я должна была съехать. Так и правда... лучше. Когда Леннетт поцеловала Бена... а он весь просиял... я сразу поняла, что с ней он будет счастлив. Гораздо счастливей, чем со мной. Ну и... я..._

_— ..._

_— ..._

_— Пусть будет счастлив. А большего мне и не надо. Даже если не со мной. Потому что мне... мне кажется, я влюбилась в Бена..._

_— ..._

_— ... нет._

_— Я влюбилась в Бена._

_— ..._

_— Я не хотела. Видит Сила, я много лет старалась думать, что это просто детское увлечение, но нет. Не просто._

_— О Сила, я люблю Бена. Так сильно его люблю, что... я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Пускай с Леннетт — лишь бы в его глазах был свет, а на лице улыбка. Мне довольно любоваться издалека._

_— Довольно. Да, этого..._

_— ..._

_— Всё плохо. Я малявка. Как мне тягаться с Леннетт?_

_— Я хочу перестать его любить. Это... это слишком больно. Я просто хочу... вырвать своё сердце, растоптать его, наорать на него. Такой любви к нему у меня быть не должно, но она есть. И никуда не денется._

_— Я люблю Бена... так сильно его люблю._

Бен выключил камеру и уставился на неё. Его руки дрожали. Он уже трижды просмотрел запись, пытаясь осознать, но всё ещё не верил.

Рей. Его малышка Рей. Девочка, которую он растил с раннего детства. Его лучшая подруга... влюблена в него.

Сердце заметалось в груди, как запертый зверь, и он бросил камеру на кровать, чтоб не раздавить в руках.

Он быстро вскочил, бросился вон из комнаты и босиком побежал по тёмным коридорам академии во двор. Бежать по мокрой брусчатке было больно, но он не чувствовал боли. В голове все смешалось.

Рей. Рей влюблена в него. Как это случилось? Как это могло случиться? Она же ему сестра! Не кровная, но какая разница... он вырастил её! Они были как родные! Что изменилось? Неужели он... сделал что-то, отчего она влюбилась в него?

Далёкая вспышка молнии озарила деревья и кусты вокруг него на поляне, следом прокатился гром. Он даже не понял, что прибежал на их с Рей особенное место в саду. Зато понял, что в этом... во всём этом виноват он сам. За все эти годы он ни разу не дал ей повода усомниться в своей заботе — да так, что его внимание и правда могло вызвать у неё влюблённость. Всё, что он говорил ей... всё, что делал для неё... как можно быть таким слепым? Таким тупым? Сам же её завлёк. О Сила, он сам же её завлёк! Но откуда ему было знать? А может, и следовало знать. Но он не знал.

— Дурак, дурак, дурак! Теперь ты всё испортил! Всё-всё испортил!

Он вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове их общие воспоминания. Только им понятные шутки, смех, улыбки; шелковистость её волос между пальцев во время заплетания; её ладонь в его руке, мелодичный смех, сияние ореховых глаз, румянец на щеках, касание её губ к щеке. И вдруг он почувствовал резкую боль в сердце — незнакомую и жгучую.

И пугающую.

Такую пугающую.

Вновь прогремел гром, и дождь полил стеной. Бен был ему рад. Ледяные капли на коже были только кстати, лишь бы притупить чувства. Думать не хотелось. Чувствовать не хотелось. Он лёг на траву, закрыл глаза, раскинул руки, открывшись холодному потоку воды и стылому ветру, который принёс бурю.

Сколько он так лежал? Какая разница? Хотелось только вырвать из головы мысли об этой записи — о слёзном признании в любви. Хотелось забыть Рей: её заразительную улыбку, ум, весёлый нрав, стойкость, нежность и больше всего покой, который она дарила, чувство обретённого дома.

И тогда он понял, что страшнее ему ещё в жизни не было.

Это был сон. Нет, кошмар. Кошмар гораздо хуже тех, в которых являлся монстр, потому что этот обещал не вымышленный исход. Исход, который уже рвал его на части.

Наконец он встал и побежал прочь из сада. Одежда насквозь пропиталась грязью и водой. Ему надо было с кем-нибудь поговорить. Надо было поговорить с ней. И он бежал, бежал — во двор, к спальням падаванов. К её двери. Ему нужно было кое-что доказать. Надо было доказать, что он был... что не был...

Он тряхнул головой и нажал на звонок. Она открыла быстро и даже не пыталась скрыть удивления при виде его.

— Бен?

— Леннетт... — выдохнул он её имя, словно она была спасительницей, и в каком-то смысле она могла ею стать. Вполне могла. — Мне надо поговорить с тобой...

Леннетт молча кивнула, отступила, чтобы пропустить его внутрь, и закрыла дверь.

* * *

Леннетт села на постели, подобрала простыню, чтобы прикрыться, и обернулась к Бену, который лежал к ней спиной. На тумбочке рядом с ним стояли остатки кореллианского бренди, часть её тайной заначки, которую она достала, чтобы помочь Бену расслабиться и, быть может, слегка развязать язык. А там одно за другое — и вот под простынями на них ничего нет после жарких объятий. Правда, они как молчали, так и молчат.

Она сделала вид, что тянется за бренди, чтобы взглянуть, не уснул ли он. Он не спал. Тревога, которую она заметила в тёмных глазах, когда он возник у неё на пороге весь мокрый и грязный, никуда не делась. Так о чём он хотел поговорить? Она уже сомневалась, что он вообще вернётся к этому.

Она вновь наполнила стакан бренди и сделала несколько глотков. Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как она последний раз делила постель с мужчиной, и наконец-то она заполучила трофей, за который боролась много лет. Однако победительницей себя не чувствовала. Он, конечно, оказался не настолько опытным, как она надеялась, но беспокоило её не это, а чувство, что её использовали. В обычных обстоятельствах Бен, которого она знала, никогда бы на такое не пошёл, даже под влиянием крепкого напитка.

Осушив стакан, она поставила его и бутылку назад на тумбочку, а потом обняла Бена сзади и поцеловала в плечо.

— Всё ещё не готов рассказать?

Он не ответил. Он едва дышал.

— Поговори со мной, Бен, — прошептала она его коже, ведя пальцем по мускулам руки. — Расскажи, что тебя тревожит. Вдруг я могу помочь...

Она почувствовала, как он покачал головой, не отрывая её от подушки.

— Не можешь...

— Попытка не пытка...

— Ты не поможешь. Никто не поможет.

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл?

— Не знаю. — Бен сел и свесил ноги с кровати. Тихо посидев так, он вдруг встал и стал натягивать одежду. — Это была ошибка. Прости.

Внутри у Леннетт будто что-то оборвалось, но она не подала виду, встала сзади него на кровати и обвила руками, не давая надеть рубашку.

— Бен, это не ошибка. Я всегда тебя любила. И я знаю, что ты тоже всегда меня любил.

Он резко покачал головой.

— Прости, Леннетт.

Он отвёл её руки, и она чуть не закричала. Он натянул рубашку и кинулся к двери, словно случившееся ему было противно. Леннетт охватило такое отчаяние, что она соскочила с кровати и метнулась за ним, прижимая к телу простыню. Он открыл дверь.

И тут мир остановился.

За дверью стояла не кто иная, как та девочка. Её растрёпанные волосы спадали на плечи. Ореховые глаза распахнулись от изумления, рот потрясённо раскрылся.

Леннетт нашлась первой. Она быстро показалась Рей на глаза, с широкой улыбкой и в одной простыне.

Девочка перевела взгляд с Бена на неё и снова на Бена и замотала головой.

— Я... Я прошу прощения. Извините, я... простите меня!

И Рей убежала. И Бен побежал за ней, окликая по имени, как бывает в этих тупых голо-драмах, которые без конца смотрят глупышки-одноклассницы. Леннетт проводила их взглядом, пока они не скрылись с глаз. После этого она вернулась в комнату, закрыла дверь, сбросила простыню и подошла к зеркалу в полный рост.

Она окинула взглядом один приятный изгиб за другим, которым в эту ночь достались ласки Бена Соло, и засмеялась. Она смеялась, потому что нельзя было придумать лучшего завершения для не самого лучшего вечера, чем увидеть Рей с этой болью на личике. Она смеялась, потому что это — свидетельство их с Беном близких отношений — окончательно щёлкнет по носу Рей. Она смеялась, потому что, если расчёты верны она уже носит самого чувствительного к Силе ребёнка во всей изведанной галактике.

— В конце концов, — подумала она и провела ладонью по плоскому животу, — Империи нужны дети.


	27. Глава 27

Коридор словно завихрялся, превращаясь в туннель без света в конце. Колени подгибались, и ей понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы продолжать бежать — прочь от Бена, прочь от Леннетт, прочь ото всего.

К горлу Рей подкатили рыдания, когда она наконец увидела свою комнату. Рей из последних сил рванула к ней, закрыла за собой дверь и попятилась, тяжело дыша. Она хотела выкинуть из головы то, что только что видела, и не могла. Если б она не добралась до постели, то рухнула бы прямо на пол.

Её мутило.

Тело сотрясали всхлипы, но слёз не было. Потрясение было настолько сильным, что глаза оставались сухими. Бен — в комнате Леннетт; Бен в мокрой, грязной, мятой одежде; Леннетт в одной простыне. С улыбочкой.

От воспоминания о победительной улыбке Леннетт слёзы наконец брызнули. Что заставило её пробудиться среди ночи и пойти по силовому следу Бена, Рей не знала, но теперь жалела об этом. Ей мало лет, но она достаточно взрослая, чтобы понять, что произошло за дверями Леннетт. Сердце Рей словно разлетелось на тысячу мелких острейших осколков — и назад не соберёшь.

Ожидаемо зажужжал звонок.

— Рей, открой дверь.

— Уходи!

— Рей, пожалуйста.

— Я сказала, уходи!

Молчание. Затем дверь задрожала и открылась. Рей вздохнула. Могла бы и догадаться, что Бен воспользуется Силой.

— Рей, давай поговорим, — предложил Бен, закрыв дверь и подойдя к кровати.

Рей быстро села и сердито вытерла слёзы.

— О чём тут говорить, Бен?

— О нас. Нам надо поговорить о нас.

— О тебе и Леннетт?

— Нет. О нас с тобой.

Она замолчала, потом покачала головой. Глаза её снова были сухими. Бен Соло — которого она любила больше всех на свете — только что разбил ей сердце, но она не покажет ему, как ей больно.

— О чём тут говорить? Ты мне соврал. Ты сказал, что вы с Леннетт не пара. Ну а вы, судя по всему, пара.

Сейчас она могла прикрыться только злостью, и злость пробивалась в её голосе, как молния сквозь тучи. Бен сначала даже опешил, а потом сам вспылил.

— А тебе-то что? — процедил он и ударил ладонью по груди. — Я — взрослый! Ты — ещё девчонка.

— Я уже не ребёнок, Бен!

— Нет, ты ребёнок, Рей! Тебе всего тринадцать. У тебя не должно быть ко мне чувств.

Снаружи донёсся раскат грома, а может, это внутри Рей что-то взорвалось. По спине пополз холод. Она знала, что бледна как полотно, и пыталась объяснить, парировать — что угодно, но в голове было пусто.

— Я... я не... я не...

— Хватит врать, Рей, — перебил её Бен и выпрямился. — Я видел твои записи.

Ах вот как. Вот как он узнал. Холодное оцепенение владело ею ещё несколько напряжённых секунд, а потом в ней поднялся гнев, и он придал ей сил, которые так отчаянно были ей нужны.

— Как ты посмел! — Она подбежала и толкнула его, её горячие ладони жгли сквозь мокрую рубашку. — Это личное!

Она продолжала бить его, колотить ему в грудь кулаками; потом он перехватил её запястья, и это заставило её поднять на него взгляд; казалось, там, где он её касался, било током.

— Это вышло случайно. Я думал, там были наши общие записи. Я хотел вспомнить, как мы вместе проводили время, и вместо это наткнулся на твои. — Он закусил подрагивающую губу, перевёл взгляд на свои большие руки, которыми держал её запястья, и медленно их отпустил. — Рей, прости, если я ввёл тебя в заблуждение, но ты и я... твои чувства ко мне — увлечение. Ты не виновата. Это я заставил тебя думать, что... испытываю к тебе нечто большее.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет! — Она ошарашенно замотала головой. А ей думалось, больнее уже некуда! Вновь навернулись слёзы, но она сдерживала их изо всех сил. Он знал. Он знал правду; видел запись её признания и при этом разубеждал её. Он знал и после этого переспал с Леннетт. — Бен, ты не понимаешь. Я не увлечена. Я влюблена!

Ну вот. Она это произнесла. Прямо в лицо. Он видел её записи, и отпираться бесполезно, так что она будет смотреть смело. Он должен понять. Должен понять, как много для неё значит; как сильно он её ранил, и, быть может, тогда он перестанет.

О Сила, пусть он перестанет причинять ей боль!

Он попятился, и выражения его лица она не могла определить. Грусть? Злость? Или... неужели... тоска? Но отчего?

— Рей... пожалуйста, не надо.

— Я влюблена, — повторила она. Что-то зажгло в ней искру смелости, и она шагнула вперёд, не сводя с него взгляда. — Я тоже думала, что это просто увлечение, пока... пока не поняла, что желаю тебе счастья, даже если не со мной. А потом мы полетели на Спайру, и я увидела нас с тобой... на том острове... где мы всю жизнь живём вместе. И у нас двое детей.

Она сама не знала, почему вдруг поделилась своим видением. Всё это могло оказаться пустой фантазией, однако Бена, похоже, её слова ошарашили, и он отступил на шаг.

— Ты... ты видела...

— Нас с тобой, мы были женаты, и у нас было двое детей, — повторила Рей, а Бен поражённо умолк. — Но это не всё... ты самый... замечательный из всех, кого я знаю. Ты добрый, заботливый, умный, смешной...

Он отшатнулся.

— Рей... прекрати.

— Думаешь, я сама не хочу? — с досадой произнесла она. Её голос был готов сорваться от сдерживаемых рыданий. — Видит Сила, я хочу разлюбить тебя, но не могу.

— Ты должна, — сказал он, и у него самого сорвался голос. — Потому что я не могу ответить тебе тем же. Мы с тобой... не можем быть вместе. Ты слишком юна.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответила она. — Но если бы ты только подождал ещё несколько лет...

— И Леннетт теперь моя девушка, — выпалил Бен, отвёл взгляд и добавил тихим голосом: — Я... я люблю её.

Эти слова её не задели, потому что она знала: это ложь. А больно стало оттого, что он докатился до лжи, лишь бы оттолкнуть её.

— Ты совершенно, совершенно не умеешь врать, Бен. Ты обещал никогда мне не врать, но вот, пожалуйста, врёшь, что любишь Леннетт. Ты её не любишь, но переспал с ней. И это ещё хуже.

— Я... я был пьян, понятно? — разозлился Бен, и каждое его слово наполнило отчаяние. — Она налила мне бренди. Не знаю, о чём я думал.

— Ты серьёзно считаешь это уважительной причиной? — Ещё никогда слова Бена не потрясали её настолько. Она не ослышалась? Их действительно произнесли губы, ощутить которые на своих она мечтала столько раз, что сбилась со счёта? Ещё никогда она не испытывала такого отвращения. — Ты мог бы сказать "нет". Ты мог бы вообще к ней не ходить, а ты пошёл. Не смей валить всё на одну Леннетт — это ты принял решение переспать с ней, а не алкоголь!

— И что с того, что я с ней переспал? — заорал он, почти перекрикивая гром, грохочущий за окном. — Тебе не должно быть до этого дела, потому что... потому что между нами с тобой ничего нет. Это тебе понятно, Рей? Ничего! Ты мне всего лишь сестра и всегда должна ею оставаться.

Ещё один далёкий раскат грома, и всё стихло. Губы Рей подрагивали, плечи тряслись, а сжатые в кулаки пальцы онемели.

Она сама не знала, как ей удалось сдержать слёзы; зато она знала, что больше никогда не выкажет ему никаких своих чувств, кроме злости.

— Ты прав. Я тебе всего лишь сестра, — выдавила она холодным тоном. — И можешь забыть о том, что я буду твоей ученицей, потому что я беру свои слова обратно. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого. А теперь убирайся.

— Рей... я...

— Я сказала, пошёл вон!

Ощетинившись иголками энергии, она вышвырнула Бена из комнаты с помощью Силы, отбросив его до самой двери его комнаты, где он рухнул на пол. Она задвинула и замкнула дверь, не дожидаясь, пока он сядет; пока его ошеломлённый, обиженный вид не заставил её передумать.

Она вцепилась в волосы руками и закричала; закричала, как никогда раньше; злые слёзы застилали глаза и горячими каплями стекали по холодным щекам. Она кричала и ударами Силы опрокидывала стулья, столы и полки; она подскочила к рисункам с изображением себя и Бена и принялась яростно срывать их со стен. После такого ей больше не нужно ни клочка его в этой комнате.

Вдалеке вновь сверкнула молния. В голове опять всплыла широкая улыбка Леннетт, стоявшей рядом с Беном в дверях, и взгляд Рей упал на Куклу Папу, который всё ещё продолжал сидеть на единственной уцелевшей полке.

Она схватила Куклу Папу с помощью Силы и принялась бить им об пол. Кукла Папа, которого Бен своими руками сделал ей в подарок на пятый день рождения. Её верный спутник все эти годы, больше напоминавший о Бене, чем об отце, которого она совсем позабыла. И лишь разорвав игрушку надвое, она остановилась и осознала, что наделала.

Дрожащими руками Рей подняла фрагменты испорченной куклы, прижала их к груди и заплакала. Она оплакивала куклу, которую в ярости разорвала, всё, что было, и всё, чему сбыться не суждено.


	28. Глава 28

Она съехала.

Бену всё ещё не верилось. Рей переехала в другую комнату, а ему не сказала, и узнал он только потому, что, проведя в отчаянных поисках весь день после стычки в её комнате (поправка: в её бывшей комнате), сдался и спросил дядю.

И вот сейчас, рано утром, он с глупым видом стоял перед её бывшей дверью и проигрывал в голове эту стычку. К этой минуте до него дошло, пускай и запоздало, что всё надо было сделать иначе; но как именно следовало подступиться к последствиям своих опрометчивых решений, он не знал. Если б только мама проводила с ним больше времени и научила понимать девчонок. Если б только отец...

Да что было толку в этих "если". И чего было возлагать вину на отсутствующих в его жизни родителей, если это он принимал решения и произносил обидные слова. Мог бы и сам сообразить, он же тут взрослый.

Он совершил огромную ошибку — и это мягко сказано; теперь предстояло расхлёбывать кашу. Рей куда-то делась, а куда — он не знал. По просьбе Рей, Люк ему этого не сказал. По счастью, он не стал и выпытывать причину их ссоры. Ну, а ему-то что — он, небось, и рад, что так случилось, горько думал Бен, продолжая пялиться на дверь Рей.

Рей пропала. Сгинула из его жизни, быть может, навсегда. И даже постаралась спрятаться, чтобы он не нашёл её ни вживую, ни с помощью Силы. Он уже несколько раз пытался её отыскать этим способом, но безуспешно. Приближались заключительное испытание и выпуск, и он уже начал волноваться, что она так и не даст ему возможности объясниться с ней до его отлёта.

— Где же ты, Рей? — прошептал он, шагнул к двери и прислонился к ней лбом. Пусть бы она пришла, чтобы они хотя бы помирились, если для них это и правда конец. В это, впрочем, он упрямо отказывался верить. Рей, которую он знал и вырастил, была великодушна, и в нём всё ещё теплилась надежда, что как-нибудь они это преодолеют. Одна лишь надежда дала ему силы подняться с постели этим утром.

Он крепче вжался лбом в дверь, сосредоточился и стал мысленно звать её, хотя знал, что это бесполезно. Ему так было нужно увидеться с ней; вновь оказаться рядом. И дело не в кошмарах, которые она отгоняла. Удивительно: они больше не находились постоянно вблизи друг от друга, но последнее время кошмаров не было; только временами снились сны всё о той же молодой женщине с ореховыми глазами, в которых отражалась грусть.

_Молодая женщина, как он теперь понимал, была взрослой Рей._

Он только скрипнул зубами, когда его захлестнуло воспоминание о видении на Спайре; молодая женщина — Рей — согревала его своей улыбкой, а дети — _их дети_ — весело звали их. Прежде он грешил на разыгравшееся воображение, но Рей видела то же самое и утверждала, что женщина — это она.

Не было никакой старшей сестры; не оставалось сомнений, что видения были о Рей; слишком велико было сходство. Так что же пыталась сказать ему Сила, если это она посылала видения? Возможные ответы по-прежнему его пугали. Рей слишком юна, он вырастил её как сестру. Ему нельзя даже смотреть на неё иначе — и при этом во снах его не оставляла повзрослевшая Рей.

_"... если бы ты только подождал ещё несколько лет..."_

Бен отбросил всплывшие в голове слова; сердце вдруг куда-то потянулось, глаза удивлённо раскрылись. Он повернулся туда, куда тянулось сердце, и в конце коридора увидел Рей: в пижаме, с тёмными кругами под глазами, волосы приглажены кое-как. Она, казалось, удивилась не меньше его, но быстро опомнилась. Она пошла в его сторону, но смотрела в дальний конец коридора, который вёл к столовой.

— Ты как будто не выспалась, — сорвалось у Бена с губ, когда она подошла ближе. Рей молча прошла мимо. Он пошёл за ней. — Ты мне не сказала, что переехала.

— С какой стати мне что-то тебе говорить. — Голос Рей был таким холодным, что он содрогнулся; сердце упало. Неужели она теперь его так сильно ненавидит?

— Рей, пожалуйста. — Набравшись смелости, он нежно взял её за руку. Её ладонь была холодной и влажной. — Давай просто... вернём всё как было?

Она не обернулась к нему.

— Предлагаешь сделать вид, будто ничего не было?

— Ну прости меня, — взмолился он. — Я дурак, повёл себя глупо, наделал и наговорил, чего не стоило. — Он крепче сжал руку, но её ладонь оставалась вялой. — Рей, пожалуйста. Я просто... хочу, чтобы моя... моя сестрёнка ко мне вернулась.

Её пальцы дёрнулись, а затем она медленно, не поворачиваясь, забрала свою руку.

— Прости, Бен. Я больше не могу быть твоей сестрёнкой.

— Почему? Потому что влюбилась в меня, да? — требовательно спросил он. Он заметил, что повысил голос, но его раздирало отчаяние. Он должен заставить Рей понять; должен любым способом вернуть её в свою жизнь. — Рей, я мудак. Я вспыльчивый, я говорю не думая, я незрелый, я обидел тебя хуже некуда. Я ужасный человек и не заслуживаю любви, которую ты ко мне испытываешь. Блин, я даже не заслуживаю того, чтобы разговаривать с тобой сейчас, я понимаю. Но всё равно прошу тебя: давай просто... вернём всё как было. — Он выпалил это всё на одном дыхании, глубоко вздохнул и добавил: — Я по тебе скучаю.

Его слова и чувство, с которым он их произнёс, тяжело опустились вокруг них, и несколько напряжённых секунд Рей молчала.

— Я... я тоже по тебе скучаю, — наконец прошептала она, и надежда Бена воспряла, пока Рей не добавила: — Я скучаю по тому, кем ты был до всего этого. Прощай, Бен...

Руки Бена упали плетьми, Рей пошла дальше по коридору. Когда она скрылась за углом, он обмяк на вымощенный пол, обвил колени руками и тёплая влага потекла по щекам.

Он потерял её, подумал он. Потерял навсегда.

* * *

Хватая ртом воздух, Рей села на постели. Со лба катился пот. Переводя дыхание, она накрыла ладонью часть лица и попыталась унять колотящееся серце.

Сердце отказывалось замедлять удары; тогда она встала и принялась ходить по комнате. Час опять был ранний, и она подумала о Бене — снятся ли и ему кошмары после того, как она переехала подальше.

Её соседка, девочка по имени Вэла Адайр, застонала и с недовольным видом свесила голову со второго яруса кровати.

— Сколько можно, Рей. Клянусь: ещё раз разбудишь меня в такую рань из-за своих глупых кошмаров — и я пожалуюсь магистру Люку.

Вэла ещё немного поёрзала и вновь засопела. Рей нисколько не сомневалась, что та выполнит угрозу. Вэла была далеко не самой приятной соседкой, но хотя бы не вела себя грубо — в отличие от других учеников, которые стали распускать ещё более грязные сплетни после того, как Леннетт раззвонила всей академии, что они с Беном теперь встречаются. То, что Рей и Бена не видели вместе уже несколько дней, лишь подогревало слухи о крупной ссоре, и это в общем-то было не далеко от истины.

Рей вздохнула, тихо вышла из комнаты и побрела к саду. Теперь она только там находила утешение; можно надеяться, что в этот час Бен ещё спит, и новых неловких разговоров с ним вести не придётся.

Вскоре она вышла на поляну, где они с Беном часто проводили вечера; их некогда тайное убежище, где он впервые назвал её "солнышком", когда она сплела ему цветочный венок; где они часы напролёт болтали, играли и медитировали. Это место было для неё теперь испорчено поцелуем, который Леннетт припечатала к щеке Бена, — поцелуя, благодаря которому Рей поняла, насколько сильно влюблена в Бена.

"Была влюблена", — сказала она себе, устроилась под деревом с фиолетовыми цветами и стала медитировать.

Она старалась полностью очистить разум, найти точку равновесия, но перед глазами так и стояла лучистая улыбка Бена; закат золотом искрился в его глазах, а их дети звали их с берега.

Через несколько минут она бросила эти тщетные попытки и, подбирая опавшие цветы, стала плести из них венок. Она понимала, что это лишний раз напомнит ей о времени, проведённом с Беном; обострит чувство боли и обиды после его предательства, но ей надо было чем-то занять руки и убить время, пока не настала пора идти на завтрак. Хотелось надеяться, что в этот ранний час Бена в столовой не будет.

Она услышала шорох в кустах, но поднимать голову не стала. Разве что крепче ухватила венок, стараясь не выказать волнения. 

— Отстань от меня, Бен.

— Э-э... Рей?

Это был не голос Бена. Рей быстро поднялась и удивлённо воззрилась на темноволосого зеленоглазого мальчика, который вышел на поляну.

— Крейо! Что ты тут делаешь?

— Встал пораньше, чтобы помедитировать. А потом увидел, что ты пошла сюда и... — Крейо почесал в затылке и покраснел. — Я тебя не преследую, не думай. Просто... увидел, что ты грустишь, и подумал, что надо узнать, как у тебя дела... особенно после того, что случилось.

— Полагаю, до тебя дошли слухи. — Рей отвернулась и снова уселась на траву.

— Мисс Ма не больно-то таит отношения с магистром Соло. — Крейо подобрался поближе и, видя, что Рей не возражает, сел с нею рядом. — Любому, кто согласится слушать, рассказывает, что они встречаются.

Рей не ответила. Только потуже затянула узел на венке.

— Вы с магистром Соло... поэтому перестали появляться вместе? — спросил Крейо.

Рей расправила плечи, но взгляд на Крейо не подняла.

— Что произошло между Беном и мною... это наше дело, понятно?

— Ясно, прости. — Крейо всплеснул руками, явно огорчённый тем, что расстроил её. — Я не хотел допытываться. Просто... подумал, что ты, может, захочешь поговорить. Я умею слушать.

Она пожала плечами и затянула ещё один тугой узел на венке.

— Не о чем тут говорить. Ты сам сказал: теперь они встречаются. Я на это повлиять не могу.

Крейо кивнул.

— Понимаю. Я знаю, как это трудно... любить кого-то, кто не разделяет твоих чувств.

На этот раз Рей посмотрела на него и, встретившись с ним взглядом, быстро отвернулась. Крейо слишком искренний. Слишком добрые эти зелёные глаза.

Слишком много в них чувств к ней.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я его ещё люблю? — фыркнула она и принялась отрывать лепестки с цветов в венке. — Он эгоистичный... — один лепесток, — бестактный... — два лепестка, — буйный... — семь лепестков, — и лживый!

С этими словами она закинула остатки незаконченного венка подальше, а затем, тяжело дыша, подтянула колени к груди и спрятала лицо.

Только пение птиц и стрекот насекомых, оживившихся с восходом солнца, нарушали повисшее молчание. Рей хотелось угомонить всю живность в саду худшим из возможных способов — лишь бы побыть в тишине и разобраться в сумятице чувств.

— Ты всё ещё любишь его, — прошептал Крейо спустя какое-то время. — Иначе бы так не страдала.

Рей приоткрыла рот, чтобы ответить, опровергнуть его слова, но не нашлась, что сказать. Потому что он был прав. Несмотря на все недостатки Бена, несмотря на то, что он сделал, она не могла заставить себя ненавидеть или разлюбить его. О, она старалась; повторяла каждое обидное слово, проигрывала в голове всё, что видела, и всё равно Бен оставался тем единственным, от кого пело её сердце.

Слёзы, которые она сдерживала, наконец прорвались. Она больше не хотела его любить, больше не хотела страдать, но отрицать чувства не было смысла. Она по-прежнему любила Бена, несмотря на все его недостатки, несмотря на всё, что случилось, и может пройти целая жизнь, прежде чем она разлюбит его.

Заботливая рука обвила её. Рей ещё больше зарыдала и позволила Крейо обнять себя; она перестала сдерживаться и, склонив голову ему на плечо, поливала слезами его одежду. Ей так этого не хватало. Ужасно не хватало дружеских объятий. Бена она потеряла, и больше у неё никого нет, кроме милого, милого Крейо, который оказался совсем не против побыть жилеткой, в которую можно поплакать.

Их идиллия длилась всего несколько секунд, когда над поляной разнёсся оглушительный треск. Рей выпрямилась, Крейо следом за ней, и её взгляд метнулся туда, откуда донёсся звук. Она могла поклясться, что видела...

— Что это было? — Крейо поднялся и пошёл посмотреть. Рей хотела было его остановить, но не стала, а просто последовала за ним в сторону деревьев, где он принялся искать источник шума.

Ему она говорить не стала, но на дереве неподалёку она нашла вмятину, которая могла возникнуть только от сильного удара кулаком.


	29. Глава 29

На руку было страшно смотреть. Синяки и порезы — это ладно, а вот вынимать занозы было трудновато, тем более что пострадала ведущая рука. Он, конечно, мог бы пойти в лечебницу и дать вылечить руку бактой, но Бен хотел прочувствовать и запомнить боль от удара кулаком о ствол. Хотел запомнить, как лопнула кожа на костяшках, когда её взрезала твёрдая кора, и брызнула кровь.

Он хотел запомнить муку, которую испытал, увидев, как Крейо утешает Рей.

Бен стиснул зубы, взял дезинфектор, полил им раны, шипя от жгучей боли, и замотал бинтом. Он ожидал, что после удара руке будет больно, но он и представить себе не мог, как мучительно будет видеть Рей с кем-то другим. Не то чтобы он ревновал. Нет, ни в коем разе. Только не в этом смысле. Но это он должен был быть рядом с нею, а он... но он...

Он зарычал, затягивая повязку. Он не мог разобраться, что за хрень творилась с его чувствами тогда и что он чувствовал сейчас. Знал только, что ему не нравится видеть её с другим.

_Она моя._

Он бросил мотать руку и обхватил голову руками. Откуда вылезла эта мысль? Рей никому не принадлежит. Ни ему, ни Крейо, ни кому бы то ни было ещё. И возможно... возможно, вот почему он так подумал. Рей — сама по себе и не должна быть больше ничьей.

Немного воспрянув духом от этой мысли, он закончил бинтовать раны, поднялся с постели и подошёл к шкафу. Сегодня у соискателей последнее испытание, после чего они будут посвящены в рыцари. Оттого он и пошёл за Рей в сад: надеялся, что они смогут как-нибудь сгладить углы. Он мог бы ещё раз попытаться принести извинения; а она, возможно, пожелала бы ему удачи. Вместо этого первым к ней явился Крейо, а дальше...

_"Ты всё ещё любишь его. Иначе бы так не страдала"._

Бен положил разбитую руку на грудь и вонзил в неё ногти; из раненых пальцев снова стала сочиться кровь. Сердце опять болезненно колотилось. Лишь через несколько минут он достаточно успокоился и принялся искать одежду в шкафу.

Первым ему попался на глаза чёрный балахон, который ему подарила Рей. Ни чистка, ни ремонт не помогли привести в порядок лохмотья, в которые он превратился за время испытаний. В этой одежде он будет как нищий собиратель лома с унылой планетки, в то время как другие соискатели наверняка наденут лучшее. Но он без колебаний выхватил его и надел. И хотя бы на несколько секунд вернулся в тот миг, когда впервые продел руки в его рукава и отметил, что балахон ему впору.

_"Тебе правда нравится? Ты не смеёшься надо мной?"_

_"Я в восторге, Рей. Спасибо. Я люблю тебя, Рей, ты знаешь?"_

_"Я... я тоже тебя люблю, Бен"._

Звонок в дверь прервал его задумчивость. Вздохнув, он обмотал рваный клок вокруг шеи и натянул капюшон. Открыв дверь, он увидел Леннетт, тоже в балахоне и с надвинутым капюшоном. Её улыбка мигом слетела, едва она заметила, во что он одет, но первым делом она ахнула при виде его бинтов.

— Бен, что у тебя с рукой?

— Повредил на тренировке, — глухо ответил он и прошёл мимо, с силой задев её плечом.

Cудя по тому, как быстро она вновь оказалась рядом, послание не дошло.

— Ты разве не знаешь, что на заключительном испытании проверяется сила духа, а не тела? — напомнила она, стараясь подстроиться под его широкие шаги. 

— Пофиг. — Он ещё больше ускорил шаг.

Она всё не понимала намёков.

— Надел бы лучше один из балахонов, которые я подарила. Они больше подходят к случаю, и материал у них получше.

На этот раз Бен не сдержался. Он встал и вперился в неё взглядом.

— Слушай, Леннетт. Я не знаю, на что ты рассчитываешь, и не думай, что я не слышал про россказни, которые ты распускаешь о нас. Нет никаких "нас", ясно? И я не хочу ни показываться, ни даже разговаривать с тобой, поняла?

— Считаешь, лучше, чтобы со скоростью лесного пожара разошёлся слух, что ты влюблён в тринадцатилетку?

Бен замер.

— Что?

— Такие слухи давно ходят. Им, правда, никто не верил, — сообщила Леннетт, а затем сузила глаза. — Но так было, пока вы вдвоём не улетели на Спайру.

Бен изумлённо воззрился на неё; до него наконец дошло.

— Ты. Это ты рассказала дяде Люку.

— Я просто случайно наткнулась на странички, которые ты просматривал в библиотеке, — объяснила Леннетт. — Не думала, что ты и вправду это устроишь. И не одна я видела, как вы улетели ранним утром. Ты серьёзно думал, что вас не засекут?

— Ты рассказала дяде! — проревел Бен и выпрямился во весь рост, но Леннетт это, похоже, не испугало. Нисколько.

— Мне пришлось. А сейчас приходится всем говорить, что мы встречаемся, чтобы защитить твою репутацию, — сказала она, тыча указательным пальцем ему в грудь. — Ты хоть знаешь, что шепчут о тебе и Рей? Гадости. Мерзости. И если девчонка тебе не безразлична, держись от неё подальше. Сплетни гораздо более жестоки к ней, чем к тебе. А теперь... — Леннетт снова улыбнулась, взяла его под руку, и Бена чуть не передёрнуло. — Пошли на заключительное испытание, мой дорогой?

* * *

И как он забыл, что именно станет заключительным испытанием.

Люк говорил об этом год назад, но его слова совсем вылетели у Бена из головы до этого самого момента, и теперь он, как мог, старался дышать спокойно в затхлом, спёртом воздухе кельи.

Они вновь были внутри дерева Силы. Один за другим соискатели спускались в его тёмные глубины, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своими самыми затаёнными страхами и, как все надеялись, благополучно вернуться.

Бен не был уверен, что у него всё пройдёт гладко. Он уже знал, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться, и — пусть прошёл целый год — всё ещё не понял, как преодолеть свой страх.

Разбитые пальцы сжались на рукояти меча, и он зашипел от боли. В этот момент Херрон Кастр возник в проёме стены — бледный, но целый и невредимый, с гордо расправленной спиной; оставалось только выключить световой меч. Все соискатели уже владели настоящим оружием. Несколько дней назад Люк подарил им кибер-кристаллы и провёл ритуал, выполняя который, они собрали собственные мечи. Бен в этом не участвовал — и некоторым это явно не понравилось.

Кастр деактивировал меч, преклонил колено перед Люком и, как и прочие до него, сообщил об успехе.

— Я справился и поверг Дарта Вейдера.

То же самое говорили все остальные, и Бен понимал почему. Это были те самые ребята, жизни которых были так или иначе искорёжены Дартом Вейдером. Вполне закономерно, что их самый большой страх был связан с исполнителем и вдохновителем массовых убийств, некогда бывшим правой рукой императора Палпатина. Одного он не мог понять: почему Люка словно передёргивало каждый раз, когда он слышал от учеников эти слова.

Как и с остальными, Люк активировал свой меч, провёл зелёным плазменным лучом над одним плечом Кастра и над другим, отрезал его падаванскую косичку и объявил его джедаем.

Настал черёд Бена. Он шёл последним.

— Удачи, — крикнула ему вслед Леннетт, но он не обернулся. Не её пожелания были ему нужны, хотя он понимал, что ему потребуется вся его удача.

Ему предстояла встреча не с Дартом Вейдером. А кое с чем другим.

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и ступил на узкий проход среди корней, освещая себе путь в темноте световым мечом. Всё здесь было по-старому: узловатые, неровные стены, низко лежащие корни и ступени, которые спиралью вели в пещеру, пронизанную тёмной энергией. Он уже чувствовал зловещее излучение в воздухе и начал спускаться, немного помедлив.

Спуск, казалось, занял больше времени, чем в прошлый раз. Воздух вокруг него отзывался эхом и шелестом, словно дерево дышало. Когда он достиг твёрдой почвы, тьма быстро поглотила его, и света меча хватало не больше, чем на шаг.

Бен сглотнул и стал осторожно продвигаться вперёд, приказывая себе успокоиться. Он знал, что именно будет поджидать его, поэтому не удивился, когда раздался голос. И всё же кожу продрало морозом.

— Вот мы и встретились снова, дорогой мальчик...

Бен медленно закрыл глаза, собрал всё своё мужество и повернулся лицом к монстру.

Существо было не выше обычного человека и парило в нескольких дюймах над землёй в сиянии серой дымки. Улыбка разломила его лицо, отчего черты стали ещё более невнятными. Уродливые разрывы и морщины пересекали пепельно-бледное лицо.

— Пришёл встретиться лицом к лицу со своим самым затаённым страхом?

Бен встал наизготове с мечом, чувствуя, как по телу разливается уверенность в своих силах. Он справится. Он сможет повергнуть это существо. Он больше не маленький мальчик. Надо только сказать себе, что всё это морок. Просто проверка.

— Я тебя не боюсь.

— Вижу... — согласилось существо. — Ты вырос во многих отношениях — мне даже сложно представить насколько, Бен Соло. Теперь в тебе... столько света. Столько храбрости.

Бен слегка растерялся. Не этого он ожидал. Рассудительные, красноречивые слова. Словно их произнесло обладающее разумом создание, а не породил Тёмный источник.

— И при всём при том... — продолжало существо, и тон его стал более грозным, — есть кое-что, чего ты боишься больше всего.

— Я не боюсь тебя! — воскликнул Бен и поспешил напасть, однако монстр растаял в дымке, а смех его отдался эхом в темноте.

Бен почувствовал позади гнетущую мощь и крутанулся вокруг себя. Серая дымка вновь обретала очертания существа.

Почувствовал... он его почувствовал. Оно было реальным!

— Ты дрожишь, — произнесло существо. — А я было решил, ты делаешь успехи. Если подумать, я ещё не открыл тебе твой самый большой страх.

Пальцы Бена сдавили рукоять меча. Сердце громко стучало в груди, плечи поползли вверх от гнева — гнева не на существо, а на себя — за то, что боится. Он не должен испытывать страх. Страх ведёт на Тёмную сторону.

— Я... я ничего не боюсь! Я больше не мальчик, которого ты преследовал каждую ночь!

— Да, ты изменился. — Существо покачало головой, его глаза-бусинки светились даже в темноте. — Ты повзрослел, и твои страхи стали глубже простых кошмаров. Больше всего ты боишься... терять.

Медленным движением руки существо открыло то, что скрывали его длинные одежды, и световой меч чуть не выпал у Бена из рук.

Верно. Это был его самый большой страх.

— Р-Рей...

Она не откликнулась, только продолжала пристально смотреть на него. Глаза горели вспышками золотого и красного. Тёмные одежды вздымались вокруг неё, как сияющая серая дымка — вокруг парящего с нею рядом скелетообразного существа.

— Ты боишься её потерять... — продолжало существо. Оно протянуло костлявую руку и положило ладонь на плечо Рей. — Боишься потерять её из-за своей вспыльчивости. Боишься, что она умрёт. Но больше всего ты боишься, что её заберёт... Тёмная сторона.

— Н-нет! — Он хотел побежать. Хотел подбежать и забрать Рей, но не мог пошевелить ни членом. Это... всё наваждение. Это происходит не на самом деле. Почему он не мог убедить себя в этом? — Ты её не получишь!

— И вот тут ты ошибаешься, дорогой мальчик, — усмехнулось существо и приспустилось, так что его лицо оказалось вровень с лицом Рей; обе длиннопалые кисти теперь лежали на её хрупких плечах. — Тёмная сторона имеет власть над ней с тех пор, как она родилась. Или ты забыл о её происхождении?

— Нет! — Бен яростно замотал головой, со лба разлетались капли пота. — Это наваждение. Всё это наваждение!

— Неужели? — Существо крепче сжало плечи Рей. — Да, в пещере проявляются твои страхи. Но стоит тебе выйти... стоит тебе вернуться к жизни на поверхности... и ты поймёшь, что я говорю правду. Эта девочка всегда была и будет принадлежать Тёмной стороне. Она наша. Мы заберём её. И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

Ничего не может... нет. Должно быть что-то, что он сделать может. Что-то, что он может предложить взамен...

— Возьми меня. — Бен опустил меч. — Возьми меня вместо неё!

— Тебя... — Существо изогнуло то, что можно было счесть бровью. Светящиеся глазки, казалось, оценивали его. — Ты, в котором столько света, готов занять место возле меня?

— Я изгоню свет! — выкрикнул Бен. Часть его вопила: стой, не обманывайся, это всего лишь проверка, но он не обращал внимания. Он должен был что-то сделать. Должен был спасти Рей. — Только... выпусти её!

— Если так... — глаза существа сверкнули, и оно протянуло к нему костлявую руку, — докажи.

Пещера вдруг осветилась искусственным красно-голубым светом, тьма расступилась, обнажив высокие металлические стены, а под ногами у него оказался стальной мост.

_— Бен!_

Он развернулся и увидел в узкую щель своего отца, Хана Соло, который шёл к нему.

— Это, мой мальчик, и есть настоящая проверка. — Бесплотный голос существа эхом отдался в огромном металлическом помещении. — Отринь свет. Отвергни своего отца и прими меня как своего нового учителя. — И почти шипя оно добавило: — Ты знаешь, что ты должен сделать... Кайло Рен...

***

Что-то катастрофически шло не так. Бен слишком долго оставался в пещере, и Люк начинал тревожиться. Даже новоиспечённые рыцари джедаи вели себя беспокойно, кроме Леннетт Ма, которая медитировала в углу.

Люк подождал ещё несколько минут, но Бен так и не появился. Люк принял решение и повернулся к Р2-Д2.

— Вызывай мед-дроидов, Р2. Возможно, у нас беда.

Дроид заверещал и рванул из кельи, и все разом зашептались. Не теряя ни секунды, Люк активировал световой меч и ринулся в проход, перепрыгивая через две ступени винтовой лестницы за раз. Спустившись, он использовал силовой барьер, чтобы закрыться от Тёмного источника, и всё равно не сразу нашёл племянника. Тот лежал навзничь и трясся; его дезактивированный меч валялся рядом. Люк опустился рядом, приподнял Бена и в зелёном свете меча увидел, что тот мертвенно бледен, а из широко раскрытых глаз текут слёзы.

— Бен! — затряс его Люк. — Бен, приди в себя!

Бен сморгнул, уставился на дядю и ещё сильнее забился в рыданиях.

— Д-дядя Люк... Я... я убил его...

— Кого убил?

— Папа... я убил папу.

Люк ахнул, пытаясь найти этому объяснение. Какое отношение к заключительному испытанию Бена мог иметь Хан Соло? И самое главное...

— Почему, Бен? Почему ты убил его?

— П-потому что... Мне приказал Верховный лидер Сноук...

Люка как молнией ударило. Молва о Сноуке шла много лет. Люк весь похолодел, и дар речи вернулся к нему не сразу.

— Откуда... откуда ты знаешь это имя?

— Существо... — Бен содрогнулся, — существо из моих кошмаров... сказало мне... что его так зовут...

Существо. То самое, о котором Бен давно толкует. То самое, которое Люк считал простым проявлением детских страхов, рассказы о котором Люк много лет отметал.

Внезапно всё обрело смысл: тревоги Леи о ночных страхах сына, истории Бена о существе со шрамом на лице, благотворное влияние Рей — и Люку стало дурно.

Надо было срочно поговорить с Леей. Надо было связаться с ней как-нибудь и рассказать, как они ошибались всё это время. Как они... ужасно, чудовищно ошибались.

— Я... не справился, дядя Люк? — прохрипел Бен.

— Мне жаль, Бен, — выдавил из себя Люк. Он перекинул руку Бена себе через плечо. — Мне очень, очень жаль.


	30. Глава 30

Он не справился. Он не справился с заключительным испытанием.

Рей ушам своим не верила. Бен Соло, один из лучших учеников академии был единственным, кто не выдержал испытания. Или, как она слышала, не смог завершить его. Это не равно провалу, думала она. Но остальные были другого мнения, и разговоров только о том и было.

Потомок великих Скайуокеров. Не справился. Слушать злорадные сплетни было невыносимо, и Рей держалась подальше от всех, даже от Крейо. Если ей и хотелось видеть сейчас кого-то рядом, то это был Бен, но как быть с их ссорой, она не знала. Впрочем, едва прослышав, что его в состоянии шока забрали в лечебницу, она отбросила сомнения: она должна с ним увидеться.

— Ты сможешь, Рей, — говорила она себе, идя по белым коридорам к лечебнице. Притормозила у двери, положила ладонь на колотящееся сердце, набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и вошла.

И почти тут же встала. Бен лежал на койке и спал, но остановилась она не поэтому. На стуле рядом с ним сидела Леннетт.

_Там, где должна была сидеть Рей._

Пальцы Рей непроизвольно сжались. В этот момент Леннетт подняла голову, посмотрела Рей в глаза и улыбнулась. Эта была та же победительная улыбка, которая играла на её лице несколько дней назад, когда Леннетт предстала в одной простыне. И Рей страшно захотела убежать, пока не совершила чего-то, о чём потом пожалеет. Но удержалась. Она не позволит Леннетт снова себя прогнать.

Едва она сделала шаг, как Леннетт поднялась и пошла ей наперерез. Рей, сощурившись, не сводила с неё взгляда. Леннетт встала перед Рей и сложила руки на пышной груди.

— Пришла навестить Бена, да?

Рей молчала и продолжала сверлить Леннетт взглядом, но та только больше разулыбалась.

— Да ты стала настоящей нахалкой, — промурлыкала Леннетт и, наклонясь пониже, оперлась руками о колени; её глаза оказались вровень с глазами Рей. — Не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, придя сюда, но я была бы признательна, если б ты ушла, Рей. Бен, как ты прекрасно знаешь, теперь мой.

— Бен никому не принадлежит, — процедила Рей сквозь зубы. — Он свой собственный. Одна ночь с тобой ещё не делает его твоим.

Леннетт хихикнула.

— Продолжай твердить это себе, если тебе от этого легче, солнышко.

— Не зови меня так! — топнула ногой Рей. Никому не позволено называть её так, кроме Бена. Никому!

— Что? Птичка рассердилась? — просюсюкала Леннетт и усмехнулась. — Ты теперь ненавидишь меня, Рей? Я сержу тебя? Если так... давай. Поддайся гневу. Ты же хочешь.

Рей распахнула глаза. Она уже слышала эти слова. В своих бесконечных кошмарах. Эти слова... эти подстрекания... такому джедаев не учат. И чем больше она смотрела на Леннетт, тем больше её гнев уступал место страху.

Леннетт, похоже, заметила перемену в Рей. Её улыбка вдруг исчезла, и она распрямилась в полный рост.

Рей не стала ждать, пока Леннетт скажет что-нибудь ещё; она развернулась и побежала. Побежала от воплощения своих кошмаров, шарахнувшись от незнакомки, которую знала много лет.

_Шарахнувшись от Тёмной стороны._

***

Он не справился. Он не справился с заключительным испытанием.

Но как ещё можно было поступить? Он решил убить отца, чтобы спасти Рей. Выбрал окончить жизнь умирающего человека, милосердно подарив ему быструю смерть вместо многолетних страданий, и при этом спасти жизнь девочки, которая так много для него значила. Почему этот выбор оказался неверным? Почему позволить существу — Верховному лидеру Сноуку, как оно себя называло — утянуть её на Тёмную сторону было лучше?

Или он не справился, потому что поддался страху — поддался манипуляциям Сноука?

_— Я... не справился, дядя Люк?_

_— Мне жаль, Бен. Мне очень, очень жаль._

Бен взял в пальцы свою падаванскую косичку и уставился на неё. Он был единственным, у кого она оставалась; единственным соискателем.

Единственным, кто не справился.

Ну и ладно. Он собирался в джедаи ради того, чтобы Рей могла стать его ученицей и быть с ним рядом. Но она отказала ему. Какой смысл теперь становиться джедаем? И всё же неудача тёмной тучей висела над ним.

Ему нужны ответы. Нужно понять, какой выбор был бы верным. Надо попытаться вновь. Надо попросить Люка позволить ему ещё одну попытку.

Приняв решение, Бен встал с постели, взял меч и направился к покоям дяди.

***

Люк никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Уже много часов. С тех пор как вытащил Бена из-под дерева Силы.

_— Папа... я убил папу._

_— Почему, Бен? Почему ты убил его?_

_— П-потому что... Мне приказал Верховный лидер Сноук..._

Сноук. Верховный лидер Первого Порядка. Слухи подтвердились. Этот человек... это существо чувствовало Силу и манипулировало Беном из сумрака. Прямо у него под носом! Если б он услышал племянника много лет назад...

Он прекратил расхаживать и покачал головой. Нет. Что толку в "если бы". Что толку рассуждать об ошибках. Надо смотреть в будущее. Придумать, чем поправить дело, как не дать разрастись последствиям и сделать так, чтобы Тёмная сторона не совратила Бена.

— Что мне делать, отец? — бормотал он, не сводя взгляда голубых глаз с предмета в углу комнаты, словно в нём заключались искомые ответы. И спустя несколько мгновений ответ пришёл.

Надо поговорить с Леей. Ей пора перестать бегать от наследия их семьи, иначе его используют против них. Надо убедить её рассказать Бену правду — или пусть позволит ему рассказать самому, пока не поздно.

Исполнившись намерения выложить сестре всю историю о Бене и Сноуке, Люк покинул свои покои и решительно направился к крестокрылу. Путешествие, из-за неизбежных остановок по дороге, займёт пару дней, даже с гиперпрыжками, однако ему надо было попасть на Хосниан-Прайм как можно скорее.

В спешке Люк этого не заметил, но дверь за ним осталась не заперта.

* * *

Бен торопливо шёл по тёмным коридорам академии и довольно скоро в них заблудился. Он прожил здесь немало лет, но в комнатах дяди бывал лишь раз, и теперь не мог разобраться в лабиринте переходов. В какой-то момент ему послышался отдалённый рёв двигателей крестокрыла, но Бен решил, что ему показалось.

Изрядно поплутав, он наконец увидел знакомый поворот и пошёл в нужном направлении. Короткий пролёт винтовой лестницы, узкий проход — и наконец он оказался перед входом в комнаты Люка. Он кинулся к двери и уже готов был нажать на звонок, когда дверь вдруг открылась.

— Дядя Люк?

Бен вошёл и обнаружил, что гостиная-кабинет ярко освещена, но никого в ней не увидел. Скользнув глазами по полкам, табличкам и медалям на стенах, он остановил взгляд на двери в спальню Люка.

— Дядя Люк, это Бен. Я хотел кое-что у тебя спросить...

И снова проход сам открылся перед ним. Дяде следовало бы научиться держать свои двери на замке, озабоченно подумал Бен, вошёл в спальню и включил свет.

Комната оказалась неожиданно маленькой и довольно скудно обставленной: простая узкая кровать в углу, тумбочка, шкаф и что-то ещё в дальнем углу. Люка Скайуокера нигде не было. Так значит, ему не померещился шум крестокрыла? С какой стати Люку было улетать среди ночи в явной спешке?

Бен покачал головой и уже собирался уходить, когда его внимание привлёк предмет в углу. Было... в его очертаниях что-то знакомое. Что-то, что он уже видел на записях и в книгах. Очень старых записях и книгах. На уроках джедайской истории и преданий.

Бен с любопытством приблизился к предмету на деревянной угловой стойке. Когда до него дошло, что это, его охватил такой сильный ужас, что он быстро попятился, оступился и упал.

На угловой стойке в комнате великого джедая Люка Скайуокера лежал смятый, оплавленный шлем самого бесславного душегуба новейшей истории.

_Дарта Вейдера._

Бен почувствовал, что задыхается. Для чего дяде держать у себя шлем Дарта Вейдера? Разве не этот человек принимал деятельное участие в уничтожении Ордена джедаев? Разве не он пытал Хана и Лею, отрубил руку Люку, изломал жизни нескольких учеников академии? Продолжать можно долго. Зачем оставлять себе напоминание о самом ненавистном, самом злобном человеке во всей галактике? Бред какой-то. Да ещё поместить его на пьедестал в своих личных покоях...

Нет, нет, вряд ли это тот самый, подумал Бен. Подделка, вот что это. Украшение или копия, которую Люк хранил из каких-то изощрённых соображений.

Он засмеялся. Ну конечно, это подделка. Дарт Вейдер сгинул вместе со второй Звездой смерти. Совершенно невозможно, чтобы Люк мог заполучить этот шлем, а даже если б сумел — зачем бы он стал держать его у себя? Так?

Бен поднялся, отряхнулся и снова подошёл к шлему, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Похоже, дядя тот ещё приколист, если купил подделку у какого-нибудь...

Он прикоснулся к шлему, и его закрутило в водовороте воспоминаний. Светила-близнецы и песок; любящая мать, лицо которой рано покрылось морщинами из-за невзгод; дроиды, гонки на подах и рабство. Мальчик со светлыми, как песок, волосами и двое мужчин, которые увозят его с собой: один заменил отца, другой стал как брат. Мальчик возмужал и вошёл в мир джедаев — мир, полный удивительных приключений и в то же время — лицемеров, лжецов и манипуляторов; об этом он узнал после ужасной гибели матери; мир, полный влиятельных мужчин и женщин, представителей различных разумных рас, которые ослеплены своими принципами и жаждой власти над галактикой.

Ещё он увидел её — добрую и прекрасную королеву; головокружительную красавицу, которая похитила сердце этого молодого человека. Тайная свадьба: джедаем запрещено вступать в брак; искра радости при известии о её беременности; страх, которого не знал мир, из-за видений о её смерти в родах. Он был готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы спасти её, — даже если для этого требовалось черпать могущество из стихий, которые джедаи не признавали естественными. Он был готов пойти на что угодно — на всё.

Даже обратиться к Тёмной стороне.

А потом, когда мощь его возрастёт, он свергнет императора и станет править галактикой вдвоём с любимой.

_Он уничтожит Верховного лидера Сноука и займёт положенное ему по праву место в галактике вместе с Рей..._

Бен вскрикнул и выпустил шлем; какая-то невидимая сила отбросила его назад, и он снова упал. Он успел увидеть много чего ещё. Смерти. _Её гибель от его рук._ Убийства. Детей. Геноцид. Предателей. Измену. Отрубленные конечности. Обожжённое сердце. Ненависть. Много ненависти. Гнев. И тьму. И хотя воспоминания, промелькнувшие перед ним, были лишь мимолётными вспышками, некоторых он смог узнать в этом тумане.

Своего деда Анакина Скайуокера. Бабушку Падме Амидалу. Дедова учителя, впоследствии его тёзку, — Оби-Вана, Бена Кеноби. Императора-сита Палпатина. Почему воспоминания об этих людях хранит маска человека, о котором никто не слышал до Приказа 66? Который вдруг явился после гибели Анакина Скайуокера во время Великого истребления джедаев? Зачем магистр джедаев Люк Скайуокер держит у себя шлем Дарта Вейдера?

Зачем?!

Подобие ответа. Заноза в подсознании. Но не успел ответ проникнуть в разум, как Бен немедленно отринул его. Это неправда. Это невозможно! И всё же...

_— Вейдер жив..._

— НЕТ! — Бен поднялся с пола и побежал вон из покоев Люка; подальше от шлема, подальше от вспышек воспоминаний, подальше от собственных мыслей.

Увы, избавление ему даровано не было, и он тонул в размышлениях остаток ночи — до самого утра, когда первые лучи солнца проникли через окно в его комнату.

Тогда он этого ещё не знал, но это был последний восход, который ему суждено было встретить в джедайской академии Люка.


	31. Глава 31

_— Что ты сказала?_

_— Верховный лидер, думаю, нам ни в коем случае не следует ограничиваться Соло. Есть кое-кто сильнее его, кто может оказаться гораздо более ценным приобретением для Первого Порядка._

_— Ты предлагаешь мне пренебречь годами, потраченными на Скайуокеровского племянника, и начать гнаться за кем-то другим, кто может меня разочаровать?_

_— Я могу доказать: она больше, чем просто удобная приманка. Но мне нужно ещё время._

_— Если ты не обманываешь меня, Ма... то докажи и доставь девчонку мне..._

***

Магистр Люк Скайуокер улетел с Р2-Д2.

Утром Рей и другие ученики академии узнали об этом внезапном отъезде от одного из дроидов. Все тут же принялись обсуждать, не связано ли это с неудачной попыткой Бена Соло стать джедаем. Час от часу не легче — и как только объявили, что уроки отменяются, Рей быстро встала и первой вышла из класса.

Она быстро дошагала до спален падаванов. Там вздохнула, сунула руки в карманы и достала две половинки Куклы папы. Теперь она таскала разорванную игрушку с собой повсюду, хоть и не знала зачем. Пора бы уже сшить её, но покуда её дружба с Беном в клочья...

— Рей! Рей!

Поспешно спрятав Куклу папу в карманы, она повернулась и улыбнулась Крейо Торсену. Тот бежал навстречу и махал ей рукой.

— Крейо, что?

— Где... учитель Соло? — Крейо тяжело отдышался и распрямился; зелёные глаза оживлённо горели. — Нужно ему сказать. Его маму показывают в новостях.

— Его маму? — повторила Рей, и от волнения у неё свело желудок. Она, разумеется, знала о сенаторе Лее Органе, Бен довольно часто о ней говорил. Но Рей помнила, что сенатор Органа была против того, чтобы они жили в одной комнате. Может, и стоило её тогда послушать, уныло подумала Рей. Если б они разъехались раньше, может, она спокойней относилась бы к Бену...

— Рей?

Рей встряхнулась.

— Прости, Крейо. Так что ты говоришь?

— Я говорю, сегодня сообщат о выдвижении кандидатуры сенатора Органы на пост Первого сенатора, — пояснил Крейо, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Я подумал: вдруг учитель Соло будет рад. Я знаю, что он, как и многие из нас, давно не виделся с матерью.

Улыбка Рей стала грустной. Крейо очень старается подружиться с Беном, подумала она.

— Не уверена, что ему захочется это смотреть, Крейо. Когда об этом зашёл разговор в прошлый раз, Бен был не в восторге. К тому же мы с ним по-прежнему не разговариваем, — добавила Рей не без грусти. — Я даже не знаю, где он сейчас.

— А. — Крейо, похоже, искренне огорчился — она даже удивилась.

— Но знаешь что? Я могу посмотреть с тобой, — предложила Рей. — Как тебе?

— Отлично. — Крейо снова улыбался. — Весь народ сейчас в столовой, смотрят новости. Пошли!

По дороге Крейо оживлённо болтал. Рей узнала, что его отец — убеждённый сторонник популистов и что семейство Торсенов с огромным уважением относится к Скайуокерам.

— Мой отец участвовал в Восстании, — добавил Крейо. — Он, конечно, был не такой важной фигурой, как сенатор Органа. Он работал инженером на Хоте и с большой теплотой вспоминает её. Если она станет Первым сенатором, то, возможно, сумеет примирить популистов и центристов.

Рей невольно улыбнулась, слушая его воодушевлённые речи. Среди её знакомых один Крейо с удовольствием рассуждал о галактической политике. А что, может, однажды он и сам станет сенатором. Она бы нисколько не удивилась, реши он по окончании академии стать младшим сенатором, а не рыцарем.

Ну а она... что будет с ней? Она никогда не мыслила своей жизни без Бена. Её существование было настолько тесно связано с ним, что возможность провести без него всю оставшуюся жизнь и в голову ей не приходила. Но с мечтой быть с ним рядом, быть его ученицей пришлось распрощаться. Она отказала ему — и у неё были на то причины. Сердце Рей снова сжалось при воспоминании о той роковой ночи. Бен не просто разбил ей сердце. Он вышвырнул все её надежды и мечты, все цели в жизни.

Так почему же она не может разлюбить его?

— Пришли, Рей. — Крейо слегка подтолкнул её локтем в плечо.

Она подняла голову и увидела в столовой около пятидесяти учеников, в том числе новоиспечённых джедаев. Некоторые обедали, но большинство не сводили глаз с большого экрана, который проецировал перед ними дроид.

Экран показывал огромный зал заседаний, где собрались тысячи сенаторов почти со всех секторов разведанной галактики. Всеобщее внимание было обращено к лонеранке Вариш Викли, которая восхваляла героизм сенатора Органы во время войны:

_— ... была построена первая Звезда смерти, и ещё до того, как вся галактика узнала об этом чудовищном оружии, в руки к принцессе Лее попали планы станции — те самые, благодаря которым удалось узнать о недостатках конструкции и уничтожить монстра._

На врезке появилось изображение Леи Органы — в элегантном белом наряде, который дополняло массивное ожерелье. Cенатор Органа постарела по сравнению с изображениями, на которых её раньше видела Рей, но всё ещё оставалась красавицей, и Рей сразу уловила, в кого пошёл некоторыми чертами Бен...

Сердце вдруг подпрыгнуло, и что-то потянуло её обернуться. В столовую вошёл Бен. Вокруг его шеи был обмотан чёрный балахон, который она ему подарила.

* * *

Меньше всего Бен хотел идти сюда, в толпу. Он охотней бы остался у себя и изнывал бы дальше, но он не ел с прошлого вечера, и голод становился нестерпимым. Едва волоча ноги после бессонной ночи, он притащился в столовую и увидел, что все смотрят трансляцию из зала заседаний Сената, где в ту минуту его матери возносили хвалы за подвиги на войне.

_— Когда звёздный разрушитель "Опустошитель" подошёл вплотную, чтобы захватить наше судно "Тантив IV", у принцессы Леи достало присутствия духа, чтобы извлечь планы из ядра центрального компьютера и спрятать их в дроиде, которого удалось незаметно отослать к ближайшей планете. Если бы не она, мы до сих пор бы жили под тиранией империи!_

Бен поморщился и направился к дроидам на раздаче; следом поползли шепотки. Он никогда не был в восторге от выдвижения мамы — в первую очередь, из эгоистических соображений. Он много лет надеялся, что после академии сможет видеться с ней чаще, но теперь, когда пост Первого сенатора был практически у неё в кармане, надежда проводить в будущем с Леей больше времени летела к чертям.

Вздохнув, он продолжил накладывать еду. Хлеб с молоком сгодятся. Быстренько наберёт и унесёт их с собой...

Он почувствовал знакомую странную боль в груди, и что-то потянуло его поглядеть в сторону. Там он увидел Рей: она смотрела на него с другого конца столовой; рядом стоял Крейо.

У Бена перехватило дыхание, грудь сдавило, рука невольно ухватилась за край потрёпанного балахона. Они не виделись несколько дней, а казалось — месяцев; и Крейо снова рядом... как удар в сердце. Разве не он принёс себя в жертву ради неё в дереве Силы? Впрочем, об этой жертве она никогда не узнает.

Как решение спасти её могло оказаться ошибкой? А в итоге — провал. Надо попытаться вновь, но Люк куда-то сгинул.

А в комнате дяди — шлем Дарта Вейдера.

Бен оторвал взгляд от Рей. Бездумно нащупал в кармане комлинк, но доставать не стал. Он много часов провёл в раздумьях, связываться ли с Люком, спрашивать ли его про шлем, но так и не решил, как начать такой разговор. Ну а что бы он сказал? _"Привет, дядя Люк, я тут залез без спросу к тебе в спальню и нашёл шлем Вейдера. Чё ваще за фигня?"_ Нет, так не пойдёт. Но кто-то должен был ему объяснить. Потому что в голову лезли ответы, думать о которых было страшно.

Он приказал себе отбросить все мысли и сосредоточиться на подносе с едой. В уши полился шум и гомон столовой. Те, кому было скучно слушать трансляцию, вели обычные разговоры: о последней моде, о военной истории — или ржали над им одним понятными шутками. Короче, ерунда одна — и Бен стал прислушиваться к передаче из сената. Хоть чем-то занять голову, чтобы отвлечься.

Отвлечься от мыслей о Рей, которая — он чувствовал — всё ещё смотрит в его сторону.

_— И я с твёрдой убежденностью и гордостью выдвигаю кандидатуру сенатора Органы, героя восстания, на должность Первого сенатора Новой Республики!_

Зал сената наполнился аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами. Бен поднял взгляд и успел увидеть, как мама поднимается с места, кивает в ответ на приветствия и вновь садится.

Затем раздался голос дроида-координатора.

_— Располагает ли кто-нибудь из присутствующих сведениями, которые бы препятствовали сенатору Органе занять высокий пост?_

Бен отвёл взгляд. Дроид проходится по формальностям процедуры. Кто станет возражать против маминой кандидатуры?

Но тут из динамиков прозвучал голос:

_— Я обязан взять слово!_

Бен вновь воззрился на голографический экран, на котором появилось изображение сенатора-центриста Рансольма Кастерфо с Риосы. Нахмурился. Не тот ли это сенатор, который вместе с мамой путешествовал по системам с политической миссией от двух партий? Не про него ли известно, что он её хороший друг?

 _— Первый сенатор Новой Республики может получить верховную власть лишь в случае, если мы, граждане, сочтём этого человека заслуживающим доверия,_ — заявил Кастерфо. Его лицо было мертвенно-бледно, песочные волосы всклокочены, голубые глаза смотрели дико. Одной рукой он, словно чтобы не упасть, опирался на консоль. — _К моему глубочайшему сожалению, я узнал, что Лея Органа не заслуживает доверия._

Удивлённый ропот прокатился по залу сената и по столовой. Бен почувствовал, как к нему обращаются взгляды. _Не заслуживает доверия?_ Его мать, одна величайших героев последнего времени, участница боёв и сенатор на протяжении почти четверти века не заслуживает доверия? Смешно! К чему он клонит?

 _— Принцесса Лея долго прикрывалась ложью,_ — продолжал Кастерфо. — _Однако нельзя допустить, чтобы её обман поставил под удар всю галактику. Если люди всерьёз думают избрать её Первым сенатором, они имеют право знать, за кого голосуют._

Что-то всколыхнулось в Бене. Беспокойство, быстро перерастающее в ужас. То самое чувство, которое он испытал, притронувшись к шлему Дарта Вейдера.

И когда Кастерфо указал пальцем на Лею, все детали, что подсказывали ужасный, нежеланный ответ, сложились в единую картину.

_— Сенатор Лея Органа — не кто иная, как дочь самого Дарта Вейдера!_


	32. Глава 32

Изумлённые вздохи и возгласы доносились со всех сторон, сливаясь в непонятную какофонию. Он почувствовал, как отливает кровь от лица; всё тело будто заледенело.

Его мать — дочь Дарта Вейдера.

А значит он... внук Дарта Вейдера.

Внук. Он внук сита. В его жилах течёт кровь сита. И вдруг всё, что он чувствовал многие годы, всё, что нашёптывало то существо, Верховный лидер Сноук... всё, о чём говорили погибший Йорхан Барр и его соратники... всё обрело смысл.

_"Тьма в тебе... И свет. Ты, в котором обе стороны Силы равны. Ты даже не представляешь наполняющую тебя мощь... и её притягательность"._

_"Вейдер жив..."_

Несмотря на всё возрастающее смятение, он поднял взгляд на единственную, мнение которой имело значение; единственную, кто поняла бы его, знай она правду о себе. Он поднял взгляд на Рей, которая уставилась на него своими огромными ореховыми глазами — в них отразился тот же ужас, что охватил его.

Нет, они были разные. Её родители тёмные, а его... его предок настоящий сит; сит, на совести которого гибель миллионов. Ничего, совершенно ничего хуже вообразить себе невозможно.

Трансляция продолжалась: Рансольм Кастерфо ссылался на доказательства, но Бену они были не нужны. Он уже увидел, прочувствовал падение Анакина Скайуокера, его чудовищное превращение в киборга, и этого было достаточно. С него хватит; и он кинулся вон из столовой. Он проталкивался, задыхался в толпе и наконец вывалился в коридор; там он помчался прочь так быстро, как несли его подгибающиеся ноги.

Анакин Скайуокер, герой Войн клонов, стал Дартом Вейдером.

Он был внуком Дарта Вейдера. Всё это время.

И никто из его родных не рассказал ему.

Он остановился отдышаться и увидел, что забежал в глубину сада. В какую именно его часть, он не знал, да это было и неважно. Ему нужны были ответы. Он достал комлинк из кармана и связался с дядей.

Люк немедленно ответил — Бен не дал ему и рта раскрыть.

— Дядя Люк, это правда?

— Ты... смотрел трансляцию?

— Это правда?! — напирал Бен. — Дарт Вейдер — мой дед?

Долгое молчание, глубокий вздох и тихий голос, которого Бен никогда не слышал от Люка:

— Да.

Он сглотнул и заморгал, потому что в глазах вдруг защипало.

— А мои родители знают?

— Да.

— Как давно? — Бен стиснул зубы, он не говорил — шипел. — Как давно вы все знаете?

— С Битвы при Эндоре. Но Бен, — быстро добавил Люк, — твой дед возвратился к Свету перед смертью. Я был с ним. И поверь, твоя мама хотела рассказать тебе, но никак не могла найти подходящего момента...

— Подходящего момента? — перебил его Бен, он ушам своим не верил. — Вы что, все считаете, что я ещё ребёнок? Не было подходящего момента! А теперь мне узнавать об этом вот так?!

— Бен...

— Вы все лжёте! — заорал Бен в комлинк. — Лжёте, все до одного!

— Бен, послушай...

Он выключил прибор, швырнул его со всей силы в кусты, упал на колени и издал яростный вопль. Сведёнными пальцами он вцепился в свои смоляные волосы и принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед, подвывая и всхлипывая без слёз.

Как они могли с ним так поступить? Его семья? Как смели они лгать ему в лицо, рассказывать сказки про великого Анакина Скайуокера, опуская важные подробности? Как смели они скрывать от него правду все эти годы? Они что, и правда боялись, что он не справится с ней? Как смели они допустить, чтобы он узнал обо всём этом вот так!

И — Дарт Вейдер? Возвратился к Свету? Исключено! Вернуться к Свету после падения во Тьму... такого не бывает. Ещё одна ложь Люка Скайуокера. У него много вранья в запасе.

Маленькая ладонь легла ему на плечо, и он не глядя понял чья.

— Бен...

— Уйди от меня, Рей.

— Нет.

— Нет? — Он поднялся на ноги и развернулся. Сквозь туман в глазах он разглядел, что она прижимает руки к груди. — Рей, ты что, не слышала? Я внук Вейдера! Вейдера! Самого ужасного душегуба во всей галактике! Я — его внук!

— Думаешь, мне есть до этого дело? — ответила Рей поражённому Бену. — Может, ты ему и внук, но ты — не он, понятно? Ты — Бен Соло. И нам прямо сейчас надо сматываться отсюда.

— Что?

Сматываться? Зачем им сматываться?

Рей, будто прочтя его мысли, ответила:

— Кастр и другие могут прийти сюда по твою душу в любую минуту. Пока мы тут разговариваем, он собирает себе подмогу. Давай же, скорей!

— Куда?

— Куда угодно — отсюда! — Она схватила его за руку и потянула за собой — сквозь заросли и кустарники на тропинку к выходу.

— Рей, тебе нельзя со мной, — возразил Бен и попытался выдернуть руку, но Рей держала крепко. — Они и до тебя доберутся.

— Плевать. — Не поворачиваясь, она продолжала тянуть его по тропинке к воротам. — Я полечу с тобой. Мы будем вместе. Ты обещал.

— Рей... — Из глаз были готовы хлынуть слёзы, и Бен проглотил всхлип. — Я... я обидел тебя.

— Давай не сейчас...

Рей остановилась, Бен тоже встал. На круглом дворе академии их взяли в кольцо новоиспечённые рыцари и почти все падаваны школы. На лицах у Крейо и некоторых других был написан страх. Но большинство, особенно джедаи, смотрели с нескрываемой ненавистью.

Почти каждый держал в руках меч или вибро-клинок.

— Встань сзади, Рей, — шепнул Бен и загородил её собой.

Он поправил истрёпанную полу балахона, чтобы взяться за меч. Кастр выступил вперёд и включил меч. От жёлтого сияния на его бледном разъярённом лице залегли грозные тени.

— Куда это ты собрался, Вейдерово отродье?

Вейдерово отродье. Эти слова прошелестели в толпе, и Бен крепче ухватился за рукоять меча, но активировать его не стал.

— Я не хочу неприятностей, Кастр. Просто... просто отпусти нас.

— Отпустить вас? — фыркнул Кастр; он расхаживал из стороны в сторону, не сводя глаз с Бена. — С чего это? Чтобы ты предупредил своего тёмного дядю, что вас обоих раскрыли?

— Мой дядя не тёмный! — выкрикнул Бен. — Мы не тёмные!

— Ложь! — заорал в ответ Кастр и встал наизготове. — Вы... вы оба потомки Дарта Вейдера! Монстра, который убил мою мать!

Другие джедаи тоже выступили вперёд с зажжёнными мечами и принялись напоминать Бену о злодеяниях Вейдера.

_Его деда._

— Вырезал всю нашу деревню!

— Из-за него я сирота!

— Он чуть не убил нас!

— Моего деда пытали!

— Из-за него вся моя семья попала в рабство!

Хайр Фонту. Лутра Рим. Лии Гаруда. Коу Рии. П'кор Лошан. Тун Пак. Имена, которые он помнил ещё с джедайских испытаний, огненными буквами всплыли в его памяти в этот жуткий миг.

Как по команде, джедаи устремились вперед с оружием наготове; энергия волнами исходила от них. Бен оттолкнул Рей, активировал меч и стал отражать удары плазменных клинков; чаще всех их наносил Кастр.

Шестеро на одного. Вот каким оказалось соотношение. Нечестная схватка и удары с нескольких сторон одновременно. Но не зря Бен считался одним из лучших в академии. Ему доводилось вести бой и с большим числом опытных противников. На той планете. С Йорханом Барром и его тёмными соратниками.

_"Вейдер жив..."_

Бен взревел, когда чей-то меч задел ему бок. Он накрыл рукой ожог и перекатился по земле, чтобы увернуться от удара. Было больно, дыхание сбилось. Он снова был на ногах и продолжал защищаться, но напор джедаев не ослабевал. Ещё немного — и он будет весь изранен. Несколько раз его чуть не прикончили. Собрав всю Силу, какую мог призвать, он сбил джедаев с ног, схватил Рей выше локтя и побежал с ней к воротам академии. Он готовился снова использовать Силу, чтобы расчистить путь в толпе, но тут перед ним возник и сделал выпад Херрон Кастр.

Бен парировал и скрестил с ним мечи. От клинков полетели голубые, белые и жёлтые искры.

— Кастр, прошу! — сказал Бен. — Пусти нас!

— Твой дед не пощадил мою мать! — процедил Кастр и продолжил наносить удары. — Почему я должен щадить тебя?!

С каждым ударом он будто становился сильней. А Бен почувствовал, что слабеет. Остальные уже поднялись на ноги и готовили оружие; со всех сторон раздавались призывы. Призывы убить его.

— Убей! Убей Вейдерово отродье!

Собравшись с силами, Бен начал ещё ожесточённей отбиваться. Ещё беспощадней. Ещё отчаянней. Теперь он не просто защищался. Он отстаивал свою жизнь.

Удар за ударом, одного за другим он разил и ранил противников, валил на колени, сбивал Силой с ног. Его перестало заботить, насколько серьёзные травмы он наносит. Нужно было спасти себя. Спасти...

Рей.

Он развернулся и замер. Херрон Кастр держал плачущую Рей за плечо, желтый плазменный клинок гудел в нескольких дюймах от её шеи.

Дар речи вернулся к Бену не сразу.

— Кастр... оставь её.

— Нет.... — Кастр покачал головой и поднёс клинок ещё ближе к её шее. — Сначала брось меч.

— И вы называете себя джедаями? — прогремел Бен, поворачиваясь к каждому по очереди, чтобы заглянуть им в глаза. — Бесчестный бой, заложница...

— Кто бы говорил, ситов отпрыск! — крикнул в ответ Лутра Рим, и его толстые губы разошлись в оскале. — Или ты считаешь, Дарт Вейдер помнил о чести, когда губил жителей моей деревни одного за другим? Считаешь, он помнил о чести, когда топтал наши жизни?

— Путь мести не для джедая, — воскликнул Бен, понимая всю тщетность попытки воззвать к разуму юношей и девушек, с ненавистью смотревших на него.

— Ты глупец, если думаешь, что после такого мы останемся джедаями Скайуокера, — раздался пронзительный голос Хайр Фонту; её тёмные волосы взметнулись на ветру. — Нет, мы больше не его джедаи. Но мы поступим так, как поступали джедаи до нас, — истребим всех вас, ситов!

— Бросай оружие, Соло! — Кастр запрокинул Рей голову, получше открывая её шею плазменному клинку. — Или достанется твоей подружке.

Рей всхлипнула.

— Ну!

Стиснув зубы за сжатыми губами, Бен выключил и бросил на землю меч. Рыцари набросились почти сразу. Двое заломили руки, остальные принялись по очереди избивать его. Над двором разносились крики Рей, умолявшей их прекратить. Дружные призывы убить не смолкали.

Сильный удар в живот, и он закашлял кровью, булыжники окрасились алым.

— Хватит, — окликнул Кастр.

Бен поднял мутный взгляд и увидел, что Рей всё ещё кричит и рвётся к нему, но её не пускают другие падаваны, а Кастр медленно приближается к нему с зажжённым голубым мечом в руке. 

Мечом Скайуокеров.

Мечом его деда.

Кастр взглянул на меч с отвращением.

— Если сведения сенатора с моей планеты верны, этот самый меч сразил всех малышей в джедайском храме на Корусанте. — Задумчиво помолчав, он повернулся к Бену. — Разве не удачно б вышло, если бы он же принёс тебе погибель, Вейдерово отродье?

Чужие руки крепче надавили на плечи, и ему пришлось опустить голову ниже. Голубое сияние померкло, и он понял, что Кастр высоко поднял оружие, готовясь нанести смертельный удар.

Он закрыл глаза и закусил разбитую губу, желая прочувствовать боль в теле. Последний раз он ощущает это жжение, последний раз во рту вкус крови. Его смерть не будет мучительной. Несколько секунд — и кончено.

Сияние клинка стало ярче: Кастр опускал меч.

Он зажмурился и...

... ничего не почувствовал. Лишь боль в треснувшей губе, пульсацию в избитом теле и тёплую кровь, стекавшую изо рта.

Бен поднял голову и потрясённо увидел, что Херрон Кастр стоит со всё ещё занесённым мечом, но не может пошевелиться.

Затем меч Скайуокеров вырвался из рук Кастра...

... и перелетел к Рей.

— Рей... — Бен изумлённо наблюдал, как Рей высвободилась из державших её рук, выбила вибро-клинки и повернулась в его сторону с раскрытой ладонью. Силовой удар пронёсся мимо него и опрокинул джедаев на землю.

— Беги, Бен!

Не успел Бен подняться на ноги — Кастр оказался перед Рей и скрестил с ней клинки.

— Рей!

Нет. Ей нельзя биться с Кастром. Он один из лучших фехтовальщиков в академии. Но Рей показала, что может за себя постоять. Её невысокий рост помогал ей. Она быстро уворачивалась от ударов, перекатывалась и норовила задеть Кастра по ногам. Взмах меча — и Кастр взвыл, схватившись за плечо. Бен готов был улыбнуться. Он хорошо её обучил.

— Сука! — зло выкрикнул Кастр, вскинул руку и отбросил Рей к каменной колонне. Раздался отвратительный звук, и Рей без сознания упала на камни.

— Нет!!! — Бен подполз к Рей и подхватил на руки её обмякшее тело. — Нет, нет, нет, Рей!

И тут он почувствовал, как что-то тёплое потекло по его руке, на которой покоилась её голова. Он взглянул на ладонь и увидел кровь.

 _Её_ кровь.

_"Больше всего ты боишься... терять"._

Он услышал, как позади него Кастр орёт остальным, чтоб вставали и сражались.

_"Ты боишься её потерять..."_

Он закрыл глаза, прижал к себе Рей, почувствовал тепло её тихого дыхания на своей шее, а затем очень бережно снова положил на землю.

_"Боишься, что она умрёт..."_

Его тело, казалось, зажило отдельной жизнью. Он дотянулся до выключенного меча и поднялся на ноги. Руки висели по бокам, голова была опущена так низко, что волосы закрыли глаза.

_"Отринь свет..."_

Он слышал их возгласы. Слышал топот их шагов: они приближались сзади, готовясь напасть. Всё ещё чувствовал тепло крови Рей, стекавшей с пальцев на меч.

_"Прими меня как своего нового учителя..."_

Тогда он поднял голову. В глазах словно запылал огонь, тело наполнила Сила, в жилах застучала ярость. Он повернулся и встретил бывших джедаев лицом к лицу.

_"Ты знаешь, что делать... Кайло Рен..."_

Потом раздались крики. Нет, рыки. Рокочущие, оглушительные, как гром, который прокатился в тучах над головой. И лишь когда заболело горло, он понял, что кричал он сам.

Он зажёг световой меч и свирепо ринулся к рыцарям.

Удар — и он отрубил руку Коу Рии.

Вопли и крики наполнили воздух. Он продвигался сквозь джедаев, расправляясь с одним за другим и всё это время не сводя горящего взора с Кастра.

Ещё выпад — и меч пронзил живот Лутры Рима.

Взмах — и располовиненное тело Лии Гаруды стукнулось о землю.

Силовой удар в сторону Хайр Фонту — и её череп размозжило о колонну.

Кулаком в лицо П'кору Лошану.

Выженная полоса на спине Тун Пак.

Ещё вопли. Ещё крики. Вонь палёной плоти — чужой. Звук ударов тел и конечностей о землю. Всего лишь досадные препятствия.

Он калечил. Он убивал. И не чувствовал никакого сожаления. Сожаления не осталось. После того, что случилось с Рей.

У него была цель. Ему нужна была голова Кастра. Остальные просто оказались на пути.

Отпихнув тело Лии Гаруды в сторону, он зашагал к Херрону Кастру. К этому мигу тот дрожал, как простой падаван из толпы. На остальных Бен даже не взглянул. Осмелься они выйти против него с вибро-клинками, он бы ножом прошёл сквозь них.

Он жаждал крови.

Кастр ещё дышал, но уже был покойник.

Бен с рёвом опустил свой меч на Кастра, тот быстро парировал и ушёл в оборону. Теперь Бен нарезал круги вокруг Кастра, подмечал разгорячённым взглядом его слабые места, выбирал удачный момент.

Не поворачивая головы, он сделал боковой выпад и сорвал последнюю попытку П'кора Лошана атаковать.

Он выдернул меч из живота Лошана, не отрывая взгляда от Кастра. Вот теперь они одни. Никто из так называемых друзей его не спасёт. Падаваны разбегались, как крысы, побросав вибро-клинки.

Бен крутанул мечом. Кастр отбил. Бен наступал и наступал, без труда отражая удары и выпады Кастра. Он заставит этого человека страдать, тот прочувствует боль, которую причинил Рей.

Улучив момент, Бен призвал Силу и отбросил Кастра. Тот ударился спиной о каменную колонну и упал лицом на камни. Бен быстро подошёл к нему с гудящим мечом, уже представляя себе отрубленную голову врага.

Кастр увидел его приближение, потянулся к оружию и завопил, когда Бен наступил ему на руку.

— Ты... — прошипел Бен, высоко занеся меч, — ты покойник!

— Бен, нет!

Бен замер, не завершив удар. Широко раскрытые карие глаза Кастра глядели с ужасом, но кричал не он. Бен развернулся и увидел, что Рей пытается подняться.

— Рей... — Отключив меч, Бен со всех ног побежал к ней... Глаза защипало от тёплой влаги, готовой потечь по щекам. — Рей!

— Бен... — Она кинулась к нему навстречу, и он побежал ещё быстрей. Её маленькое тело ударилось о его торс, она обхватила руками его талию, уткнулась лицом ему в живот. — Пожалуйста... хватит...

Он бережно коснулся её головы руками, и гнев снова наполнил его: он почувствовал липкую кровь.

— Но Рей... он тебя ранил.

— Хватит убивать, — сказала она в его окровавленную одежду, а потом подняла умоляющий взгляд. — Это... это не ты...

Бен не нашёлся, что ответить; только взял её лицо в ладони и вытер большими пальцами ей слёзы. И пока он смотрел на своё отражение в её блестящих глазах, его озарило, насколько она ошибалась.

Теперь это был он. Настоящий он. Внук Анакина Скайуокера. Дарта Вейдера. Как и его дед, он пойдёт на что угодно, чтобы спасти любимую.

Даже на убийство.

А потом он почувствовал жар — жгучий жар, пронзивший грудь, затмивший все чувства, так что криков Рей он даже не услышал. Не осталось ничего, кроме раскалённой до бела боли, которая расцвела в том месте, куда вошёл жёлтый плазменный клинок Кастра. Затем меч выдернули, и Бен осел на булыжную мостовую.

Когда он был маленьким, он спрашивал у мамы: как это — умереть? И она рассказывала ему истории людей, которые побывали на грани и вернулись: о туннеле света и давно ушедших близких, которые радостно встречают тебя в потоке Силы.

Ничего этого он не увидел.

Вместо этого он увидел свой худший кошмар.

Самая важная девочка на свете кричала в пустоту, её ореховые глаза сияли желтым, и из неё била тёмная энергия.

Потом пришли тени. Холодные и зловещие. Затем пришла тьма и унесла его.

И Бен ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего.


	33. Глава 33

— Давай, ну давай же, — беззвучно бормотал Люк, обводя взглядом пульт крестокрыла. Р2-Д2, будто чувствуя волнение хозяина, отчаянно верещал в своём слоте на крыле.

Что толку. Крестокрыл развил максимальную скорость в гиперпространстве, но до академии всё ещё оставалось несколько часов.

Он пытался успокоиться, но тщетно. В голове разворачивалось несколько вариантов развития событий, один хуже другого. Последствия этого разоблачения — прилюдного разоблачения Скайуокеров — неизбежно будут роковыми, не только для Бена, но и для всей академии.

И тут он почувствовал: возмущение в Силе. Тьма разрослась; раздались крики ужаса, жизни грубо оборвались — и всё стихло.

И тогда Люк понял, что опоздал.

* * *

Он ничего не чувствовал. Ни боли, ни страха. Лишь... покой.

Так вот она какая, смерть? Или нет? Он знал только, что никогда прежде не испытывал такого покоя, не был так далёк от боли и страданий, от смятения, которое мучило его последние несколько лет.

Он открыл глаза и увидел, что парит. Парит в небытии, а сверху на него льётся свет.

Свет... тепло...

_— Вернись..._

Он моргнул. Этот голос. Он исходил от света.

_— Вернись ко мне, Бен..._

— Рей...

Он поднял руку и потянулся к свету, к теплу, но тут...

Он задохнулся, ощутив идущую из груди боль. Рана от плазменного клинка Кастра пульсировала...

... и заживала?

— Бен!

Бен сделал резкий вдох, едва Рей оторвала руки от его груди и обняла его. Заживающие раны отзывались болью.

— О Бен... я... я думала, что потеряла тебя...

В ответ он застонал. Боль и неудобство — хорошие признаки. Он жив. Вымотан, ранен, но определённо жив. И он без лишних вопросов знал: только благодаря Рей.

Рей...

Собравшись с силами, он мягко отстранил её, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Его охватило облегчение, когда он увидел, что они привычного орехового цвета. У того, кто заступил на Тёмную сторону, глаза другие. Так, вероятно, она не...

Рей покачала головой и отвернулась, по её щекам текли слёзы.

— Р-Рей... что?..

Она ответила не сразу и так тихо, что Бен переспросил.

— Я убила их, — выдавила она, и Бен похолодел. — Я всех их убила.

Он замотал головой. Нет. Только не Рей. Она не могла. Она бы не стала. Это просто один из его кошмаров. Всё это не наяву. Но как ни отрицай он это, воздух наполнял запах крови и палёной плоти. Краем глаза он видел безжизненные тела... труп на трупе, обваленные колонны и подступающий пожар... но не осмеливался взглянуть.

Увидеть означало признать явь. Превратить сон — в явь.

— Правда, Бен. Я убила... всех, — всхлипнула Рей и вцепилась пальцами в чёрный балахон всё ещё наброшенный на его плечи. — Когда увидела, как Кастр пронзил тебя... Я сорвалась и... убила их. Всех, даже... даже Крейо...

Тогда Бен повернул голову вбок. Неизвестно, что заставило его повернуть её в нужном направлении, но прямо в нескольких футах от него лежал Крейо Торсен; его безжизненные зелёные глаза были широко распахнуты.

Мир закружился, звуки стихли, и он едва слышал, как Рей толковала про тёмные тени, которые вырвались из неё и исполнили для неё её жестокое желание.

Бену было неважно, как всё случилось. Важно, что это произошло и что невинная душа, Крейо, поплатился жизнью.

Бен сглотнул и хотел заговорить, найти слова утешения для Рей, но только растерянно молчал. Жуткие сны об охваченной пламенем академии и трупах у её стен, и Рей, глаза которой полыхают недобрым огнём... это было предостережение. А он не смог предотвратить.

— Я тёмная.

У Бена перехватило дыхание. Он оторвал взгляд от тела Крейо и снова посмотрел на Рей.

— Я тёмная, — повторила она сквозь всхлипы. — Я... я всё помню. Родителей... и то, как магистр Люк... как он... моих родителей... мои воспоминания...

Бен старался не подать виду. Старался не выдать себя, но Рей словно прочла его мысли, и её наполненные слезами глаза расширились.

— Ты знал, — прошептала она. — Правда?

Он попробовал раскрыть рот и ответить, но даже это оказалось трудно. Словно все силы ушли, и он мог в ответ только не сводить с неё взгляда. Глазами он молил понять, почему он хранил этот секрет. Но как начать объяснять ей? Как им начать собирать черепки после всего, что случилось? За что им вообще приняться?

Рей вдруг ахнула и завалилась набок. Бен попытался сесть и подхватить её, но был слишком слаб — раны ещё не зажили — и лишь смотрел, как она без сознания валится на землю.

Бен не успел даже сообразить, что происходит, как на его глазах странный излом света медленно обратился в человека. И отчего-то он понял, кто это, еще до того, как она ухмыльнулась, как сбросила с себя силовой покров. Он даже не знал, что она обладает этой редкой способностью.

— Л-Леннетт... что ты... — Он умолк, заметив в руке Леннетт Ма шприц. — Ты... что ты сделала с Рей?!

— Дала ей немного успокоительного, — пожала плечами Леннетт. Затем легко подхватила Рей одной рукой, словно та ничего не весила. — Ещё не хватало, чтоб она опять взбесилась, пока я везу её.

— Везёшь?.. — повторил Бен и попытался собраться с силами, чтобы подняться, но не смог. Сумел лишь перевернуться на живот и попытался ползти. — Куда ты... её забираешь?

Леннетт засмеялась. Её смех — когда-то ласкавший ему слух — теперь звучал злобно.

— Ты дурак, если думаешь, что я сообщу это тебе, Бен Соло, но, скажем так: после того как я доставлю её туда, меня наверняка провозгласят новым Кайло Реном.

Кайло Рен. Он слышал это имя — это _звание_ — раньше. Так обращалось к нему существо. Осознание прошибло его как молнией.

— Ты везёшь её к Верховному лидеру Сноуку.

Это был не вопрос — утверждение, и Леннетт на мгновение опешила.

— Как ты...

— Никуда ты её не заберёшь, — процедил Бен.

Он подполз и схватил Леннетт за щиколотку, но та быстро отбросила его руку.

— Заберу. — Леннетт улыбалась безмятежно, почти ласково, но обманчивее зрелища Бен не видел. — Знаешь... Изначально к Верховному лидеру я должна была забрать тебя. Столько лет пыталась завлечь тебя на Тёмную сторону... а всё это время возле тебя находилась гораздо более могущественная тёмная. — Она кивнула на Рей, которая вяло висела у неё на руке. — И как только Верховный лидер увидит, на что способно это дитя, увидит, что я ему доставила, я стану новым магистром Рыцарей Рен.

— Пошла ты со своим честолюбием, — зло выплюнул Бен, вновь попытался подняться, и на этот раз ему удалось встать на четвереньки. — Никуда ты её не заберёшь!

— Ну так смотри, — усмехнулась Леннетт и взмахом руки отшвырнула Бена к одной из упавших колонн.

* * *

Леннетт прислушалась к звуку, с которым Бен ударился спиной о колонну, упал на землю ничком и остался неподвижно лежать в неестественной позе. Её губы изогнулись в ухмылке.

— Так-то лучше, — пробормотала она и поудобнее перехватила Рей.

Да, подумала она. Верховный лидер будет очень доволен — особенно после того, как она показала ему запись бойни, которую учинила в академии Рей. Признаться, сорвавшиеся у неё с цепи духи Силы напугали Леннетт, но она умела мастерски скрывать своё присутствие, и тени её не нашли.

Что касается погибших учеников, ну, они никогда не были особо дороги ей. Она, конечно, надеялась, что молодые джедаи тоже перейдут на Тёмную сторону. Вот почему она, как могла, подпитывала их гнев к Дарту Вейдеру. Постоянно втягивала в разговоры об их несчастливом детстве и напоминала о ненависти. Пользовалась тем, что на Люка Скайуокера наваливается слишком много дел, чтобы он обратил на это внимание... Но план потерпел сокрушительную неудачу, когда все они, поддавшись гневу, пали от руки Бена, а Кастр был убит Рей.

Леннетт пошла прочь, держа бесчувственную Рей под мышкой. Да, видеть их смерть было страшно, но мощь этой девочки не могла не восхищать. Каким полезным приобретением она станет для Рыцарей Рен и Первого Порядка! Верховный лидер Сноук обязательно наградит её за все усилия на протяжении многих лет. Он провозгласит её новым Кайло...

Леннетт кашлянула. Горло вдруг сдавило. Она попыталась прочистить его, но поняла, что не может вдохнуть. Что-то вдруг приподняло её над землёй; Леннетт стала хватать ртом воздух; выронив Рей, она вскинула обе руки к горлу и принялась отдирать то, что, казалось, сжимало его — но всё без толку.

И лишь когда она увидела, что к ней приближается Бен Соло — с протянутой рукой и скрюченными пальцами — до неё дошло, что происходит. В его глазах она уловила жёлтый блеск, и ей стало страшно, как не было очень давно.

Бен снова заступил на Тёмную сторону.

— Ты... не... заберёшь её у меня! — Бен сильнее согнул пальцы, горло сжалось ещё больнее, и Леннетт захрипела. Она дёргала ногами, надеясь нащупать землю, но не доставала.

Лицу стало горячо; глаза выпучились. Она задыхалась. _Умирала._

— Б-Бен... нет... — прохрипела она, тряся головой. Ей нельзя умирать. Только не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда она так близка к цели. Оставалось одно. — Бен... Я... Я беременна!

Тиски на горле тут же ослабли, и она упала с высоты трёх футов — прямо в объятия Бена Соло. Леннетт тут же обвила руками его талию, вцепилась в балахон и стала большими глотками вдыхать драгоценный воздух.

Бен заговорил не сразу. Он хрипло прошептал ей в ухо:

— Ты... беременна?

— Да, — выдохнула Леннетт. В горле всё ещё першило, но в остальном она была невредима. — Он твой, Бен. Я ношу твоего ребёнка.

Она попыталась отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, но он не давал. Напротив — крепче прижал её к себе, и Леннетт положила голову ему на плечо, облегчённо вздохнув.

Спасена.

И тут она почувствовала их — острые усики, которые полезли в её разум; в голове застучала кровь. Что это ещё такое?

Следующая мысль ещё не успела принять очертания, когда она ощутила, как к животу что-то прижалось и зажглось.

Сначала она отметила только звук, потом пришло жжение, и, посмотрев вниз, она увидела горящий меч Бена: голубая плазма прожигала ей живот.

Она не могла издать ни звука; только широко раскрыла рот, когда Бен Соло всадил меч глубже. Его глаза светились такой яростью, что, казалось, один его взгляд мог сжечь заживо.

— Лжёшь, — прошипел он. — Я могу заглянуть тебе в голову. Я вижу _всё_. Ты _пустая_. Пустая, как твоя душа!

Он снова резко дёрнул мечом, Леннетт испустила последний вздох и с глухим стуком упала на землю. Последнее, что она видела, было свирепое сияние жёлтых глаз Бена.

* * *

Бен выключил меч. Он тяжело дышал, плечи вздымались, сквозь туман гнева он продолжал смотреть на тело Леннетт. Как посмела она пытаться обмануть его? Неужто думала, что он не распознает ложь, уловку? Она заслужила смерть...

... или?

Заслуживал ли смерть хоть кто-нибудь в академии?

Бен помотал головой и сморгнул. Жжение в глазах прошло, и реальность обрушилась на него с новой силой.

Вокруг была бойня.

Мертвые тела тех, кто пытался убить его и ранил Рей.

Мертвые тела юных падаванов, его учеников.

Тех, кто враждовал с ним.

Тех, кто не сделал ничего плохого — только оказался в неподходящем месте в ужасно неподходящее время.

Погибли от его рук. Погибли от рук Рей.

Нет. Не Рей, подумал он. Это он возьмёт на себя. Это... всё это будет на его совести. Он ответит, не она.

_Рей._

Оторвав взгляд от трупов вокруг, он обернулся к Рей, которая всё ещё неподвижно лежала на земле. Он поспешил к ней и облегченно вздохнул, обнаружив, что она ещё дышит.

Некоторое время он, не шевелясь, сидел рядом, а потом взял её на руки и отнёс в сторону — подальше от трупов, от резни, которую он устроил. Всё это сделал он; не она, и он отказывался верить в иное. Всё это по его вине, с самого начала. А Рей... она ни при чём.

Он примет ответственность на себя.

Он не позволит запятнать её.

С него сорвали всю его жизнь, и, кроме Рей, у него ничего не осталось.

Теперь имела значение только она.

Ему нужно отыскать безопасное место — для неё. Для них.

Ему нужно отыскать убежище.

И он знал, что отправиться он мог лишь в одно место, к одному человеку.


	34. Глава 34

Она видела, как клинок меча проткнул его насквозь. Чувствовала жар плазмы, сияющей у неё над головой. Потом Кастр выдернул меч из спины Бена.

И Бен упал на землю, а она кричала, как раненый зверь, от горя и отчаяния.

А затем отчаяние превратилось в гнев. В ярость, которая лесным пожаром прокатилась по ней, поглотила её, и сил для борьбы не осталось.

И она поддалась. Поддалась ярости и высвободила мощь, о которой не подозревала.

Мощь, которой мать и отец наделили её давным-давно.

Вот какой она была. На самом деле. Дочь тёмных. Погибель которым принёс клинок Люка Скайуокера.

Вот какой она была. Девочка, которая любила и потеряла Бена Соло по вине учеников Люка Скайуокера.

Вот какой она была. Девочка, тень которой накрыла академию и унесла жизни всех до единого учеников Люка.

Вот какой она была.

Она...

... кричала. Она вопила во весь голос, отбиваясь от того, что опутало её. Нужно вырваться. Она должна вырваться! Она должна...

— Рей!

Рей прекратила биться, открыла глаза и увидела Бена. Тот сидел рядом на коленях, положив руки ей на плечи, с тревожным выражением лица.

— Успокойся, Рей. Это же я.

Она молча уставилась на него, потом села на кровати и огляделась. Обстановка, дюрасталевые стены, огоньки панелей управления и двухэтажная кровать, на которой она сидела, — всё было знакомо, но в таком помещении она не бывала с тех пор, как последний раз летала с классом на Корусант.

— Мы на шатле академии?

Бен кивнул.

— Ну да. А теперь ляг и отдохни. Кто знает, что было намешано в том шприце. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Шприце? — Он сморгнула и задумалась, а потом вдруг вспомнила. — Леннетт.

Бен сцепил зубы.

— Да. Леннетт.

Она сглотнула.

— Я и её... убила?

— Нет, — быстро оборвал её Бен, поднялся с пола и сел на постель рядом с ней. — Её убил я. А не ты.

— Но всех остальных... — Рей попыталась сдержать рыдания, но безуспешно, и её плечи безудержно затряслись. — Я всех убила.

— Нет, нет, Рей. Это всё я виноват. — Она вновь почувствовала руки Бена у себя на плечах. — Эй, взгляни на меня. Солнышко, посмотри на меня. Ты не осознавала. Ясно? В отличие от меня. Ответственность на мне.

— Нет, не на тебе. — Рей покачала головой; по её щекам текли слёзы. — Их убила я. Всех до одного!

— Это не ты.

— Да я же, Бен! — выкрикнула она и сбросила с себя его руки. Она не заслуживает утешений. Ни от него, ни от кого другого. — Я убила всех. У этих падаванов... у них были семьи! Братья, сёстры... родители...

В каюте стало тихо, слышны были лишь всхлипы Рей. Бен молча сидел рядом.

Наконец она рукавом вытерла слёзы.

— Мои родители... ты знал.

Он отвёл глаза.

— Да, знал.

Внутри неё вспыхнул гнев, и голос стал жёстче.

— Давно?

— С испытаний. Рей, прости, что не рассказал тебе, — быстро добавил он. — Но я не думал, что это важно.

— И зря, — сказала Рей резко. — Я тёмная. Это очень важно.

— Только не для меня, — прогремел Бен, и Рей вздрогнула от его гневного и непреклонного тона. — Тебя вырастил я, а не они — ясно? И между нами... я внук сита, Рей. Настоящего сита. Ты что, правда думаешь, мне есть дело до того, что ты дочь тёмных?

— Но про своего деда ты узнал только сегодня, — заметила Рей. — А про моих родителей ты знал вон сколько.

— Да. И мне не было дела тогда и нет сейчас. Зато важно, что мы по-прежнему есть друг у друга.

— Конечно. Потому что, кроме нас, никого не осталось. Потому что я всех убила.

Молчание. Рей опустила взгляд на свои трясущиеся руки, и её глаза вновь наполнились слезами. — Я монстр.

— Ты не монстр. — Бен взял её ладони в свои. Она не стала их отдёргивать. Не было сил. — Ты не по своей воле убивала, Рей. А я — да. Если кто здесь и монстр, так это я.

— И всё равно их убила я, Бен. — Она устало посмотрела на него блестящими глазами, и одинокая слеза скатилась по её щеке, когда Рей заметила, что он так и не снял подаренный ею балахон — ещё более истрёпанный и рваный. — Никакими словами этого не изменить.

Он сжал губы и вытер ей слезу большим пальцем.

— Ты права. Я не могу изменить то, что случилось. Я могу только идти дальше, быть рядом с тобой, если ты меня не прогонишь.

Она уставилась на него. В его голосе было столько искренности, столько жара в глазах, что она почувствовала, как к щекам приливает тепло. Она никак не могла сообразить, как понять его слова и как на них ответить, но не успела она собраться с мыслями, как тишину прервал сигнал внутренней связи.

Бен встал.

— Мне надо в рубку. Похоже, мы подлетаем.

— Подлетаем куда?

— К Джакку.

***

Рей выглянула из окна каюты и всмотрелась в горизонт. Шатл летел так низко, что двигатели взметали песок. Вокруг тянулась пустыня, по которой тут и там были разбросаны обломки кораблей.

Она никогда не бывала на Джакку или другой пустынной планете. Она знала кое-что из военной истории этого мира благодаря урокам джедайской истории и преданий; здесь жил один из друзей магистра Люка, который иногда преподавал в академии, Лор Сан Текка.

Лор Сан Текка...

Когда до неё дошло, Рей поднялась с постели и направилась к рубке. Там она нашла Бена, он склонился над панелью управления. Время от времени он нажимал на кнопки и сверялся с навигационной картой. Похоже, он уверенно вёл их куда-то.

— Бен?

— Ляг в постель, Рей, — мягко сказал Бен, не отрывая взгляда от панели управления. — Мы всё никак не выйдем на Туанул.

— Мы летим к Лору Сан Текке, да? — спросила Рей.

Бен слегка напрягся, а затем медленно повернулся в кресле и посмотрел на неё.

— Да, — неохотно признал он. — Я хочу повидаться с Теккой. Надо... спросить у него кое-что.

— Что например? — Рей прошла дальше в рубку и села в кресло второго пилота. — Бен, сейчас не время задавать вопросы. Если мы ищем, где укрыться, Джакку не сказать чтобы последнее место, где нас будут искать. Как бы... магистр Люк и Текка давние друзья.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Бен. — Мы ненадолго. Просто мне очень надо поговорить с Теккой.

— О чём?

— О тебе, — и он так вздохнул, что Рей подумалось, что он не хотел ей этого говорить. — Слушай. Текка про тебя знает. Про то, кто ты такая и откуда. Если у кого и есть ответы, так это у него.

— Мне не нужны ответы. — Рей отвела взгляд и закусила губу; в голове всплыли давно забытые воспоминания. — Я помню достаточно и знаю, что больше ничего знать не хочу.

В рубке повисла тишина, которую нарушали только попискивания панели управления.

А потом Бен взял ладони Рей в свои.

— Рей... мне сложно объяснить, — начал он, — но... быть может, Текка сможет рассказать, как обуздать твои способности.

— Ты меня боишься.

Бен помотал головой.

— Нет.

— Нет, боишься, — упрямо повторила она, глядя на него с вызовом и болью. — Ты считаешь меня монстром. 

— Я так не считаю, Рей. — Он крепче сжал её руку. — И я не боюсь тебя. Знаешь почему?

Она не ответила.

— Потому что я знаю, что ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда, — искренне закончил Бен.

— Нарочно — никогда, — добавила она тихо и обречённо. Всё её упрямство улетучилось.

— Именно, — подтвердил Бен. — Конечно, нарочно — никогда. И мы не можем допустить ещё одной...

Незаконченная фраза повисла в воздухе. Рей посмотрела на него и добавила без выражения:

— Мы не можем допустить ещё одной бойни?

— Прости, Рей. — Бен ещё раз пожал её руку и выпустил. — Но если Текка и представители Церкви Силы слыхали о каком-нибудь древнем джедайском артефакте или ритуале, который можно над тобой совершить, — о чём угодно, что удержало бы тебя от нового срыва, то мы должны о нём узнать, так ведь?

И снова Рей молчала. Не находила слов. Что ещё она могла сказать?

— Рей...

— Ты прав, — наконец согласилась она, и её лоб прорезала глубокая морщина, когда она попыталась вспомнить кое-что из своего детства. — Мои родители... я помню, что они совершили надо мной ритуал... чтобы наделить меня этой способностью. — Её взгляд упал на раскрытые ладони, а потом она снова подняла глаза на Бена. — Думаешь... её можно забрать?

— Я не знаю. Но это-то мы и выясним. Приготовься. — Бен снова повернулся к панели управления. — Мы почти на месте.

Рей кивнула и стала всматриваться вперед, в бескрайнюю ширь пустыни. Наконец её глаза выхватили крохотное пятнышко — далёкое поселение.

А потом возник вопрос.

— Бен?

— Да, Рей?

— Что мы будем делать, когда всё это закончится? — спросила она и перевела взгляд на его профиль. — Когда мы избавимся от моих способностей, что тогда?

— Тогда я... — Он прервался, чтобы нажать на пару кнопок, и, не отрывая тёмных глаз от панели, закончил: — Про завтра мы подумаем завтра, ладно, солнышко?

Её сердце пропустило удар, и не от восторга. Было что-то в голосе Бена. Что-то... уклончивое. Она попыталась перехватить его взгляд, но он не смотрел на неё.

— Вместе, да?

— Что? — Бен наконец взглянул на неё, но как-то удивлённо. — Прости, что ты сказала?

— Вместе? — повторила Рей. — Про завтра мы подумаем завтра вместе?

— Да, разумеется. — Он кивнул и посмотрел в окно.

Ей бы успокоиться. Ей бы исполниться надежды, что выход из положения, в котором она оказалась, найдётся. Но вместо этого она чувствовала тревогу. Потому что в глубине души она знала.

Бен что-то скрывает от неё.

***

— Здесь всё по-старому, как тогда, — пробормотал Бен себе под нос, сажая шатл на окраине Туанула.

— Ты здесь бывал? — спросила Рей, глядя в окно на высыпавших поглазеть жителей.

Поселение представляло из себя несколько шатров и куполообразных каменных домов. Под послеполуденным солнцем его обитатели занимались своими обычными делами — по большей части возились с деталями кораблей.

Бен кивнул.

— Один раз. Во время испытаний. Дядя Люк сказал заехать, чтобы он мог повидаться с Теккой. — Его передёрнуло. — Я подслушал один из их разговоров. Тогда-то и узнал про тебя.

— Про меня? — удивлённо приподняла брови Рей. — Что про меня?

— Похоже, идею забирать детей от родителей-тёмных подали представители Церкви Силы. — Голос Бена зазвучал резко. — Ты не первая, кого забрал мой дядя, и не последняя. Некоторые ученики академии попали туда тем же путём.

У Рей вдруг закружилась голова. Бен сказал то, что она уже знала: что Люк Скайуокер увёз её от родителей и изменил её воспоминания. Но выяснить, что магистр Люк сделал то же самой со множеством других детей? И Церковь Силы это одобряла?

С другой стороны, не сделай этого магистр Люк...

— Рей? — Бен повернулся в кресле к ней лицом. — Что с тобой?

— А я рада, — сказала она тихонько. — Рада, что твой дядя забрал меня. Иначе я бы никогда тебя не встретила.

Бен открыл рот, готовясь что-то сказать, затем пробежал пальцами по своим тёмным волосам и, вспыхнув, отвёл взгляд.

Заговорил он не сразу.

— Если бы ты меня не встретила, то не угодила бы со мной в эту переделку.

— Я была бы тёмной, — заметила Рей. — Одному Создателю известно, чем бы я занималась с подачи родителей. Может, твой дядя и похитил меня, но он дал мне лучшую жизнь. И несмотря на случившееся... — она умолкла, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания о событиях в академии, — несмотря на случившееся, я не жалею о знакомстве с тобой.

Бен продолжал прятать глаза. Он покраснел ещё больше, но, глядя на его профиль, Рей заметила в его лице лёгкую грусть. Грусть прозвучала и в голосе, когда он заговорил снова.

— Не надо об этом.

Она вопросительно наклонила голову:

— Почему?

— Потому что... — Он умолк и перевёл взгляд на свои сапоги. А потом, не успела Рей сообразить, что происходит, Бен заключил её в крепкие объятия. — Прости, — прошептал он ей в волосы, выпустил её и вышел из рубки. Рей проводила его изумлённым взглядом, приложив руку к груди и пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце.

Но оно никуда не делось. То дурное предчувствие внезапной потери...

— Будь здесь, — крикнул ей Бен, не оглядываясь.

Рей спохватилась и поспешила за ним.

— Бен, я с тобой!

— Нет. Оставайся у корабля, — повторил он, всё ещё не глядя на неё. Он натянул на голову капюшон, чтобы закрыться от палящих лучей солнца. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь угнал его или разобрал на запчасти.

Разумно, подумала Рей, глядя, как он идёт к поселению в истрёпанном чёрном балахоне, который бьётся на горячем ветру пустыни. Она провожала его взглядом, пока он не подошёл к одному из шатров и человек у входа, похожий на Текку, не пригласил Бена внутрь.

Рей закусила губу и стала бродить у корабля, пиная песок. Что Бен имел в виду, когда сказал "прости"? Просил прощения за всё, что случилось в академии? Или это он из-за её признания, что она не жалеет о встрече с ним, несмотря ни на что? Или из-за чего-то другого? И почему у неё такое чувство, словно он всё больше отдаляется?

Почему у неё такое чувство, словно он скрывает от неё что-то?

А ещё эти мысли о её настоящих родителях...

Рей закрыла глаза, чувствуя подкатившие слёзы. Она вспомнила их лица. Вспомнила тьму в отце; гаснущий свет в матери. Вспомнила, как холодны они были, не считая родительской заботы о её умении выживать. Они и близко не напоминали образы доброй, любящей четы пилота и его жены, которые Люк Скайуокер вложил в её разум, когда исказил её воспоминания.

И тогда она вспомнила кое о чём ещё.

Сунув руки в карманы, она достала две части Куклы Папы и уставилась на них. Так значит... всё как она думала. Все эти годы кукла напоминала ей не о несуществующем отце, а о Бене Соло — о том, кто заботился о ней и любил её почти всю её жизнь.

О Создатель, что же она сотворила с этой куклой? Она испортила её со злости на Бена и Леннетт... но всё это уже в прошлом, и Рей заозиралась в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы починить игрушку. Вокруг валялось полно хлама — торчал из песка тут и там, среди этого наверняка отыщется что-нибудь годное. За пару секунд её взгляд выхватил холщовый мешок, завязанный бечёвкой, и Рей метнулась к нему, распустила длинную завязку и, обмотав её вокруг пояса куклы, скрепила две части. Выглядело так себе, но пока что сойдёт.

Какая-то суета, поднявшаяся в Туануле, прервала её размышления. Она посмотрела в ту сторону и увидела, как из шатра вдруг вышел Бен и развернулся с поднятыми вверх руками, а следом, наставив на него бластеры, появились Текка и несколько других поселенцев. 

— Бен!

Рей сунула куклу обратно в карман и, не раздумывая, бросилась к Бену, но он жестом остановил её.

— Стой там! — приказал он, а затем снова повернулся к Текке. — Сэр Текка, вы же не хотите этого.

— Не хочу. — Текка взвёл курок. — Последнее, чего мне хочется, — брать в плен родню близкого друга. Но неужели ты думал, до нас не дойдут сообщения о том, что случилось в академии? — Затем Текка остановился и посмотрел на Рей. — Девочка... почему она здесь?

— Я её пощадил, — ответил Бен прежде, чем Рей успела что-нибудь сказать. — Слушайте, будете пытаться схватить меня — сделаете только хуже.

— Ты нам угрожаешь? — прошипел из-за спины Текки дородный гуманоид.

— Я убил всех падаванов Люка Скайуокера, — заявил Бен. — Как хотите, так меня и понимайте.

Рей воззрилась на Бена. Он же лгал. Он лгал, покрывая её.

Здоровяк зарычал и обратился к Текке:

— Да просто грохнуть его. Всё равно его казнят за преступления.

— Нет, — покачал головой Текка. — Тем не менее, он заслуживает справедливого суда.

— Вы так говорите, словно я уже у вас в руках, — процедил Бен, и от его недоброго тона у Рей ёкнуло сердце. Его гнев... она ощущала его: в его потемневших глазах, в стиснутых зубах. Гнев вился вокруг Бена сухим вихрем.

И тогда она почувствовала, как Сила — тёмная и зловещая — выплеснулась из него и обездвижила всех вокруг, кроме неё одной.

Затем Бен поднял скрюченную руку, и один за другим Текка и поселенцы, задыхаясь, оторвались от земли.

— Бен, не надо! — вскрикнула Рей, но он, казалось, даже не слышал её. Глаза его теперь засияли ярким жёлтым огнём.

Она уже видела такие глаза...

Она услышала возгласы и, обернувшись, увидела ещё нескольких туанульцев, которые бежали к ним с бластерами наготове.

Воздух прорезали выстрелы, но Бен свободной рукой остановил их прямо в воздухе, разрядил в разные стороны и подбил нескольких стрелявших в него. Один заряд угодил в шатл.

Припав к земле, Рей подняла голову и увидела, как Бен, выругавшись, вновь повернулся к поселенцам, всё ещё подвешенным в воздухе, и сильней сжал им глотки, отчего у тех глаза полезли из орбит.

На трясущихся ногах Рей побежала к Бену и, ударившись о него корпусом, крепко обхватила руками за пояс и уткнулась лицом ему в поясницу.

— Бен, пожалуйста, — взмолилась она, прижимаясь лбом к его балахону. — Хватит.

Бен замер. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он наконец отпустил Текку и поселенцев, которые скорчились на песке, кашляя и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Я с вами ещё не закончил, — зло выплюнул Бен, а затем по очереди развернулся к каждому из туанульцев, которые поднимались на ноги. — Однажды вы... все вы заплатите. Попомните мои слова. Вы заплатите!

— Бен...

Рей крепче ухватилась за него. Он тяжело вздохнул, и она, почувствовав, что он достаточно успокоился, отпустила его.

— Пошли, Рей, — буркнул он и, не говоря больше ни слова, зашагал вместе с ней обратно к шатлу.


	35. Глава 35

_Он сидит напротив старика, руки трясутся от волнения. Он спрятал их в сладках балахона и постарался ответить такой же блаженной улыбкой, какой просиял Лор Сан Текка при виде его._

_— Что привело тебя сюда, молодой Соло? — спрашивает Текка и наливает ему чашу воды. Бену не хочется брать её, но он принимает из вежливости._

_— Я здесь, чтобы узнать об одной ученице академии, — говорит Бен и ненадолго умолкает. — Рей. Я думаю, вы хорошо её знаете. Полагаю, однажды вы назвали её... необходимым приобретением._

_Его голос звучит резко; это не остаётся незамеченным, но Текка подбирает слова для ответа не сразу._

_— Надо же... Забывчивостью ты не отличаешься. И дипломатичностью тоже._

_— Рей, — повторяет Бен, словно её имя подстегнёт воспоминания Текки. — Мне надо знать, что произошло с нею в детстве. Как дядя стал её опекуном?_

_"Точнее сказать, "владельцем", — думает он._

_Текка приподнимает брови, его лоб ещё больше сморщивается._

_— Зачем тебе? С девочкой что-то случилось?_

_— Ничего не случилось, — говорит Бен быстро. Слишком быстро, корит он себя, но Текка, даже если заметил, виду не подаёт. Бен пытается выкрутиться: — Просто она... вспомнила своё прошлое. Вспомнила родителей..._

_— Не может быть, — отмахивается Текка. — Магистр Скайуокер стёр все её воспоминания до последнего, чтобы запечатать её способности._

_— Запечатать способности? — переспрашивает Бен. — Не уверен, что понимаю._

_— Мой мальчик, не кто иной, как её собственные родители провели над этой девочкой ритуал Тёмной стороны, — говорит Текка, и Бен принимает потрясённый вид, словно впервые об этом слышит. — Ритуал, который наделил её ужасающими способностями. Магистр Скайуокер сумел запечатать их, лишь заставив её забыть, как вообще использовать Силу. Поэтому невозможно, чтобы, как ты сказал, она вспомнила прошлое. Разве только... — Текка сузил глаза. — Что-то произошло?_

_Бен ищет, что ответить, но ему не даёт поселенец, который врывается в шатёр._

_— Сэр Текка! Академия магистра Люка! — истерично кричит поселенец. — Резня в академии магистра Люка! Все падаваны мертвы!_

_Бен замирает на месте и видит, как крохотная искра понимания в глазах Текки разгорается в пламя. Старик тихо говорит:_

_— Эта девочка..._

_Бен встаёт._

_— Это я, — говорит он настолько убедительно, что сам верит каждому своему слову. — Я убил всех в академии._

_Один долгий миг Текка глядит на него, и не успевает Бен вздохнуть, как старик уже на ногах и целит бластером ему в сердце._

_И Бен понимает: что бы ни случилось, он свою судьбу определил ._

***

Рей помогала Бену найти и исправить повреждения от попавшего в корабль бластерного заряда. Они успели отлететь от Туанула на несколько миль, когда корабль забарахлил и им пришлось сесть и заняться починкой.

В полном молчании она подавала ему один инструмент за другим, а он, взгромоздившись на стремянку, ковырялся в дыре в обшивке. Её распирало выспросить про разговор с Теккой, но она чувствовала, что Бен всё ещё пышет гневом. И, если быть до конца честной, её напугало то, что он сделал с туанульцами. Бен, конечно, пальцем бы её не тронул, она это понимала. Но спросить можно и потом, думала она.

— Как корабль? — спросила она вместо этого.

— В порядке, — ответил Бен, не глядя на неё. — Но задеты рулевые двигатели. Нужны запчасти, иначе не полетим.

— И где мы их возьмем?

— На этой всеми забытой планете есть лишь одно место, где можно раздобыть исправные детали. — Он прекратил возиться и наконец повернулся к ней, но глядел всё равно куда-то мимо. Казалось, мыслями он был далеко. — Рей, возьми воду и что поесть. Побольше. Я включу маскировку, чтоб корабль не угнали, пока нас не будет.

— Не будет? — повторила Рей. — Куда мы идём?

— На заставу Ниима.

***

Переход был тяжёлым. Послеполуденное солнце жгло беспощадно, и Рей казалось, что лицо сейчас растает.

— Уже недалеко, — наверное, в сотый раз сказал Бен.

Рей старалась не жаловаться. Он ведь помогал ей как мог: отдал балахон и почти всю воду, нёс её сумку с деталями и провиантом. Но, как Рей ни крепилась, дорога уже почти доконала её.

Бен внезапно встал, и она налетела на него. Заметив, что он схватился за голову, нахмурилась.

— Бен? Что с тобой?

— Ничего, — хрипло ответил тот. — Жара, вот и всё.

Она стала стягивать с себя балахон, чтобы вернуть ему, но он удержал её за руку.

— Не надо, оставь.

— Но...

— Я сказал, оставь, Рей!

Рей чуть не подпрыгнула. Бен почти никогда не кричал на неё. Судя по выражению его лица, он и сейчас не хотел. Он отпустил её руку, черты лица смягчились.

— Прости. У... у меня разболелась голова, вот и всё. Не снимай балахон, не хватало ещё, чтоб голова болела у обоих.

Рей приняла его извинения, молча кивнув. И всё же ей казалось, что он поднял на неё голос не только из-за боли.

— Пришли, — сказал он, когда они взобрались на крутую дюну.

Рей сощурилась и сквозь пелену горячего воздуха увидела впереди поселение. К нему ещё предстояло спуститься, но даже издалека было понятно, что застава Ниима крупнее Туанула и жизнь здесь течёт оживлённей.

— Ты что... уже здесь... бывал? — пропыхтела она, когда они сбегали вниз по дюне.

Она чуть не полетела кубарем, но Бен удержал её от падения с помощью Силы.

— Мне такое часто доводилось делать, когда ты была поменьше.

Он поставил её на ноги и ухмыльнулся. Рей с удивлением отметила неподдельно весёлую нотку в его голосе. Непривычно было видеть его первую искреннюю улыбку с... с тех пор, как они были на Спайре. При этой мысли она замерла. Счастливые дни, казалось, были так давно. Словно в другой жизни. А теперь они в бегах, на чужой планете, натворили бед...

Улыбка сползла с лица Бена.

— Рей, что такое?

Она глубоко вздохнула. Лучше спросить, пока есть возможность.

— Бен... там в Туануле... почему ты сказал Текке, что это ты всех убил в академии?

Он открыл было рот, но ничего не сказал, а лишь плотно сомкнул губы. Посмотрел в сторону.

— Пришлось. Мы как раз разговаривали о тебе, когда вошёл один из поселенцев и рассказал про резню. Полагаю, он знает о том, что ты из тёмных, и он сразу же заподозрил тебя. Ну я и сказал, что это сделал я... Зря мы сюда приехали, — добавил он, не дав Рей задать новый вопрос. — Я думал... раз Церковь Силы избегает современных технологий, они не прослышат... про то, что случилось. Я ошибся. Молва разошлась быстро.

Рей опустила глаза на свои руки. Молва о резне. Бойне, которую учинила она. Сейчас, наверное, новости об этом крутят по всей галактике? Прямо в эту минуту убитые горем родственники дают интервью? Сенаторы заседают, чтобы объявить виновных в розыск? А родители Крейо Торсена льют слёзы по сыну?

Она сдержала всхлип.

— Бен... а что, если... что, если я сдамся?

Бен развернулся так быстро, что Рей испугалась, не свернёт ли он шею.

— Что?

— Сдамся, — тихо повторила она. — Скажем как есть. Что я это сделала. И сдадимся властям.

— Ты спятила? — крикнул Бен. — Они казнят тебя!

— Можно подумать, я этого не заслужива... — Она ахнула, когда Бен, вдруг упав на колени, схватил её за плечи, приблизил к ней своё лицо и вперился взглядом.

— Об этом не может быть и речи, Рей, — сказал он очень серьёзно и впился пальцами ей в плечи. — Не смей даже думать, что ты заслуживаешь кары. Я же сказал тебе: ты не осознавала. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты погибла из-за того, на что повлиять не могла. Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась, что стало б со мной, случись такое?

Рей не отвечала, оторопев от яростности, с которой Бен это сказал.

— Я бы умер. — Его голос сорвался. — Твоя смерть убила б меня, Рей. Я не могу тебя потерять. Не сейчас. Никогда.

Она чуть не плакала. В глазах щипало от навернувшихся слёз. Горячие слова Бена растрогали её, и она поняла: он никогда не позволит ей взять вину на себя. Но он не сможет заставить её забыть правду. Да, Бен отнял жизни у шавок Кастра и у Леннетт Ма, но сам Кастр и прочие ученики Люка Скайуокера — в том числе дорогой, ни в чём не повинный Крейо — погибли от её рук.

Что было толку лить слёзы о том, чего не изменить. Она не могла принять наказание за случившееся, но как ей жить дальше?

Словно прочитав её мысли, Бен приподнял её голову за подбородок и сказал:

— Хочешь искупить? Тогда живи. Как буду жить я. Искупить можно не одной только смертью. В твоём случае первый шаг — позаботиться о том, чтобы такого не случилось снова.

— А как же джедайское наследие? — спросила она, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе. Жар от подбородка, которого Бен касался пальцами, разбежался по щекам. — Ритуал, который поможет мне избавиться от этой способности?

Бен сморгнул и перестал сжимать ей плечо.

— Мне... мне не удалось спросить до того, как на меня наставили бластеры.

Она только вздохнула.

— Не волнуйся. Найдём способ. — Руки Бена скользнули вниз, и он взял её сжатые кулачки в свои большие ладони. — Ты же мне веришь?

Нет.

— Да.

— Вот и договорились. — Он встал, продолжая держать её за руку. — Пошли. Давай уж доберёмся до заставы Ниима.

***

Как Рей и думала, жизнь на заставе Ниима кипела: собиратели металлолома всех полов и видов сновали туда-сюда со своей добычей; одни продавали товары с небольших лотков, другие оттирали и чистили корабельные запчасти. Но оживлённей всего было у стойки, где люди — тоже сборщики старья, как сообразила Рей — выстроились в очередь, чтобы обменять раздобытые запчасти на припасы. Чуть раньше Бен рассказал ей, как он тоже однажды во время испытаний отстоял эту очередь. Он заверил её, что у заправлявшего свалкой кролута Ункара Платта есть необходимые им детали.

— Здесь не торгуют за кредиты. Здесь торгуют за пайки, — продолжал объяснять Бен. — Но свежая еда гораздо ценней, поэтому я и попросил тебя захватить её побольше.

— Бен... как ты думаешь... здесь уже слышали?.. — она умолкла, но он и так отлично её понял.

— Возможно, — ответил он. — Но не волнуйся. Уверен, что про меня знают только в Туануле. Вряд ли сюда успели донести. Надо только не мешкать.

Рей кивнула, и они вместе продвинулись к приёмному окну. Сквозь решетку они увидели Ункара Платта: тот опёрся на прилавок, и его объемные телеса заколыхались.

— Добрый вечер, господин Платт, — сказал Бен.

Кролут приподнял безволосую бровь. 

— Мы знакомы?

— Э-э... да, я был здесь недавно. — Бен говорил чуть более нервно, чем хотелось бы Рей.

— Я бы тебя запомнил, — фыркнул Платт. — Чего тебе надо?

— Запчасти. — Бен положил сумку на прилавок и показал испорченные детали. — Для корабельного двигателя. — У вас таких нет случайно?

— Есть. Но придётся раскошелиться.

Пока Бен и Платт торговались, Рей осмотрелась. Поглазела на пришельцев с разных планет и остановила взгляд на маленькой девочке за прилавком чистильщиков. Ей было не больше пяти, но она на равных работала рядом женщиной средних лет, возможно, её матерью — до мозолей на ладонях натирала до блеска детали корабля.

Представить невозможно, каково этой девчушке. С другой стороны, так жить, может, и лучше, чем расти с родителями, которые совершают над своим ребенком тёмные ритуалы, чтобы наделить его неописуемой мощью...

— По рукам. Принимай, — сказал в это время Платт, и Рей, обернувшись, увидела, как он передаёт Бену исправные детали в обмен на пайки, которые Бен выгребает из сумки на прилавок.

И вдруг Платт распрямился.

— Хм-м... а знаешь, я тебя вспомнил. Ты же работорговец?

— Что? — Бен прекратил отсчитывать пайки. — Нет, вы ошиблись...

— Сколько просишь за девчонку?

Рей замерла. Бен тоже.

— Что?

— Ты. Работорговец, — повторил Платт и указал на Рей опухшим пальцем. — Разве она не продаётся?

Гнев. Искра гнева. И это не она. Это заискрил Бен.

— Нет, не продаётся, — процедил он. — И я не работорговец. Ты уж разберись сначала, а то я...

— Тише, парень. — Кролут раскрыл ладони. — Мне просто нужны новые собиратели хлама. Если ты не торгуешь рабами, может, сам поработаешь на меня?

— Не интересует, — выдавил Бен сквозь зубы и взял Рей за руку. — Пошли, Рей.

— Туристы, — услышала она вслед, пока Бен тянул её прочь вдоль очереди. Он отпустил её руку, лишь когда они миновали окраину поселения и взобрались на дюны.

Им предстояло путешествие назад, и снова они молчали, не считая вопросов Бена, не устала ли она. Она отвечала односложно, но Бену этого, похоже, было достаточно. Казалось, он думал о своём, но Рей понятия не имела, о чём именно. Знала только или, скорее, чувствовала, что он ещё зол. На Текку? На Платта? На обоих или на что-то ещё?

— Ты какая-то ужасно молчаливая, — заметил Бен.

Рей подняла голову — он даже не оглянулся, когда спрашивал. Она промолчала. Потом остановилась. Бен, перестав слышать шорох шагов, обернулся и удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Бен, что проиходит? По правде? — спросила она.

— Ничего, Рей. Просто... Платт вывел меня из себя, вот и всё.

Он говорил правду. Но не всю. Она откуда-то это знала.

— Нет, а что ещё? Я чувствую, что ты... будто скрываешь от меня что-то.

Он был ошарашен, но виду не подал. Со стороны выглядел совершенно спокойным. Даже невозмутимым. Но Рей знала: что-то не так. Была ли то интуиция, но Рей была уверена: дело неладно, Бен не делится с ней чем-то. Но чем?

Помолчав, Бен вздохнул, и она почувствовала, как его напускная безмятежность осыпается. 

— Рей... насчёт твоих способностей...

Она навострила уши.

— Да?

— Ты бы... ты бы что угодно сделала, чтобы избавиться от них?

Она ответила без колебаний:

— Да. Да, что угодно.

— Даже забыла бы меня?

Рей озадаченно нахмурилась.

— Не понимаю.

— Текка рассказал мне, что с тобой сделал мой дядя, — пояснил Бен. — Он запечатал твои возможности тем, что заставил тебя забыть, как их использовать.

Рей кивнула, всё ещё не вполне понимая.

— О чём ты?

— О том, что... — Бен сделал паузу. Облизнул губы, которые растрескались на сухом ветру пустыни. На мгновение задумался, а потом продолжил: — Единственный способ избавиться от этих способностей — забыть, как управлять Силой. Для этого мне бы пришлось... сделать то, что сделал дядя.

Рей широко распахнула глаза. Она уже поняла. Но не могла раскрыть рот. Скажи она это вслух — и от этого уже будет не отмахнуться. Но Бен продолжал.

— Мне бы пришлось стереть твои воспоминания подчистую. Начиная с того времени, когда ты впервые научилась использовать Силу.

— Но это же значит, что я бы...

— Ты бы меня забыла, Рей, — закончил он с болью в глазах. — Ты бы меня забыла.


	36. Глава 36

— Нет, — коротко и непреклонно сказала Рей; её сжатые в кулаки руки дрожали. — Об этом не может быть и речи.

Бен посмотрел на неё с выражением, в котором странным образом смешались облегчение и боль.

— Рей...

— Я не согласна тебя забыть просто ради того, чтобы избавиться от этого... проклятия, — сказала она, выразительно вскинув руки. Она не даст себе забыть Бена ни за что. Даже ради этого. — Должен быть другой способ.

— А если другого способа нет? — заметил Бен. — Что, если заставить тебя забыть — единственная возможность избавить тебя от тёмного дара?

— Тогда я буду с этим жить, — уверенно сказала Рей, хотя внутри не ощущала и капли уверенности. — Я буду тренироваться. Буду медитировать. Буду делать всё, что в моих силах. Только... не дай мне забыть тебя.

Повисло глубокое молчание. В нём, впрочем, не было неловкости. Они молчали, поняв, что никто из них не хочет прибегнуть к такому решению.

Наконец Бен глубоко вздохнул.

— Хорошо, солнышко. Найдём другой способ.

— Так значит... больше никаких секретов? — уточнила Рей.

— Больше никаких секретов, — подтвердил Бен с лёгкой улыбкой.

Ей хотелось ему верить. Хотелось верить, что он снова до конца с ней честен, но что-то глубоко в душе подсказывало, что он так и не раскрывает чего-то. Но на этот раз уж ладно.

***

К часу, когда они вернулись к шатлу, солнце уже село. Чуть не прошли мимо — хорошо, у Бена был с собой следящий прибор. Но хотя бы понятно, что система сокрытия у корабля работает чётко, подумала Рей. Ну а с починкой можно подождать и до утра — будет светло и не так опасно.

Ужин состоял из той же еды, какую они обменяли днём на запчасти у Ункара Платта. Не сказать чтобы вкусная, зато сытная, а это важней.

Бен вдруг застонал и, запустив пальцы в шевелюру, сжал их в кулаки. Рей встала с ящика, на котором сидела, и положила ладонь ему на руку. Он вздрогнул.

— Опять болит голова?

Он не ответил. Молчал почти целую минуту. Рей и сама ощутила тупую боль позади глаз. Ей даже показалось, что это Бен каким-то образом передаёт ей свои чувства, но как такое возможно, она не поняла.

Наконец он выдохнул и прошептал: 

— Воды...

Рей кивнула и кинулась налить воды из-под крана. Когда она вернулась, Бен уже сидел спокойно. Он был всё ещё бледен, а в остальном выглядел, как обычно. Он с благодарностью принял стакан и осушил его в несколько глотков.

— Как ты? — спросила Рей, когда он допил.

— Нормально. Голова разболелась. Ничего такого, чего не вылечит сон.

Бен встал и потянулся. Рей уже вернула ему балахон, и он надел его, хотя внутри шатла в этом не было никакой необходимости. Ей было приятно.

— Пошли спать, — сказал он. - Чинить будем завтра. Свалим наконец из этого гадюшника.

— А когда починим, куда полетим?

— Я... не знаю. — Он уронил руки. — Может, на Джеду. Там наверняка ещё можно отыскать артефакты джедаев. Может, найдём что-то, что избавит тебя от дара.

Рей кивнула. Джеда, помнила она из уроков джедайской истории и преданий, — песчаная луна, которая некогда была одним из духовных центров Ордена джедаев. Бен прав, подумала она. Они обязательно там что-нибудь отыщут.

— Ну всё, отправляйся спать. — Он положил руку ей на плечо и провёл узким коридором к одной из кают. — Завтра рано встаём.

— А ты? — Рей повернулась к нему у двери. — Ты где будешь спать?

— В соседней каюте.

— А.

— Ну... спокойной ночи, Рей, — кивнул Бен и пошёл прочь.

— Бен?

— Да?

— А ты не хочешь лечь в одной каюте со мной?

Ответом ей было молчание, которое растянулось настолько, что уже становилось неловко.

— Как в старые добрые времена, — с напускной небрежностью добавила она. — На соседней койке.

Бен покачал головой.

— Я... я не могу, Рей.

— Почему?

— Потому что... ты мне больше не младшая сестра.

Глаза Рей распахнулись, сердце бухнуло, щёки заалели, когда она увидела, как покраснел Бен. Что он хочет этим сказать?

— Прости. — Он пробежал пальцами по волосам. — Я устал, сам не знаю, что болтаю. — Он слабо улыбнулся. — Я хочу сказать, что... ты уже большая девочка. Можешь спать одна. Спокойной ночи, солнышко.

Рей дождалась, пока он пройдёт по коридору и скроется в соседней каюте. Лишь когда дверь за ним закрылась, она вошла к себе и скользнула под одеяло на одной из коек.

Тут что-то ткнулось ей в бок.

Кукла Папа.

Сунув руку в карман, она вынула наскоро починенную игрушку и уставилась на неё. Мысли тут же перескочили на красное лицо Бена, когда тот сказал, что она больше ему не младшая сестра.

Она понимала, что он, возможно, ничего такого не имел в виду, но впервые за долгое время дала себе волю помечтать. Сердце трепетало в груди, лёгкая улыбка играла на губах, пока она не провалилась в глубокий сон, прижав куклу к себе.

***

Бен лежал на койке, закинув руки за голову. Сон не шёл. Он пытался заснуть уже несколько часов, но в голове крутилось слишком много мыслей, не последней из которых была — продумать путешествие на Джеду. Вот, уже хотя бы есть, с чего начать, думал он. Серьёзный план. Конечно, надо будет придумать прикрытие, чтобы их не узнали, если Сенат и впрямь уже объявил охоту на тех, кто устроил резню в академии. Сомнений нет: о его исчезновении сейчас толкуют все, а о Рей... она сирота. О ней не знает никто, кроме тех, кто в академии учился и работал, так что вряд ли её пропажу кто-нибудь заметит.

Он повернулся на бок и принялся грызть ноготь. Ну и долго они так продержатся? Прячась, убегая. Если надо, он готов скрываться так много лет. Чем больше времени пройдёт, тем лучше. Они сменят облик, возьмут другие имена, станут зарабатывать себе на хлеб на какой-нибудь захолустной планетке. Они смогут выжить. Вдвоём. Где их не достанет никто в галактике, где их не достанет...

"Кайло Рен..."

Бен выдернул подушку из-под головы и накрылся ею, пытаясь отгородиться от монстра — Сноука, который звал его. Но тот не отступал. Бен опять чувствовал щупальца, которые, как острые зубы, прогрызали себе путь в его разум. Голова пульсировала от усилий, чтобы не пустить их.

"Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись", — мысленно повторял Бен, как делал это весь последний день.

_"Ты присягнул мне, Кайло Рен... Тебе пора выполнить свою часть обязательств..."_

Обязательств? О каких обязательствах толкует это существо?

И тут он вспомнил.

_"Возьми меня. Возьми меня вместо неё!"_

_"Тебя... Ты, в котором столько света, готов занять место возле меня?_

_"Я изгоню свет! Только... выпусти её!"_

О Создатель... Он заключил сделку! Он отдал себя вместо Рей!

Но Бен никак не мог подчиниться. Не тот момент. Сейчас ему надо позаботиться о Рей.

Вторжение резко прекратилось. То ли удалось отбиться, то ли Сноук сам прекратил — Бен не понял. Он сел на постели, еле переводя дух. Голова болела, по вискам стекал пот. Он закрыл глаза и провёл ладонью по лицу. Вот. Вот чего он не сказал Рей: Сноук не оставлял его в покое с тех пор, как они покинули академию. Бен не хотел зря волновать её, но долго ли ещё он сможет держать оборону? И какой был смысл говорить ей? Она бы только стала винить себя со своим тёмным даром за то, что Сноук хозяйничает в разуме Бена. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Рей взвалила себе на плечи новый груз.

Бен вышел из каюты, заглянул к Рей... и понял, что его самый затаённый страх вот-вот воплотится.

На пустой койке лежал Кукла Папа.

Рей пропала.

***

— Рей!

Спотыкаясь, Бен вышел из шатла в ночь. Свет из корабля выхватил на песке следы маленьких ног, которые уходили в пустыню. Как далеко она ушла?

Он побежал по следам, на бегу отстегнул от пояса меч, зажёг его и осветил дорогу. Холод стоял дикий, не спасал даже замотанный вокруг шеи и плеч балахон. Как там Рей в своей падаванской одежде? Зачем она куда-то вышла посреди ночи, на незнакомой планете? Это так на неё это не похоже.

Если только...

Бен остановился, закрыл глаза и постарался найти её с помощью Силы. Он надеялся, молился, чтобы его подозрения не оправдались, но когда он нашёл её Силовой след, сердце упало. След Рей был весь подёрнут тёмной энергией. Он снова бросился бежать, всё дальше и дальше во мрак пустыни.

Потом он увидел тёмное очертание на песке, поспешил туда, поднял меч повыше и увидел большого дохлого стервятника. Его клюв был широко раскрыт, шея причудливо свёрнута. Дальше вдоль цепочки шагов валялись другие дохлые птицы.

— Рей!

Бен побежал по следам настолько быстро, насколько позволял грубый песок.

Он нашёл её у подножья дюны. Стоя на коленях, Рей сжимала голову руками, как в приступе боли, и вся сияла красным. Из неё, словно клочья дыма, исходили тёмные фигуры — тени.

Бен проскользил вниз по дюне и побежал к ней. Одна из теней отшвырнула его когтистой лапой, и он отлетел назад к склону. Отплёвываясь, он поднялся с песка.

— Рей! Это я!

— Не подходи, — не своим голосом произнесла Рей. — Прочь отсюда!

— Нет! Я тебя не брошу!

— Я сказала, прочь! — завопила Рей, и слепящее красное сияние вокруг неё разрослось настолько, что чуть не откинуло Бена. Он удержался на ногах, едва не задыхаясь от взметнувшегося в воздух песка.

Тогда тени стали наступать. Бен медленно продвигался вперёд, сражая их мечом одну за другой. Удивительно, но тени были осязаемы. Из плоти и крови. Стоило ему срубить одну, другая возникала и продолжала нападать. Сколько он сможет так отбиваться? Надо постараться — хотя бы дойти до Рей. Но как?

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на девочку. Всё еще стоя на коленях, она кричала в темноту. Её глаза ярко желтели, тело пульсировало красной энергией.

Бен сосредоточился. Быть может, ему удастся дотянуться до неё через Силу. Продолжая отбиваться от теней, он направил своё внимание на Рей и попытался проложить к ней мысленный мостик.

Вдруг он услышал её голос... нет, её мысли. За воплями, порывами ветра и исходящими от неё волнами энергии он в самом деле услышал её мысли. И в них она...

... плакала. Тяжесть на душе. Груз вины... неужели он чувствовал то же самое, что и она?

"Я виновата... это я во всём виновата... Крейо... все... Я убила их всех..."

Одна из теней вцепилась когтями ему в плечо и разодрала до крови. Бен взвыл. Он быстро расправился с тварью и вновь сосредоточился на их с Рей связи.

"Всё правильно... Верховный лидер Сноук. Моё место на Тёмной стороне..."

Сноук. Сноук проник в мысли Рей!

— Рей, не слушай его — а-а-а! — И снова рука тени дотянулась до Бена и отбросила его назад. Он быстро вскочил и с ужасом увидел, как сияние вокруг Рей померкло, она перестала кричать и с пустым выражением лица приподнялась над землёй. Жёлтые глаза были обращены к небесам, усыпанным звёздами.

Кровь застыла у Бена в жилах, когда через свой мостик к Рей он понял, что задумал Сноук. Он пытается выяснить, где они находятся!

Собрав всю подвластную ему Силу, Бен стал снова пробиваться к Рей. Руки двигались как сами по себе; раз за разом он взмахивал и рубил мечом, прокладывая себе путь сквозь волны энергии, которые не пускали его. Он добрался до Рей и, бросив меч, заключил её в объятия. В миг, когда он прижал её к себе, тени рассеялись, и она обмякла у него в руках. Буря улеглась, и ночь вновь стала тихой.

Он упал на колени без сил. Рей ахнула и открыла глаза. В свете двух джаккуских лун Бен увидел, что её глаза больше не горят жёлтым. Теперь они блестели от слёз. Она перевела взгляд на его раненое плечо, завыла и вцепилась в него, как в спасательный круг в бурном море.

— Бен... ох, Бен... Я...

— Ш-ш-ш... ничего, ничего, — прошептал он, укачивая её на руках.

Никакого иного утешения он не мог ей подарить, ничем другим не мог успокоить боль, притупить исходившее от неё чувство вины и воспоминания о неживых глазах Крейо, о смерти и разрушении. Её мысли всё ещё были открыты ему. Сноук не сумел выяснить, где они находятся, но Бен понял, какой урон тот нанёс.

Сноуку открыт ход в мысли Рей. Он заставил её обвинить себя в том, что случилось; поверить, что ей место на Тёмной стороне. Теперь ему будет легко до неё достучаться.

И тогда Бен осознал, что им никогда не вырваться из тисков Сноука. Если он не сделает то, что должен.

Как бы это ни было больно, это надо сделать.


	37. Глава 37

Первые лучи утреннего солнца заглянули в окна шатла, а Бен так и продолжал смотреть на Рей, которая спала, крепко прижав Куклу Папу к груди. Он так и не прилёг после ночного происшествия. Ну а Рей была так утомлена, что провалилась в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Он возвёл вокруг неё защитный барьер — и похоже, это помогло: Бен ничего не видел в её снах, ни хорошего, ни плохого. Он понимал, что надолго такой защиты не хватит и что необходимого не избежать.

— Чтобы спасти Рей, — повторил он сам себе и подошёл заправить выбившуюся прядку волос ей за ухо. Пальцы помедлили на её щеке.

Сколько он ни повторял себе, что так надо, сердце продолжало ныть, когда он думал об этом. Но какой у него был выбор?

Глубоко вздохнув, он вышел из каюты, спустился по рампе и принялся внимательно разглядывать брешь, которую предстояло заделать. Много времени это не займёт, и тогда можно будет устроить задуманное. Он влез на стремянку и провёл всё утро за починкой. Когда закончил, был уже полдень, а Рей всё продолжала крепко спать. Вот и хорошо, подумал он. Так даже лучше. Он поспешил в кабину и повёл шатл к заставе Ниима.

Очереди перед приёмным пунктом не было: собиратели лома ещё не успели вернуться с дневной добычей, и Ункар Платт слонялся за прилавком, руки в боки, будто чего-то ждал.

Заглянув ещё раз к Рей, Бен сошёл с корабля и направился к кролуту.

— Платт.

— А, снова ты, — Платт фыркнул и оглядел его с ног до головы. — Передумал? Пойдёшь ко мне?

— Нет. Но у меня есть кое-что, что может тебя заинтересовать. — Бен глубоко вздохнул и показал Платту свой световой меч. — Но взамен я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил для меня одно колоссальное дело.

***

Ресницы Рей дрогнули, она распахнула глаза, потянулась и зевнула, а потом уставилась на яркие лучи солнца, которые били в окно. Удивительно: она спала и не видела снов. Прошлой ночью ей приснился такой ужасный кошмар, что...

Она заморгала. Нет, это был не кошмар. Это случилось наяву. Тот монстр... Верховный лидер Сноук, как он себя называл... он говорил в её голове. А Бен... спас её.

— Бен?

Прихватив Куклу Папу и сунув его в карман, Рей поднялась с постели и поспешила в рубку, но там было пусто. В окна она увидела заставу Ниима. Зачем Бен привёл сюда корабль?

Привёл... Значит, Бен уже починил шатл? Но зачем возвращаться на заставу Ниима? Рей всмотрелась через окно и заметила Бена, который разговаривал с Ункаром Платтом неподалёку. Казалось, Бен показывает кролуту что-то блестящее, похожее... на меч? Зачем показывать Платту меч? Бен же не станет продавать такую ценную вещь.

И тут на неё вдруг снизошло ощущение ужаса — то самое чувство, которое она испытывала, когда Бен что-то от неё скрывал, только на этот раз в десять раз сильнее.

Она развернулась, выбежала из рубки и встала у рампы, растерянно глядя, как Платт крутит в руках меч.

— Бен!

Бен повернулся и уставился на неё. Он был довольно далеко, и она не могла разглядеть выражение его лица на ярком солнце, но откуда-то знала, что при виде её он растерялся.

Бен забрал меч у Платта, извинился и поспешил к ней.

— Рей, я...

Слова скатились у неё с языка прежде, чем она успела подумать.

— Ты что, бросаешь меня?

Она не поняла, как ей пришло это в голову, но чувство было такое, словно что-то в голове шепчет ей правду. Верить в это не хотелось, но плечи Бена опали, он помрачнел, голос сорвался, едва он раскрыл рот, — и всё стало окончательно ясно.

— Рей... пока Сноук жив, нам от него не уйти. Он всегда будет преследовать меня, а теперь ещё и тебя.

— Так ты собрался бороться с ним в одиночку?

— Нет. Пока что нет. — Он покачал головой, а потом шагнул ближе. — Надо выждать. Пока я не наберу мощи и не стану сильней, чем дед. И однажды я одолею Сноука.

— А как же я, Бен? — Рей постаралась, чтобы голос не дрожал, хотя растущая внутри паника грозила затмить все чувства. — Что будет со мной?

— Я договорился с Платтом, он позаботится о тебе. У тебя будет крыша над головой, пока меня не будет.

— Что? Но... — Рей чуть повернула голову и бросила взгляд на Платта, который стоял в сторонке, сложив пухлые руки на груди.

Нет. Ей совсем не хочется, чтобы её тут бросали с этим грубияном. Спокойно, надо убедить Бена. Он просто... растерялся, вот и всё, думала она, хотя что-то говорило ей, что тот уже давно всё решил.

— А как же мои способности? А если повторится то, что было прошлой ночью? А если...

— Рей... не повторится.

Он как-то по-особенному произнёс эти слова. Убеждённо. И Рей поняла, что он собирается сделать. Внутри что-то оборвалось. Слёзы брызнули у неё из глаз, она обхватила руками его за талию и уткнула лицо ему в грудь.

— Нет! Мне плевать на это проклятие! Я ни за что не забуду тебя!

Бен не ответил. Он долго молчал, и она лишь горше зарыдала. Он всё решил! Она крепче обхватила его, изо всех сил желая и мысленно приказывая, чтобы он передумал, но он мягко отстранился, опустился перед ней на колени и положил руки ей на плечи.

— Рей... Нет другого способа сделать так, чтобы Сноук больше к тебе не лез. Если он не сможет отыскать тебе через Силу... если я заставлю его поверить, что ты умерла, ты будешь надёжно от него укрыта.

Она яростно замотала головой, и свободные прядки волос разлетелись в стороны.

— Нет! Я пойду с тобой. Ты обещал, мне, Бен! Ты обещал мне, что мы всегда будем вместе!

— Так и будет, Рей. Но пока... оставайся здесь. Я за тобой вернусь.

— Нет! Нет! Нет!

Она топнула ногой. Да, это было по-детски, но как ещё объяснить Бену? Почему он никак не может понять, что всё должно было быть иначе? Почему он никак не может понять, что это... то, что он собирается с ней сделать, уничтожит её? Сотрёт всю её личность.

— Ты сказал, что не бросишь меня! Сказал, что никогда...

— Рей... — Бен притянул её к себе и нежно приложился своим лбом к её. От того места, где лбы соприкасались, исходил жар, и Рей вдруг омыли откуда-то взявшиеся мысли. Сложные мысли, глубокие чувства — в них было сложно вникнуть.

И тут она поняла... это были мысли Бена. Она увидела, о чём он думал, и медленно начала понимать, что он пытается сделать для неё. Это было разумно. Это было здраво.

Это было мучительно.

Разум её понял, но вот сердце... оно болело и сжалось ещё сильней, когда через эту необъяснимую связь она ощутила его чувства. То, что заставило бы её прежде обезуметь от счастья, сейчас наполняло болью.

— Почему, Бен? — прошептала она между всхлипами; по щекам ручьями текли слёзы. — Почему сейчас?

Бен помолчал, потом чуть отстранился и обнял её. Её охватил ужас, когда она почувствовала за затылком его руку.

— Прощай, Рей...

— Бен, нет!

Один взмах рукой, и всё исчезло в забвении.

***

Он изучал голо-записи, карты данных и даже манускрипты — погрузился в это с головой. Он хотел понять, что дядя сделал с Рей, и однажды суметь снять с неё заклятие.

Он никогда не думал, что ему придётся сотворить ровно то же самое, что сделал Люк Скайуокер.

Что Люку Скайуокеру _пришлось_ сделать.

Ещё раз крепко обняв её, он отстранился и заглянул Рей в глаза. Они были широко раскрыты, смотрели оторопело. Она была в ступоре. Без единой мысли. Но по её щекам продолжали течь слёзы, и Бен тоже не мог сдержаться. Он уговаривал себя, что так надо, что другого выбора нет, но сердце продолжало болеть, а слёзы литься.

— Знаешь, какое ты сокровище?

Она не ответила. Она его не слышала — он это знал, но ему нужно было выговориться. Нужно было сказать ей, даже если уже слишком поздно. Он взял её руки, вложил в них меч и накрыл своими ладонями.

— Всем, что я есть, я обязан тебе, — всхлипнул он. — Но мне придётся стать другим.

Никакого ответа. Только тишина и слабый шёпот пустынного ветерка.

— Мы не можем быть вместе, — продолжил он, забрал у неё меч и включил его. — Посмотри на себя, посмотри на меня. — Мечом он отрезал падаванские косички у себя и Рей, и они упали на песок. — Возможно, однажды... однажды... но только, когда придёт время. Когда я повергну Сноука.

Он выключил меч и прикрепил его к поясу, обхватил её лицо ладонями и притянул к себе. И в тот краткий миг, когда его губы коснулись её лба, он понял, что обречён. Ничего братского не было в том, что он себе позволил, в чувствах, которым наконец сдался. 

Этот миг закончился, не успев начаться, и он снова прижался лбом к её лбу. Он взял её ладони и прижал к своему лицу, по его щекам бежали слёзы.

— Прости меня, Рей. Прости...

Он отстранился и положил обе руки ей на виски. Вызвав в памяти всё, чему научился, изучая джедайские обманки, он начал запечатывать воспоминания Рей в самых глубоких уголках её разума. Усики Силы проникали ей в голову и запирали воспоминания за последние девять лет — включая все, что они провели вместе, до последней минуты— и наконец Рей осталась с разумом ребёнка.

Тогда он вложил ей новые воспоминания — о том, как родители оставили её в пять лет на Джакку под опекой Ункара Платта, о суровой жизни собирательницы лома, о том, как дни сливались в один. И она перестала быть его Рей, а стала — Рей с Джакку.

Мусорщица.

Боец.

Подделка.

Он убрал руки с висков, вновь взял её лицо в свои ладони и заглянул в блестящие глаза. Даже заплаканная, она была так прекрасна, что он с лёгкостью представил, как она вырастет и будет разбивать сердца. 

Его сердце она уже разбила.

— Я вернусь, солнышко. Обещаю, — прошептал он серьёзно. Это обещание он сдержит. Даже если ставкой будет его жизнь.

Ещё раз поцеловав её в лоб, он встал и отступил. Она была пока в оцепенении, но скоро это пройдёт. А значит, времени у него оставалось немного. Он поспешил назад к Ункару Платту, отдал ему меч и сказал:

— Позаботься о ней. Я вернусь за ней через несколько лет.

— Да? — Платт приподнял бесцветную бровь. — А поточнее?

— Поточнее — сколько потребуется, — пробормотал Бен, больше самому себе. — Но ты не вздумай нарушить условия сделки, а то...

— А то что? — Платт начал задыхаться, едва успев договорить. Он закашлялся и упал на колени. Когда кролут понял, что происходит, Бен его отпустил.

— Это лишь небольшой пример того, что я могу с тобой сделать, — сказал Бен и опустил руку. — Так что держи слово, или я твои кишки по песку разбросаю. Понял?

Платт только кивнул. Его большое тело подрагивало на песке, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

Бен отступил, бросил последний взгляд на Рей и пошел к кораблю. Он больше не чувствовал её в Силе, а она продолжала стоять, целая и невредимая. Пусть так и будет.

— Прощай, Рей, — прошептал он в последний раз, взошёл на корабль и увёл его в ярко-голубые небеса.

Когда шатл покинул атмосферу Джакку, Бен поставил корабль на автопилот и сел на пол в рубке.

Оставалось сделать последнее.

Приняв позу лотоса, он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на собственных мыслях: собрал и плотно запечатал все до последнего воспоминания о Рей. Все нежные чувства отступили перед напором гнева и решимости.

Так он уничтожил Бена Соло.

Остался Кайло Рен.


	38. Глава 38

Армитаж Хакс шёл по коридорам базы "Старкиллер", звук шагов гулко отдавался в пустых залах. Хакс направлялся в зал голографических аудиенций Верховного лидера Сноука; для этого пришлось сорваться с важной встречи, и генералу, мягко сказать, было досадно. Но это Верховный лидер. Его слово — закон.

Поправив ярко-рыжие волосы и одёрнув мундир, Хакс подошёл к дверям зала. В ту же секунду они распахнулись, и навстречу генералу вышли шестеро Рыцарей Рен — элитных воинов Верховного лидера. Хаксу уже доводилось встречаться с ними — чёрная кожа, броня, лица, всегда скрытые под замысловатыми маками — так что Хакс не удивился, увидев их. Однако его внимание привлёк бледный юноша в бежево-коричневом одеянии, который был с ними. Тревожный взгляд тёмных глаз остановился на Хаксе.

Было во взгляде этого молодого человека с густой копной длинных тёмных волос нечто знакомое. Слишком часто оно проглядывало в глазах других людей, чтобы не узнать. Отвращение.

Хакс сморщил нос.

— Что вылупился?

— Ничего, — ответил молодой человек. — Вы напомнили мне жалкую тварь, с которой я был когда-то знаком.

Хакс не ждал ответа, и уж тем более такого. Но не успел он парировать, как юноша отвернулся и, ни слова больше не говоря, ушёл прочь вместе с остальными рыцарями.

— Генерал...

Дрожа от внезапно нахлынувшей ярости, Хакс подобрался и вошёл в зал. Голографическое изображение Верховного лидера Сноука маячило над гигантским троном.

— Верховный лидер, — почтительно склонил голову Хакс.

— Генерал... — вновь прокатился по залу голос Сноука. — У нас новый Кайло Рен.

— Этот юнец? — ушам своим не веря, Хакс чуть не брызнул слюной.

— Смотрю, вы с ним уже познакомились. Генерал, этот юноша обладает мощью, которую вы и близко не можете себе представить. Но...

— Но что?

— Мне видится одна трудность... — Верховный лидер ненадолго замолк, глаза-бусинки уставились в пространство. — Похоже, что новый магистр Рыцарей Рен... скрывает что-то от меня.

— Cкрывает что-то от вас, Верховный лидер? — повторил Хакс в изумлении.

Никто и ничто не могло уйти от внимания Верховного лидера. Хаксу было известно о его могуществе, хотя сам Сноук обычно находился на самых дальних рубежах галактики.

Сноук всё ещё пребывал в задумчивости.

— Та девушка... он утверждает, что ему о ней ничего не известно... И в его разуме я ничего не вижу... Но она была!

От грозного возгласа Сноука Хакс весь сжался. О чём тот толковал, генералу было совершенно невдомёк, но он умел понять, когда стоит помалкивать. Оставалось только дождаться, когда гуманоид вернётся к своему обычному жутковатому спокойствию.

Сноук испустил вздох.

— Генерал... Приглядывайте за Кайло Реном. В любую минуту вам должно быть известно, где он. И как только заметите что-нибудь подозрительное в его поведении, немедленно сообщайте мне.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — поспешно и угодливо ответил Хакс.

У него самого были некоторые сомнения в порученном ему задании, однако — никаких возражений. Ничто не приносило ему большего удовлетворения, чем осадить другого, если это позволяло возвыситься в глазах Верховного лидера.

***

Пол под ногами Леи словно обратился в сарлачью яму. Бойня в Джедайской академии Люка и исчезновение сына — это был удар, и она полагала, что ничто не сравнится с беспомощностью и отчаянием, которые ей довелось тогда испытать.

Как же она ошибалась.

Пальцы вцепились в подлокотники кресла. Лея смотрела запись, распространённую Первым Порядком; все новостные голограм-сети до единой транслировали её в прямом эфире. В мерцающем изображении генерал Хакс представлял молодого человека в чёрном облачении — нового Кайло Рена.

Лея знала его под именем Бена Соло.

Хакс изливал тираду о том, что Сопротивление должно склониться перед Первым Порядком, тем более теперь, когда сын знаменитой Леи Органы стал одним из его главных военачальников, уничтожив перед этим академию джедаев. Но Лея не слышала Хакса. Она не могла оторвать взгляда от тёмных глаз Бена и без конца задавала себе вопрос: почему? Отчего он избрал тот же путь, что и дед? Оттого ли, что узнал правду о своём происхождении? Или было здесь что-то ещё? Принудили его или он вступил в ряды Первого Порядка по собственной воле?

Бену торжественно надели тёмную маску — совсем как деду, — и Лея поняла, что ответов она, возможно, никогда не найдёт. Она откинулась в кресле, вдруг ощутив весь груз своих лет.

Её сына больше нет. Теперь он Кайло Рен.

Когда завершилась трансляция и первое потрясение прошло, Лее пришло в голову, что теперь её дело — Сопротивление — обратится во прах, как это случилось с карьерой и всем, чего она достигла в жизни, после разоблачения её как дочери Дарта Вейдера.

И тут, когда она уже была на грани отчаяния, на плечо ей легла тёплая рука. Лея подняла взгляд и увидела доброе, но решительное лицо своего лучшего пилота, По Дамерона.

— Я продолжаю верить в вас, генерал.

Услышать такие слова она никак не ожидала. Лея развернулась и увидела на лицах каждого бойца Сопротивления, бывших в тот час в командном пункте, такую же решимость и приятие.

— Мы верим в вас, генерал.

— Продолжим борьбу!

— Первому Порядку это даром не пройдёт!

— Мы не позволим им сломить нас!

Слова поддержки звучали всё громче и громче с разных сторон, и Лея едва сдерживала слёзы. Это были слёзы счастья и облегчения оттого, что соратники её поддержали, и в то же время — печали из-за потери единственного сына. Но сейчас она позволила себе раствориться в радости: вокруг неё были люди, которым она могла доверять и которые доверяли ей.

***

Хан осел в кресле, вдруг ощутив слабость во всём теле.

И дело было не в выгорании крови. Недавно он получил положенную инъекцию сыворотки хадейры и не должен был испытывать симптомов.

Но ощущения были такие же.

Чубакка, сидевший в кресле второго пилота, негромко взвыл, пытаясь утешить его, но разве тут утешишь — после такой оглушительной новости.

Его сын, которого он разыскивал по всей галактике с самого его исчезновения, стал Кайло Реном Первого Порядка.

Его сын. Убийца джедаев.

Чубакка что-то проурчал и легонько толкнул его в плечо: входящий звонок. Хан поднял голову и увидел сигнал от Леи. На панели мигал синий огонёк — ждал ответа. 

Хан в задумчивости провёл пальцем по растрескавшимся губам, затем нажал на кнопку приёма и увидел осунувшееся лицо жены в голубой дымке.

— Ты видел? — спросила Лея.

— Что? И никаких тебе "привет, дорогой"? — Кривая ухмылка дополнила попытку Хана подпустить беззаботного тона.

— Хан, мне не до шуток, — с суровым видом ответила Лея.

— Да, я понял. — Хан вздохнул, ухмылка сползла с лица. — Ну так... что теперь делать?

— А что мы можем поделать? — Лея тоже тяжело вздохнула и откинулась в кресле. — Мы не знаем, где он, а если б и знали, не идти же на штурм, чтобы отбить его. Похоже, после резни он подался туда по собственной воле... — Короткая пауза. Лицо Леи исказилось, словно она пыталась сдержать слёзы. — Ах, Хан... это я во всём виновата. Не надо было отсылать его к Люку. Я...

— Твоей вины тут нет, — помотал тот головой и, задумавшись, прошептал: — Быть может, в нём слишком много от Вейдера.

Лея подняла взгляд, выражение её лица стало жёстким:

— Хан.

— Что?

Вид у Леи был такой, словно она хотела что-то добавить, но потом передумала. Лишь чуть покачала головой.

— Неважно.

Ещё одна пауза. Когда в их разговоре возникали перерывы, Хан начинал тревожиться. Неловкое молчание повисало между ними редко, и всегда это был плохой знак. Он что-то не то сказал?

Хан поёрзал в креле.

— Чем сейчас занимаешься?

— Так... стараюсь не дать Сопротивлению пасть духом, — был её ответ. — Мне очень повезло. Вокруг меня люди, ни один из которых и не подумал меня упрекнуть после всего.

— Хочешь, я прилечу к тебе? — предложил Хан.

Он примчался к ней, как только пришли вести о бойне в академии и исчезновении сына. Он снова готов был всё бросить и рвануть, если нужен ей.

Но Лея покачала головой.

— Нет. Я справлюсь. Здесь есть кому меня поддержать. У тебя самого дела. Что толку сейчас забрасывать жизнь? Не взирая на обстоятельства, Бена мы уже нашли. Живым.

Что-то в её словах неприятно задело Хана, словно Лея упрекала его, что работа для него важнее семьи. А может, он и без того чувствовал свою вину — за то, что обычно ставил рабочие дела выше семейных и даже с Леей виделся лишь несколько раз в году. 

Даже сына обходил вниманием.

Хан стряхнул с себя неприятное чувство и переспросил:

— Ты уверена? Я мог бы вырваться на день или два.

— Всё хорошо, Хан, — подтвердила Лея. — Не надо всё бросать, мы в самом деле ничем сейчас Бену не поможем.

Хан сжал губы. Она была права. Бену сейчас ничем не помочь. И жене, по-видимому, тоже. И он вдруг ощутил себя старым и бесполезным.

Лея кивком в сторону поблагодарила кого-то рядом, а затем снова повернулась к Хану.

— Мне надо идти. Мы собираем экстренное совещание по случаю новостей от Первого Порядка.

— Не смею задерживать тебя, солнышко, — прощально взмахнул Хан рукой. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю. — Впервые за всё время звонка Лея улыбнулась. Но улыбка вышла натянутой. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Я позвоню, как смогу.

Сеанс связи закончился, и Хан стиснул зубы. В их разговоре сегодня царила какая-то неловкость, как будто история с Беном набросил тень на их отношения, и отношения эти с каждой секундой, казалось, становились всё более хрупкими.

Он зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с приступом дурноты. Он всегда знал: в Бене слишком много от Вейдера. Но, может, он должен был что-то с этим поделать?

А что он мог? Он не обладал чувствительностью к Силе. Не ощущал той тесной связи с сыном, какая была у Леи. И оттого ему порой хотелось, чтобы Бен родился нормальным. Может быть, тогда бы всё обернулось совсем иначе.

Не будь в Бене заключена Сила, возможно, ничего этого бы не случилось.

Чубакка подтолкнул его, как бы спрашивая, всё ли в порядке, но Хан, ничего не ответив, взялся за штурвал. Не время было обсуждать это с Чубаккой. Сперва предстояло слишком многое обдумать, слишком о многом поразмыслить.

Слишком много горя пропустить через себя.

***

Посадка вышла жестковатой, но Маз Канате было некогда выбирать местечко поудобней. Она спешила. А как иначе, если во что бы то ни стало надо было как можно скорей завладеть одной важной вещицей, пока её не присвоил кто-то другой. Понятное дело, это могла оказаться фальшивка; в продажу на чёрном рынке то и дело поступали подделки. Но было в описании этого товара нечто, что привлекло её внимание.

Отключив двигатели и оставив корабль на попечение одного из своих спутников, Маз торопливо сошла по рампе на пустынную планету Джакку. До заставы Ниима было рукой подать, но с её маленькими ножками дорога могла занять больше времени, чем Маз хотелось бы. Как назло, в этом уголке планеты бушевала песчаная буря. Эх, приземлись она чуть поближе...

Маз покачала головой и поправила очки, чтобы получше разглядеть заставу. Ничего, что буря. Зато теперь можно не волноваться, подумала она. Предмет, который был выставлен на продажу несколько часов назад, теперь дождётся её.

Она опустила пониже капюшон, надела маску, которая позволяла дышать сквозь бьющий в лицо песок, и пустилась в путь к заставе Ниима, кляня себя, что не подобрала из одежды чего-нибудь более подходящего для пустыни, особенно в такую погоду. По дороге она ещё раз проверила, при ней ли кредиты и бластер, и наконец, под собственное ворчание, достигла выхода в поселение.

Жизнь на заставе замерла из-за бури, и лишь несколько представителей различных рас — гонимые нуждой собиратели лома — продолжали выстаивать очередь к пункту приёма.

Видимо, там ей и надо искать Ункара Платта, заправляющего свалкой.

Вытянув шею, Маз подошла к очереди перед приёмным окном. В эту секунду кто-то загородил ей обзор, а уже через мгновение, сбитая с ног, Маз отплёвывалась от песка на земле. Она поправила маску и уже готова была сердито выговорить тому, кто так бесцеремонно пробежал по ней, но тут увидела протянутую руку.

— Ой, простите, — раздался девичий голос. Девушка была одета в светлые одежды, её лицо прикрывал край ткани, которой та обматывала голову вместо капюшона. Глаза защищали самодельные очки с прикрученным к ним фонариком. — Я вас не заметила. Простите. Позвольте помочь.

Маз приняла руку, и девушка, потянув, поставила её на ноги. И тут Маз замерла. Что это за ощущение, внезапно возникшее глубоко внутри?

— Как вы? — спросила девушка, и только тут Маз сообразила, что слишком долго не выпускает её ладонь.

— В порядке. — Маз отняла руку и, сощурившись, уставилась на девушку. Окатившее её чувство... такое знакомое. Словно Силой повеяло... — Кто ты?

Маска на лице девушки не помешала Маз уловить, что та натянуто улыбнулась.

— Никто. Просто ещё одна никому не нужная собирательница лома. А вы? Вы же не из этих мест?

— Не из этих, — кивнула Маз и вдруг вспомнила о своей цели. — Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с Ункаром Платтом.

— Ну, тогда надо встать в очередь, — сказала девушка. — Остальным не понравится, если вы попытаетесь влезть перед ними.

— Нет у меня времени стоять в очередях, — вздохнула Маз. — Мне надо увидеться с Платтом и договориться о покупке одного предмета. Это очень важно, и мне нужно попасть к нему прямо сейчас.

— Ах, да. Я слышала, что он что-то продаёт. — Девушка ненадолго задумалась. — Тогда я провожу вас к нему. Кто знает, может, он заплатит мне.

Девушка говорила полушутя, но Маз уловила, что была в этом и доля искренней надежды. Как бы то ни было, ей надо было поскорей встретиться с Платтом.

Поскорей заполучить фамильный меч Скайуокеров.

***

Песчаная буря улеглась несколько дней назад, и на заставе Ниима всё вернулось в своё русло: собиратели утиля тащили товар к приёмному пункту Ункара Платта и обменивали лом на еду.

Одна из них — девочка-подросток — только что сдала добычу и теперь разглядывала жалкую горстку пайков, которые получила взамен. Платт снова изменил расценки, и теперь ей придётся вкалывать ещё сильней, чтобы на ужин было чем набить живот.

О чём она не подозревала, так это о том, что с вершины отдалённой песчаной дюны за ней следят в бинокли две пары глаз. Двое человек не спускали с неё взгляда до тех пор, пока она, взгромоздившись на спидер, не уехала в закат.

— Так значит... она ничего не помнит?

— Совсем ничего, магистр Скайуокер, — подтвердил Лор Сан Текка и опустил бинокль. — Ивано Троаде и Машра поговорили с ней и убедились в этом. Она думает, что её оставили на планете, когда ей было пять.

— А способности? — снова спросил Люк и отложил бинокль.

— Похоже, она не проявляет никаких навыков управления Силой.

— Должно быть, дело рук Бена, — пробормотал себе под нос Люк, не сводя глаз с Рей — крохотной, удаляющейся в даль точки. Он прикрыл глаза и снова попытался почувствовать её через Силу, но, как и прежде, ничего не уловил. Рей и правда была отрезана от Силы.

Люк вздохнул и открыл глаза. Будь обстоятельства иными, он мог бы восхититься тем, на что теперь был способен его племянник и какой выход тот нашёл, чтобы обуздать способности Рей. Но сейчас Люк испытывал только горечь: из головы не шли обугленные развалины академии джедаев, погибшие падаваны и превращение Бена в Кайло Рена.

— Это к лучшему, — шепнул Люк, бросив бесполезные попытки ощутить Рей через Силу.

— Так значит, будем присматривать за ней? — спросил Лор Сан Текка.

— Если ты будешь так любезен, Текка. А пока что... — Люк пошарил в карманах, вынул оттуда небольшое устройство и отдал его старому другу. — Я вверяю тебе это.

Текка взял устройство в руки, посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и промолвил:

— Это... карта?..

— Да, — кивнул Люк с болью и сожалением в глазах. — Я потерпел неудачу, Текка. Я подвёл свою семью — и всю галактику. Мне предстоит искупить вину, и сделать я это смогу, когда найду способ повергнуть врага. Повергнуть Сноука. Но если я понадоблюсь, передай это моей сестре. Сопротивлению.

Лор Сан Текка помедлил и наконец кивнул. Люк ободряюще пожал его плечо искусственной рукой и направился к своему крестокрылу.

Пройдёт шесть лет, и пилот Сопротивления По Дамерон появится на пороге шатра Лор Сан Текки, чтобы взять у него карту, которая приведёт к Люку Скайуокеру.

Ещё шесть лет противостояния и потрясений ждёт галактику, пока не наступит заря пробуждения.


	39. Эпилог

Кайло Рен смотрел в ночное небо. Снег медленно оседал на его замерзшее, израненное тело.

Взрывы раздирали умирающую планету — базу "Старкиллер".

И все воспоминания нахлынули на него волной.

Это была она.

Всё это время — это была она.

Последние шесть лет он видел её в грёзах и кошмарах — сновидениях настолько хрупких, что они испарялись из памяти в миг, когда он просыпался.

Но теперь воспоминания вернулись. Вернулись в тот миг, когда она Силой призвала к себе световой меч, когда-то принадлежавший ему.

Фамильный меч Скайуокеров, который когда-то дядя отдал ему в академии.

Академия... Джедайская академия Люка...

Улыбка тронула уголки его губ, несмотря на жжение на рассечённом лице, несмотря на волны боли от арбалетной раны в боку и плазменных ожогов по всему телу.

Это была она.

Девочка, которую он вырастил.

Девочка, которая была для него важней всего в целом мире.

Девушка, которая обнажила перед ним своё сердце, а он разбил его на тысячу осколков.

Это была она.

Это была Рей.

Его Рей, которая выросла и стала красавицей, да такой, что он и представить себе не мог.

Да какой жгучей и опасной. Он почувствовал гордость.

И что-то ещё. Тепло в груди, которого не ощущал очень давно.

Вот уже шесть лет.

С минуты, когда попрощался с Рей на пустынной планете Джакку.

И вот теперь она снова не с ним, их разделила разверзшаяся под ногами земля. Он тихо засмеялся. Ох, как же забавляется с ними Сила. Опять свела и тут же вновь оторвала друг от друга.

Ему позволила вспомнить всё, а её оставила в неведении.

И Рей ушла, презирая его всеми фибрами души, в то время как он...

Земля вновь сотряслась. Он разглядел за деревьями выстреливший в небо огненный шар.

Может, ему суждено умереть здесь. Умереть, покинутым девушкой, которую он... женщиной, которую он...

Он сжал губы и закрыл глаза. Может, большего он и не заслуживает. За всё, что совершил за последние шесть лет. За всё, что сделал ей до этого.

И тут он услышал чёткую поступь штурмовиков. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что они столпились вокруг, а над ним нависает генерал Хакс с перекошенным лицом, словно не рад, что обнаружил его в живых.

Нельзя сказать, что это чувство не было взаимным.

— На корабль его.

Штурмовики принялись исполнять приказ, и пока они несли его на носилках к кораблю, Кайло Рен вновь прикрыл глаза и поплыл по волнам памяти.

Теперь он вспомнил про Рей всё. Кто она, как появилась в его жизни. Вспомнил её доброту, быстрый ум, отвагу.

Вспомнил, что дороже неё у него не было ничего.

И нет. 

Рей...

Она была дороже жизни.

Но, что важнее, она стоила того, чтобы ради неё жить.

****КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Все рисунки и арты выполнены автором, не мной. Другие художники будут указаны в главах, где используется их арт.
> 
> All artwork by the author, not me. Other artists to be mentioned in chapters where their art has been used.


End file.
